Infinite stratos: Truth Be Told: Resurgence
by Kaanoo
Summary: Of all things, Ichika was left divided between the people he called family and those he became close to within the compounds of the academy, the idea of neglecting one side and choosing the other left a hole in Ichika's heart, especially those women that he cherished the most. Will they just be friends? Will love truly be lost? or will it prevail and change history?
1. Chapter 189: TTS Part 5: Drifting

**_A/N: If any of you are reading this story again or are reading this story for the first time... just know this isn't where the chapter ends... im slowly making the chapter bigger as when i previously wrote it... i did not like it one bit... i thought as for people reading it for the first time i need to make it better than previous so this chapter and the other train to survive chapters will be updated once again until i reach minimum 5K words and they are good enough... i truly dont like the fact that it was originally only 1000 words so i will continue to update this and the other chapters over this month and next... _**

**_please if you are new... and these are small? just give me time to prove myself and i will make it bigger and better now that i have experience of writing under my belt you will see much better work from me :) _**

**_Also leave me review on anything on the story as i can do with the feedback :) _**

**_To join the discord server: please add me at Kano #1948_**

**_TTS Means Train To Survive_**

**_''- Thoughts_**

**_[] - on the phone etc._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own Infinite Stratos nor do I own the OC's put into this story, they both belong to Izuru Yumizuru and Imherepresent._**

* * *

Chapter 188:

There was always something about the island shrine that Ichika and his sisters was currently staying on, Ichika could feel that much from the island but so far hasn't been able to figure out what this 'something' was. That being said. The island held a structure that appeared to be extremely large for its size, The Structure showed no issue showing its Japanese artistry style of look that it added to the structure itself.

Put away its bewildering presence that it held on the island, Ichika felt that he was swallowed in this massive building due to its size. This led to Ichika and his sisters getting lost quite often when trying to find their sleeping quarters.

Putting all of this aside, the island held an ominous feeling that chilled Ichika's sisters to the bone. Madoka didn't know what it was, but neither did Chifuyu surprisingly. All they knew is that it was there and there was no way it was going away anytime soon.

Chifuyu suspected that there was something Nobume wasn't telling them but didn't want to interrogate Nobume quite yet.

Waking up due to the presence, Ichika decided to sit up and take in the view of his sisters peacefully sleeping away.

"Hmmmm..."

"..."

Ichika smiled at the relaxed faces of his sisters and stared at them for a while. Finally breaking out of the gaze, Ichika turned his eyes towards the glass doors which lead to the balcony of this magnificent building.

_'Sleeping is getting me nowhere; I need some fresh air._'

Carefully Ichika tried to get up without making too much noise, Once Ichika was able to stand up, he made his way outside onto the balcony.

Ichika placed his hands on the railing and began to take in the soft touch of the delicate breeze. The breeze felt soft against his skin and it made feel at ease for once. Feeling like this, Ichika closed his eyes, and began to think to himself,

_'I wonder what the girls are currently doing? I hope they are doing fine._'

A wave of nostalgia began to hit Ichika.

"I wonder when i'll be able to go back to the academy?"

The boy mumbled quietly, this got the attention of the person in the shadows.

" Another month or so."

A voice called out to Ichika, this caught the boy off-guard for a moment until Nobume walked out of the shadows.

"Oh Nobume."

Ichika snapped out of his daze.

" Nobume what are you doing here?" Ichika questioned Nobume, obviously surprised that she came from nowhere.

" I felt your presence, so I wanted to check up on you."

Nobume glanced at Ichika.

"Yeah... I couldn't sleep, something is keeping me up and i can't tell what it is."

Ichika stated to Nobume, Nobume began to realise what was keeping him up.

"I see you are beginning to feel it, your sisters must be feeling it as well, this is very good progress."

Nobume smiled, this only seemed to confused Ichika more.

"I'm not understanding what you are trying to say Nobume."

Ichika stared at Nobume with a puzzled expression waiting for Nobume to provide an answer.

"Well I cannot say too much on that matter, but what I can say is that your power is starting to take in what you should of years ago..."

Nobume stared out to the dark sky. This statement gave Ichika some answers but only seemed to give him more questions.

"By years ago, do you mean when I was here with mom? "

Ichika stared at Nobume. Nobume turned her head back to Ichika to give him a response.

"Yes, you would have been far more powerful if you did this training years ago."

Nobume replied to Ichika's question, which left Ichika in feeling of gnaw.

"Anyway Ichika, what matters is now and now we can get to teach what you and your sisters were meant to learn years back. "

Nobume smiled with relief when she saw Ichika no longer thinking too much about her answers.

"Right, you mentioned that I will be going back to the academy soon."

Ichika asked Nobume

"That's correct, we do not want to overwork you three, so we planned to teach you in 3 separate fragments."Nobume tried her best to explain to Ichika.

"Those separate stages are?"

Ichika asked with full attention drawn to Nobume.

"First things first, will be Aura control which you are currently after that, [Judgement call training]. Then finally after that, a type of special training which will bring out the power in each of you."

Nobume stated to the now thoughtful Ichika. Seeing her Nephew with a thoughtful expression made Nobume smile slightly.

"So just like this training, will there be breaks between individual training?"

Ichika questioned Nobume.

"Correct, well Ichika you need your rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day of training."

Nobume said whilst keeping her eye on Ichika.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichika tried to come up with some excuse to continue the conversation between him and Nobume.

To no avail Ichika sighed as a surrender of defeat.

"Fine I'm off to bed. Goodnight Nobume."

Ichika said, Nobume smiled.

"Goodnight Ichika"

Nobume silently began to walk into the shadows of the balcony. Instead of going to bed, Ichika decided to stay on the balcony with just him and his thoughts. Nights like this, Ichika couldn't help but stay up and think about things, especially those he cared about and the future. It dawned on Ichika that things were only getting more and more interesting as each day went by. However, Ichika couldn't shake off this feeling he had of uncertainty.

_'What's this feeling I feel?_ An odd but yet I feel doubtful for some reason.'

Ichika tried to shake the thoughts out of his head however, the feeling was still lingering within him. That wasn't something he could shake off so easily.

"Ichika?" A voice called out to him. Ichika turned around to see Madoka standing in front of the balcony door wearing a tired expression.

"Madoka?" Ichika started. "What are you doing up? Your supposed to be a sleep you know." Ichika finished whilst trying to coerce get Madoka to go back inside the room. Instead of letting her Nii-Chan force her back into the room, she stood her ground.

"Ichika... What are you doing out here this late night?"

Madoka demanded answers from her older brother, Madoka gave Ichika a stern glare. Ichika just smiled at his younger sister and looked towards the sky.

"I just came out because I woke up and wasn't tired..." Ichika turned back to his younger sister. Madoka rubbed away the tiredness out of her eyes and focused on her big brother.

Collecting her thoughts entirely, Madoka looked up towards the sky and noticed how beautiful it seemed tonight.

"Sky looks amazing tonight, right?" Ichika asked his younger sister. Madoka was in awe on how beautiful the stars and the sky looked tonight. "It has that factor on all of us... Say Madoka... Do you reckon there are other beings out there?"

Ichika asked Madoka an odd question. Madoka didn't know how to respond to that as she already knew the answer.

_'Do I tell Nii-san that there is other being out there? No... It's too early for that... If nee-san knew I told him... she would be worried all the time..._'

Madoka snapped herself out of her thoughts to see Ichika trying to get her attention.

"Madoka? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

Ichika proceeded to ask his little sister a bombardment of questions regarding how she felt. Ichika placed his head against her forehead to check her temperature. When realising what was happening, Madoka began to blush heavily.

"W-W-What are you doing!? Baka-Nii!" Madoka began to struggle against Ichika's grip as he held her shoulders. Ichika opened his eyes to see his little sister bright red.

"Madoka calm down... You'll make yourself feel worse..." Ichika moved his head off of Madoka's forehead. "You're not ill... So, what's up? Your face is bright red..." Ichika questioned curiously whilst looking at his younger sister.

"Nothing baka nii! It's nothing... Don't worry about it..." Ichika knew there was something that he wasn't being told. This only motivated Ichika to find out even more to figure out what was wrong with his sister. Madoka turned away from him and looked at the doors behind her instead facing her big brother with her blushing at the moment.

Ichika did something that Madoka never expected him to do. It surprised Madoka when she felt the soft and warm hands of her older brother wrap around her tiny waist and his head leaned on the top of her shoulder. Madoka began to feel the warm breath of Ichika tickling her neck. She bit her lip in order not to say anything about it.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Don't feel afraid to tell me something you feel or something on your mind Madoka...I can tell when something's bothering you." Madoka for a few moments let herself enjoy being in her big brother's arms before snapping out of her stupor

"Please stop this Ichika... It's becoming harder and harder to go on without telling you..." Madoka turned with a glazed look on her face. Ichika turned Madoka around which surprised her. Ichika was caught off guard for a few moments before snapping back to reality to take in what his little sister had just said. Ichika moved his hands to Madoka's face to brush a few strands of her hair out of her face before cupping both of her cheeks and letting out a reassuring smile.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I don't care how bad or how terrible it is... I won't ever judge you … as you are my sister... and I care about you too much..." Ichika smiled a few moments longer before dropping his hands and placing them on her shoulders and bringing her into a hug for her own closure. Madoka found it even harder to lie to herself about not enjoying moments like this. Moments like this was all Madoka wanted after all.

_'This is too good... I can't... Big brother..._'

Madoka closed her eyes and rested in the hug of her big brothers' arms. Madoka could feel herself enjoying the sound of Ichika's heartbeat beating in a specific rhythm that she enjoyed very much. It had been a long time for Madoka since she was able to feel at peace for once.

Although for Madoka it made her desire to tell her brother how she truly felt about him even worse. For now, Madoka knew she would have to be satisfied with moments just like this for now. Although it did bring out a side of Madoka that she herself didn't feel too often. That side was the motivated side of Madoka that yearned to prove herself in any given situation so badly. Madoka wanted so badly to be the woman she thought of herself she could be.

"Hey Ichika?" Madoka paused for a few moments to ponder on the thought. "Do you think I could ever... truly be strong one day?" Madoka looked up at her big brother who was looking down towards her. Ichika just smiled when she finished talking.

"I believe that one day... Maybe not now or tomorrow... but I believe you will reach a strength that even you didn't believe was imaginable before... It's always the underdog's that reach power that people can't believe after all..." Ichika gently patted his little sister's head before looking up the stars in the sky whilst waiting for his little sisters reply.

"You think I'm an underdog? What do mean by that?" Madoka was confused on what Ichika was saying. Ichika looked down at his little sister who was giving him a curious look.

"Well I can't tell you what I mean by that in all detail so I'll sum it up for you in a short explanation."Ichika paused for a few moments and closed his eyes to let out a breath before reopening them. "I personally believe that you are different from Chifuyu and our sisters. Each of us have our own path. It's a difficult road to go down for all of us... What makes you different from us is that your desire to prove yourself is something unfathomable... I believe that even if you were able to tell us... we truly wouldn't be able to understand..."Ichika finished explaining on how he thought of his younger sister. Madoka's eyes lit up in happiness and shock when she heard what Ichika thought of her.

"Ichika..."

Madoka buried herself in Ichika's chest. She couldn't feel happier hearing the way he talked about her potential in the future. Madoka let herself enjoy her brother's hug a little bit more before she knew that it had to come to an end at some point. Finally parting from the hug, Ichika smiled at his sister before once again coercing her into to going back inside.

* * *

A few days later...

Location: Void Shrine

"Guh!"

Right now, Ichika was putting himself through hell. Ichika knew that if he did not go through this world of pain when working out to this degree. Ichika was currently pushing himself whilst doing more sit ups than he originally thought he could do. His abs were currently in pain as he pushed himself further and further to continue. Ichika also knew if he didn't... he would regret it later on tonight. Ichika took the saying 'no pain, no gain.' to a new level.

With a face full of sweat and sweat dripping down his body, whilst working out Ichika heard the sound of footsteps approaching him, making him stop entirely so he could see who this person was. That 'person' was none other than Nobume, she was carrying a tray full of food and drinks which looked to made for Ichika. Nobume approached Ichika as began to stand up properly whilst rubbing the sweat off of his face.

"Hey... Nobume..." Ichika took a few moments to breathe. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the other two..." Ichika questioned his mother's clone who placed the tray of food on a table a few feet from Ichika before walking over to him and handing him a towel to wipe the sweat off with.

"Chifuyu and Madoka are training together today and are doing so I decided to visit you to see your progress in training has been like."Nobume explained her reasoning's for being here. Ichika nodded in response. And wiped the sweat that covered him whilst walking over the table with the tray of food.

"How come you brought so much food? I can't eat all of this... Unless you're planning to eat some to?" Ichika questioned Nobume before sitting down at the table. Nobume nodded her head in response to Ichika's question before she herself sat down opposite Ichika.

"I'll have a little bit..." Nobume picked up the teapot and poured herself her own cup of tea before placing it back. "You should eat as much as you can, you need it to function during training and during daily routines." Nobume explained before taking a sip of her tea. Ichika nodded in response and grabbed a plate and placed some of the food on it.

"Sounds like you want me to get fat." Ichika joked earning a confused look from Nobume. "It was a joke about people who are fat eating too much... I'll just shut up now..." Ichika went quiet and picked up and apple from the plate and took a bite. Nobume understood what Ichika meant now, she wasn't used to the outside world's problems yet.

"Well anyway... How's my sister's training going?" Ichika took another bite of his apple. "I assume now that we have been here for a while that you have started seeing differences in their training's, right?" Ichika hit the nail on head with that question.

"Definitely, that I can assure you. Madoka is slowly expanding how much [Jaaku Reiki] she can take in and how much she can use in battle where as Chifuyu is slowly gaining her control back from [Jaaku Reiki] once again." Nobume explained the results so far of his sister's training results as of now. Ichika felt proud that his sisters were becoming stronger as the days roll on.

"I see... It sounds like the two's results are finally starting to pay off..." Ichika paused for a few moments. "Well... I'm not surprised the two have been working hard for them to see their results anyway." Ichika smiled at the thought of the two reacting to their results paying off. Nobume smiled herself when she noticed Ichika thinking about it.

"Well as much as they made great progress so far... You yourself have made tremendous progress in the trials and training you have been put through... however, Ichika don't get complacent with stopping here because there is still a while to go after all." Nobume said to Ichika. Ichika took her words in before nodding in response.

"I know I won't get carried away..." Ichika took a bite out of his apple. "We still have a long way to go until I can even consider myself the definition of strong...I'll get there at one point but for now it's the road to that right?" Ichika smiled at Nobume who was looked as if she took what Ichika was saying and was now in deep thought about it.

"I think you already have exceeded my expectations on how strong you have become already... It amazes me to see how much dedication you put into becoming stronger and stronger already and you shouldn't stop as you will reach the height that you want to achieve with the right mindset one day..." Nobume explained to Ichika how she felt about his training up to now. Ichika had a shocked expression on his face for a few brief moments before smiling at Nobume.

"Thank you Nobume... I appreciate it..." Ichika put down the apple he held that was now finished. "But you weren't wrong. I can't get complacent yet nor do I plan to. I can't just be satisfied with just being strong right now as I have so many reasons why I need to be strong whether that be in battle or my sisters..." Ichika explained his main motivation on why he wants to become stronger and stronger.

"I see now... Let me tell you something about your father which you could learn from." Nobume took in what Ichika said for a few moments before responding. "The reason why your father Izanagi Orimura is considered one of the most dangerous Orimura's in history wasn't because he was as powerful as your grandfather for example... but was due to how he was a person... Your father wasn't just strong physically but strong mentally as his willpower to never give up exceeded anything we the Orimura's through our generations have ever seen."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments as Nobume allowed Ichika to take what she said to him into account for a while. It was a lot to process but eventually Ichika snapped out of his thoughts and back to Nobume.

"Is that why mom and our aunts fell in love with dad? Even you?" Nobume nodded to Ichika's questions. "I see now... well dad sounds like he is on a different level entirely when it comes to word 'strong'..." Ichika finished.

"Your father's very powerful but you heard about his illness... Your father was almost there in terms of the 'perfect Orimura' but his own [Jaaku Reik] held him back from making any progress over these years. Leading to him being so ill that he couldn't be around you or your sisters when you were all just children."

"Nobume there is a saying that you haven't heard... It goes like this 'You can only kick someone down so many times before they get back up.' I believe that it's only a matter of time before dad has had enough of his own powers controlling him before he snaps and takes back control." Ichika explained. Nobume hoped Ichika was right but couldn't help but have doubts about it as much as she didn't want to.

"You think so?"

I don't think so... I know so. We will witness The Rebirth of Izanagi Orimura one day... I can guarantee it..."

"I'll hold you to it..."

* * *

Location: Unknown

"Hyah!"

The sound of swords clashing can be heard from a distance away. Currently, Ayaka was training Houki and Sakura in a training session for the pair. The idea Ayaka had behind this particular training season was to get Houki and Sakura to be used to fighting side by side. What motivated Ayaka to look into the pair teaming up in training battle was the dynamic between the pair could cause more damage together than separately. Ayaka and the two girls had been had been at this training battle for an hour or so as Ayaka made it her job to give the pair tips on how to fully utilise their team work. The pair naturally worked well together.

Ayaka was very impressed how Houki and Sakura would cover for each other if the other failed one attack. Ayaka never had any time to breathe during battle which left her constantly on guard. A few times Ayaka stopped the fight a few times to give the girls pointers on how to work even better together. This also taught Ayaka the potential both girls separately as well as on their own. Ayaka found herself to be intrigued to find out whether or not this type of training could be replicated with the other girls in pairs for now. As one could cover for the other's mistakes or mishaps.

It was something Ayaka put in the back of her mind to look into in the future with the other war diva's. For now, it was time for Ayaka to give the girls more attention in this training as they were becoming better and better in combat with each other.

"Excellent ladies." Ayaka dodged the attempted stab of Houki's sword before landing back on her feet. "Slow still but for what it's worth its very good coordination you have going on, consider me majorly impressed." Ayaka said before the two girls appeared before her at an extreme speed. However, for Ayaka it was too slow to match her speed. Ayaka had already disappeared before they could get an attempt at a hit landing. Ayaka was already stood behind them, waiting for the relentless assault to begin once again.

Recovering quickly, Houki found herself once again launching towards Ayaka with another attack up her sleeve. Houki launched herself in the air and began to focus her attack as Sakura came from behind of Ayaka ready for Houki's signal to go. Instead of the plan going the way the two girls wanted it to go. Ayaka grabbed Houki's wrist whilst she was suspended in mid-air, and launched Houki into Sakura who was just about to launch her attack on Ayaka. Houki crashed into Sakura and the pair were sent tumbling into the ground with a loud thud.

Ayaka watched on as the pair began to scramble on the floor in attempts to get off of each other with an interested expression on her face. The girls eventually made it to their feet after a few moments of scrambling to get to their feet. Before the pair knew it themselves, they were ready to continue the training once again. Ayaka signalled for them to continue their onslaught of attacks on her once again. Houki moved at rapid speeds to move ever so closer at Ayaka before taking an attempt to finally land a hit on Ayaka. For Houki however, it did not work out the same way she predicted. Before she knew it, she was dismantled and set to the floor.

Houki watched on in amazement as she watched her teacher completely disarm Sakura before she could comprehend what was going on. Instead of continuing to watch, Houki, quickly picked her sword and rushed to her feet to help her friend out in dealing with their teacher. Ayaka did not let Sakura have any time to breathe as she wanted Sakura to get used a counter attacking fighter that held a lot of power. That was the role Ayaka was using against the two girls today. Ayaka noticed that the two wasn't used to fighting someone that could counter attack their attacks and where now left to using brute force which was never going to work on Ayaka.

Houki expected her teacher to counter attack her attack with her own attack. Houki did something Ayaka did not expect her to do. Instead of trying to directly hit her, Houki managed to get past her teacher to reunite Sakura against Ayaka. The few moments that Ayaka focused on Houki gave Sakura a chance to retreat enough for a breather. Now that the two had finally gotten together, they felt they could stand more of a chance against their teacher.

"That was close..." Houki took a moment to breathe. "You almost had me there... you are too fast..." Houki said as she regained her composure more. Sakura gripped the handle of her sword tighter as she prepared to attack once more.

"Enough talking girls, time to attack, we are going to wrap up training soon so you can rest your beaten and bruised bodies" Ayaka explained to the pair. Ayaka waved for the girls to come forward and attack her once again.

Using any strength, she could use, Houki and Sakura began their final attack on their teacher once more as they approached her at great speeds. Because of how the girls approached Ayaka, Ayaka dodged their kicks and attempts at landing an attack with their katana's. Ayaka was waiting for the perfect moments to counter attack the girls, until then she was going to be patient with her attack for now.

A few moments later came Ayaka's chance to counter attack Houki's kick. Houki threw a roundhouse kick towards Ayaka who dodged her kick and landed a gruelling stomach hit. Ayaka threw her shot weak enough to not hurt Houki too much. After all she did not want to hurt her students after all.

Sakura attempted to use one of her techniques to use against her teacher however, Ayaka predicted Sakura would attempt to get a hit when her back was turned whilst facing Houki. To counter Sakura, Ayaka used her speed to her advantage to disarm Sakura and throw her a few metres backwards. With both girls unable to continue their training any further, Ayaka decided that she wanted to end today's training session. She had learned a lot about her students that she needed to discuss with the war diva's.

"Haaaaahh..."

"Haaaaahhh..."

Both girls took a few moments to breathe before standing up and facing their teacher, Houki felt physically drained and tired from such an intense battle session with her teacher today. Sakura also felt as drained as Houki too. She couldn't wait to rest her bruised and aching body. For Houki in particular, she felt like she hadn't rested her body in such a long time due to the training.

"You girls can go and rest now, you clearly need it after today's training." Ayaka told the girls. Houki and Sakura nodded in response before they began to walk away from their training session.

_'Interesting... today was... very interesting... I must tell the others of my findings..._'

Ayaka thought before she disappeared into the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

**Each chapter of my story over time will be reworked to the best of my ability**.

**Date this was reworked: 25th November,2020**


	2. Chapter 190: TTS Part 6: Me, Myself & I

**First off... I will be updating and making changes to my TTS (Train to survive). **

**I need you guys who read this to leave a review and let me know any problems or anything you think I could better in the chapters.**

**I also will be uploading more chapters alongside college, life does tend to get in the way but I think in the next few months that I will be able to work ahead instead of writing the current chapter. Its been agitating me for a while to upload a chapter or a redo for a while so here is revamp with the latest chapter on the way soon.**

**My Discord for anyone wanting to get in IS+TBT server and in general want to know what is going on with TBTR: Kano #6890. Make sure to message me so i know as i have a few people who have added me.**

**I also plan to change Ichika's character quite a bit as im sure most of us get annoyed with Ichika being a stupid MC. It will take time but bare with me.**

"..."

Ran looked up from her book and noticed how quite the library which she sat in was, the more Ran thought about it, the more she realized that it had been a long time since she was able to hear the sound of silence. Ran leaned back on her chair and began looking around the spacious library, Books neatly stacked next to each other on the shelves, not an ounce of dust gathering within the room, the floor and the wall completely cleaned as if it was done recently.

(I wonder if this entire villa that the four of us are staying in gets regularly cleaned?) Ran thought to herself knowing she wouldn't know the answer unless she asked her teacher Lee Jin.

Ran sighed before putting her head in her palm in defeat. Ran felt a sudden wave of tiredness wash over her body as she ached for rest. Ran looked towards the pile of books down to her right and let out a breath when she realized how many books she had picked out.

"Perhaps I went overboard with the books..." Ran sulked in defeat. The mere thought of reading was beginning to take a toll on Ran. "No... No... I got this... just read a few more books and then we can call it a night!" Ran sat up straight and grabbed the next book she was supposed to read with a resurgence of motivation behind her.

Ran found herself being curious when she read the title of the book in her hands. The title eluded to so much that it made Ran question what the book could be about.

('The art of Deception'? What kind of lame title name is that? These people that named some of these books really need to come up with better names...) Ran shook her head before opening the first page.

Ran noticed some of the words were had been scratched out from the first page. Ran made a confused expression before reaching over to her cup and taking a sip of her beverage. Ran embraced herself to learn what the book was going to be about.

_'__Her beauty appeared to never change, after all of this time... she held this evil malice behind that terrified everyone around her to her bones. I - - was even terrified when I first met that woman... everything about her made her... different. - - was the first woman I ever fell in love with... and the only woman I will ever love, one day... I will see her again, when I do... I will prove to - Orimura that I am the only suitor for her. It does not matter whether or not our families do not agree with our relationship... they will learn to accept it... I will have her... nothing will stop me.' _

Ran held her breath as she sat back in shock, Ran could not figure out or muster any words to describe what she had just read. It seemed to dawn on Ran that there was more to Ichika's family than there appeared to be.

(This type of love story with Ichika-san's family... always appears never to work well... could history be repeating itself?) Ran shook her head as she tried to get the thought out of her head.

"I need to find out what happens..." Ran sat back up and continued to where she left off.

_'__Dammit! I thought she would be untouchable! She was the ultimate prize... I devoted every second of training to reach her level...Instead... she ended up with him! I will kill him! No matter what stands in my way! - - - - She knew how I felt... She threw away my love and allowed herself to be claimed by a man that isn't half of what she was! - - She tried to convince me that it would never work... even though we were childhood friends... she begged me not to go after an Orimura... maybe she was right but... I always get what I want and when I want it. Soon I will end her lover's life and end the Orimura's power within this world. For now, I will wait in the shadows for my chance to strike.' _

Ran closed the book after reading the first page before putting the book down to one side on the table. Ran allowed herself to let the words on the page sync in. Unbeknownst to Ran, a certain blonde-haired female alongside a small sized girl with jet black hair with tan coloured skin. Ran was too caught up in her own mind to notice the two females entering the room.

"Hey Ran-san!" Cecilia called out as she continued to walk over towards Ran whom was sat at the table a few feet away from the two. Ran snapped out of her own thoughts and looked at her two friends with a small smile as she waited for them.

"Hey you two." Ran said earnestly whilst watching the two. "I thought you would be using your free time to use the hot spring that Yu Na and Lee Jin was talking about?" Ran questioned with a curious expression on her face.

"We were using the hot spring." Marika added simply as she sat down alongside Cecilia and opposite Ran. "We got bored so we decided to see what you were up to." Marika continued vaguely. Ran nodded before picking up the book that she had read prior to the two girls coming in.

"I was reading a book called 'The art of deception', from what I can tell... It's based on a man falling in love with a Orimura woman." Ran pointed out as she showed the girls the cover of the book. "I haven't read loads of it yet but... it's quite fascinating to find out little bits and pieces of Ichika san's family's origins." Ran explained with confidence lacing in her tone. Cecilia nodded before reaching out for the book.

"Let me take a look..." Cecilia managed to take the book out of Ran's hand as she leaned over the table. Cecilia sat back down and opened the book. Silence filled the room for a few moments as Cecilia began to read the book. Marika leaned slightly over towards Cecilia and also took a look at the first page.

"Whoever this guy is... he's a creep." Marika pointed out as she continued to read the first page. Ran giggled when she realized what Marika was talking about.

"Agreed... I couldn't bare something like this if Ichika-san was to be like this." Cecilia looked up and towards Ran with a wry smile. Cecilia looked towards her friend and handed her the book instead. "From the little bit I read... Ichika-san's family seem to be... different." Cecilia did not know what to say. Ran nodded and agreed with her.

"I agree with Cecilia, Pineapple-chan." Marika agreed with Cecilia. Ran's eyebrows raised as she realized what she was being called.

"You are still using that nickname?" Ran questioned. Cecilia watched the two go back and forward with each other with a small smile across her face. "I shouldn't be surprised actually... I think I may need to come up with a nickname for you." Ran began to ponder on a nickname.

"..." Marika's expression went blank.

"Relax I was kidding." Ran awkwardly giggled at the small girl.

"Ummmm..." Cecilia interrupted the two. "What were we talking about before the pineapple-san?" Cecilia questioned the two.

"Oh right..." Ran sat up straight up let out a cough. "We were talking about Ichika-san's family history." Ran got the conversation between the three back on track.

"Anyway, I was goi-" before Cecilia could continue, she was interrupted by the sound of the library door opening.

"So, this is where you girls were." Cecilia and the other two turned around to see who the mystery person was. "I was looking everywhere for you guys and you are in the one place I did not expect." A small smile appeared on the girls face as she approached the three.

"Yu Na-san, you sure took your time. What were you doing that took a long time?" Cecilia asked her friend. Yu Na smiled and took a seat opposite Cecilia and Marika alongside Ran.

"Sorry." Yu Na apologized. "I was dealing with some personal issues to do with my mother and the training we will be going through in the next few weeks." Yu Na giggled slightly. Ran nodded as she understood what Yu Na was saying.

"Speaking of training actually..." Ran thought to herself for a few moments. "Your mom mentioned that we will be doing some training at some sort of shrine tomorrow?" Ran couldn't remember the name of the shrine she was talking about. Yu Na nodded as she understood which shrine Ran was talking about.

"Ah yes, me and my mom will discuss the inner details when we start our training tomorrow." Yu Na replied vaguely to Ran's question.

"More training huh?" Ran leaned back onto her chair and rubbed her face. "The training we have is already hard enough..." Ran let out a cute yawn before wiping the tiredness from her face. Ran felt the sudden wave of tiredness once again.

"You sound tired Ran-san." Cecilia analysed her friend's actions. "Did you get enough sleep last night? You look like you haven't slept much now that I think about it." Cecilia brushed the strands of golden hair behind her ear.

"I struggled to sleep last night due to reading..." Ran closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax her tired body. "I do wonder, what is Ichika-san doing right now?" Ran thought out loud. Ran's question made the girls think about what Ichika was doing.

"Ichika-kun huh..." Yu Na's mind drifted off.

"Ichika-san is probably training hard like we are, maybe even harder?" Cecilia leaned on the table with the palm of her hand on her chin. "Ichika-san has always been a hard worker when it becomes to training after all..." Cecilia giggled slightly. Yu Na realized that she hadn't seen or spoken to Ichika in a while

"I just realized..." Yu Na stopped herself from talking. A particular moment came to her mind. Yu Na's cheeks went a slight tinge of pink which did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"What is it Yu Na-san?" Ran asked with a curious expression on her face. Marika watched Yu Na like a hawk as she waited for her friend to respond.

"It's nothing..." Yu Na tried to stray the conversation away from her. "Anyway, I'm sure that Ichika kun Is working hard in his training." Yu Na tried to distract herself from thinking about her and Ichika's kiss.

"Yu Na-san... there wasn't something that happened between you and Ichika-san...right?" Cecilia watched Yu Na as she continued to go red.

"I'd be lying if I said there wasn't something that happened between me and Ichika-kun..." Yu Na looked away like a guilty criminal. Cecilia's eyes lit up like a yandere whilst Marika and Ran waited for answers.

""" Explain."""

Cecilia, Ran and Marika all replied at the same time. Yu Na made an awkward giggle as she began to feel like she was being interrogated.

(Uh oh... I'm in trouble...I need to run quickly.)

Yu Na thought to herself as she began to look for any ways to get out of the situation, she was in. The three girls crowded round her as they waited for her to confess her own secrets. Yu Na eyed the door for a split second. The three girls leered around Yu Na like a prey, Yu Na waited for the perfect chance to get out of the situation.

"""Do not think you can escape from us!"""

The three girls practically read Yu Na's mind, Yu Na in response widened her eyes as she began to relax herself from all hopes of escaping. Cecilia, Marika and Ran leered over her for a few more moments until they realized that Yu Na got the message. With that, Marika and the other two began to relax and sat back in their seats.

Yu Na did not know how she was going to get out of this.

"So..." Cecilia sat forward with eager expression and wide eyes. The other two girls also did the same. "You can begin explaining now Yu Na-san..." Cecilia's voice was void of any sort of emotion as she waited for her friend to answer.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Yu Na giggled awkwardly as she began to feel like she was being interrogated. "We can start with Ichika kissing me if that makes you girls happy?" Yu Na almost wanted to wince at herself asking such a question. Yu Na watched as the aura behind Cecilia began to grow bigger and bigger. Ran stared at Yu Na with no emotion in her eyes whatsoever.

"I see..." Marika's aura also began to grow around her alongside Cecilia. "Ichika-san has chosen death huh?" Marika lifted her head up to look directly towards Yu Na.

"Wait ladies..." Yu Na tried to calm down the girls as best as she could. Yu Na's mind began to go back to the memory of their 'special moment'. "As much as I would have liked Ichika-kun to kiss me that way... I think it was one-sided..." Yu Na's lips began to become dry as she struggled to say the words, she was trying to say

"What do you mean Yu Na-san?" Ran wore a confused expression as she became clueless on what Yu Na was trying to say. Cecilia alongside Marika reigned their terrifying aura's as they also became confused alongside their friend.

"At the time... I was interrogating Ichika as at the time he wasn't being himself and I could tell he was frustrated... that's when he kissed me and left." Yu Na stopped herself to move a few strands of her hair out of her face. "Whilst he kissed me... it didn't feel passionate? It almost felt like a desperate attempt at escaping." Yu Na traced her lips with her fingers as she reminisced at the time Ichika kissed her. Unbeknownst to the girls, Cecilia's expression suddenly turned to a smug expression.

"I just hope that it wasn't a pity kiss." Yu Na continued before looking at the girls with a wry smile, Yu Na noticed Cecilia's smug expression and raised her eyebrows. "What is with the smug expression on your face Cecilia?" Yu Na waited patiently for an answer from her friend. Cecilia smirked before brushing a few strands of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Oh? Nothing, do not worry about it." Cecilia acted rather suspicious and the three other girls caught on to her very quickly. "What's with everyone looking at me like I did something wrong? I must say... it's rather rude to look at a friend like that." Cecilia coughed at the end of her sentence to emphasise her point.

"You definitely did something wrong."

"Spill it out!"

"It's not fair if I am the only one getting interrogated so explain Cecilia?"

Cecilia's eyes widened and her expression quickly changed from a shocked expression back to a smug expression as she began to feel haughty.

"Well it would be rather unfair if I told you ladies." Cecilia folded her arms and smirked at her friends. "after all I am the only one here that has shared a passionate kiss with Ichika-san." Cecilia gloated about it in-front of her friends.

"Cecilia..." Marika's terrifying aura began to glow and expand around her as she became increasingly annoyed.

"Ichika-san is such a womaniser!" Ran complained and threw her head back in disappointment as she let Cecilia's words soak in.

"Oh my..." Yu Na wore an amused expression on her face as she began to imagine the scene between her friends. "That's kinda hot now that I imagine it." Yu Na's mind began to wander to obscene places.

"Now, I do not want to gloat bu-" Cecilia was interrupted by Marika.

"You already went way past that..." Marika's eyebrows began to twitch as she stared at Cecilia with eyes that was void of any emotion. "I didn't think you would be the one to betray us Cecilia-san..."

"Wait hold on!" Cecilia gained the attention of her friends before continuing. "I must say it is rather unfair to call me out on this when the others have also kissed Ichika-san too!" Cecilia mentioned to her friends. Instead of calming the two down, it did quite the opposite.

(Ichika-san... you womaniser!) Marika began to curse Ichika's name in her mind.

Somewhere out there, Ichika begins to have a sneezing fit.

Marika proceeded to grab her blonde friend Cecilia by the yukata and shake her whilst Ran and Yu Na leered over the two with amused smiles crowding their faces.

**(Scene Change)**

**A few hours before. **

With Houki, Sakura and Laura.

The three are currently are training in Osaka with Ayaka.

Houki, Laura and Sakura were currently training in one of the many luxurious places that lay hidden behind the trees in Osaka.

To be specific, the three and their teacher Ayaka, were currently training in the [Blade Garden].

"You three need to be more elusive when attacking each other." Ayaka commented with a blank expression as she watched over the three. Ayaka was looking for specific problems she could gloss over and teach the girls, to be more specific, she was looking for flaws in how they fight.

"Right!" Houki exclaimed to Ayaka as she patiently waited for her comrades in arms to make the move first.

Laura was the first one to bite the bullet as she began her barrage of attacks on Houki with Sakura following behind. Houki was forced to retreat as all she could do was deflect the attacks from Laura and Sakura with her sword. Houki bit her lip and bounced back a few feet to create space between her and her friends.

Sakura with quick speed, collided swords with Houki before backing off and adding more pressure to her array of attacks on Houki once again, Houki sensed Laura was about to land a very direct but critical hit, Houki quickly jumped out of the way to dodge the attempt.

"Houki your right seems to be unguarded, if you cannot focus and see incoming attacks from both directions, listen closely for them." Ayaka offered her student some advice as she paid close attention to the sparing match.

Before Houki could let Ayaka's words seek in as she regained her composure, Laura quickly swept the legs from under her friend before turning her attention the youngest in the garden, Sakura Tachibana. Sakura whom had her haired tied up using a bobble, quickly sprang into action as she quickly deflected her senpai's attacks as best as she could.

Houki kicked herself onto the floor before joining the attack alongside Sakura. This time Laura was the one the dealing with two opponents at once. Laura deflected Sakura's attacks as quick as she could before turning to deal with Houki's entourage of attacks, Laura managed to dodged Houki's attack by mere milometers before using the handle to hit Houki in the stomach.

Laura turned around to kick the bokken out of Sakura's hand responding with her with her own attack that Sakura dodged with relative ease. Sakura moved her head to dodged Laura's attack before throwing a roundhouse kick to the Germans' stomach. Laura tumbled to the ground as Sakura watched over before locking eye contact with her senpai whom was across from her.

(Interesting... these two will face off until Laura recovers... They say styles make fights, I'm sure this will be interesting.) Ayaka made a small smile as she felt intrigued to watch on.

"I guess it's us two until Laura gets up." Houki smirked at her friend.

"It seems that way senpai." Sakura's light pink eyes lit up with excitement. Sakura bent down slightly as she picked up her bokken. "No holding back senpai!" Sakura said a few moments before colliding with her friend.

Houki and Sakura pushed against each other in a battle of dominance and strength to prove themselves against each other. Both used any strength they could muster up against each other, the two were a complete match for each other in terms of strength and speed. Houki backed off of their collision before waiting for her chance to strike. Sakura quickly moved with blistering speed and began swinging with intention as she tried to keep pressure on.

Houki tried to counter Sakura by deflecting her strike and sweeping her off of her feet.

Sakura quickly reacted by kicking herself back onto her feet and landing another deflected strike on Houki's bokken. Sakura looked for an opportunity to exploit the pressure she was putting on her friend as continued to pursue her relentless strikes on her friend. Sakura found her opportunity when Houki attempted to strike her torso. Sakura quickly deflected the attack and used the mantle of her bokken to stun Houki before throwing a roundhouse kick to send Houki to the floor.

Sensing Laura behind her, Sakura quickly turned around and collided with Laura. Sakura used her height advantage and her strength advantage to her success and push Laura back slightly before Laura dodged out of the way before Sakura could get close to landing an attack on her. Laura quickly got up and threw a roundhouse kick towards Sakura at blistering speed. Sakura managed to dodge the attack and quickly capitalise on her Laura with her own attack. Laura caught on quickly and deflected Sakura's bokken before dismantling the bokken out of her hands.

Laura quickly threw her own roundhouse kick before Sakura ducked the attempt and landed a critical hit in Laura's stomach, the sheer power and speed behind Sakura's punch sent Laura tumbling to the ground.

Without any time to react, Sakura quickly turned around and caught her senpai's attack from being able to damage her. Sakura caught the bokken with her two hands as she was forced to take a knee as Houki continued to use any strength she could. Sakura gritted her teeth in response as she began to feel the tiredness take a toll on her. Sakura quickly swung her leg behind Houki and tripped her over before backing off to regain her composure.

"Very nice Sakura." Ayaka applauded with a small smile plastered across her face. "You are able to hold your own in training, consider me impressed." Ayaka praised Sakura.

Sakura took the compliment in and reached for her bokken before keeping her eye on her friend as they waited for the other to make a move. Sakura regained her composure and began to circle her friend as waited for the perfect time to strike; Laura forced herself to get up as she eagerly wanted to join in on the duel.

"Do not counter me out yet..." Laura let out a breath as she watched the two like a prey.

"I refuse to cave in just yet." Houki gripped her bokken like it was her lifeline as she held a smirk on her face.

"Same here senpai's." Sakura prepared for another round in their battle once again. Sakura squinted her eyes at her two friends as she found a new level of confidence within herself

**A few minutes later. **

Ayaka continued to analyse the three girls as they continued their sparring session with each other, Ayaka couldn't help but feel impressed by the girls as they continued to work harder and harder each day. Ayaka noticed the movements of the three girls were becoming sloppy as they had been fighting for a long time.

Ayaka continued to watch the three individually, taking notes of any weaknesses or any critical problems with how they thought, Ayaka made a mental note to let the girls know about their weaknesses that she found. Whilst Ayaka had made sure to remember what to teach the girls, she couldn't help but pick up on the unique styles that the girls held.

Ayaka also made a note about the pace of the fight, Ayaka had a bone to pick with the speed of the fight as she felt the girls were being a bit too careful. Putting all of that to aside, the three girls largely impressed Ayaka with how they fought against each other.

"So, this is where they have been training huh?"

Ayaka nodded with a blank expression as she recognised the voice and the familiar aura. Ayaka felt the familiar aura surrounding the person coming from a mile away, Ayaka kept her eyes on the fight that was in-front of her as the familiar person walked closer.

"Correct." Ayaka replied vaguely, refusing to show an ounce of emotion.

"Those girls are really giving it their all aren't they?" The mystery stranger came to a standstill as she continued to watch from the side lines alongside Ayaka. "Well I shouldn't be surprised; those girls were always hard working around Ichika-kun too." The figure made a small smile as she began to analyse the girl's movements.

"You aren't here for chit chat, are you?" Ayaka cut right to the point and fired back with her own question. "Whatever you're here for you may as well spit it out now as I've got to have these three girls learn from their mistakes." Ayaka ushered the figure along. A smirk began to rise on the figures face as they began to take notice of Ayaka's impatience.

"Fine... Fine." The figure groaned a little and moved a few strands of her blue hair out of her face. "Mom has caught wind of [Phantom task] and Orimura clan are beginning something... ambiguous?" The girl couldn't find the words to describe the message she was sent to give Ayaka.

"I see..." Ayaka closed her eyes and looked down as she began to remember her past 'encounters' with the clan. "Makes sense... after all it was only a matter of time before they began to pop their heads back up once again." Ayaka re opened her eyes and turned to the girl.

"It seems that Ichika-kun's family is continuing to strive against us." The girl acknowledged the elephant in the room. "Mom also wanted to let you know that she will let you know on what happens next from here..." The fight seemingly got more intense which caused the two to pay close attention to it for a few moments.

"You can go now Tatenashi." Ayaka dismissed the blue haired girl. "You have your own training to get on with whilst we have time on our hands." Ayaka waved the girl to leave, Tatenashi pouted slightly before giggling a little.

"Not just yet..." Tatenashi began to become concentrated one specific thing, or one person. "When do they stop their training for today? I was thinking about staying around to have a chat with Sakura." Tatenashi watched and analysed Sakura's every move.

"They will begin to wrap up their training as soon as I see fit." Ayaka vaguely responded to Tatenashi's question.

"Well I hope you do not mind me staying around for a while." Tatenashi giggled awkwardly at Ayaka's brash response. A wide grin began to appear on the Kitana's face as she began to think deeply. Ayaka noticed this and narrowed her eyebrows at the grinning Cheshire cat.

"Do not try anything otherwise you will meet a hell that you didn't know ever existed." Ayaka's cold eyes glared daggers into Tatenashi as she made her statement to the young girl.

(Why does it feel like she does not want me here?) Tatenashi smiled nervously as she turned her attention back to the three in training.

**(Scene Change)**

"..."

"...Where are we supposed to be going again?" Ichika asked as he continued to follow Nobume down an eerie cave. Nobume waved the torch in-front of her to see what was up ahead before turning her face slightly to Ichika

"Down there." Nobume turned around and pointed down towards a light in a big hole below the pair. Ichika walked forward ever so slightly and saw what she was talking about immediately. "We will be going down there to begin a crucial part of your training." Nobume located the stairs on her right and made her way towards them with Ichika and the others in pursuit.

"What is this place?" Madoka asked Nobume as she analysed her surroundings with caution. "Whatever this place is... It smells, has mold on the wall and has vines coming from the rocks." Madoka wanted to cover her noise from the fowl stench as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"I figured this place would reek of whatever this smell is..." Chifuyu leaned over slightly to see how far they were from reaching the bottom. "Like our little sister said. What in the hell even is this place and how haven't I heard about it yet?"Chifuyu asked Nobume with a persisting attitude. Ichika looked over towards the wall of rocks to his side as he made his way down alongside the others and noticed carvings in the wall.

"You have heard of it Chifuyu."Nobume replied to Chifuyu's question. Chifuyu looked at Nobume with a confused expression written all over her face. "You can call this place [Kako no hajimari no kiseki]. You should recognize the name by now Chifuyu." Nobume specifically spoke to the eldest out of the three.

"That explains the writings and carvings on the wall..." Ichika continued to look at the writings on the wall. "This place holds a lot of history behind it doesn't it?" Ichika turned to Nobume before asking the question. Chifuyu watched her brother with a keen eye for a few moments.

"It does indeed."Nobume looked over her shoulder with a blank expression as she answered Ichika's question. "You can feel it can't you? This place has been here since the beginning of the reign of the Orimura. This place is used by the most skilled Orimura's that come looking to control their [Jaaku Reiki] in ways that most wouldn't even be able to fathom." Nobume answered to the best of her ability.

"This place sure is different... I don't know how to explain it..." Ichika scratched the back of his head as he thought of a way to explain what he felt. "It's strange... it's as if this place is alive... I can feel multiple different types of aura's as we continue to walk down." Ichika pointed out as Ichika's sisters didn't understand what their brother was saying.

"I don't feel anything..." Madoka replied.

"Me neither. Am I supposed to feel something?" Chifuyu also added.

"That would be the past leaders of the Orimura clan." Nobume explained vaguely. "You two are [Jaaku Reiki] users so you are used to feeling the raw power of our own however, Ichika isn't used to feeling it as well as you two quite yet so it sticks out more." Nobume explained the best as she possibly could.

"So, our clan's past leaders are alive of some sort?" Nobume's explanation rattled Ichika slightly. With that, Ichika was now more curious than ever to find out what she meant. Chifuyu and Madoka also listened with intent.

"They aren't alive but their auras still are." Nobume replied as vague as ever. The three nodded as they understood now. "Although if your mother commanded it, we could bring back the past leaders of the clan." Nobume pointed out.

"Mother did explain to me and my sisters that It was indeed possible when I was young but I never found out why none of them were brought back in the end." Chifuyu knew exactly what Nobume was talking about.

"They could cause big problems for the new generation of Orimura's." Nobume vaguely responded once again. "We know that some of the past leaders were so persistent in leading the Orimura clan that we believe that they would try to battle to be the leader of the clan once again." Nobume explained to the three siblings.

"Surely, they would be used to the idea of future generations of the Orimura leading the clan, right?" Madoka asked with a confused expression. Madoka couldn't quite wrap her mind around what Nobume was saying.

"I think you are forgetting that they are Orimura's..." Nobume adjusted her head to look over towards the little sister. "You should know it yourself, Orimura's can be pretty predictable and not trust worthy in the slightest." Nobume turned her head back around as she continued down the steps. Madoka acknowledged Nobume's words as she stayed silent.

"We all know that isn't necessarily true." Ichika almost found himself chuckling at such a comment by his mother's look alike.

"How do you know that?" Nobume verbally challenged Ichika. Nobume made a small smile as she remembered how futile it was to argue with Ichika over the Orimura clan. Nobume found herself oddly eagerly waiting for a response from Ichika himself.

"If the Orimura clan is untrust worthy then how come you haven't tried anything since we have been training with you?" Ichika asked Nobume with a curious expression on his face. Nobume continued her stride down the stairs as she thought on the rhetorically asked question from Ichika.

"I don't know how to answer that..." Nobume's mind went completely blank as she couldn't figure out what the right words were to say. Madoka couldn't help but feel caught slightly off guard as she watched Nobume's blank expression.

"It's because you cannot answer it."

Chifuyu and Madoka looked around them as they began to take their surroundings in. To either side of them stood different routes that the four could go down. Ichika took his last steps down the stairs as he was behind the others.

"I feel growing aura's coming from both of these different directions." Chifuyu stated as she began narrowing her eyes between the different routes that the four could take. "Whatever these auras are... they certainly aren't friendly... but it is astonishing that such a power can be achieved." Chifuyu closed her eyes and let out a breath as she regained any composure, she had lost.

"Between this place looking like it's about to collapse... this place keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Madoka admired the cracks within the cave's walls as she scanned for anything out of ordinary.

"""..."""

"...What?" Madoka turned around to the three as they watched Madoka with a blank expression plastered across their faces

"Oh Madoka..." Ichika let out an amused expression as he walked a few steps in-front of his little sister. "you know you are pointing out the obvious...right?" Ichika chuckled slightly as he softly petted Madoka's head.

"Stupid Nii-chan..." Madoka softly punched her brother in the arm.

"Well if you two are done with your romantic affairs now..." Nobume continued to wear a blank expression. "We must continue onto the main task at hand." Nobume walked ahead of the three as she made her way in-front of the different routes.

"HAAAAAH!?" Madoka exclaimed very loudly. Madoka's expression quickly turned from an embarrassed expression to an angry expression "WHY WOULD I WANT TO HAVE SOME ROMANTIC AFFAIRS WITH THIS STUPID BIG BROTHER OF MINE!?" Madoka shouted as loud as she could as she tried to get her point across whilst simultaneously punching her brother repeatedly in the shoulder.

"Ow! Madoka that hurts!"

"Shut it Nii-chan!"

(I may as well begin this training on my own... It would be much easier than having these two-causing commotion for me...) Chifuyu placed her head as she facepalmed. A few moments later Chifuyu lifted her head out of her hand and walked over towards Nobume as they waited for the other two.

"They can get like this sometimes..." Chifuyu rolled her eyes as she pointed that out. Nobume made sure to make a note of the scenario unfolding right in-front of her eyes.

"I figured..."

Nobume watched on for a few moments, analysing everything Madoka was doing to Ichika and how Ichika was taking the situation. After a while, Nobume closed her eyes and began to think.

(I suppose I should let Izanami-sama know on what the relationship between Ichika and Madoka is... I believe... they call Madoka a... tsundere?) Nobume tried to remember what the right term was for Madoka. Eventually, after thinking like a commoner, Nobume was able to remember.

"Oi... Ichika and Madoka are you done yet?" Chifuyu called out to her younger siblings, Madoka stopped punching her brothers' shoulder and Ichika let go of his little sisters' shoulders. "We haven't got all day and we need to begin this training already!" Chifuyu continued as calmly as she could be.

"Right! Sorry!" Ichika apologized as he made his way over to the two women.

"Hmph!" Madoka turned her head to the side before her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Sorry..." Madoka apologized as earnestly as she could.

"Well now that we are back to normal and ready to begin." Nobume held out her hands as she patiently waited for something to happen. Ichika, Chifuyu and Madoka wore confused expressions as they did not know what was supposed to happen. Nobume forced the two different aura's that blocked the routes into her hand.

"Umm... what is supposed to happen?" Ichika asked as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. Ichika felt a sudden shiver as he felt two different auras' quickly pass by him unexpectedly.

"There we go." Nobume signalled for the three to look at the two main routes she was pointing at. "I've effectively opened the door to both of the routes." Ichika and his sisters could see the clear difference in the routes now, before hand when they first arrived, Ichika and his sisters couldn't see past the first few steps as the aura's crowed the entrances.

"Woah..." Ichika looked at the entrance to his right. Ichika began to feel fixated on the route, Ichika felt like something was telling him to go in. The hairs on Ichika's body began to prick up as he felt on guard more than ever.

"That right there Ichika is where you will be training today." Nobume explained vaguely as she noticed Ichika staring into the abyss in-front of them. "You will see things that you will need to overcome and if you overcome them... you will feel like a new man entirely." Nobume also looked into the abyss alongside Ichika.

"I see..." Ichika hesitantly turned to face his aunt and his sisters as they watched on, "I guess I should start mine first..." Ichika waited for one of the three to reply as he continued to look back into the abyss.

"Be careful Ichika..." Chifuyu replied with worried tone lacing within her words.

"Watch yourself Nii-chan... you don't know what could be waiting within there." Madoka also added with worry.

"I'll get these two started with their training right after you go Ichika." Nobume stopped herself from talking for a few moments. "A few words of advice... Do not go gentle into that dark night." Ichika looked at the floor for a few seconds as he began to comprehend what Nobume meant. Ichika nodded towards his sisters and Nobume before clutching the sword tightly and stepping closer towards the abyss in-front of him.

"Make sure you two stick together Chifuyu... Madoka... we do not know what is beyond either of these doors." Ichika said before taking his last few steps into the abyss. Nobume, Madoka and Chifuyu watched him disappear into the abyss of the cave which they could no longer see into as Nobume returned the aura back to the door.

"..."

Ichika began to look around and take his surroundings in, the room was sanctioned in nothing but darkness. It was so quiet that Ichika began to hear the sound of water dripping somewhere within this darkened abyss of a cave that Ichika was in. Ichika could just about make out his surroundings as he noticed many rocks spread out around him. Ichika made sure to be careful with each step he took as he did not trust the environment he was in currently.

Ichika began to hear his own footsteps as he slowly made his way forward into the centre of the gigantic cave. Ichika looked up and noticed the stalagmites dangling from the ceiling above him and made sure to stay as clear as possible from them. Not knowing anything about his surroundings or what lay within the room, made Ichika feel all sorts of emotions. Anxious and terrified is what affected him the most.

The sound of water dripping from the ceiling could be heard alongside Ichika began to feel the ever-rising feeling of an aura growing around him. Ichika narrowed his eyes as he began to analysing the surroundings more carefully, Ichika looked out for any sort of sign of life. Ichika knew there was someone within this room as began to feel the aura grow.

Ichika began to feel an ever growing to sneeze as he continued to walk deeper into the cave, the sound of water can be heard dripping from the ceiling from all different angles, that was the least Ichika could make out. Ichika made sure to take every step with precaution as he was unsure about his surroundings.

(Somethings very much off... I can feel it, but what is off with this place exactly.) Ichika narrowed his eyes to make sure that there were no enemies laying within the cave he stumbled into.

(BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!)

Ichika quickly turned himself around to check where the noise came from, the stalagmites that sat on the ceiling above the cave began to collapse one by one near the entrance, this caused the entrance to soon be blocked off with Ichika now on high-alert. As the stalagmites finished falling down, Ichika narrowed his eyes towards the shadows in each direction. Ichika felt a presence of another person within the cave for a few moments before the presence disappeared.

"I know you are here." Ichika gulped before tightening the grip on his sword. "There is no point in hiding anymore, you may as well come out." Ichika patiently waited for any sort of response from the shadows.

Ichika began to take notice of the little things within the cave, such as the water dripping from the ceiling can no longer be heard. The darkness in the cave became slightly clearer when it came to Ichika being able to see.

(I guess aunt Shizuka's teaching me wasn't all for nothing. I guess I need to thank her at one point.) Ichika made a note to thank his dear aunt before coming back to reality. Ichika noticed someone moving within the darkness of the caves.

"If you are trying to keep yourself hidden then you are doing a terrible job." Ichika watched closely as the shadowy figure stopped in place.

"I wasn't trying to be hidden."

The person standing amongst the shadows took a few steps forward before coming to a stop, any more steps and Ichika could see who the person was. However, Ichika could already tell whom this person was from the mere voice.

"That voice..." Ichika reaction quickly turned from a calm expression to a shocked expression in a few seconds. "Oh great... not this again, why am I always encountering myself...?" Ichika mentally cursed at himself, Ichika recognised the voice as his own.

"Probably because you have a long journey before you become strong enough." The look-alike Ichika walked out from the shadows and faced the real Ichika in with a smirk across his face. "You could say I am the result of what happens when your [Jaaku Reiki] manifests itself." The look-alike smirked evilly with a glint of blood red eyes appearing.

"Wha...?" Ichika felt like his was looking into a mirror when talking to 'himself'. "how... I didn't... feel you manifest..." Ichika couldn't figure out how his own Reiki manifested itself, this left Ichika in a state confusion.

"You still have a long way to go Ichika..." the look-alike manifested a sword. "This is your first test... adapt to being handicapped, and survive at all cost..." Ichika watched himself glow with red eyes as his look alike prepared to fight.

"I thought I had some control over my [Jaaku Reiki] somewhat..." Ichika held up his arm and manifested a sword from his [Jusunia Reiki]. "That thought has now gone completely out of the window, I will defeat you then learn to control that part of me." Ichika vowed as he also prepared himself to fight.

"Good."

Before Ichika knew it, his look-alike was already attacking him with intense power behind his shot, Ichika instantly deflected the shot and regained his composure as his look alike backflipped and backed off. Ichika moved with blinding pace as he quickly collided swords with himself as he tried to keep the pressure on his opponent. The look alike quickly deflected Ichika's flurry of attacks as he was beginning to be pushed back from such pleasure.

Using the opening he could, the look alike quickly dodged the oncoming attack and got clear of himself. However, it was not for long as Ichika tried to keep the pressure on his lookalike. Ichika's lookalike dodged Ichika's flurry of swings as he waited for the perfect time to strike.

"Sloppy." Ichika's [Jaaku Reiki] Manifestation pointed out. "Do not forget, anything you think you can use to beat me is something I know about beforehand." the manifestation let down his guard.

"I know." Ichika gritted his teeth as removed his sword from the wall. Ichika watched his manifestation as he waited for any signs of movement. "The same goes with you, anything you do I already know."

"And how true do you believe that is?" Ichika's manifestation smirked evilly with glowing red eyes. Ichika noticed the outline of his own [Jaaku Reiki] began appearing around the frame of his own manifestation.

"We both know that you are at a disadvantage."

"Good point, enough talking."

Unexpectedly, Ichika met his own manifestation in the middle with both of their attacks colliding with each other. Both [Jaaku Reiki] and [Jusunia Reiki] began to explode out of the two as they pushed against each other.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

The ceiling of the caves began to shake from the intensity from both [Reiki's] clashing with each other. Rocks began to fall down around the two as they continued to push against each other with all the strength they could manifest. Ichika used any willpower and strength he could muster to push harder against his own power that had a big hold on him. The glowing [Jaaku Reiki] sword of Ichika's manifestation began to show cracks from the intense pressure as it struggled to push back against the stronger aura.

"It seeming to become even more clearer who has won this battle..." Ichika gritted his teeth harder as he came ever so closer to destroying his manifestation's sword. Ichika smirked at seeing his manifestation with cuts beginning to appear on his shoulder.

In an instant, the Manifestation's sword broke until pieces and dropped onto the floor leaving nothing but the handle remaining. Ichika instantly took his chances and collided with his manifestation in one last attack to finish the battle.

It's not over when you are open."

Ichika felt himself be taken of his feet as he fell to the ground from a leg sweep from his own manifestation. Ichika's sword fell out of his hand and towards his manifestation whom grinned evilly as he reached for the glowing [Jusunia Reiki] sword. Ichika instantly kicked himself up onto his feet and regained his composure as he waited for an oncoming attack.

"You might be the stronger one in battle but we always leave ourselves open to be exploited like that." The manifestation swung the glowing white sword in his hand. Ichika narrowed his eyes at his manifestation and pulled something from his pocket.

Ichika instantly began to swing the new weapon into action as it began to expand and grow in-front of his own manifestation.

"A bo staff?" The manifestation questioned. "Interesting choice, something I did not expect.". The manifestation began chuckle evilly.

"I know."

Ichika collided with his manifestation once again with a different weapon in his hands this time, although a bo staff wasn't something Ichika used very often, Ichika knew how to use one to the best of his ability. Ichika span his bo staff around as he tried to hit different points on his own manifestation's body. Unfortunately for Ichika, all attempts to break down his manifestation were blocked.

(This isn't going to work; I need to change how I am going to beat myself; he is blocking everything.) Ichika stepped back as he stopped his barrage of attacks at once.

The manifestation smirked as he saw Ichika stop attacking all together, using the opportunity that was presented, the lookalike started his own array of attacks on Ichika.

Ichika was now defending as he came up with some way to beat himself without the manifestation expecting it. The manifestation's continued to keep pressure on Ichika as he did not allow Ichika to rest or have time to think. Ichika was forced to concentrate on the next attack he was going to be hit with rather than figuring out how he could beat himself.

(What about countering him? for now until I can come up with something.) Ichika thought to himself as he began to keep an eye out for the perfect opportunity to strike.

The manifestation continued to swing against Ichika with intent to kill as he tried the same tactic Ichika used earlier. The manifestation swung his sword high as he went for Ichika's head, Ichika retaliated by deflecting the attempt away from him before his manifestation attempted to swing his torso. Ichika caught the attempt just in the nick of time before deflecting and quickly throwing everything he had into his own attack.

Ichika instantly went for a critical hit on his manifestation as he left his face unguarded, Ichika span his bo staff around and landed an effective hit on his own face. The manifestation instantly fell onto the floor next to Ichika as he spat out blood from his mouth. blood began to drip from the look a like's nose and a bruise began to gather on his cheek.

"And you call me the sloppy one." Ichika watched as his look alike began to recover whilst he was lay on the floor.

"SHUT UP!" the manifestation's eyes lit up with rage and pulled himself off of the floor below him and onto his feet. The aura behind the look alike began to grow bigger and bigger each second.

(Is this how I act when I lose all control of myself?) Ichika rhetorically asked himself, Ichika almost felt embarrassed at seeing the desperate side of himself that was the manifestation.

The look alike instantly assaulted Ichika with a barrage of strikes with Ichika's own blade, Ichika dodged them with relative ease as he waited for his own to strike. The lookalike made sure to keep Ichika on his toes with every hit towards Ichika as he was forced to either dodge or deflect the attack with his own weapon.

The manifestation threw a round house kick towards Ichika whom caught the leg and threw it to the side before firing back with his own attack. Ichika instantly threw a punch into his manifestation before grabbing his look alike by the neck.

"I've got to thank you." Ichika made a serious expression as he stared down his manifestation. "Seeing this desperate side of me which is you made me realize that I am a bigger fool than I thought I was previously." The manifestation of Ichika gritted his teeth and broke free of Ichika's clutch before dropping back.

Ichika also dropped back as he calmly eyed his own manifestation, the look-alike of Ichika looked ready to kill any moment. Ichika mentally prepared himself to finish off himself. Ichika's eyes began glow a bright white as his own hair turned a complete white. Ichika closed his eyes as he let the emotions, he felt guide him to battle. Ichika's [Jusunia Reiki] began to glow a bright white coat around the outline of Ichika.

Ichika felt a sudden warmness wrap around him as began to feel his [Jusunia Reiki] work with him in harmony. Ichika felt unstoppable and held a certain calmness about him as he prepared to go all out and defeat the evil within him. The manifestation of Ichika's [Jaaku Reiki] began to grin evilly as the lookalike was ready to go all out. Ichika threw his Bo Staff to the side and held up his arm as he manifested a new [Jusunia Reiki] sword.

(It has to change... the desperation I feel to get power isn't going to give me power, to become as strong Chifuyu and the others... I need to do this myself... Nothing will stop me... No one will stop me...)

Ichika [Jusunia Reiki] began to swirl around him like a tornado as Ichika began to feel motivated to defeat the darkness. With new found motivation in hand, Ichika stared him manifestation down with a confident expression.

"If you are done playing about, I'd like to begin already." the manifestation chuckled darkly.

"Shut up."

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

Ichika with blistering pace quickly met his own evil in middle as they collided swords once again, Ichika used any strength he could to push against his own evil as the manifestation began holding his own and pushing back against Ichika. The two began to feel cuts on their bodies as the aura's constantly fought against each other for dominance. Ichika shoulder had now been cut open by his own [Jaaku Reiki] and the look a like's cheek had now been cut open by the [Jusunia Reiki].

The ceiling began to collapse on its self as the [Reiki's] fought for dominance, the sheer amount of pressure in the room was enough to collapse the ceiling and create massive cracks in walls. Half of the room was lit up with Ichika's [Jusunia Reiki] whilst the latter was filled up with the evil [Jaaku Reiki]. Cracks in the floor that showed nothing but darkness also began appearing as the two pushed even harder against each other.

Ichika gritted his teeth as he began to feel pain in multiple parts of his body as his own [Reiki] was also fighting back against him.

"I'm not going to let you win..." Ichika exclaimed as his [Jusunia Reiki] began to grow even more in size.

"Shut up." the manifestation began to grow tired of Ichika's new found confidence.

Ichika threw a head butt towards his look alike as it caught the manifestation off guard. Reacting quickly, the manifestation quickly dashed back before Ichika could capitalize on his counter. Ichika quickly caught up and threw a barrage of hits with his sword which the look alike barely dodged. The manifestation countered Ichika with his own attacks as Ichika was forced to deflect any attacks coming his way.

Ichika continued to deflect his evil counterparts' attacks as he waited for his time to come. Ichika came very close to receiving a nasty hit as he barely dodged the barrages of attacks. The pressure from Ichika's very own [Jaaku Reiki] began to cause him damage as Ichika to notice the damage building up.

Ichika quickly retaliated his counterparts attack by knocking the sword out of his hand before throwing a roundhouse kick to his counter parts stomach. The counterpart landed deep enough in wall so that he didn't fall onto the ground. Whilst the counterpart tried to recover, Ichika walked over in pain as his left arm held his ribcage.

"I told you..." Ichika let out a breath and let the pain sink in properly. "You aren't going to win..." Ichika looked down and noticed his shadow over seeing his counterparts one.

"Screw you..." Ichika's counterpart replied as he tried to get out of the wall.

"See that?" Ichika pointed towards the shadow on the ground. "Whether you like it or not... you are in my shadow... you might think... you can control me but in reality... it's always been the opposite hasn't it?" Ichika laughed lightly as blood began coming down from his forehead. Ichika regained his composure and let out a few tired breaths

"Shut up..." The counterpart broke himself out of the wall with force using [Jaaku Reiki].

"This is where it ends for now..." Ichika let go of his hurting ribcage and placed both hand on the handle of his sword.

"No..." The counterpart eyes glowed bright red and gripped the handle of his sword as hard as he could. Ichika closed his eyes after letting out a few months

"Orimura-ryu Ougi: Kosuku!"

Ichika Suddenly vanished from his counterpart's field of vision, the manifestation of Ichika's [Jaaku Reiki] began desperately looking around for any signs of Ichika.

Ichika at blinding pace, set his eyes on his own manifestation.

Ichika with everything he could muster, swung with gold like speed and power towards his counterpart.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!)

The very room that the two stood in, began to be absorbed in a bright light as Ichika's [Jusunia Reiki] devoured everything in the cave and began to devour Ichika's evil counterpart as he tried to bloke the attack. Nothing could be seen except the smallest bit of Jaaku Reiki trying its best to fight off the wave of [Jusunia Reiki].

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The counterpart shouted before succumbing to the intense power of Ichika's [Jusunia Reiki].

A few minutes later, the room slowly began to turn back to normal when Ichika noticed the massive crevice left in the ground from the attack he unleashed on his counterpart. Through the dust clouding his vision, Ichika could see his own [Jaaku Reiki] making his way back to him.

(So, [Jaaku Reiki] was taken away from me when I didn't notice... I clearly still have a long way to go if my own aura can be used against me.) Ichika thought to himself as he watched for any signs of life within the crevice, he stood in.

Ichika's [Jaaku Reiki] began to create a thin layer on top of his [Jusunia Reiki] as it began to settle back in once again. The cave that Ichika stood in no longer resembled the dark and damp room he first stepped foot in earlier, instead the room had now grown exponentially in size with a hole in the ceiling that allowed light into the centre of the room, where Ichika stood.

Ichika looked up towards the only source of light coming into the cave with a smile.

(I wonder what the other girls are doing back at the academy?) Ichika continued to smile as he was curious to know what his friends were up to. Unbeknown-st to Ichika, he did not know his friends were also training as well.

After a few peaceful remaining minutes after the battle, Ichika shook his head and came back to reality.

"Enough of that thought, time to go deeper into the cave." Ichika walked away from the only light source and deeper within the cave. Ichika found himself being lured deeper within the cave. Ichika couldn't help but wonder what trials lay next in front of him.

**The End **

**Leave a review on what you think as it really helps :) **

**Also side note: what do you guys think of me adding little scrapped side scenes for TBT like stories I came up with? like 'Fantasy Stratos'? small scene but enough to see what it is like.**


	3. Chapter 191: TTS Part 7: Years to come

_**A/N: First off, TTS means Train To Survive, its an abbreviation of it that i came up with.**_

_**If you are a new reader and you have seen these chapters, please know im redoing this arc as my first attempt was enough to leave me quite embarrassed by it... big yikes... all good though, its getting redone.**_

_**If you have any questions let me know.**_

_**If you want to Join the IS Fanfic discord, we have a few writers in here btw lol. **_

_**Discord: Kano 1948**_

_**Scrapted scenes and scrapted concepts will be added into either a separate fanfic or end of these stories? **_

_**That's it from me! I'm redoing TTS (Train To Survive) before i consider uploading a proper new chapter.**_

_**feel free to ask me any questions regarding the story, i will answer if it is my range to do so, there is a lot of people that may be curious on how i want the story to go so please ask lol**_

* * *

Train To Survive Part Seven: Years to Come

"Nee-san... do you think Ichika will be alright over there?"

With a voice lacing with worry, Madoka suspiciously continued to watch and analyse her and Chifuyu's surroundings as they pushed forward. Chifuyu's expression resembled that of a blank expression as she also kept her eyes peeled on the unexpected to happen.

"He will be fine, that I am very sure of. What I am more concerned about is us getting through whatever hidden beast lays within the darkness."

Chifuyu looked over her shoulder as her senses told her something was lurking behind her. Chifuyu nodded it off as her senses being overridden. Chifuyu did not like the feeling of being on her toes at it made her feel uncomfortable.

"What did Aunt Nobume send us walking into? This place gives me the creeps... I mean have you seen a place like this before. I have not..." Madoka narrowed her eyes as she peered over Chifuyu's shoulder to see what was in front of the pair.

All Madoka and Chifuyu could see was the ever-growing darkness looming in front of them as they continued to walk deeper and deeper within it. The feeling of having to be mindful of every step they took, did not sit well Madoka as it made her feel uneasy to continue.

"Probably because she's been around for a long time and is mother's servant, she had access to everything imaginable within the reach of us Orimura's."

Madoka couldn't help but nod as she agreed with Chifuyu's explanation, although there was some grey areas, Madoka knew not to question it as their family was known to be able to pull off the most extreme things imaginable.

"My senses are all over the place here... Nobume could of give us more to go off of when she explained what we were walking into." Chifuyu sighed as she knew that her and Madoka were in a disadvantage in a battle.

"Let's hope this turns into something simple like expanding the amount of [Jaaku Reiki] we can produce in an attack."

Chifuyu snorted when she realised that the chances of getting the type of training Madoka suggested, were almost zero percent. Chifuyu paid attention to the dripping water coming from the ceiling above.

Madoka held her hand out as she caught a few drops of water from the ceiling.

"Water?"

Madoka raised her eyebrows as she wondered where the drips of water were coming from. Chifuyu nodded before walking ahead, deeper into the darkness.

"Odd, might a source above."

Madoka picked up her pace as she wanted to catch up to her big sister before she disappeared from her vision. The rotting decay of items in the cave as Madoka and Chifuyu walked past became apparent. The green moss was evident as the moss covered the cracks in the walls. Skeleton remains were littered deeper, Madoka analysed that the bones from skeletons that had died in the cave, had been here for a long time.

Madoka's eyes caught the essence of what appeared to be writing in the wall's surrounding them, stopping entirely, Chifuyu noticed and turned her attention around to meet the eyes of her younger sister before Madoka pointed towards the writing. Raising her eyebrows, Chifuyu crossed her arms as she walked back slightly to check what Madoka was alluding to.

Chifuyu crossing her arms under her breasts made her skin more visible, wearing a light blue Yukata whilst Madoka wore a dark grey yukata unlike her elder sister. Chifuyu noticed the writing on the wall extended across into the abyss, exactly where her and Madoka were heading into.

'_**They lurk everywhere, they are here, there and everywhere... sometimes it's your family, sometimes it's the person you hate the most... sometimes it uses the person you care about the most.'**_

Whilst the writing appeared to be very vague when alluding to what it was talking about, Chifuyu and Madoka knew exactly what to expect now, although the two were unsure how to contest against what lay in front in their way.

"This writing is clearly from a time when we were not even born to know what this place holds exactly... I would not fear the worse as this is probably from a time where our family wasn't as strong as our family is today."

Chifuyu concluded before relieving Madoka of any worries of potential enemies lurking within their way.

"Now let's be on our way, no more getting side-tracked."

"Right..."

Chifuyu brushed past Madoka as she continued to head deeper into the darkness of the cave, the gnaw feeling of being in such a mysterious place was enough to make Madoka to be continuously on edge. Although as for being the oldest and the most experienced, Chifuyu was now beginning to settle in with her surroundings as she felt herself begin to let her guard down slightly, not entirely.

Although the two sisters' journey to get to wherever they were supposed to be was starting to feel like they had been searching for hours, when it truly hadn't been as long as she thought.

**(HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!)**

On instinct, Chifuyu and Madoka drew their swords as they began to tread lightly. Shivers were sent up Madoka's spine as she could feel the hollow echo from the manic person laughing continuing to allude her and Chifuyu. Biting her lip, Madoka tried to shake off any fears as she walked slowly with caution, behind her elder sister.

"What the hell was that?!" Madoka whispered as she did not know there was other life within the hollow cave.

"Dammit... Nobume never told me that there was going to be other people down here... why would there be anyway?" Chifuyu gritted her teeth as it did not make sense to her entirely. The two girls did not halter, instead chose to continue to move forward.

_'This doesn't make sense, Nobume would have warned us at the very least... either that or she knew what lay in here and wanted us to see for ourselves, no... she made it vaguely known about everything we were walking into. This must be something else.'_

Accepting that she did not know all of the details, Chifuyu knew she was going in blind; it was something that she was used to by now. Madoka on the other hand was very used to being completely oblivious to everything happening

"This place is something we do not fully understand yet, because it's something we do not understand, do not be making any sort of rash decisions... we do not want things to get worse than they could be." Chifuyu put emphasis on the 'could be'. Madoka nodded in response as she watched Chifuyu's eyes.

'_Nee-san's eyes are completely stone cold, it's like she doesn't feel anything at all... or is that something she wants me to believe?'_

"I know nee-san, you do not need to worry about me, after all I do not make rash decisions." Madoka tightened the grip of her sword. Biting her lip, Madoka felt a wave of cold air brush against her skin.

"Hmmm... I beg to differ."

Chifuyu scratched her forehead as she could think of multiple examples.

"When have I made a rash decision?" Madoka challenged her elder sisters claims.

"When you decided to bring Ichika to Kyoto, the living ground of our family's den, you know exactly what they would have done if they sank their claws into Ichika deep enough." Chufuyu brought up a recalling memory that made Madoka think about, although Madoka knew that Chifuyu's claim was not entirely true.

"good point... although if you think I was the one to entice Ichika to going to Kyoto then you are very mistaken... nee-san." Madoka her point be known to her elder sister as she stood her ground with her statement at hand.

"You could have at least tried to convince him to not go to that hell hole, it could have potentially caused us massive problems." Chifuyu scoffed as she looked over her shoulder towards her little sister, the thought of Ichika going back to Kyoto, irritated Chifuyu to no end.

"You don't think I didn't try nee-san? You know exactly the type of man Ichika is..."

Madoka made her point. Chifuyu let out a sigh as she knew it was true, even though she did not want to admit her little sister was right.

"Good point..."

Chifuyu wiped her forehead as she tried to erase any thoughts of her brother lingering in her head, although Chifuyu found it harder than she expected it to be. Her mind would wonder back to her brother and the situation at hand, out of boredom.

"You might not entirely want to believe what I have to say but I truly believe that for Ichika to learn... he needs to take matters in his own hands, which means he needs to do things himself, he's not a child any more nee-san, you can't baby him through these situations anymore." Madoka added as she ended her point at that.

"I wish Ichika was a child still, at least then I could blind him from seeing what could happen in the future, I feel powerless in this situation..." Chifuyu admitted the thoughts and feelings that had been on her mind for quite a while. Madoka nodded in response as she could understand her big sister's trouble.

"I... I... I know the feeling... Do not tell Ichika this b-but... I-I'd anything for him!"

Chifuyu turned her head in curiosity as she raised her eyebrows at the questionable actions that were being done by her little sister. Madoka's cheeks began to become a tint of red as she began to blush deeply.

'_HOW EMBARASSING! HOW CAN ANYONE JUST ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS LIKE THAT!?'_

Madoka screamed at herself within her thoughts, she couldn't comprehend what she just said and wanted to take it all back immediately. Chifuyu smirked as she watched her little sister wave her hands in her face, Madoka tried to convince Chifuyu otherwise but Chifuyu had already caught on by now.

Chifuyu raised her eyebrows and tilted her eyes.

"I-I-I-It's N-Not L-like that nee-san!" Madoka tried to and continued to try to convince her sister that there was, indeed, a misunderstanding between the two.

"Hmmm... It's too late to deny it now, you have already come clean about it now." Chifuyu crossed her arms and turned her attention back on the task at hand, Madoka continued to follow behind as she watched her elder sisters' expression.

"I told you! It is not like that! Unlike you and the other whores who are my sisters, I am not and will not be in love with Ichika! At any point!" Chifuyu wasn't having Madoka's explanation, she already knew her little sister was not being honest with her feelings.

"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone, even Ichika if he was here would know that you are flat out lying Madoka." Chifuyu turned to her little sister for a few moments with a dead pan look. Madoka let out a sigh of defeat when she realized that there was no possible way of her convincing her elder sister.

"Hmmm... but aren't you and the other's also in love with Ichika as well?" Madoka tried to turn it back on Chifuyu, rather than have the spotlight be on her.

"So, what if I am?" Chifuyu answered vaguely.

"EH?! You're just going to come out and admit it like that?!" Madoka exclaimed with shock lacing within her tone, she expected her elder sister to try something.

"Yup, got no reason to hide it, why would I in the first place?" Chifuyu barely paid any attention to her younger sister as she could have sworn, she sensed a presence approaching, or they were approaching a presence.

"You win... I cannot argue with that logic..." Madoka sank defeatedly as she knew she wasn't going to win with her words alone.

"Exactly, well if you are done whining about that issue already, we have something bigger in the way..." Chifuyu narrowed her eyes as the darkness in-front of her began to lift and erode, giving Madoka a view of what they were about to enter.

"What's happening?"

Madoka peered over her sisters' shoulder as she noticed the surroundings of the place the two had walked into. What Madoka saw was enough to leave her with an astonished look spread across her face. Chifuyu wore a surprised expression as she took her surroundings in also.

Chifuyu and Madoka stood at an edge of a cave in the wall of a massive crave with a floating platform which held a perfectly looked after house that had a waterfall that continued to drip into the abyss below them, the massive crevice left darkness below them that was nauseating for Chifuyu and Madoka to look at. It was enough to send shivers down both of the girl's spine, as the two felt like they were being watched by the abyss.

The house on the floating island within the massive crevice held colourful green grass as the house and everything surrounding it looked intact and vibrant of life. Chifuyu and Madoka could not believe how beautiful the shrine like house appeared to be.

Moss appeared to be on the walls of crevice as it showed signs of collapse at any moment, although Chifuyu's eyes were caught by the obvious sight of there being other entrances and exits within the walls. Chifuyu assumed that they entrance was not the only one available to take.

'_I assume this place is able to exist through some sort of [Jaaku Reiki] lingering in the air and keeping it alive and well.'_

Madoka stood back and let out a breath as she regained and turned to watch her nee-san, who shortly turned to face her soon after.

"Nee-san? Shall we check this place out? Considering this is obviously a calling for us to check it out, we should just in case we are missing something out." Madoka pointed out to Chifuyu whom was currently deep in thought.

"Yes... let's just hope that there isn't something in the way..." Chifuyu turned her attention towards the shrine like house in-front of the two sisters.

A few moments later, Chifuyu leaped across with all her might gathering into her jump, Chifuyu made the jump to the house with relative ease with Madoka following in her trail.

'_What have you got in store for us... Nobume? I know there is more to this puzzle than you are leading on.'_

Somewhere within the mountains of Kyoto, Sougo Orimura used one of the infamous training grounds as he relentlessly swung at the training dummies without any sort of jurisdiction. He put every ounce of power and belief by each attack as he continued to use any strength and [Jaaku Reiki] in his attacks. Sougo held no mercy within his attacks as he continued nonstop, the angry teenager used his to train whilst it was dark out.

* * *

_'Those stupid prodigies... how are they worthy to be counted as a higher branch of Orimura...? Whilst us 'lower branch of Orimura's' are laughed at... made to look like weaklings... how did you allow something so idiotic to happen... father?' _

Sougo scoffed as he thought about his father and his idiotic actions, Sougo's father was known to be the Shogo Orimura, the man that was known to be in love with the matriarchs that currently lead the Orimura clan. Izanami, Shiori, Shizuka and Minazuki, Shogo's relentless attempts at trying to win over the four's hearts ended in complete failure. Sougo scoffed at the thought of his father getting embarrassed by the father of the current heir. Izanagi Orimura.

'_How the hell did you let such an idiotic man win against you... he was the living embodiment of what an Orimura should not be... yet you let him win? Why? What makes him so special? Heck rumours has it that his son is somewhere in the normal world. How does the father of someone so useless that they live outside the compounds of the clan, beat one of the best prospects known to an Orimura?'_

Sougo seethed at the thought of his father whom was known to be an interesting prospect to most Orimura's, before he died. Sougo almost felt the burning need to even the score's, although he was not sure if it would be a wise move to do so. Sougo stood still with a face full of sweat as he looked at the mannequin in-front of him and imagined his worst fears resided within the mannequin. His Yukata drenched and a tired expression was plastered across his face, although his blood red eyes remained.

'_How did you do It father? How did you bounce back from a defeat so agonizing like losing to someone who was considered so innocent at the time? How did you live knowing that you were never going to be as good as the former Patriarch?'_

Sougo continued to seethe in rage as he knew his bucket load of questions were never going to be truly answered, now that his father was no longer in the land of the living. Closing his eyes, Sougo tried to calm himself down as the thought of his and his father's name being tarnished even more than it was. Sougo since he was a child had gotten a lot of doubts by other Orimura's who questioned his abilities as an Orimura. Later on, after his father's death, Sougo learned that the doubts came from his father's failure.

Sougo was very keen to not let history repeat once again, the idea of it haunted Sougo when thinking about it. Sougo got dragged out of his thoughts as felt a very familiar presence enter the combat grounds that he was currently training in, he smirked when he realised who exactly the aura was coming from.

'_I see she wanted to stop by, how odd.'_

Sougo laughed lightly when he turned his attention to the trees to the left of him, the aura of someone he knew was practically oozing from the bushes, Sougo knew that the person had been and still currently was watching him train.

"You know you can come out right? I'm done training for now."

"Was I making my presence too obvious? I wanted to watch from the shadows a bit longer as you train."

The woman with vibrant red hair and dark grey eyes walked from behind the bushes as she approached Sougo with an evil grin plastered across her face. Sougo inwardly groaned as he loathed to speak to the woman approaching him. Although Sougo tried to keep his annoyed expression from showing, the woman quickly picked up on it and tilted her head.

"Sougo I am your mother, I will visit, talk and watch you whenever I please, I will have you know." the woman made an agitated expression as her son's expression made her feel unwelcomed by him. Sougo rolled his eyes and turned around to look back at the Mannequins behind him.

"Alright Reina... I get it." Sougo complied with his mother who became even more annoyed by him calling her by name instead of what most would expect he would call his mother.

"You are forbidden from using my name Sougo, call me mom instead." Reina Orimura demanded her son to call her 'mom' instead of her first name. Sougo was also becoming annoyed by his mother's sudden appearance and antics, she was up to.

"Fine, Fine! What do you want mom? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be babysitting Uncle Zetsubo's children or something?" Sougo asked with little attention being payed to his mother. Sougo's mind was somewhere else instead.

"No, they are old enough to be doing their own thing and you know it; I was just growing bored, so I figured I'd check on my son to amuse my own bored mind." Reina explained to her son plainly as she could without giving attention to anything, she was doing prior.

"I see, well can you leave now? I want to resume training." Sougo turned to his mother with narrowed eyes as she thought about it.

"No, I want to see how your training has progressed and know what has been on your mind, you were training extra hard you know." Reina pointed out to her only son as she watched him with a smirk and with slight glowing red eyes.

"Yes, I am aware I have been training harder than usual." Sougo knew what his mother was talking about already.

"So... Any reason in particular?" Reina narrowed her eyes as her son turned her back on her as he picked up his sword that was lay on the ground. The mother monitored her son's every action.

"No." Sougo answered shortly.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?" Reina asked her son with a sweet tone lacing within her voice. Sougo let out a sigh in response.

"You aren't going to leave unless I tell you... right?" Sougo already knew how his mother was going to answer, he had prepared to let his mother know what was on his mind as soon as she arrived.

"Pretty much." Reina Orimura added simply as she spoke earnestly to her son whilst remaining eye contact with her son, Sougo averted his eyes for a few moments as he let out a breath.

"Well... since the others have been bringing up my father since his anniversary... I wanted to know how he could live with himself knowing that such a despicable Patriarch beat him back then?" Sougo asked the question out loud which made Reina's expression become that of a serious one, thinking about it, her mind traced back to the moment it all began.

The thought of her deceased husband being beaten by Izanagi Orimura left a bitter taste in her mouth as she was still left angry from that day, Reina Orimura had witnessed the fight between Izanagi and Shogo when it had occurred, she was not the only one attendance at the time, she remembered the amazed expressions of Izanagi Orimura's sisters.

"Your father huh? He never truly recovered from that loss if I'm being completely honest..." Reina scratched her cheek as she stared at the ground with a serious expression, Reina's mind wandered and thought about her husband, Shogo Orimura whom was currently deceased at the current time. Sougo nodded in response as he kept his eyes on his mother.

"I see... I was always had the impression that he had long recovered from it and was thriving since the loss, that's what I was aware of at least." Sougo admitted as his mind was casted back to the memories of his father training before his untimely death during the collapse.

"Yes and no, your idiotic father's loss to Izanagi Orimura was his rebirth but his everlasting death at the same time, your father was always known to be the biggest up and coming prospect before he thought the former patriarch, he was going to be used as the sign that us, whom are considered 'weaker Orimura' are just as strong as the leaders and the prodigies of the clan at the time." Reina remembered her husband's potential being talked about countless times.

"And then he lost embarrassingly... right?" Sougo already knew the next part. Reina nodded before she looked back at the ground with a sullen expression.

"Unfortunately, Izanagi Orimura, the man that beat your father was unlike anything any of us have ever encountered before, it was almost scary how powerful that man could have been." Reina remembered the power that Izanagi held at the time. She also could tell why the matriarchs loved Izanagi so much.

"Doesn't he have a son?" Sougo thought about the patriarch's son, Reina narrowed her eyes at her son as she could tell what he was thinking.

"Yes, he does, Ichika Orimura is his name, from what I have gathered from the meetings with the leaders of the clan, he currently resides in that trash known as the world out there." Reina scoffed at the thought of the world outside the clan. Sougo already knew about Ichika Orimura's location in the outside world.

"I already know about that, he's as good as trash out there and yet those stupid leaders of our clan want to bring him back at one point." The thought of it annoyed Sougo to no end, Reina felt her son's anger and understood why.

"I agree... believe me my son, if I had the power and the strength to beat those whores that is the leaders of our clan... I would in a heartbeat..." Reina knew that her beating the leaders was practically impossible, she could only hope It came to be true.

"I know you would mother... I would murder Ichika Orimura if I saw him." Sougo answered simply as he felt his mother's overwhelming [Jaaku Reiki] that he was used to. Reina giggled at her son's certain tone behind his voice. She had no doubts whatsoever.

"How about this? We make our hopes and dreams into reality one day?" Reina smiled wickedly at her son as she asked her with an evil tone lacing within her throat.

"Oh? I cannot reject that mother... I'm in..." Sougo's eyes glowed blood red as his [Jaaku Reiki] clashed with his mother's.

"Excellent... oh! I have an idea... how about I tell you a bit of information about the type of fighter the heir is? Could be useful information in the future... Ufufufufufu!" Reina giggled evilly as she imagined her son embarrassing the heir.

"How did you acquire such information? And aren't you concerned about history repeating itself?" Sougo had a bit of self-doubt for a few moments as he asked his mother. Reina tilted her head in response.

"Hmmmm... history repeating itself? Why would I be worried about that? You are already aware of the costs if you fail right? Besides... you have had better training than that stupid heir, Ichika Orimura right now would not stand a chance... that I'm certain." Reina spoke confidently of her son's ability to win against the heir. Sougo found a renewed confidence as she heard his mother's praise.

"I promise not to fail you... mother..." Sougo made a promise to his mother as he smiled at her.

"I know you will not, ufufufufu!" Reina smiled softly at her son as the two continued to stare at each other with warm gazes.

"So about that information you got on the heir?"

"Ah yes, let's leave this place and we can discuss about the heir." Reina turned her attention towards the exit of the grounds the two stood on, Reina signalled her son to follow as the two left in a hurry as they made their way home.

The grounds that Sougo trained on were left destroyed with massive holes in different areas of the grounds, although it appeared to slowly begin to heal any damage that was created over time, although it could never fix the everlasting feeling of silence left within the old training ground that Sougo used personally.

**[Flashback begins]**

Years before...

In the mountains of Kyoto, currently Izanagi Orimura, resided in one of the many mansions spread throughout the clan's territory within the mountain. Izanagi wore a smile on his face as he made his way out of his bedroom after getting out a bed, Izanagi looked lively as his aura that surrounded him became vibrant and full of life, the amazingly big mansion was built specifically for Izanagi as a request from Miyuki Orimura, none other than his mother and the current matriarch alongside Izanagi's father, the patriarch, none other than Tatsuya Orimura.

'_I wonder what my nee-san's are doing? I hope they are not causing trouble again... they did promise me that they would keep it to a minimal after all...'_

Izanagi smiled at his servants as he walked past in the hallways, Izanagi's innocent yet charming smile made the maids in particular, begin to gush over the young man. The teenager had his mind set on finding his sisters who he presumed would be on his way to see him anyway, Izanagi could feel the many aura's of [Jaaku Reiki] standing outside his mansion as he walked ever so closer towards the exit. Many thoughts raced across the young Izanagi Orimura's mind as he already had quite a bit he had been thinking about.

'_I hope dad isn't causing any more problems again... he already has caused enough in the past and recently... what am I saying? Mom will put a stop to his madness if he does do anything unpredictable.' _

Izanagi knew the type of person his father was, that meant that he could give an accurate guess on what his father could have in mind at the meeting that was taking place at the moment, although Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki, Shiori and Izanagi did not have to attend the meeting today due to reasons his father would not discuss. Izanagi chucked it down to being a meeting about the future of the clan, he understood if that was the case. For now, Izanagi did not know.

"Izanagi!"

As Izanagi approached the exit of the mansion he was residing in currently, Izanagi heard someone shout who he recognised, it was none other than one of his big sisters, Shiori Orimura. Izanagi took a left as he approached the final stretch in the hallway, Izanami, Shiori, Minazuki and Shizuka came into Izanagi's site as they stood patiently at the front door of the mansion, the four wore soft smiles as they waited for their younger brother at the door.

"Izanagi! There you are!" Shiori exclaimed as she moved at quick speed and hugged her little brother whilst she enjoyed his comfort very much.

"Hey Nee-san, what's up? You are in quite a chipper mood today?" Izanagi was slightly surprised by his sister's clinginess; the other three sisters approached the two as they parted ways from the hug.

"Hmm! I am now that you're here! Ufufufufu!" Shiori smiled brightly at her younger brother before turning to her sisters who made eye contact with the blonde teenager for a few moments before turning to Izanagi.

"Oi Shiori, no hogging Izanagi all to yourself." Minazuki said before brushing a few loose strands of red hair behind her ear and quickly hugging Izanagi herself.

"Hmmm... Izanagi..." Shizuka rubbed her tired eyes and wrapped her arm around her brother's arm as his hand was now pressed against Shizuka's ever growing bust.

"Hmmmmm... No fair you two." Izanami hugged Izanagi from behind as the poor teenager wore a surprised expression, the boy slightly blushed when he realised what was going on.

'_Oh no... Not this again! Please nee-san's! Anything but this right now! There's servants watching at the moment!' _

Izanagi smiled awkwardly at one of servants who wore a surprised expression before scattering away in shock. Izanagi sighed in defeat as he knew there was no way of escaping his elder sister's grasp.

"Hmmm... Izanagi you're so warm..." Shizuka placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Minazuki saw her sister nuzzling into her younger brother and she did the same.

"Hmmmm! Nee-sans! What are you doing?" Izanagi closed one of his eyes as he felt the soft sensation of his big sisters' breasts being placed on him.

"Hmmm... Being intimate with you? Is that so bad?" Minazuki opened her right eye as she looked at her younger brother. Shiori who was watching the situation unfold, began to make a small smile as she realized how vocal her little brother had become.

'_You used to be so shy when you were a child... and now? You're so charismatic... It's so cute!'_

Shiori gushed over her little brother as she quickly hugged her brother from the front, Izanami hugged him from behind whilst the other two hugged him from the sides, Izanagi felt like he was going to suffocate any moment. The four big sisters were slightly taller than him as they were much older than Izanagi, Izanami being twenty-one years old, Shizuka was twenty years old, Minazuki was nineteen years old whilst Shiori was now eighteen years old.

Izanagi Orimura, the future patriarch of the Orimura clan, the son to Miyuki and Tatsuya Orimura, was currently fifteen years old.

"Nee-sans, can you please let me go now? I want to start the day now." Izanagi pleaded with his elder sisters as his face was pressed into Shiori's breasts, the four sisters just about heard Izanagi's question before complying with their younger brother.

"""" Fine...""""

The four sisters slowly let go of their brother as they allowed him his space and time to regain his composure. Izanagi caught his breath as he struggled to breathe with his sister's bodies surrounding him, leaving him with little oxygen to get to him.

Taking a step back, Izanagi noticed his sisters wearing Orimura specialised outfit, fit with tactical boots to go alongside it and black tactical trousers with knifes on display. Izanami in particular wore a grin with her hair tied up in a bobble that stopped her hair getting in the way of her, Shiori and Shizuka also did wore the same attire. Minazuki allowed her hair to flow instead.

"What were you going to do today? Izanagi?" Shiori asked with curiosity lacing in her tone, she knew her brother did not have to attend meetings due to reason their parents wouldn't tell them yet.

"Hmmm... I'm not too sure yet? I didn't have anything in particular to do yet..." Izanagi chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, his actions were found to be adorable by his elder doting sisters that stood in-front of him.

"Why not something fun? Let's read, little brother."

Shizuka tried to convince her brother to think about reading with her, it got Izanagi reading, the three other sisters took Shizuka's offering to their younger brother as an opportunity for Shizuka to 'get ahead'.

"That sounds like fun, let me join you!"

"And me!"

"Don't forget about me!"

Izanami, Minazuki and Shiori all said one after another, the three didn't want to risk Shizuka trying something with their little brother. Shizuka made a deadpan look at her three other sisters who also looked at her with a narrowed look.

'_But I wanted it to be just me and Izanagi...'_

Shizuka sulked secretly like a child in her mind, she did not want to give her sisters any leverage to hold on her. Shizuka refrained from showing any emotion. Although, Shizuka was well aware that they caught on by now.

"Hmmm but nee-sans, it's a sunny day out there!" Izanagi pushed past his sisters and opened the two big doors to show how beautiful the day was currently, looking back his sisters, Izanagi tilted his head.

"See? Why don't we spend the day out here for once? Then we can all read together!" Izanagi continued with a smile spread across his face, his sisters found his smile hit close to home as they found themselves having no choice.

"I don't see why not?" The four sisters looked at each other as they tried to see if any of them had an issue with Izanagi's idea. Soon, the four knew none had an issue with it and gestured Izanagi to lead them out.

"Great! We can finally relax for once!" Izanagi said as they stepped out of the mansion and into the garden of the mansion.

"Like hell you can."

Izanagi and the four sisters heard the response from the unknown person that lingered in-front of them, Izanami pulled her sword out as she prepared for a battle, the four sisters also did the same whilst Izanagi's expression quickly changed to a serious one as he narrowed his eyes to whoever was in their way. the four sister's aura became apparent as their [Jaaku Reiki] began reigning over them, creating a thing line of [Jaaku Reiki] over them, like a coat.

Izanagi began to feel the sinking feeling that everything was about to go horribly wrong. Although with his four sisters protecting him, Izanagi did not feel scared one bit. Izanagi could feel the oozing aura of [Jaaku Reiki] coming from the mystery person who interrupted them from starting their day. Not only that but, Izanagi knew they were not alone, it dawned on Izanagi that he could recognise the familiar aura.

"You dare interrupt our day with our little brother!? Reveal yourself at once!" Izanami demanded with raging lacing within her throat. The three nodded in response as they felt as equally angry as the eldest sister.

"Happily, that little 'brother' will meet his end today after all."

Walking around from the shadows of the garden, the sisters and Izanagi were not surprised to meet the cold expression of Shogo Orimura. Although he wore a cold expression, Izanagi could tell his cousin was very much angry, better yet, his anger was directed at him. This left Izanagi confused on what he did.

"What do you want? We do not bother you so... why do you think you can bother us?" Izanagi directed his question towards Shogo whom was staring him down. The four sisters stood on guard as they waited for the other boy to respond.

"You do not deserve to be the future leader of this clan that we all serve under, today I will beat you and show your parents who really deserves to be the future leader." Shogo answered simply as he tightened the grip of his sword, his pupils turned redder which did not go unnoticed by the five. Although Shogo stood by with his own 'backup'.

"""..."""

Shogo's backup did not speak, instead they let Shogo do the speaking whilst they merely monitored the situation behind Shogo, Izanami and the three sisters found Shogo's reasoning's for him being here to be laughable.

"Have you ever considered that I'm the heir for a reason?" Izanagi showed confidence in his own ability to lead and to fight, his sisters nodded in response as they knew what he was alluding to.

"You are expected to become the best of us all... yet you are someone that an Orimura should never be... you are no Orimura after all, merely a poser amongst us." Shogo said with venom lacing in his tone, his hatred for Izanagi coming through with no hesitation.

Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki and Shiori all placed their swords around Izanagi as they prepared for Shogo to attack any moment, Izanagi waved his sisters off as he felt slightly enraged by his cousin's comments, Izanagi's left eye glowed a bright red for a few moments whilst his right eye also glowed a pure white. The anger that was being boiled up in Izanagi made his skin shiver as his lip twitched with irritation.

'_The nerve of them... I just wanted to hang out with my nee-san's... not them... they always seem to try to anger me...'_

Izanagi glared at Shogo as he made his point known that he did not want to be bothered right now, Shogo smirked stared at Izanagi with longing hatred growing in his eyes. Izanagi gritted his teeth slightly.

"Nee-san's I can handle myself..." Izanagi brushed past his sisters as he stood in-front of them and closer towards the Shogo.

"You know, Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki and Shiori, it isn't too late to join me against this fool." Shogo looked at the four sisters individually, Shogo gestured for them to join him.

Instead, the four sisters looked at him with a mix of emotions, those were Hatred and disgust. Shogo could feel their hatred for him staring into his soul. He winced at that slightly as he had wanted the four for so long.

"No matter, there's always time to convert you into joining me, you will after all."

Shogo's confidence was very high which became clear to those watching. Izanagi rolled his eyes in response, which seemed to annoy Shogo to no end.

"What? Your sister's would-be fitting women for me, after all you are still too young and a garbage Orimura." Shogo insulted Izanagi which left his sister's more agitated that his name was being thrown in the mud.

"Unlike you, power and women are two things I do not chase, its rather annoying to see your repeated attempts in trying to win over my sisters when they are clearly interested in me." Izanagi narrowed his eyes at his older cousin, Shogo could tell that the younger boy was taunting him without meaning to.

"What are you saying?! You are much better than me?!" Shogo shouted with an enraged tone behind his voice. Izanagi could not feel an ounce of fear that left him scared to face Shogo, instead he found it almost laughable.

"I used to be quite dense to these types of things, you know... then I looked at the bigger picture, I will not be taken for a fool no longer." Izanagi's eyes began to glow with [Jaaku Reiki] and [Jusunia Reiki] in his eyes.

"Your dead..." Shogo summoned his sword as he prepared to fight Izanagi with all of his might.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever..." Izanagi rolled his eyes before drawing his own sword to fight, Izanagi turned around to face his sisters as they watched with a serious expression. "Relax nee-sans, I've already won this battle! I won it once he came here today! You will see what I mean soon enough!"

Izanagi turned back around to face Shogo before a thin layer of both of his aura's began crowding around his body in perfect harmony.

"Prepare to die, trash."

"Orimura-ryu Ougi: Aki!"

**(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**

Izanagi and Shogo collided as the two fought with all of their might on this beautiful day. Both of their aura's clashing as the two tried their best to beat each other and prove once and for all, who was the superior out of the two. It did not take long for everyone spectating to see who the superior within the fight was.

**[Flashback Ends]**

* * *

"GUH!"

"Shut up Iris!"

"What? I can't hear you! I think I might go deaf at this point!"

Currently, the teachers of the IS Academy trained with Shiori Orimura, one of the many matriarchs of the Orimura clan. After forcing the several teacher's to slowly make their way towards the castle weeks ago whilst forcing unimaginable pressure on their bodies, Shiori decided to revisit that type of training as she made the teachers go through the same process once again, although this time, the teachers in question were slowly getting used to feeling that they had been in for a second time now.

Watching from a distance, Shiori waited patiently as she waited for her students to reach the end of today's training, during the last few weeks, Shiori saw very good results in the teacher's training's as their bodies began to get used to the training's the toughest of Orimura's went through. Shiori made a note of that particular result as she wanted to up the tempo in the next dance of their training, Shiori knew she wouldn't be able to do it quite yet, so she set it as a target for another time.

'_I must say, these ladies have quite a bit of potential... I am rather impressed, if they had the abilities of an Orimura... no I dare say they could be a force to be reckoned with?'_

Shiori thought about their potential with her own family's unique power, although Shiori perhaps did not want to admit it, she knew the teachers were already powerful enough to handle some of the lesser Orimura's. The thought got her excited as she could imagine the potential of the teachers with [Jaaku Reiki] or [Reiki] itself.

'_Well other than those war diva's... they are the closest thing to rivalling us Orimura's... not too sure whether if that's a good or a bad thing.' _

Shiori did not consider the war diva's or any normal person to be the rival herself and her family, although she knew the power behind the war diva's, she did not take too much notice of their presences since they rescued Izanagi from their clutches, Shiori predicted that she wouldn't take too much notice of them unless something drastic happens from now.

'_Well, they have progressed quite well if I say, maybe we start a new type of training? The ladies here have yet to be fully aware of their surroundings.'_

"Well, if it makes you feel better! I'm personally starting to get used to this training! Although it makes wants to give up!" Satella shouted as she leaded the race with the other teachers following in pursuit. Shiori who was using her incredible hearing, she heard what the busty teacher said and nodded as she agreed with her.

"Definitely! One thing that keeps me going is the thought of losing to you ladies! Hell would freeze over before I ever come last!" Natasha shouted to the other teachers as she was in second place behind Satella. Natalia, Iris, Serafina followed her from behind in toe with each other.

"Clearly you haven't heard about 'slow and steady wins the race!'. I could easily outlast you girls in these circumstances, any day!" Serafina boasted with confidence that the girls picked up on. Natasha and Natalia rolled their eyes in response.

"Sure, you could! I would rather die than let you outlast me in this hell training we are being put through!" Iris gritted her teeth as she struggled to take steps, her will power kept her going as she refused to lose to her colleagues and friends.

"We've heard this before ladies! I suggest we actually back it up one of these days with the training already..." Natalia and the other teachers began to see the exit in-front of them as they approached the end of their training.

"We're almost there!"

Satella turned her head slightly as she let her friends know about the exit up ahead. The teachers nodded in response. The teachers were currently feeling the pressure as they had to walk up a tilted hill slightly.

'_She's really putting us through the paces with this training... when I think it's the end, she puts us through back into the deep end... you really know how to make feel like I should give up... don't you Shiori Orimura?' _

Satella laughed to herself as she realised that Shiori knew her and the teacher's behind her so well, unbeknownst to Satella, Shiori who was watching from a distance, knew exactly what Satella was thinking and responded by a smirk spreading across her face.

'_You are not exactly hard to read, Satella Montgomery Hansenberg. In fact, I would consider you to be an open book when it comes to who you are. I've had to read harder characters, like that mysterious father of mine, of course.'_

Shiori continued to watch the girls from a distance as she realised that they were getting ever so closer to the ending of their training for the day. Shiori let out a breath before realising she had better get a move on and wait at the exit. Without wasting any more time, Shiori quickly disappeared from the naked eye as she made her way towards the teachers.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"WE KNOW!"

"OH, SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The group of teachers were mere metres away as they were knocking on the door of the exit, each step caused more pressure on the ladies with equal amount of pain spreading throughout their bodies. Their bones continued to shake as they trembled their way towards the finish line, Shiori who was a distance away earlier, was already standing at the finish line whilst waiting for the teachers to finish up.

"Shiori? I didn't see you up here..." Satella said whilst making eye contact with the busty blonde in-front of her. Shiori nodded and gestured for the girl to continue to get to the exit line, after all, Satella was mere steps away from the finish line.

"Ahhhh... does the training end here today? I don't think I could take anymore after this... especially after this training and this morning's training." Iris said after Satella stepped over the finish line to finish her training for the day.

"I was wondering the same thing... you sure have been putting us through harder training than I think we have ever been through..." Natasha said as she also stepped over the finishing line, feeling the relentless pressure she had felt for some time, leave her without a worry.

"Of course, you are free to relax today, however I have something to mention before you ladies go and relax for the time being." Shiori waited for the other teachers to cross the finish line before she would continue.

"Please elaborate on what you have to tell us." Satella wiped the sweat that was beaming on her forehead before giving the blonde her full attention. The other teacher's nodded in response to Satella as they waited patiently for her to continue.

"First thing I should mention ladies, is that your friend Maya Yamada will be joining the training, she's currently getting settled in for the remainder of time you are training for." Shiori answered simply as she awaited the teachers to ask her an array of questions.

"She's joining us…Why now of all times?"

"That's great! Although I do wonder why she didn't join us in the first place?"

"Yes, I agree, she had her reasons for staying back so why is she joining now of all times?"

Natasha, Iris and Satella asked the matriarch a series of questions as they were curious to find out why Maya was joining them now.

"Now, now, If I remember correctly, Tabane mentioned to me that Maya had to deal with something in the IS academy so she would join late." Shiori's mind casted back to a previous conversation she had with Tabane Shinonono. Satella nodded and crossed her arms in response as she made eye contact with Shiori.

"Is there anything you need to tell us? You sounded like you had more to share." Satella raised her eyebrows as her curiosity began to grow, Shiori nodded as she wasn't quite finished yet.

"Training will take a different approach from tomorrow; I will not elaborate too much on that matter but... be prepared to train like an a true Orimura." Shiori put emphasis on the word Orimura, her eyes told the teacher's that the training they were going to be put through were nothing to overlook.

"""" Will do!"""

The teacher's spoke out at the same time, Shiori smiled brightly at the teacher's before rubbing the temple of her forehead.

"Well, I suppose we should get you girls back." Shiori said before she summoned her sword which she was going to use to cut a hole through space and time. The teachers made a confused look as they did not understand what their teacher was doing.

**(SLASH) (SLASH)**

Before the teacher's knew it, a hole appeared in-front of them and Shiori Orimura, their jaws dropped as they could not fathom what just happened in-front of them. Shiori smirked as she realised the teachers wore a shocked expression.

""""EHHHHHHHHHH?!"""

* * *

"..."

With her head hung low, Sakura leaned against the wall whilst wearing a sullen expression, her demeanour seemed completely off for the blue haired girl who seemed to approach Sakura. Noticing her younger friend was not in the best of moods, Sakura twirled her waist length pink hair around her fingers as she continued to stare at the ground. Tatenashi decided to change her approach when it came to Sakura and the particular situation she was entering.

'_Clearly she isn't feeling too great... I should refrain from adding to it, although I do need to talk to her about that...'_

Tatenashi approached Sakura as the younger girl was too deep into her thoughts to notice her sudden appearance. The look that Sakura wore was all too well known for Tatenashi, she had worn the same expression in the past. Shaking her head, she felt the desire to help the younger girl out. Although she was clueless where to start with her friend.

"Sakura?"

Tatenashi tilted her head slightly to try to get the attention the younger girl. Sakura did not hear her calling out to her, it took Tatenashi to gently shake her to get the pink haired girl out of her thoughts.

"Eh? Senpai? What are you doing here? I thought you would be heading back to your training by now?" Sakura raised her eyebrows at the blue haired friend that she knew so well.

"Well, I talked to Ayaka about a few things before whilst you and the other two were training together, I made my mind up to have a little conversation with you, I noticed there was something oddly off with you." Tatenashi smiled slightly at the younger girl as she looked towards the training ground next to them.

"What do you mean senpai? I didn't feel like I was off in today's training at all." Sakura tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in confusion, her light pink eyes wandered from Tatenashi to the hems of her yukata as she readjusted her attire.

Tatenashi took what Sakura said into account. She recognised the longing look that Sakura wore in her eyes as she trained relentlessly with the other two, earlier on.

"There could be a chance I'm wrong, but I have a feeling you are missing something?" Tatenashi refused to make eye contact as she stared at the night sky above the two. Sakura gulped and adjusted her hair.

"Missing something... to be honest senpai... I'm not too sure about my own feeling's myself... I find myself... not right at this point in time?" Sakura wore the sullen look she had before Tatenashi approached her, although she did not want to admit it, Sakura knew she was not at her best at the current time.

"Well maybe we can both learn a few things of this conversation, but I think we have a lot in common that even you do not realise." Tatenashi made a small smile towards Sakura as she made eye contact with the younger girl.

"Maybe you are right, thinking about it senpai, our routes in life are similar if you think about it." Sakura giggled slightly as she found it oddly funny to know how similar they are. Tatenashi grinned like a Cheshire cat and nodded in response.

"We are very similar indeed, although there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about, one of them being Ichika actually." Tatenashi brought her senpai into the conversation which made her curious to know why exactly.

"What has Ichika-senpai done? Or did you want to talk about him in general?" Sakura wore an interested expression on her face as she was growing more curious to know what Tatenashi had to say.

"I wanted to talk about Ichika-kun because he helped me with some of my own issues actually... I say this because you might be able to learn a few things from my story so far." Tatenashi made a sweet smile to the younger girl as she patted her on the head before turning towards the sky once again, this time, Tatenashi watched one of stars pass by.

"Please elaborate." Sakura replied before leaning her head on the wall behind her.

"Well, as you know I haven't had the best relationship with my little sister Kanzashi... our relationship a while ago now, was quite... distasteful? We never got on for that period of time. I think Ichika-kun spotted it and unknowingly started to mend the bridge which is getting better over time... not fixed yet, but getting there..."

Tatenashi began to think about her relationship with her little sister as she looked towards the sky, Sakura couldn't help but think about her own family, back home. Her relationship with her younger sister, was complicated to say at the very least.

"Ichika-kun helped me realize that since my relationship with my sister had become estranged... I became lonely unknowingly, I owe Ichika-kun quite a bit as he changed a few things around me, for the better, might I add." Tatenashi paused for a few moments as she secretly thanked Ichika in her mind whilst wearing a smile.

"Ah I see, are you still in the middle or repairing your relationship with your sister, senpai?" an interested expression spread throughout Sakura's face as she found herself comparing Tatenashi's situation to her own.

"Yes, these types of things take quite a while to fix... It must be nice for those who have good relationship with their families... admittedly, I am quite jealous of those actually." Tatenashi thought about her mother, sister and those back her clan, that she cared for so dearly.

"I have to admit also Tatenashi-senpai... I am the same too... I see the other's having a good relationship with their parents and it makes me wonder where it went wrong for my situation." Sakura confessed to Tatenashi, she nodded in response as she understood the pain the younger girl was going through.

"Although me and my mom have quite a... strained relationship, I still love her as much as it seems like I don't at times. Being the heir to my clan means that I have to learn off of my mom and at the moment I cannot do that." Sakura nodded as she understood.

"I see... senpai."

Sakura took everything Tatenashi said into account.

"I want you to know that it's okay to miss your family, it's fine to want to fix any broken relationships that may be left unbroken for now, but more importantly, do not forget what makes you the person you are." Tatenashi giggled as she watched her younger friend. Sakura after taking her Tatenashi's words in, felt a new resurgence of confidence flowing within her.

'_I see now... we do not grow as people unless we understand the problems that are in-front of us...thank you, Tatenashi senpai!'_

Sakura bowed at Tatenashi who now wore a confused expression on her face as she didn't understand why her kouhai was bowing. The feeling of wanting to train once again began to give Sakura more reason to stay up later than usual. Sakura found herself feeling at peace for the first time in quite a while, it was a strange feeling for her, and she did not know how to deal with the feeling quite yet.

"Erm Sakura? Why are you bowing to me?" the elder girl asked the younger one, clearly still confused at her actions.

"I wanted to thank you for this conversation, you might not realise it, but this conversation taught me a lot!" Sakura bowed once again, Tatenashi made a wry expression as she waved off Sakura's thank you gesture.

"It's fine! You don't have to thank me; it was something that taught us both to realise that everything isn't as it appears." Tatenashi grinned like a Cheshire cat as she crossed her arms, Sakura picked her training weapon and let out a breath.

"Still, I do really appreciate it senpai, I'm going to train a bit extra then call it a night I think?" Sakura put her fingers to her lips as she thought. Tatenashi nodded in response and leaned her head against the wall behind her. Sakura with a bright smile on her face, made her way in-front of Tatenashi and walked onto the soil of the training ground she had become so used to.

"Oh? You are going to do some extra training? I'll watch for a while before I head back myself... I will probably be forced to catch up when I arrive back." Tatenashi giggled nervously as she imagined going through the tough training once again.

"I understand... senpai!" Sakura continued to swing with flawless technique behind her attacks, Sakura imagined an opponent in-front of her at all times. Tatenashi watched with an impressed expression on her face.

'_I've got to give it to the girl, she never gives up until she achieves perfection... she's rather impressive, I wonder what she thinks of Sakura's training so far?'_

Tatenashi was alluding to the woman that was teaching Sakura and the other girls at the moment. Although the thought did not stay on her mind for too long as she continued to watch Sakura train with the moon shining over them, being the only light source, they had. Eventually after a few minutes, Tatenashi's mind couldn't help but wonder what their future looked like.

After all, these thoughts only happen when it became dark outside.


	4. Chapter 192: TTS Part 8: (In progress)

_**This chapter will be REWORKED and REIMAGINED SOON **_

( ) - Thoughts

[] - on the phone etc.

Disclaimer: i don't own Infinite Stratos nor do I own the OC's put into this story, They both belong to Izuru Yumizuru and Imherepresent.

Chapter 192:

2:30am

Madoka and Chifuyu were in deep sleep in the room that they shared with their brother Ichika, However Ichika was now wide a wake and couldnt find himself getting back to sleep anytime soon. This agitated Ichika to the point where Ichika let out a sigh in defeat and sat up.

"this is getting me nowhere.."

Scanning his eyes across the room Ichika began to try to find something that was keeping him, to no success Ichika couldn't find it.

(Why am I still awake?)

Ichika let out a sigh, Ichika began to attempt to get out of bed, then he began to feel some movement coming from his left.

"Baka...Nee chan~"

Ichika turned to his left to find Madoka trying to hug him in her sleep, this action by Madoka Ichika found very adorable.

Ichika found himself smiling at his young sisters actions towards him whilst she was asleep.

Ichika turned his back to his pillow so he could put it where he was now, so he could get up without disturbing his sisters whilst trying to get up.

As Ichika successfully replaced himself with the pillow that he lay on, Ichika began to slowly creep towards the door. Ichika finally reached the door and was about to walk out but Ichika turned around one last time to check if his sisters were still asleep. to no avast they still were.

Ichika passionately smiled when he saw both Chifuyu and Madoka hug the pillow whom he had replaced for himself.

Ichika swore he heard Chifuyu call out his name in a low manner, but Ichika shook it off as him hearing things.

That being said Ichika turned back to the door and began to gently open the door as to be careful not to wake his sleeping beauties up. Ichika slowly closed the door behind whilst thinking of what to do whilst his sisters slept for a bit more.

( A bath sounds nice right about now. but then again i will be training soon, so why not get an early training session in.)

That being said, Ichika began to head to the training grounds where him and his sisters where currently training with Nobume for the last couple of weeks.

( I wonder how the girls are doing at the Academy?)

Ichika began to wonder what the girls were up to at that current time but didn't have a clue on what they are going through right now.

(I hope they aren't getting in too much trouble, Natasha is the one giving the punishments after all. Speaking of which what about Satella and the others? and my others sisters to.. )

For Ichika there where so many questions left unanswered and the longer they were left unanswered the more he wanted to know. That being said Ichika was almost at the training grounds with only a few more minutes of thinking before his relentless training begins.

(It's been almost a month since we arrived here, whilst we have gotten stronger for me I feel like something is missing. Something obvious hasn't hit me yet.)

Ichika had soon stopped at his location arriving much earlier than he would usually only to be surprised to see Nobume.

"Nobume? What are you doing here?" Ichika questioned whilst looking onward towards Nobume

"I sensed you were coming to the training grounds so I left my room to come here too."

"Oh right." Ichika looked at Nobume with a smile saying that he shouldn't be surprised at this point.

Ichika began to look around the training grounds seeing that the damage from yesterday's training had been restored. Saying that, Ichika's eyes landed on a table where training equipment was spread out on the table. Knowing why Ichika himself came here, he began to head towards the table and began to pick up a sword and began to inspect it.

"You've changed."

That statement from Nobume put Ichika in a bit of a shock. Ichika knew she wasn't wrong when she said he changed, he knew it himself.

"I know I know. I don't know how but I feel different recently I cannot figure it out."

Ichika said to Nobume whilst keeping his back turned whilst looking at the sword he was inspecting.

"I personally believe you have changed because you are in a situation where you were forced to."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ichika questioned Nobume clearly confused on what she was trying to say.

"Think about it, You have those girls at that Academy, Your sister's and those heir's of the war diva's all lusting after you."

Ichika was baffled on Nobume what she was trying to say whilst that Ichika turned around to shoot her a confused look.

"Maybe I'm not saying this correctly. Your father for example, when he was your age he was quite a shy man surprisingly, with your mother and your aunts lusting after him he had to change so he could become the man he wanted to be and also become the man your mom and aunts see him as." Nobume explained.

"Your saying I am changing to become the man my sister see me as?"

"I'm saying that you are changing so that you can take initiative around those girls in your harem."

"Am i?"

"So you don't feel that urge to become stronger so that your sisters can depend on you or become strong so that those girls can see the man you truly are?" Nobume responded.

"..." Ichika knew she was right but couldn't quite fathom this thought yet.

(Is this the reason why I can't sleep at night?)

"Your right.."

"I am?"

"I feel like I haven't proven myself." Ichika said to Nobume

"But you have multiple times."

Nobume tried to fight Ichika's argument but got shut down by Ichika.

"No. I haven't proven myself enough yet, If I did I wouldn't be training to become stronger with those two so that I can not only proven to those two but prove to Mom, Dad, my aunts, My friends and my sisters that I am capable of protecting them, but not only that but being worthy of one day taking up the mantle my father has."

Nobume stared at Ichika with a shocked expression as she didn't Ichika to have an outburst like this. Nobume recovered from the shock Ichika gave her and began to reply.

" I shouldn't be surprised you'd say something like that, always pulling surprises like your father."

"I'm not finished. I also have to prove to myself that I am who I think I am so that I can do this rigorous training so that I am able to feel free. It all makes sense now.."

Ichika picked up the sword from the table and began twirled it around his hands whilst turning to Nobume.

"Don't suppose you want to spar?"

"'I'd be honoured to."

Nobume walked towards Ichika and began to look at the different types of weapons she could use against her spar with Ichika. Nobume picked her weapon which was a katana that had a red and black dragon pattern on hilt.

As soon as Nobume picked up the weapon, Nobume looked towards Ichika who was already at the opposite end of her and was waiting for her to be ready. realising this, Nobume walked to her place at the opposite end of Ichika.

Being respectful to each others power they both bowed to each other as a sign of respect to one another.

"Do not hold back Nobume. I want 100% and nothing less!" Ichika shouted across the battleground.

"Right back at you." Nobume replied to Ichika

After finishing that sentence, Nobume felt Ichika was going to lunge so she decided to meet him halfway with that attack.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

**Scene Change**

"You know the weird thing is im actually starting to get used to this sort of pain!"

"Same here Natasha!"

"Hmph! It took you this long to get used it! how pathetic!"

"What did you say you bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up we are almost there!"

Through their painful screams and their cursing to no end, the teachers showed no signs of giving up on trying to become as strong as possible quite yet. That being said, Natasha, Satella, Natalia, Iris, Serafina and Sylvia were currently carrying 4 Heavy bags on their back as they slowly made their way up to the snowy mountain which was their destination.

Carrying these many bags began to irritate the girls to no end when near the end of their training as it began to weigh heavily down on them more than ever, Not only that but the amount would always increase week after week. No matter how much they didn't want to carry them they showed incredible courage to do so. This largely impressed Shiori which lead to them being complemented by Shiori herself.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE GIRLS HANG ON!" Satella shouted to the others

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!" Iris shouted directly towards

"..." The rest where silent also trying to persevere through the pain they were feeling

"...thank you." Iris silently thanked.

The girls Itched closer and closer toward the end of their endurance training which they had been doing for 7 hours now, Not only that but Shiori who is their trainer made sure to add enhanced gravity so that carrying those bags that those were currently carrying even more tougher to carry through those conditions. Thankfully for those girls, they had one benefit of doing this countless times before, that they were used to carrying this much now as if they did it back then their bones would snap under the pressure of the enhanced gravity that Shiori put on the track that they are following. This meant that the girls were soon gonna see the benefits from doing this brutal training. After all it was only a matter of time before they would have return back to their normal lives of being members of IS.

(Damn it! we are so close! I can't give up yet! this golden haired woman better be right with the results we will see soon! I need more answers to my questions as well..)

Natalia distracted herself away from the pain as she was thinking about the questions she was gonna ask Shiori when they finished.

(Knowing Shiori she's probably waiting for us at the end..)

Iris thought whilst clenching her teeth tightly trying to persevere through the pain.

Minutes went by then, the girls made it to the finish line through the agony the girls began to collapse around Shiori who was stood in the middle of these girls. Not caring whether the snow was cold or not the girls just didn't want to stand anymore.

"Haaaaa..."

Natasha let out a relaxed noise as she collapsed on the ground next to her subordinates.

"My oh my! you girls are already tired from that?"

"Easy for you to say.. Your practically a goddess!" Satella said whilst her face was buried in the snow

"I appreciate the compliment but we have more important business to tend to now that you have finished your training.."

Saying this caught these girls attention so much that they each began to sit up to face Shiori so she could continue

"We're listening." The girls all replied.

"Right I dont think I have mentioned but next week you girls will go back to the IS Academy for a while as kind of a break so that you do not over work yourselves. Same with the other groups such as my nephew and the others." Shiori explained to her trainee'.

"Speaking of Ichika how is he?"

"Yea what has he been up to?"

"Come on tell us!"

"Ara ara~ well you girls will see what my nephew has been up to next week I suppose."

Shiori responded to the girls. Due to Shiori withholding information from them they each began to sag in the retrospectives spots.

"Right onto the next topic, For the remainder of the time I'm setting up your training, you girls will now begin to focus on two points of training one being cultivation training and the latter being speed training." Shiori explained

"I thought we were already fast enough!?" Serafina exclaimed

"Ufufu! shows how much you know, well there is no limit to how fast you can be and compared to the people I have faced you girls are very very slow."

Shiori narrowed her eyes towards the girls giving them a look that she was very very serious about what she said.

"Right.. What will this 'speed training' involve for instance?" Satella questioned Shiori

"A lot of high intensity training that will leave you girls gasping for air." Shiori vaguely described what their new regime was gonna be like.

"What about this 'Cultivation training' you also mentioned?" Natasha mentioned to Shiori

"Cultivation training will improve how much power you can use that is the main aim for that but as for the training you can say its finding your centre."

Again Shiori vaguely left the girls with more questions than answers but for now the girls will be satisfied with that answer. for now that is.

"Right you girls need to use the hot spring I will open up a portal for you."

The End


	5. Chapter 193: TTS Part 9 (In progress)

( ) - Thoughts

[] - on the phone etc.

Disclaimer: i don't own Infinite Stratos nor do I own the OC's put into this story, they both belong to Izuru Yumizuru and Imherepresent.

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

"Uhhhhhh..."

A Man lay down in the middle of what seemed to be a forest and was beginning to wake up due to the excessive sunlight beaming down on his face. The forest that the man was currently in was overflowing with colour and wildlife that made the forest come alive. There were birds chirping in the distance that the man could hear as well as the gentle breeze flowing past his face. As the man began to come alive, he began to take his time to get up slowly.

"Where am I?" The man questioned

That man's voice largely resembles that of Ichika's voice but deeper than Ichika. That wasn't the only similarity Ichika shared with the said man. Similarly, to Ichika the had Jet black hair and a face that resembles Ichika to the point where it could be mistaken that this man was indeed Ichika Orimura. Contrasting to that, this man seems to have some facial hair that could make any woman want to swoon all over him.

"What is this place?" The man questioned

It was clear that this man indeed did not know where he was and how he came here yet. The said stranger began to look around for any sort of life around him but to no success couldn't see anyone around. Looking around the stranger could see nothing but trees surrounding him with no sign of the exit to this forest. It became clear that he would indeed have to find the exit himself so he could figure out what was going on.

"This doesn't make any sense... I was training with my sisters and Nobume not to long ago how am I here? Better question why am I here?"

It became clear who this man was. This man was Ichika himself, but he was unsure on how he got to this place in the first place.

"I need to get of whatever this place is." Ichika mumbled to himself

Not knowing where Ichika was going he soon began to pick a random direction and began walking through this impossibly beautiful forest that made Ichika captivated by the forest's inner beauty. As Ichika continued walking in the corner of his eye he spotted a lake hidden well between the tall trees to his right and then proceeded to make his way through the high amounts of bushes to get to this lake. Ichika continued to walk to the lake as he was mere Centre meter's away from being in the lake, he began to look around for any sort of buildings or any dead giveaways to where he was. However, Ichika noticed that the lake was flowing down from the mountain to the right of him. This said mountain was huge compared to where he was now.

Wanting to see his reflection, Ichika got onto his knees so that he could put his face just above the water so that he could see his reflection in the clear water. Ichika began to realise that the man staring back at him was him but older and more manly than he was currently

"Look at me..."

Ichika began to touch his face to really check if what he was seeing was true. Ichika was quite shocked at how handsome he had become and how didn't know what to make of himself quite yet. Unfortunately for Ichika he couldn't admire himself for too much longer as heard a feminine voice call out to him.

"Ichika? Honey are you there? I felt your Aura around here somewhere?" A feminine voice called out to Ichika clearly trying to figure out where Ichika was

As soon as the feminine voice said that, Ichika knew exactly who this woman was, he could recognise that voice from anywhere.

That said woman appeared from what seemed to be the outskirts of where Ichika currently was.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere."

Ichika slowly stood up and looked up to his right to meet the eyes with the woman that had called out to him.

That said woman was very busty, and her pale white skin sparkled enough for Ichika to notice. Not only that but her eyes were something he could never forget, those beautiful deep brown eyes and that hair of her's were a dead giveaway to who this was.

"Chifuyu?"

Ichika stood completely still as he was admiring older sisters' beauty. It was something Ichika could not help doing.

"You're always wondering around as usual. Glad to see something's never change." Chifuyu said as she approached Ichika

"...Right."

Hearing the manner Ichika said it in, Chifuyu turned to Ichika with a concerned expression plastered all over her face.

"Is everything okay Ichika?" Chifuyu asked her younger brother

To Chifuyu this sort of reaction that Ichika was doing was something she hadn't seen from Ichika in a very long time.

Knowing Chifuyu would keep questioning him, Ichika scrambled through his brain trying to find an excuse that would surpass for now.

"I'm fine! Really! Just a bit tired that's all!" Ichika responded trying to play off his weird behavior so that Chifuyu would stop pestering him

Saying that only reminded Chifuyu of something, in response of remembering it Chifuyu bit down on her lip.

(I Need to figure out what's going on! I have no clue! What's happening?!)

"Well... You did do all of us last night so I shouldn't be too surprised...The manner you took us in..." Chifuyu muttered just enough for Ichika not being able to hear it fully.

"Wait what?" Ichika questioned his sister's having absolutely no clue what his sister just said to him

Ichika looked at his sister who was covering her face with her hair whilst looking in the different direction. This Chifuyu that he was looking at was very different one to the one he knew. Chifuyu turned back to her brother whilst her cheeks where flushed red

"Anyway, as much as I want you to rest up, you can't as we have another issue to handle." Chifuyu vaguely explained to her brother

"What matter would this be Chifuyu?"

"Mother is here, she wanted to talk to you about something that she wouldn't tell me about. Chigusa is keeping her company whilst I came to get you."

(Mom... Mom. MOM'S HERE!?)

All of this was beginning to overwhelm Ichika once again. Closing his eyes Ichika began to try to let it sync in as he hasn't let it sync in yet.

"Take me there." Ichika demanded

"Of course, my love."

For Ichika he didn't even hear what Chifuyu was saying as he was trying to process all this that happened in such a short time he had been here.

(I need to figure out what's going on? Why am I older than I am? Am I in the future? Where do I start for my answer's?)

All these questions pondered through Ichika's head; it was time to get questions answered.

As Ichika followed Chifuyu through the forest he noticed some small things off with the place he was, but the biggest problem that Ichika knew as off was that he noticed that Chifuyu skin looked like it was slowly falling apart.

"Chifuyu?" Ichika questioned

"What is it Ichika we are almost there."

"What going on with your skin? It's like it's fading out of existence?" Ichika questioned his sister

Hearing that Chifuyu looked down towards her arm only to see nothing wrong with her. Chifuyu began to worry about her brother now as he was seeing things.

"Ichika? Nothing's happening? You need your rest clearly I'll tell mom to come by another day." Chifuyu walked to her brother.

For Ichika it looked like Chifuyu was fading out of existence, her brother became worried.

"I'm not seeing things! It looks like you are disappearing!"

Ichika could see that Chifuyu was rapidly disappearing and didn't know what to do in this situation, Ichika tried to think of things to help the situation but couldn't think of anything that would help the situation.

"Ichika! I'm fine look!" Chifuyu exclaimed to her brother

Ichika could see that Chifuyu's lower body had already disappeared out of existence and now her upper body was almost gone

"CHIFUYU!"

Ichika tried to grab his sister but to no success he only went through instead. Ichika turned around to see that his elder sister had already disappeared.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

The surrounding's around the area began to darken around Ichika with only a small light source coming from where Ichika was standing. Ichika looked around to notice that the forest was still there but everything was pitch black so Ichika couldn't see anything except from what was around him.

"I believe that was enough for today."

Ichika recognised this voice and began to grit his teeth in frustration as he did not want deal with this right now.

"Kurokishi..." Ichika said whilst gritting his teeth

"Awww is master not happy to see me? Kurokishi pouted but wasn't angry in the slightest. She found it more endearing from her master.

"What's going on here?" Ichika maintained a stern eye contact whilst asking Kurokishi that question

"Hmmm come on master you don't know?" Kurokishi pouted even more that her master had no idea what was going on

"We're not playing games, Tell me now." Ichika made sure to get right to the point as he knew that if he didn't, Kurokishi would play with him some more

"Hmph! You're no fun master!" Kurokishi said to her master whilst remaining eye contact with her owner

"First off I'd like to say this a dream of some sort but with a twist."

"This was a dream? But everything felt so real!"

"As I said with a twist, what you went through was a dream in a way, but it was also reality if you choose to accept it..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What you saw was only a small percentage of what could be your future, would you like to know what happened to get where you were in that dream master?" Kuroskishi asked her master a question that she knew he couldn't refuse to know.

"Tell me everything."

"The Ichika you were in your dream was one way in the future that accepted it, when he did that then he became the man that his mom wanted him to be, the man that his sister's see him as."

"You forgotten to mention something. What about my friends? What do they see me as?" Ichika asked whilst staring at the ground

"They see you as a man far above their reach as you realized the true potential you really have. The power over this world that you hold above everyone." Kurokishi curtly explained to her master who was fixated at staring at the ground beneath them.

"Above their reach? Are you trying to tell me what I think you are trying to tell me?" Ichika questioned Kurokishi

"That's right master... It's a small price to pay for all that power you could hold." Kurokishi slowly walked towards her master.

"Isn't that what you desire? Power? To become stronger?" Kurokishi hugged her master from behind whilst asking that question.

Kurokishi was surprised when her master did not respond to her question but only stood still like a statue.

"Master?" Kurokishi asked her master as she let go of him

"Send me back."

"Fine... But one more thing about those dream I mentioned, I did not only show you what your future could look like, but you also wished for it as well." Kurokishi explained whilst walking away from her master

"I wished for a part of it?" Ichika muttered to himself,

For Ichika this was confusing him as this wasn't something he really thought about, especially the future he couldn't remember even wishing for some of the things that kurokishi said might happen.

"As much as you want to deny it master you have a darkness like no other, deep down within your heart you desire power, you yearn to be the ruler of everything. Even if you do not realize it yet, others do..." Kurokishi showed a creepy smile towards her master before clicking her fingers. When she did that, she watched her master disappear whilst she remained the in the darkness.

"Ufufu You've changed master it's only a matter of time until you have realized what you have to do." Kurokishi said out loud

Kurokishi began to walk through the dark forest that held a dark aura to it.

Scene Change

5:00 AM

"Zzzz...Zzzz..."

"hmm mm Nee-chan.."

Ichika began to wake up from the dream that he had because of Kurokishi's doings, however what woke Ichika up mainly was the amount of weight that felt was on him. Ichika began to open his eyes to see what this weight was on his chest only to see the heads of both of his sister's resting on his chest. Ichika smiled at the cute actions his sisters were doing in their sleep and decided to wrap his arms around their waists pulling them closer to him so they can be more comfortable. Ichika noticed some slight movements coming from both of his sisters, fearing they would wake up Ichika tried not to move too much as these two were light sleepers. Wanting to check the time, Ichika turned his neck to the left to check the clock on the wall to see what time they must be up.

(5:00AM... We need to get up, we've got to training soon... Ugh...)

*Yawn*

Ichika turned back again and stared his sisters for a while.

(I've got to develop that Blade style that Nobume taught me, Should I add more power into the hit's, or should I add some new moves that make it more unique for myself?)

Whilst Ichika was thinking about making more developments into one of his three ascendance blade styles he failed to notice that his sisters had begun to wake up slowly.

"Hmmmm... You're up earlier than usual Ichika... What's going on?" Chifuyu drearily wiped her eyes with her wrist whilst looking at Ichika.

"Nothing's going on, I just woke up early and decided to stay in bed with you two that's all." Ichika replied whilst making eye contact with his sister.

"Hmmm... that's good then, you make an excellent pillow." Chifuyu said whilst putting her head back on Ichika's chest.

In response to Chifuyu action's, Ichika made sure to gently caress her hair again, as Chifuyu loves it when Ichika shower's her with affection.

"Stay like that all you want I'm not going anywhere."

Ichika leaned down to give Chifuyu a kiss on the forehead, before moving back to his original spot which allowed him to have a view of the room once again.

"I'd love to stay like this, but we've got another tough day of training soon and we cannot miss that"

"I know I know; we've got another week of training before we return to the Academy for a while." Ichika responded to Chifuyu

"About that, I heard of Nobume that after spending a month or two at the academy we will train with Shiori instead." Chifuyu said

"Oh really? Did Nobume say why we are going to train with our aunt instead? Ichika asked, Ichika began to turn his full attention to the conversation between him and Chifuyu

"She was pretty vague with her answer as usual but I what I did get from Nobume is that we need to create our own specific set of style."

"Makes sense. Considering I've been trying to interpret some newly acquired moves such {Rakuten} with my IS after all." Ichika said causing Chifuyu to look up in a shocked-like expression.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... Just surprised me that you already started trying to combine your new skills with your IS already. It's like your 10 steps ahead already. Consider me impressed.

Chifuyu leaned in to give her brother a hug which in response Ichika hugged her back tightly as he could.

"I love you Chifuyu..."

"I love you too..."

The two locked lips in a sweet and endearing way, but unfortunately for the pair had to part due to Madoka slowly waking up.

*Yawn*

"Morning nee san, nee chan..."

Madoka tiredly said to Ichika and Chifuyu whilst not knowing what was going on. Ichika looked at his younger sister and smiled at her untidiness state. Chifuyu can be seen to be doing the same thing as Ichika.

"Morning you might want to get up we have to go and train soon."

"Hmmm... I got it Nee-chan."

Madoka was rubbing her eyes whilst trying to fully wake herself up and Chifuyu was already up on her feet now.

"Right you two, I'm going to go take a bath before training, seems like I need it." Ichika said to the pair of his sisters

"Hold on I'll be coming with you as well." Chifuyu said, Chifuyu turned around to grab a towel of the shelving unit that stored towels and clothes that are going to be used for training for a while.

"Wait! Baka-nee! I'm coming with! I can't risk you do something perverted with nee-san!" Madoka stumbled when making her way also over to the shelving unit as she just woke up and is now on her feet when she only just woke up. After grabbing the necessities for a bath Madoka made her way over to her older siblings. In response earned a chuckle from Ichika and a pat on the head by him. Because of that Madoka's face flushed with a tinge of pink. Chifuyu saw that and grinned evilly towards Madoka.

"Alright you two shall we go?" Ichika questioned the pair

"Yep leading the way why don't you Ichika?" Chifuyu responded to her younger brother

"Why not?" Ichika responded to Chifuyu and took the initiative.

Whilst Chifuyu was teasing Madoka behind Ichika found himself being lost in thought about what Kirokishi had him go through earlier.

(What does she have planned? It clearly can't be good if she was trying to show me all that.)

With that Ichika and his two sisters made their way to the bathing area.

Scene change

Ayaka's group

10:30AM

"Hyaaaahh!"

"You are not doing it right Miss Shinonono, Put your back into the attack as well your feet. They all need to be coordinated with each other."

"What about this?!"

Taking the advice that Ayaka one of the four War Diva's gave to her, Houki Positioned her feet in a way where it benefits the speed and amount of power that Houki can generate. Houki also arched her back in a way so when she used this move of her's she could back off quicker than she had in all her attempts.

"Don't hold back."

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Houki used the move she and the others had been practising for a few days now against an opponent who was none other than Ayaka herself. Ayaka could easily block Houki's attack on her, but she felt that Houki and the others needed an actual target to pull it off better. So Ayaka decided to be the target. The move that Houki had used was powerful enough to do major damage to the blade garden, but luckily this sacred ground could not be destroyed so easily.

Seeing the attack, Ayaka instantly pulled out her sword to block the attack on her. Houki watched as her attack was blocked easily by Ayaka. Having done the same move so many times Houki was not surprised that Ayaka blocked her strongest attack yet. It seemed to dawn on Houki that she still had a massive hill to climb in terms of being powerful.

"That was excellent, In mere day's you learnt that move, Consider me impressed Miss Shinonono." Ayaka said whilst appearing right behind Houki

"Thanks... Although it's not good for me yet... I appreciate the complement. "Houki said as she turned around to face Ayaka

"No problem, Although I offer you one piece of advice, when you go back to the Academy next week. Keep practising the different skills I have taught you in the last three weeks." Ayaka explained

"Yes Ma'am."

After Houki said that she turned around to pick up her bokken and was about to walk over to the stands to where the other girls were watching her and Ayaka.

"One more thing, Send over Miss Bodewig please."

Houki just turned to Ayaka and nodded to her before making her leave towards the stands where the other girls were.

"Took you long enough!" Laura exclaimed. To that Houki just rolled her eyes and sat in one of the chairs with an exhausted expression

"Laura your next." Houki said whilst letting out a yawn

"Hmph! About time! Let me show you girls what true power is!" Laura replied and then proceeded to walk away to the middle of the training grounds to get ready to demonstrate like Houki had to.

"What's up Houki-chan? You look very tired?" Sakura questioned. Sakura continued to watch Houki's face seeing that she could tell Houki was indeed very tired

"I'm fine just using that last attack took it out of me." Houki replied trying wavered it off as tired due to the demonstration

"What did Miss Ayaka say anyway after you finished your final move?" Sakura asked Houki while turning back to see if Laura's turn was going to start

"She gave me a brief run down on how I did and what I should do to continue to be able to use it without feeling the side effects, you will get something similar said to you I think?" Houki explained to Sakura whilst letting out another yawn

"Speaking of which Sakura, have you seen our mothers? I haven't seen them since yesterday I thought they were supposed to be here?" Houki continued

"I overheard that they are planning for the rest of this week's training and that we will be splitting up, you with your mother and me with mine and I assume Laura will be Miss Ayaka I suppose." Sakura explained whilst she turned around to watch Laura train

(I wonder what training mom has planned for me.) Houki pondered whilst she was carefully analysing Laura demonstrate

Houki noticed something off with Laura's footwork as Laura looked unsteady when she was using this technique that they have recently used. Looking a bit closer into it, Houki noticed Laura's timing was off as well so the amount of power that Laura is supposed to generate is only 50% of what Laura could generate. Houki noticed how much easier it was for Ayaka to defend against it as she could already tell that Laura was doing it incorrect.

"Hey Sakura, do you notice that?" Houki questioned her friend

"Hmmm? What am I supposed to be noticing senpai?" Sakura replied whilst confused on what she was trying to notice

"Miss Ayaka will explain to us when she's done with Laura." Houki said to her underling

Some minutes later

Laura had finished her demonstration of the newly acquired skill she was recently taught by Miss Ayaka as well as Houki's mom and Sakura's mom. Laura stood still because she was completely drained from using her third and final attack against her teacher. Since Laura had learned this new technique, she has improved greatly compared to the first day of learning it but was still off in some areas.

Ayaka waved towards the two girls to come over as she must need to tell these three girls something important from their lesson. Once the three girls made their way over Ayaka began to explain why she had called them over.

"First off I would like to say that each of you have done better than expected. Secondly you each have some issues when using (Burritsu) I'll start from first to last." Ayaka explained whilst turning to Sakura first

"Sakura when using (Burritsu) there are three main parts that you are supposed to have, the first being Speed which you have, the second being Coordination which you have. Third is power. At this moment you only have two of them, I've talked to your mother we both agree that for the rest of the time you have training before heading back to that academy, you will focus on generating as much power into your attacks." Ayaka Explained

"Houki when you use (Burritsu) you have all three, however what I do suggest for you to work on was what I suggested after your demonstration. Which was to keep practising this skill until you have truly thought you have truly mastered it." Ayaka continued

"Now for you Miss Bodewig, I noticed that your coordination is mostly good but situations that put you under pressure you do not use your coordination. Because of your coordination it also effects how much power you are putting into each of the attempts. Luckily for you Miss bodewig for the rest of the week I will personally one to one teach you how to handle being under pressure. Ayaka Finished

The three girls that were currently being given their feedback's nodded to Ayaka

"Miss Ayaka, during Laura's demonstration I also noticed that her footwork needed working on. Houki pointed out

"That lead's me on to me my next point, if you girls see anything wrong with the way each other techniques make sure to talk to each other about it as each of you have your strengths and weaknesses. Ayaka explained

"Miss Ayaka what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked

"You are free to do as you please for now as I have important business to tend to." Ayaka said to the girls before walking away

Scene Change

Time: 2:30PM

Location: Garden Of Mortality

The Garden of Mortality was a sacred ground for Oyuki as this very ground she stood on was the place she trained to be who she was now, not only that but for centuries Oyuki's Ancestors have trained on in this place. The Garden of Mortality was big in terms of size as it hosted one big building that her pupils were currently occupying, Not only that but the building that her pupils reside in had a library full of ancient and new martial arts that have been around for Thousands of years. This sacred ground also had a few more structure's such a normal sized building that had a hot spring lay in it. On the out skirts of the compound lay a tomb like entrance when approaching it, Oyuki made sure to tell her pupil's that they are forbidden to go down to the tomb. She didn't explain why but her pupils went along with it. Lastly was the training ground which held many weapons on walls to choose from depending on what type of fight Oyuki was going to make it.

All that aside, I don't think we have talked about who these pupils training under Oyuki were. When the four war divas choose who they wanted to teach Oyuki choose the more energetic girls from the IS Academy, Oyuki choose four specific girls, Huang Lingyin Rin, Shinobu Kiragakure, Emelia Moretti and Aila Argyros. Oyuki knew she wanted train these four girls as she was already eyeing them before the event's that took prior with Ichika and his sisters

Now we go to what these four girls are currently doing which was reading the books in the library as these girls wanted to learn and implement different moves and techniques into their fighting style. This was these girls free time as Oyuki had to leave due to a meeting with the other war divas to discuss their training so far

Rin who was reading a book an ancient martial art called 'Kalarippayattu'. Whilst the other three were either respectfully reading their own book's or were trying to keep themselves focused. That can be said for Emelia as she looked as if she could burst any second.

"I'm so bored!"

"Read something else then." Rin Replied keeping her eyes glued to the book

"But we've been doing that for the last three hours!"

"Then finding something else to do." Rin replied whilst placing her hand on the tea next to her and bringing it to her lips

"Hmph! Easy for you to say! I heard senpai doesn't like girls that are smart!"

Hearing this made Rin spit out the tea she was drinking, Shinobu and Aila struggled to hold back their laughter but were able to keep it to a minimal

"Hey! You take that back! You don't know Ichika's tastes in women!" Rin exclaimed whilst gritting her teeth and giving her underling a death stare that would scare any normal person

"I think it's pretty obvious what Senpai likes in women! It's clearly big breasted women!"

Ever since joining the IS Academy Rin has noticed that she lacks in one specific area which was her breasts and began to grow in anger and jealousness towards women with bigger breasts than her, luckily for Rin as of recent that wasn't something she was as concerned about anymore. However, Emelia saying this reignited the spark in her that lay dormant for a while.

"You're not doing too much better in the breast's depart either!"

"I have room to grow! Soon you will not be able to grow anymore, and you will be stuck like that!"

Hearing this made Rin's face become flushed, knowing where this would go Shinobu turned to her classmate

"I think we should stop this now." Shinobu said to Aila

"Right." Responded Aila

"You are saying that prov-" Whilst Rin was trying to make a point to Emelia, he was interrupted by Shinobu and Aila

"Senpai! Don't worry about how big your breasts are! We can all see that they have gotten bigger." Shinobu said

Shinobu saying that not only stopped this scuffle but gave Rin an ego boost

"Well... I don't like to brag..." Rin said to herself but was loud enough for the rest to hear perfectly

"Emelia I'm sure your breasts will grow as well!" Shinobu said as she turned to her classmate to give her a thumbs up

"Yea well! That's not to be surprising..." Emelia said as she twirled her finger around her hair.

"Right... Well senpai what was that book you were reading?" Aila asked Rin, because of the question Rin snapped at of her daze.

"Oh right! I was reading a book that Miss Oyuki suggested on an ancient martial art that I should look at." Rin explained to Aila and the other two

"Any look with the it?"

"Yes actually I suppose, I was thinking about getting Miss Oyuki to personally teach me it so I can use and it and eventually look into combining it with a few of my moves that I have begun to create." Rin Explained only to earn a surprise look from her teammates

"Like a power move?" Shinobu asked

"Now that you put it that way, I suppose it is like a power move." Rin replied

"Cool! What was going to be the name for the move?" Emelia asked

"I-I-I haven't come up with a name for it yet!"

What Rin said was true as she had only started studying this move recently and hasn't even had a chance to interpret her own unique and ambiguous style onto the move yet. Given Rin's style of fighting, [Kalarippayattu] would be suitable martial arts for her as Rin is known to be a quite aggressive opponent.

"You need to be on top of these things senpai! What if this move you create turns out to a super bad-ass move that everyone wants to know?"

To Emilia's reply Rin shrugged it off as Emelia being annoying again. Rin's mind began to wonder what Ichika and the others were doing as she hadn't seen them in quite some time. To be precise almost a month next week. Shinobu noticing that Rin was deep in thought, decided to help her friend come back to reality.

(I wonder what Ichika's is up to. Is his training going well? What about the other's? Is it weird to think that I miss them?)

"Senpai? Are you okay?" Shinobu questioned Concerning Rin whilst waving her hand in front of Rin's face. That was enough to snap Rin from her stupor

"I'm fine I just realized that next week will going back to the IS Academy for a while for a much-needed break." Rin openly said whilst a smile threatened to appear on her face

"A break sounds like heaven right about now..." Aila said whilst almost wanting to drool over the thought of a break as their training had been more than brutal.

"Speaking of Breaks, Did Miss Oyuki tell you when we would come back to resume our training with her? Shinobu questioned

"From what I can remember she didn't mention when we would be returning but I believe that she will let us know when we finish, I suppose. "Rin explained whilst using her hand to nurse her temple

"Sounds about right I suppose."

Rin coming to the realisation that she was beginning to feel tired felt as if she should get some well needed rest. Rin turned to the others.

"Right, well I'm in need of a well-deserved rest so I'm going to head to the room first. So, you girls clean up this mess and go to bed when you are ready." Rin explained before letting a cute yawn signifying that she was very tired from training over the last few weeks.

Rin Left the library leaving her friends to go to their shared room. On the way to the room Rin walked past hallways and rooms that had this vintage Japanese feeling to them. Being from China, Rin didn't really know too much about the history of Japan and their way of life but being in this place couldn't help but mesmerised. Finally getting to the room which she and her roommates where occupying. Rin opened the door to a room that seem to be tidy due to the maids coming in when they were training. Making her way to the bunk bed she shared with Shinobu, she flopped on to the bottom bunk bed.

(Let me sleep... Let me sleep...I want sleep... No, I need sleep.)

Rin who was physically drained and desperately wanted to sleep but she couldn't due to her thinking. Rin rolled over to lie on her back in defeat.

(This is getting me nowhere.)

Rin sat up in defeat and leaned back against the wall whilst deciding to pull up her holographic screen to look for any problems on her IS as a way to distract herself.

(No problems with my IS I need to worry about yet. That's good, I do not need to worry about my IS having problems when I return to the academy.)

"Senpai? Can I come in?" A voice asked from outside the room

"Hmm? Sure, this is your room as well." Rin said whilst looking confused at Shinobu who asked her for permission to come into the room that they shared with the other two.

"Thanks. I thought you might have been changing and didn't want to walk in just in case." Shinobu replied whilst walking to the opposite bed and sitting down

"What's the other two doing?"

"Well Senpai you raised a good point earlier with learning new techniques, so after you left, they began to study." Shinobu replied

"Good to hear my kouhai's studying then, what about you?" Rin questioned Shinobu whilst turning her gaze from her screen to her friend

"I studied earlier whilst the others were being bored together."

"Yes, that's good then, speaking of which has Miss Oyuki returned yet?" Rin asked whilst averting her eyes back to the screen in front of her.

"Not yet, remind me again when is she supposed to return? "

"Pretty soon If I'm remembering the conversation correctly?" Rin pondered

Shinobu stopped what she was and turned to her senpai.

"So, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh right, well I thought considering that we will be going back soon that I would make sure everything is fine with my IS as I'm not taking any risks." Rin explained

Speaking of checking her IS, Rin was currently looking at the 3 primary charts that showed her if her IS was working correctly, which it was indeed. However, Rin wanted to look in depth for any problems that could cause her issues in the future. She couldn't find any problem's whilst using her IS's ability to scan for problems.

"I see, you wanted to check your IS so that if anything goes wrong at the academy when we return there will be no problems affect your ability!" Shinobu said. Rin knowing that she hit the nail on the dot decided not to answer any further.

"So, I've been thinking recently, what do you think Ichika has been up to?" Shinobu asked whilst keeping their conversation alive.

Saying this only made Rin think some more on what Ichika was doing, but she didn't really imagine it being much other than training.

"W-well... If I'm to be honest... I think he'd be doing something like us with our training I suppose. I just hope he doesn't over work himself..."

Rin didn't know how to reply to her Kouhai but managed to fumble out what she believe Ichika was doing. Shinobu stared at Rin with an endearing smile as if she figured something out about Rin. In response to Shinobu's smile Rin turned around to hide her nearing red face.

"W-What is it?" Rin cutely asked whilst trying not to maintain eye contact with her Kouhai

"Nothing, I just find it amazing about how much you care about Ichika that's all." Shinobu replied whilst waiting for her senpai to answer

"Well me and Ichika have known each other for a long time... and well... Ugh! I can't explain it!"

Rin quickly grabbed the pillow to cover her face as a barrier to stop her from saying she didn't know how to respond to. Hearing the way Rin talked about Ichika made her think about her Senpai too.

(What is this I feel for Ichika senpai? It's different to what I feel with the others.)

"To be honest senpai. I understand that you don't know how to answer that. You are not the only one with more questions than answers."

"What do you mean by that? I don't think I quite understand."

"Well... I don't know what It is yet, but I know I feel something for Ichika senpai also..." Shinobu confessed

When Shinobu said that Rin was caught by surprise as she had never seen Shinobu to be the type of girl to be confessing this sort of stuff with her. It made Rin feel conflicted as she was happy with her Kouhai being able to talk to her about this stuff, but this was the same stuff she said when she didn't realise her feelings. Now that she did, she could guide her Kouhai. Pulling away the pillow from her face Rin threw it back to the place it was before and began her reply.

"I understand what you are trying to say."

"You do?"

"Yes... I felt the exact same way when I would be around Ichika, I didn't know what it was but what I did know at the time was I felt something for him and that feeling manifested into love." Rin explained how she felt and did felt to her Kouhai.

Hearing this made Shinobu think to herself of what this hidden feeling inside of her could manifest into love like her Senpai's feeling did.

"Your telling me that this feeling I feel for Ichika senpai could manifest into love?"

"No, what I'm saying is that you are already in love with Ichika."

Hearing this made Shinobu go pale as she did not want to cause any trouble for her senpai, especially in terms of love. Rin knew what her Kouhai was thinking right there and then, she had become pretty good at reading people.

"I shouldn't be surprised you fell for Ichika as he has something about him that made us all fall in love with him." Rin replied

"'Us all' are you saying that there is more than the two of us?"

"Definitely... all of us are in love with Ichika as much as I'm not willing to admit it..." Rin replied to Shinobu's question.

"I didn't notice it at all I thought that playing around you and Senpai's would do was all just acting if I'm to be honest, but I never expected this..."

"You know what this means right?" Rin asked her Kouhai a simple question which seemed to confuse her.

"What does it mean senpai? I'm lost?" Shinobu questioned her senpai.

"You are now a rival of mine who is also trying to also steal my man." Rin replied whilst giving her a stare.

"But senpa-"Shinobu was interrupted by Rin. The fear that was in Shinobu was able to make Rin laugh at Shinobu's fear.

"HAHAHA! Y-You can relax where not going to kill you, you are now just a rival of mine alongside with the other girls." Rin explained to her Kouhai

However as much as it seemed like Rin wasn't quite finished there.

"Although you will have to deal with the others who might not be as friendly as me."

"W-W-What will they do to me?!"

"What they do to every girl that they found out about liking Ichika."

"You have to help me Senpai!"

"HAHAHAHA You'll be fine! Don't worry about it!"

With that Night slowly came around and the training continues again and again.


	6. Chapter 194: TTS Part 10 (In Progress)

A Message from me for everyone that reads truth be told that there is going to be a Truth Be Told discord server so that you can hear the latest from me about the chapters.

I do not come on fanfiction that often so if you want to hear any news or updates from Truth be told please feel free to join

Not only that but you guys can communicate with each other about truth be told and more!

If you like drawing or doing art, feel free to also join because we will also have a part for you.

Also shout out to Gunvolt he's an MVP and has come up with some idea's also for the future of truth be told.

One last reason why you should join this discord is because I will be announcing a few projects maybe on there too!

If you do not know how to join please leave a message and I will get back to you when the server has finished.

() - Thoughts

[] - on the phone etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos nor do I own the OC's put into this story, they both belong to Izuru Yumizuru and Imherepresent.

Chapter 193:

"Hmmmm.. Stop that Nee-chan~"

"..."

Opening his eyes Ichika began to take in his surroundings and began to slowly but surely wake up from his slumber. Ichika now fully awake, began to sit up whilst letting out a tired yawn. Ichika looked towards the clock on the wall which showed the time was currently 5 AM. That being said now that Ichika was up, he now was able to collectively gather his thoughts.

(Today's the day... We go back to the IS academy... I wonder how the others have been without me? Have they missed me?)

Realizing that he was asking himself to many questions that he didn't know the answer of so early in the morning. Ichika got up and headed towards the Chester draws on the left side of the room where the three's clothes were designated in order. That order was Madoka, Chifuyu and Ichika. Ichika being top drawer.

Ichika pulled his drawer handles to reveal what was in his own drawer. There wasn't anything crazy that Ichika kept in this drawer, it only held his clothes he trained in previously and a Obi that Ichika never got to wear. Next to that was some combat armor that he was going to wear today as he had no other clothes left and didn't feel like asking Nobume for spare. If Ichika asked he felt like he was going to be a pain in Nobume's backside.

Before Ichika was going to put on this clothing he knew he had to use the bathing area to wash himself of the dirty feeling clouding him. Before that Ichika turned towards his sisters that was currently asleep on the mats and made his way towards them. Ichika bent down to the side of Chifuyu and made sure to fully pull the blanket they shared over her to give her the most comfort. Ichika couldn't help but look at Chifuyu's sleeping face after tucking her in.

Snapping out of his stupor Ichika stood up again and turned to the door and proceeded to walk towards it before exiting Ichika turned to his sisters one more time.

(They will probably be up when I get back, but extra sleep couldn't hurt them I suppose?)

After that thought Ichika turned to the door and made his way out of it quietly closing the door as quietly as possible to prevent disturbing his sisters.

10 minutes later...

Ichika finally made his way to the bathing area which was like no other bathing area as this one held something about it that made Ichika bewildered when he arrived. Ichika couldn't figure out whether it was the sheer size or the way it was styled. None of the less Ichika couldn't help but feel like a royal when bathing in such place.

Ichika took of his clothes and folded it and placed it on the rack near him and grabbed the towel and made his way into bathing area.

Settling into the warm water that was around him, Ichika couldn't help but feel at one with himself and finally felt like he could relax before the final training today. The training that him and his sisters were going to do today was a bit of everything they had learned from Nobume up until today.

Whether that was having control on their individual [Reiki]'s which for Ichika seemed to have significantly improved over the last Month and a half. The second bit of training that Ichika and his sisters had to go through was learning Orimura fighting techniques and developing them on their own. This was because the technique would individually become more and more suited to the person using it so they can implement their own style into the Technique.

The latter part of the training Nobume was teaching them was how to fully harness there Individual [Reiki] For Ichika for instance his [Junsuina Reiki] whilst he now has good control there is one fault with this all. Ichika wasn't just born with one [Junsuina Reiki] he was also born with his mother's too. [Jaaku Reiki] the opposite of [Junsuina Reiki]. Ichika has a hard time trying to take control over his [Jaaku Reiki] as it resembles the part in him that he does not like. The evil side of him.

However, Nobume had noticed that Ichika was persistent on Nobume's help with helping him control this side of him. She could not help but be surprised that Ichika is so willing to learn to control this side of him, not only that but she could see in his eyes that he yearned for power. Whether this was a good thing or a bad thing she did not know quite yet. What she did know though was that she was very happy to teach the boy she considered one of her masters. This brought out a loving feeling in Nobume as he was the one that confronted about this problem, she was none of the less very happy that he could rely on her.

Going back to Ichika who was currently in a deep thought about his friends at the IS Academy.

(I wonder what Natasha and the other teachers are doing without me? I wouldn't be to surprised if they end up in another battle. There always seems to be one enemy after another.)

Ichika pondered to himself. However Ichika and his sisters hadn't known that the others were also training in their own divided groups.

"Tell me [Byakushiki] Is there any way of getting contact from anyone outside this Island?" Ichika tried to talk to his IS.

"No... There seems to be some sort of interference when contacting anyone that isn't on this Island... Also, there someone is approaching..."

"I should have expected that you would reply like that. Wait... What was that last part?" Ichika realized that his IS had responded to his question but added something at the end he did not quite hear. However, Ichika could begin to feel a presence making his way to him. Hearing the door open Ichika turned around in surprise to see who was behind him.

"Chifuyu and Madoka!?"

Being surprised was the only thing that was seen on Ichika's face. Chifuyu and Madoka stood behind Ichika with nothing but a towel wrapped around their bodies.

"D-D-Don't stare too much..."

"R-right..."

Turning back around Ichika tried to get the picture out of his head. Chifuyu and Madoka made their way into the bath as well. They both chose to sit on opposite sides of Ichika.

"ahhhh..."

"Ahhh..."

Both settled into the soothing and relaxing water that they were currently occupying. Ichika was suffering to keep a cool head around his sisters.

"Ichika today is the final day before we go back."

Ichika knew where Chifuyu was going with this and answered how he deemed best.

"We are indeed, speaking of which Chifuyu are you going to resume being our teacher?"

Because of that Incident where she turned against Ichika for a while she did not know herself, however she was sure her aunt Shiori has come up with a solution.

"Yes, as I am aware, I will still be resuming being your teacher as usual. Which means Ichika you're not going to be able to slack off anytime soon." Chifuyu said whilst giving her brother a cold yet playful glare.

Ichika began to feel a cold stare coming from his left which turned out be his little sister who seemed to be annoyed about something.

"What's wrong Madoka?"

"Hmph! Giving Nee san all the attention but leaving me with nothing... Just like you nee-chan..." Madoka grumbled under her breath. Due to this training Ichika was able to pick up what she said and was a taken by surprise.

"Oh, come on Madoka I love you and Chifuyu. You should know that I'm not putting Chifuyu over you so don't over think it." Ichika said. Hearing those words come out of his mouth, Madoka couldn't feel anymore happier especially when Ichika pulled her into resting on his shoulder.

"Oi don't be leaving me out of it." Chifuyu said whilst positioning her head onto Ichika's shoulder to rest just like Madoka.

Both sisters felt at peace when resting on their brother's shoulders. In truth they were relishing this moment. Especially Madoka.

"You know we will have to get out soon, so don't fall asleep on me. We have one more day of training to do."

"Hmmmm..."

Hearing that Ichika turned both ways to look at his sisters only to see their expressions which showed a relaxed expression. Ichika couldn't help but smile and proceeded to begin to stroke the back of their heads.

(Time skip)

"Sorry we are late!"

"That's quite alright I had somethings I had to do before we got today's training session going so you all are on time." Nobume explained

"So, what are we going to do for today's final training day?" Ichika asked.

"Today's training is different from usual; Today I will personally assist all of you Individually as today you will begin to train alone at first. I will get to you one by one. Madoka you will begin training today by breaking your boundaries oh how much [Jaaku Reiki] you use." Nobume explained

"Ehhh?! B-but I'm not ready yet!"

"You are more than ready now. If you don't get it done today you will never be able to reach the heights everyone around you will achieve." Nobume explained. This seemed to fire up Madoka as Nobume had expected

"As for you Chifuyu, you will be going back down to Aura well. I believe you are ready to take control of your [Jaaku Reiki] now." Nobume said. Chifuyu just nodded as If she expected Nobume to say something along those lines.

"Ichika as for you, I was told to teach you a specific move set and let you develop it."

Ichika looked at Nobume with an expression that he wanted to know what she meant by that.

"I will go into more detail later with each of you individually. For now, Ichika and Chifuyu feel free to relax for a while or resume training together before I come and get one of you to start your individual training. Madoka follow me."

With that Nobume began to walk around from the training grounds with Madoka leaving Chifuyu and Ichika on the training grounds.

"What do you want to do now Chifuyu?" Ichika turned himself to face his elder sister. Chifuyu turned to her brother with a different kind of look on her face than the one he was used to.

"You know what I want. Better not keep me waiting too long Ichika..." Chifuyu seductively said. Ichika knew right away what she was talking about.

Instead of trying to pry himself from this situation Ichika took the initiative.

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom? Ichika asked whilst giving her a charming smile.

Placing her hand on her brother's chest she began to meet his eyes.

"Don't see why not? Well little brother are you going to lead the way?"

"Of course."

(Scene Change)

"What is this place?"

"It's a temple where Orimura's such as our self-come to train how much of their [Jaaku Reiki] they can use. It has been around since the 4 th Patriarch of the Orimura clan"

The temple on the outside looked well maintained and tidy. The same could be said with the inside which homed nature itself inside of this temple. Madoka found it hard to believe that life was able to survive inside of this temple. She found herself staring in awe at the beautiful nature.

Switching back to looking at Nobume who had suddenly made her stop in the temple.

"I wanted to ask how this will help me considering this is the last day of training?" Madoka questioned Nobume

"Not only am I going to teach you how be able to expand the amount of [Jaaku Reiki] you can take but I'm also going to teach you a few cultivation techniques that helps you connect and grow with your [Reiki]"

In many ways this excited Madoka as she could finally be able to progress and become stronger so she can reach the levels her sisters and Ichika achieved. It seemed that she felt for a long time that she wouldn't be able to become stronger but now that has all finally changed. Nobume began to place herself on the grass.

"Sit."

Madoka obeyed Nobume's command and sat down a few feet in front of her waiting for further instructions.

"Now to begin, we are going to start off with something basic such as mediation to fully grab ahold of your [Jaaku Reiki]."

Madoka had been through this hundreds of times in the Orimura clan so this was nothing new to her. Madoka began her mediation half focusing on her [Jaaku Reiki] that was flowing within her and Listening to Nobume's next instructions.

"Now that we have your [Jaaku Reiki] flowing within in you now, put your arms outwards and direct your [Jaaku Reiki] into the palm of your hand. "Nobume continued. Nobume could see that Madoka's [Jaaku Reiki] Flow had significantly improved massively for her.

"What now?"

"Now begin to feel the flow of your [Jaaku Reiki] going throughout your body. Begin to accept it and become one with the flow."

Nobume noticed that Madoka was building a high amount of controlled [Jaaku Reiki] for the limit Madoka was able to handle. This Impressed Nobume as she didn't expect Madoka to improve as quickly as she did over this month. None of the less Nobume watched on to make sure Madoka wasn't having any problems.

Time flew by

Nobume noticed that Madoka's control was beginning to slip at a rapid pace so before anything went wrong, she began to intervene.

"Madoka begin to the rest of [Jaaku Reiki] into the palm of your hand."

Madoka who knew herself she was struggling to control the aura anymore began to use the rest of her control or what she had left to bring to [Jaaku Reiki] into her hand in a controlled manner.

(Come on Madoka! You can do more! Just a bit more!) Madoka who was now showing she was struggling to control this amount of [Jaaku Reiki] began to slip out of her control.

Nobume who noticed that Madoka was desperately struggling to control the [Jaaku Reiki] in her hand.

"Good, now that you have gathered much of your [Jaaku Reiki] into the palm of your hands. I want to show you how much you have improved. Use that on the mountain over there. Also through the [Jaaku Reiki] in the air and send it over to the mountain with the move I taught you for more impact." Nobume said whilst pointing to a mountain.

Madoka turned towards the mountain to look at where she was supposed to be firing with a high amount of [Jaaku reiki] ready to be released in her hands.

(Don't be all for nothing!)

Madoka threw her ball of concentrated [Jaaku Reiki] in the air before using her newly taught skill at blistering speed.

Ougi: Routsekentoso~!

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

The mountain that Madoka had aimed it at had been completely obliterated with only fire and smoke left coming from it.

(Woah... No way... Is this... What becoming stronger feels like?)

Madoka was stood in a trance unable to show any sort of emotion other than a shocked expression plastered all over her face.

"You saw it for yourself... You've become stronger for sure. However, there is still a lot to be done here. Therefore, I request for you to practice this technique once you head back to that Academy as you need to become quicker on distributing that power and pushing yourself to control more and more of it like you did today. Only then will you begin to become stronger than ever." Nobume explained

"R-r-right..." Madoka stuttered. She could tell she had improved but never knew to what limit.

Nobume could sense what Madoka was feeling with what had just taken place.

"I can tell what you are feeling right now, If I had to give you advice it would be to remember this feeling because this feeling will be one reason you want to become stronger for." Nobume said.

Finally coming back to reality Madoka finally began to let her improvements fully sink in with her.

"Now... I want you to go back and send Chifuyu to the Aura well. I will meet her there. That is, it for today. Don't forget what I said." Nobume pointed out whilst beginning to disappear into the shadows of the forest.

Madoka looked around for any signs of Nobume but to no success she could no longer sense she was here anymore. None of the less Madoka turned around to look at the mountain she had decimated a few minutes prior.

(This is it... This is my chance to catch up... With Nee sans... with Ichika... I'm becoming stronger...)

"YOU HEAR THAT!? I'M BECOMING STRONGER! IT WON'T BE LONG UNTIL I CATCH UP WITH YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Madoka exclaimed how she was feeling about finally becoming stronger than she was currently. She felt like she was on top of the world right now.

(Scene Change)

Hours later...

"You called for me?"

"It's your chance to see if you can finally control that aura of yours's."

"You mentioned earlier that we would be doing this."

"I'm just reminding you that it's your chance to prove to Ichika who you say you are."

Chifuyu hearing this come from Nobume couldn't help but get her fired up to prove herself and be annoyed at what Nobume was saying.

"Right... I suppose we should head in?" Chifuyu questioned her mother's clone. Nobume just looked at chifuyu with lifeless eyes before nodding and heading in herself.

Nobume and Chifuyu were currently going through a cave with a massive crevice in it which held old rubble. The walls and the roof of the cave looked like it could collapse any second. Chifuyu just assumed that it wasn't collapsing due a faint amount of [Reiki] keeping it from collapsing anytime soon.

"Do you know what my sisters have been doing?"

"I heard from Shizuka sama that your sisters haven't been doing too much since Chi-tsuki happened. Just training as usual preparing to get to the next step." Nobume replied without batting an eyelid towards Chifuyu. She continued to look directly to what was in front of them.

"It's almost that time... I really must become stronger soon then so I can at least join them." Chifuyu said whilst thinking of the consequences for if she didn't get stronger.

"You are forgetting who you have with you. Ichika."

"I shouldn't have to rely on Ichika to sort out this mess, it isn't his fault to begin with that I'm falling behind."

"Master Izanami sama once said to me that Ichika's worth alone is on par with you and your sisters. It isn't wrong to rely on Ichika. I'm sure he would be more than happy if you relied on him"

"It just feels wrong... I was supposed to be the one protecting him and now he's the one protecting me?" Chifuyu began to question the whole situation. She didn't like it one bit at all.

"Your brother is becoming a man Chifuyu. He's no longer a child anymore. The more you keep denying it to yourself and pretending that nothing has changed, things have changed and will continue to change."

"That isn't what I meant. I mean Ichi-"

Chfiuyu got cut off by Nobume abruptly

"That might not how you meant it but that's how you implied it. Ichika is going to be the key to all of this All of you, his sisters are his lovers. It's only a matter of time before he realizes the approach, he should take on this. "

Chifuyu closed her eyes for a few seconds to think over what Nobume said. After reopening her eyes Chifuyu was about to speak before Nobume cut her off.

"You might not realize it yourself Chifuyu but you also cause a lot of trouble for your brother also so don't think those sisters of yours are the only ones."

"I'm assuming our Father was like that when he was near Ichika's age?"

"Yes, your dad went through something similar to what Ichika Is going through now. Things are changing and they do not know how to grasp it yet. "

"Right..."

"Anyway, enough of that, we have now arrived."

Being back at the Aura well brought back memories as she was easily beaten by her own power last time she was here. However, she swore that it would never happen again. Grabbing her own resolve, Chifuyu turned to Nobume waiting for her response.

"Before you begin, I want to tell you a few things. One, remember this is your power your fighting. Secondly if you don't take control now when will you?" Nobume said whilst staring right into Chifuyu's pupils.

"You know what you must do in order to take control of your own power. I won't keep you now. Go."

Turning around to face the abyss below her that was staring directly back.

(Now or never... I've got to do this... No... I need to do this...)

Turning back one last time to Nobume who was staring back at Chifuyu. Chifuyu turned back around to face the abyss before free falling into the heart of the aura well.

"Now for Ichika..."

Turning around Nobume began to walk away with incredible speed from the Aura well. Leaving nothing but a shadow left on the walls of the caves.

(Scene Change)

Few hours later.

Nobume made her way through the guest building that the three was currently staying at. She was using her [Jaaku Reiki] to find Ichika who seemed to be using the library at the time. Nobume made her way to Ichika in such speed that she was just outside the library where Ichika was currently based at that point in time. Opening the doors of the library only to be greeted with a Ichika who seemed to be reading a book at the time.

"ahh I thought I sensed somebody coming my way. Have a seat." Ichika said giving Nobume a smile whilst offering her a chair.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Closing the book Ichika switched his attention to asking Nobume questions he had since this morning.

"So... You briefly mentioned earlier what we will be doing today but didn't give all the details so would you mind elaborating on the matter?"

"I got asked by Shiori Sama to help you start learning One of the Three Ascendance Blade Styles. And when you go back to that Academy you can start developing your own unique style into it. The Name of the move today is called {Hankō-tekina ken}" Nobume explained

Taking what Nobume said Ichika began to process and imagine what type of move Nobume was going to teach him. Ichika looked at Nobume with a curious look.

"So, this {Hankō-tekina ken} is kind of like a beginner level and then I can develop it into my own style depending on how I want to use it in battle."

"That's correct."

Ichika stared at Nobume for a few moments taking this in. Ichika closed his eyes for a moment before re opening to say something that was on his mind.

"So, for instance instead of adapting it to one style, is it possible to adapt {Hankō-tekina ken} into multiple different types of attacks?" Ichika questioned with a curious look splattered across his face. Nobume with a knowing look was already prepared to answer the question.

"You can indeed but If I may add I would not adapt {Hankō-tekina ken} with too many different techniques as Shiori Sama will teach you the other two of the Three Ascendance Blade Styles."

"Right... So, shall we get going?" Ichika questioned

Nobume smiled for a moment realizing Ichika didn't know what [Shiso Tenso] was quite yet. That was another technique he had yet to learn.

"No need. Today you will learn it through a different way than what you are used to." Nobume Pointed out. That only seemed to confuse Ichika as {Hankō-tekina ken} seemed like a technique that he would have to see to learn it.

"How are we supposed to learn if we aren't going to the training grounds?"

"[Shiso Tenso] or otherwise known as Thought transfer..."

Ichika was surprised at what Nobume had said but also wasn't at the same time due to the crazy world he felt like he was thrown in since the whole event of Chi-Tsuki had taken place.

"At this point I should not be surprised..."

"You have much to learn Ichika. Do not be taken by surprise so easily."

"I know. I Know... So, should we get started?"

Nobume nodded and ushered Ichika to come sit next to her to get this started. In response sat on the tatami mat across from her.

"Close your eyes."

Doing what she said Ichika closed his eyes in response only to feel something touching his forehead. Opening his eyes in response Ichika came face to face with Nobume who had her forehead resting on Ichika's. Feeling a change in how Ichika was acting Nobume reopened her eyes to see Ichika had his eyes open. She also noticed that Ichika's cheeks were flushed.

"Please close your eyes and I will begin the process."

"R-Right..."

Closing his eyes Ichika began to relax into this situation. This was a situation that Ichika hasn't gotten used to quite yet. Especially when it came to someone as beautiful Nobume. Ichika always found it hard to concentrate around such beautiful women. It was like weakness of his.

Ichika began to feel a like something was forcing itself inside of his head. With resilience Ichika gritted his teeth in order to combat the pain. Nobume noticed that Ichika was in slight pain due to this being the first time he had [Shiso Tenso] used on him so he would not be used to it straight away. Ichika was beginning to see the memories that had been placed in his mind.

"This is your first time having [Shiso Tenso] so there might be slight casualties such as a temporary migraine and dizziness affect."

Ichika remembering those memories Nobume had now gave to him had proceeded to carefully think about how it was performed. Rubbing his face in to get rid of the tiredness that threatened to be shown. Ichika came face to face with Nobume who was now sitting opposite to Ichika whilst drinking what seemed to be tea.

"I remember it now, it's still coming to me, but I can almost say that I can have full access to those memories."

Taking a sip of tea, Nobume placed it down and locked eyes with Ichika.

"Yes, as of expected as such, you haven't got used to a process like [Shiso Tenso] quite yet so you will continue to feel minor side effects that should be nothing to you."

"Right... I assume due to the time we have left here for a while; I will start developing these moves at the academy?" Ichika questioned. Before answering that question Nobume had noticed that Ichika had leaned in and had a more serious demeanor than usual.

"That is correct... Now that you have access to these memories you can develop them on your own. Which when you come back to this island again. You will have more time to learn the other two Ascendance Blade Styles." Nobume explained. Nobume took another sip of her tea before placing it down.

"Ichika you are free to rest or relax now. I would highly advise going back your room to get ready to go back to the academy tomorrow."

"Ahh right! We leave early tomorrow am I correct?"

"Yes 6AM I will l come for you, Chifuyu and Madoka. Speaking of Your big sister. I have to go get her now so rest up." Nobume said.

Nobume stood up and bowed to Ichika before leaving within seconds with no evidence of her being here.

"hahahaha. Always so formal... I really need to tell her that it isn't needed."

Looking towards the exit, Ichika stood up and made his way out towards his bedroom.

(Ahhhhh... Long day tomorrow... I need to get some much-needed sleep...)

The end.


	7. Chapter 195: A New Beginning

A/N: New and long-awaited Chapter again! As you see this, I'm already working on the next few chapters so I can actually get way ahead!

Not only that but I actually would rather give you a schedule instead of just randomly posting a chapter whenever.

Anyway, I've been discussing Idea's for the future of this story with some other people and it's safe to say that the future of this story has been mapped out for a while!

Not only that but if you want to Join my discord server please add me on discord Kano #6890. In this discord I literally talk about the future and discuss idea's about TBT whilst writing.

Also, last note from me but... if you want me to potentially continue the other stories that I'mherepresent did, please message me as I'm working on concepts to potentially bring it back alongside more stories of my own.

Again, if you want to find out more Information on any of the fanfics I plan on in the future or want the latest news on TBT add me on discord as I can't promise a message straight away on Fanfiction. It could take days as I take about a 2-4-day break before resuming.

Also, R.I.P Imherepresent...

Phenomenal writer, truly talented and I'm glad I can continue his story alongside the many people I have for help (Thanks Nekobold and Gunvolt lol)

( ) - Thoughts

[] - on the phone etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos nor do I own the OC's put into this story, they both belong to Izuru Yumizuru and Imherepresent.

Chapter 194:

Ichika, Chifuyu and Madoka were currently high up in the air due to being taken back to the place that started all of their adventures. This place was none other than the IS academy itself. Ichika and his two sisters were currently on board a plane which they had been on for a few hours now and weren't too far off landing soon. Out of the three, the only one who was currently active was Ichika who was wide awake due to being used to waking up so early in the morning, the time was currently 6 AM.

Ichika who had been up for a while was now wide awake, Ichika felt like he hadn't eaten anything in quite a while so he decided to get up and make his way to the Kitchen area of the plane which was a few feet from where they were sleeping. Standing in front of the cupboards Ichika opened up to see a few coffee sachet's left.

Turning the kettle on Ichika turned back around to grab a cup to prepare a cup of coffee.

"Uhhh..."

Hearing the awakened voice of what seemed to be his older sister Chifuyu he realized that he would make her coffee. Turning back around Ichika opened up the cupboard once again to pull out another sachet and a cup.

"Morning."

"Hm... Morning Ichika... How long have you been up for?" Chifuyu asked, Chifuyu began to sit up straight to face her younger brother.

"Not for too long, I got up a few minutes before you did and decided to make myself a cup of Coffee." Ichika answered whilst carefully bringing the cup of steaming hot coffee to Chifuyu.

"Thanks, Ichika."

Chifuyu warmly smiled towards Ichika and proceeded to take a few sips of her coffee. The coffee for Chifuyu was perfect as she expected as such, Ichika was always able to make her great coffee, sitting back Chifuyu began to feel relaxed.

"This coffee is great Ichika just what I expected from you." Chifuyu lazed on the chair whilst having a relaxed look on her face.

"I know what you like in your coffee so I decided make you one."

"You know a lot about what I like." Chifuyu snickered a little when she answered.

"No one knows you better than me after all Chifuyu, I know what you like and luckily I can make them."

Ichika smiled warmly towards Chifuyu before picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip, Ichika made a face that he had come to the realisation of something, Ichika decided to speak on that matter to his elder sister.

"Speaking of making things I need to ask Cecilia for some help on making an English breakfast, I've recently began taking Interest on learning more cooking recipes again so I want learn whilst I feel motivated." Ichika explained with a thoughtful look across his face.

"I see, when you learn it you can cook one for your big sister Ichika."

"You only have to ask Chifuyu."

Ichika who had finished his last bit of Coffee proceeded to get up and go to and put his cup away. Making his way back to his chair he had noticed Chifuyu had a gaze fixated on him and decided to confront her about it.

"Are you alright Chifuyu?" Ichika asked with a concerned look

"Nothing actually, I just realised that I haven't eaten any of your cooking in a long time."

Ichika realised that indeed it had been a long time since he had to cook for Chifuyu and realised he missed the feeling of making her food. It was something simple for Ichika as Chifuyu had always enjoyed the taste of whatever he made, but since joining the academy he hadn't been able to cook for a while.

"Well actually, Once I learn how to cook some more meals, I can maybe cook for you more?"

"Of course, I miss the taste of your cooking and come to think of it, I haven't been able to eat something decent in a while."

With a face full of motivation Ichika thought to himself for a few seconds before responding.

"Once we settle back into the academy, I plan learning some more dishes specifically as I mentioned previously an 'English breakfast' I plan on asking her to teach me on how to make it." Ichika reiterated what he had said earlier.

"Speaking of those girls, I believe we haven't touched on 'that subject' for a while." Chifuyu said but that only left Ichika confused on what she was talking about.

"So Ichika we haven't talked about those that are included with us." Chifuyu explained with little detail not knowing on how she would say it.

However, to Ichika it was obvious enough on what she was trying to say, closing his eyes for a second Ichika's mind began to drift on to the events that have occurred since he joined the IS Academy. Then Ichika's mind began to drift the moments where the girls he considers close friends confessed their love to him and he hadn't given them an answer yet. Whether Ichika liked it or not he was going to have to give them an answer soon.

"Right... To be honest Chifuyu... I'm still unsure what to do with that situation not forgetting our sisters too I'm still unsure on how to deal with it right now." Ichika spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

"As much as I dislike you being with other girls regardless whether or not they are my sisters or those girls at the academy, I will accept it as after all I will be the best one out of all." Chifuyu said with much certainty in her voice which backed up her statement.

The air between the two was quiet for a few seconds due to Ichika processing what his sister had said.

"I expected no less from you Chifuyu... but speaking of which our sisters, I still need to sort out our issues between them..."

"Yes... After all they will be joining us to at one point..."

Chifuyu didn't sound too pleased when saying that. Ichika could see the displeased look on Chifuyu's face and wanted to address something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Chifuyu I just wanted to let you know that regardless of whether our sisters or Houki and the other's join us, it will not change the fact that we love each other... I love you Chifuyu remember that..."

Shocked on how to handle Ichika's bold statement on declaring his love for her made her heart flutter and her face go red. Chifuyu not knowing how to handle this situation covered her face, not allowing Ichika to see her in such state. Chifuyu moved her two fingers' apart to see what Ichika was doing only to see the stare Ichika was giving her.

Getting up Ichika walked over Chifuyu before crouching down and placing a hand on her knee. Moving her hands away Chifuyu knew it was no use and looked towards Ichika.

"I meant it Chifuyu I don't say these thing's for no reason I really do love you."

Hearing these words once again made Chifuyu so happy, she felt like she was the only one he loved. It was something she had always wanted him to say to her but now that it was happening in such a way it was embarrassing for her more than she would ever begin to realise. Trying to compose herself Chifuyu began to reply to Ichika.

"I-I love you too..."

"Chifuyu..."

Chifuyu's lips were suddenly seized by Ichika's own in a very direct and rough manner. Needless to say, Ichika gave Chifuyu a passionate kiss.

Chifuyu didn't resist and allowed Ichika to kiss her with all the passion he had, she even kissed back passionately.

After kissing passionately for what seemed forever to Ichika and Chifuyu, they both parted ways to get a breather. After letting themselves catch their breath Ichika was about to resume when he heard the voice of his younger sister who seemed to be waking up.

"Ahn..."

Twisting and turning Madoka looked around to see where her siblings were, needless to say she found Ichika sitting next to Chifuyu with a blank expression. Rubbing her eyes Madoka was now fully able to take in everything she needed to.

Madoka's eyes landed on her older sister Chifuyu who had a faint pink cheek whilst she stared out of the window to her left. Madoka could tell something had happened between the two but didn't want to question it until she got one of them on her own.

"Hmmm... How long until we land?"

"Not too long now, we should be there in within this hour or so."

"Right..."

The atmosphere between Chifuyu, Ichika and Madoka was very awkward. However, Ichika decided to break it.

"Ahem! Well Chifuyu when does our classes resume? I assumed they would be today but I think that's very unlikely."

"That's correct. It would be foolish for the students of IS academy to resume classes straight away."

Chifuyu pointed out the idiocy of classes starting right away. Not only that but Chifuyu and the other teachers needed to make sure that the academy was safe enough to teach in.

"I assume we resume on teaching you kids on Monday."

{Now beginning to land, please make sure you are seated}

"Well you two heard the system, Sit down already!"

(Time later.)

A group of people stood in front of what seemed to be the new entrance of the IS Academy waiting for what seemed to be the doors to open. The group of people seemed to be engaged with having a conversation with each other. One of the girls with long golden hair turned out to be none other than Cecilia herself. Stood next to her seemed to be a girl with long brown hair that was kept in a slight messy ponytail.

The group of girls turned out none other to be than the Ichika's friends and comrades. Charlotte, Tatenshi, Kanzashi, Laura, Cecilia and Houki.

A Loud Plane could be heard landing behind the girls which had caught their attention. Once the plane had landed safely next to the Academy, the doors of the exit began to open, Chifuyu, Ichika and Madoka had walked out of the exit with their own retrospective luggage of items.

The girls couldn't help but stare at Ichika who looked more manly and Muscular than they had previously seen him, Houki in specifically thought that Ichika had a grown taller since the last time she seen him.

"Hey guys! Long-time no see! " Ichika exclaimed whilst walking towards his friends.

"Hey Ichika kun!" Tatenshi also exclaimed whilst running into Ichika's arms.

Landing into Ichika's arm Tatenshi made herself comfortable much too the girls shock. The girls look on their faces showed nothing but shock and anger

"Hey! No fair!"

"Ichika Me too!"

"Ichika! Stop spoiling her!"

"Ichika!"

The girls ran up to Ichika trying to get Tatenshi off of Ichika who was standing still not really doing anything.

(This is beginning to feel like the old times...) Ichika reminisced

Finally managing to get Tatenshi off, the girls were lecturing Ichika on letting Tatenshi do what she wants. As they were lecturing Ichika they were cut off by none other than Chifuyu.

"Quiet!"

The girls all began to be quiet immediately.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ahem! So, to recap on what I'm sure you have been told, the academy has been rebuilt to be bigger, better and safer for you students to learn in. That being said, you will begin lessons again on Tuesday morning so do not forget to be on time!" Chifuyu stern and intimidating voice explained.

The girls nodded.

"One last thing, I'd like to say that everyone here that your Uniforms will be delivered to your room and your belongings from your previous room's has been transferred into back into your rooms. " Chifuyu finished explaining.

"My oh my Chifuyu you never change, do you?"

The Group turned around to face the person who had said that to Chifuyu, that person turned out to be none other than Satella, Chifuyu grunted in response.

"You want to show us around?" Chifuyu questioned with a face that was loathing to see Satella stood right before her.

"Of course, follow me."

With that the group followed Satella and Chifuyu into the building which resembled the old one but with new changes and modifications. This new Academy that had been built in the ashes of the old one was very similar in detail. That being said Satella seemed to lead the group into what looked like the new Cafeteria. However, it seemed to the naked eye that this cafeteria was slightly bigger than the previous one.

"Now as you see everyone, the cafeteria has a similar layout to the old the cafeteria as you might be able to tell. I spoke to the rabbit about it when I first arrived here yesterday and she wanted to make upgrades to the Academy system."

"You mentioned my sister was doing upgrades to the academy. Is that because of the attacks the previous academy had suffered last time?"

Houki questioned Satella. Houki seemed to have a serious expression plastered all over her face.

"Yes and no, your sister didn't give too much information on the details but what I do know is that we came through negations on more rooms and more areas to train due to a few transfer student's coming through soon." Satella explained. Hearing that there was going to be transfer students, the girls couldn't help but be surprised.

The groups curiosity got the best of them, they proceeded to ask questions about these 'transfer students.'

"Who are they?!"

"What's their names?"

"How the hell have they managed to be transferred this late?!"

Chifuyu couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration from the amount of noise the girls were making. Seeing this Ichika decided to take the intuitive and step in.

"Girls. Satella can't answer all of our questions at once, let's ask our questions one at a time after she answers." Ichika Said whilst having one hand on Houki's shoulder. This closeness caused Houki to blush a deep red which the other girls picked up on.

The girls began to exclaim about how close Ichika was to Houki.

"No fair Ichika-san!"

"Hey! No pushing ahead Houki!"

"Me next Ichika-kun!"

"Hey! Stop trying to get ahead of me!"

Ichika let out a sigh.

(Jeez... These girls never change...)

"Ahem!"

The girls quickly quieted down when Satella was trying to interrupt.

"Anyway... Before you girls rudely interrupted me, I was going to show you girls the new rooms you have been assigned to" Satella explained.

Ichika and the girls nodded eagerly to see their new rooms which they will be occupying. Making the way to the room's Satella realised that she had forgotten to let everyone know.

"Everyone before we reach the dorms there's a few things I should let you know on. The rooms have been changed to suit every student at the academy including teachers as well. This is due to more investment being put into the academy." Satella explained. Ichika raised his eyebrows on Satella's explanation on the new rooms they were staying in.

"What's different with our rooms since more investment's has been put into the academy?" Ichika asked the question on what everyone was wondering about.

"Well for starter's everyone has got more room, newer and bigger beds and a walk-in closet has now been implemented into each of your rooms now, with whatever stuff of each student's stuff we could find."

"Well it's only fitting we get upgrades after all it's very much needed; I do say." Cecilia flicked her hair back and began to assume Ojou-sama mode. Cecilia seemed to smile as if she had another idea in mind when she said that.

"Pretty excited eh?" Rin smirked as she spoke.

"That's unfair Cecilia is planning something again!" Charlotte pouted towards Cecilia.

"Ah! Well... That's not true! I was going to invite Ichika-san for a cup of tea that's all!" Cecilia made a rebuttal but the girls didn't believe her words.

The girls just smiled at Cecilia trying to cover up her true intentions.

"Well Cecilia if your offering I don't mind coming by your room and having tea once I have everything set up." Ichika said with a warm smile aimed towards Cecilia.

The girls couldn't help but have shocked and annoyed expressions when Ichika accepted Cecilia's invitation for tea.

"No fair Cecilia!"

"Stop trying to get ahead!"

"M-Me too!"

"Ara~ Ichika-kun is picking favourites again~"

Ichika sensing that something could go bad if he didn't settle this, decided to intervene.

"Ladies calm down, don't worry I'll make it up to you I promise." Ichika Promised the girls.

Ichika could of sworn he heard Chifuyu mutter something under her breath, but decided he decided he didn't want to pursue it in case he was hearing things.

"We are here."

Satella stopped in her tracks in a long corridor full with doors on each side.

"Ichika you are at the end room of the hall way with Cecilia and Houki on the left and right rooms. Charlotte and Rin your rooms are next to the three as well feel free to choose which room you want." Satella explained.

The five nodded and proceeded ahead of the other girls who were Laura, Tatenshi and Kanzashi.

"You girls can look at the rooms and see which ones you want. however, If I were you, I would start unpacking the items that have been placed in your room ahead of schedule. Or if you move you might have to move stuff yourself."

Not needing Satella anymore the remaining girls just nodded and proceeded to check out the three rooms.

Making their way into room 34-B Tatenshi, Kanzashi and Laura were bewildered by what they had saw.

"They really went all out when making these bedrooms."Tatenshi pointed out. Tatenshi proceeded to let herself flop onto the king-sized bed whilst the other two checked out parts of the room.

"This walk-in wardrobe is bigger than I expected..."

"This Bathroom is incredible!"

Both Kanzashi and Laura were in awe of the new bedroom designs.

"So, who's room is this going to be?" Tatenshi sat up and questioned.

"I assume the other room's will be like this one so you can have it."

"What about you laura?"

"I wanted the room closest to my bride but I guess I can use another room..."

Laura didn't sound too happy that she didn't get a room close to Ichika which the other girls picked up. Kanzashi knew the feeling herself but didn't want to think too much about it.

"It's okay Laura, you'll get your opportunity to show how much of a woman you are to Ichika." Tatenshi said whilst wrapping her arm around Laura's shoulder, showing her friend support which seemed to fire Laura up.

"Thank you, my bride will soon realise how much he loves me." Laura said whilst in her own world, Kanzashi decided that she and Laura needed to choose their rooms, Kanzashi was pushing her friend out of the room whilst Laura was in her own world.

Tatenshi couldn't help but awkwardly laugh at the situation. Before getting up and closing the door behind on her sister and Laura who were going in their own retrospective chosen rooms.

Turning around Tatenshi found herself looking around trying to figure out on where she should start on her new found room. However, Tatenshi found herself thinking about the transfer students that were stated to be joining the Academy soon.

(How odd... New student's joining this late... Can't say I'm too surprised as they must be some special student's to be enrolling in.)

"Well... I'm going to take a shower..." Tatenshi muttered out loud before making her way towards the door and locking it.

(Next Scene)

Ichika who appeared to be in his new room in the Academy seemed to be working out on his floor doing push ups to be exact. Ichika who had a sweat on his toned yet muscular body was continuing to work out even when he did not want to.

"3045... 3046... 3047...3048..."

Ichika could feel the explosive power coming from his body urging to continue even when he thought he was at his limits.

(Must... Get stronger... Come on Ichika! Your undefeated!)

Ichika was giving himself more motivation to continue to work out.

"3053... 3054... 3055... 3056... Guh!"

Ichika couldn't help but collapse onto the floor due to tiredness and no longer able to continue on doing more. Ichika laid still for a moment before lifting himself up. His arms ached with pain and stress.

"Haaaa... Haaaa..."

Ichika couldn't help but feel fatigued. Ichika sat against the bed-frame regaining his strength whilst having his own sweat trickle down his cheeks and onto the floor.

(That's enough for today... I've got other stuff I need to take care of.) Ichika reminded himself.

Ichika began to stand up and walk in to the walk-in wardrobe to pick up some new clothes when the door began to knock.

"Ichika I'm coming in." Houki opened the door and slowly entered the room of her childhood friend Ichika.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I- Didn't know!" Houki said whilst covering her face which would have shown Houki beat red.

What was surprising to Ichika was that he didn't really care about Houki seeing him topless but instead just waved it off as no big deal.

"It's not that big of a deal Houki so don't think too much about it."Ichika explained. However, for Houki it was a big deal as she hadn't seen Ichika's physique in quite a while. Houki couldn't help but blush when she noticed Ichika's combat ready muscular physique.

Ichika who had his back to Houki who was contemplating on whether the T-shirts would fit him or not. Houki could not help herself but ogle at Ichika as he had become more refined than the last time, she had seen him.

(Oh... my... god... Ichika's more handsome than ever...)

"Houki? Hello? Earth to Houki?" Ichika questioned whilst waving his hand in-front of Houki's face. Houki took a while answer.

"S-Sorry! I was d-distracted!" Houki tried to speak as naturally as possible but her stuttering voice and deep red face gave away her true feelings.

"What's up Houki?" Ichika asked with a concerned tone lacing in his voice.

"Nothing... I'm fine now..." Houki answered whilst smiling towards Ichika which was enough to convince it. Not wanting to question it further, Ichika proceeded to not push for an answer.

"Well if you say so Houki, anyway why did you come here again?" Ichika proceeded to question Houki.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go into the city? I need to get somethings for myself so I thought about asking you if you wanted anything or if you wanted to come at all." Houki explained her reasoning behind coming to Ichika's room.

"Sure, I need to pick up some casual clothes for when we aren't in lesson." Ichika said casually whilst putting on a long-sleeved muscle shirt.

"That's great! Houki exclaimed her happiness showing in her voice and in her emotions. Stepping forward Houki began to trip over the weights on the floor.

The two bodies were close towards each other now, both have no idea on what they were doing. Houki began to feel Ichika's warm breath slither down her neck which sent a chill down her spine.

"Houki..."

"Ichika..."

Without realising it Ichika and Houki leaned closer. Houki closed her eyes as she began to wait for the long-awaited contact of their lips meeting each other. It wasn't long until the contact of both lips.

Ichika and Houki locked kips. One contact was had a big enough impact to make the two lose all sense of control and start kissing each other wildly.

"Ichika..."

Houki did something she didn't expect herself to do and pushed forward to push Ichika onto the bed. Still kissing Houki wildly. Houki couldn't help out let out cute moans which sounded like music for Ichika's ear. It really drove Ichika to do more. Ichika's hands began to wander down to her hips. Whilst Houki had her arms wrapped around Ichika's neck, Pulling him closer for a deeper kiss.

"Ichika's kisses began to go somewhere else entirely. It went to Houki's neck and her collarbone.

"Ahh..." Houki let out a cute moan. Feeling Ichika's kisses felt nothing short of bliss for her. Houki couldn't help but think she found a new level of happiness that she hadn't felt before. Before Houki knew it, she was now beginning to let out uncontrollable moans.

Ichika's hands moved up to grab both of Houki's breast's, causing Houki to let out a cute moan.

"Ha...Ha..." Ichika couldn't help but begin to feel like a hungry animal once again. The sight of Houki in such a state excited him to no end. Ichika was ready to do the unthinkable before he took a second to think and regather his wits.

"Sorry!" Ichika began to release Houki's breasts which he held and quickly sat up and moved to the bedside where he tried to process everything.

Houki who was still in the woes of pleasure, began to recover and sat up to see Ichika at the bedside. Without any hesitation Houki crawled across the bed to where Ichika was sat and put her arms around him.

"Houki?"

"It's okay Ichika..."

"Huh?!"

"I want you bad Ichika... I love you Ichika..."

Taking a second to process what Houki had just said, Ichika realised he needed to say something to Houki.

"Houki?"

"Hmmm?"

Houki who was now in the influence of Ichika's [Reiki] was beginning to act different from her usual behaviour. This had happened to Ichika and his sisters before so Ichika knew of it, but he wanted to talk about something else entirely.

"I have this problem... Where I lose control of myself... It happens when situations just like what happened just now." Ichika tried to explain.

"I see... But you still wanted it right?" Houki asked whilst lovingly burying her face into Ichika's neck from behind.

"Yes..." Ichika admitted which left a smile on Houki's face as it made her happier than she could have ever imagined.

"..."

"Admittedly Houki... When I'm like that I just lose it... I-I wanted you bad..." Ichika confessed whilst blushing.

Slowly coming back to normal, Houki took a second to think. Before she decided what, she wanted to do.

"Ichika..."

"Houki..."

Without even realising it again, Ichika's libido was beginning to lose itself again.

"Dammit Houki! You're driving me crazy!"

Without saying too much Ichika began to kiss her all over again.

"Wait! Ichika..." Houki managed to get out in between Ichika's forceful kiss.

Houki pulled back to face Ichika who looked like he was struggling with himself. Houki took the initiative and put a hand back on his shoulder before beginning to speak

"Ichika... I Promised I would do something with the other girls... We can't do it right now..." Houki said whilst staring Ichika dead in the eye. Ichika took a second to compose himself once again before responding.

"That's fine..."

However, Houki realised that she and Ichika had taken their relationship to the next level so they couldn't go back. She didn't want to.

"Ichika... You know we can't go back to how we used to be right?"

"I know Houki but there's something I need to tell you."

Ichika sounded serious, so Houki listened to what he had to say.

"Whilst we all were away training and a bit before that... I found out that... My sisters... well they are in love with me as well..."

Houki had a feeling that his sisters were due to the way she was told they acted by Madoka in one of her conversations.

"I see... Does that Include Chifuyu and Madoka?" Houki questioned whilst letting what herself process what Ichika had told her.

"Yeah... I found out during Chi-tsuki..."

(Dammit more rivals! Of course, there are more! I'm sure there's even more than I already know...)

Although Houki found herself annoyed at what Ichika had told her, she was used to the feeling of other girls being in love with Ichika, so It no longer came as a surprise anymore.

"I should have expected such... However, if you think I'm going to give up then you don't know me at all Ichika."

Thinking about it, Ichika began to remember that Houki was a mentally strong woman, who believed in herself. Ichika found himself at a loss for words.

"..."

"I guess I'll just have to prove myself on why I'm better than them!" Houki declared with pride backing her voice.

Ichika truly didn't know what to say to Houki as he didn't expect this situation to occur at all and was still lost for words on what was going on.

Looking at the time Houki realised she was going to be late to do what she was planning before her and Ichika's moment happened. Without hesitance Houki walked up to the door and opened the door, ready to leave.

"Sorry Ichika! I've got to go! We will continue what we were doing tomorrow." Houki said before closing the door leaving Ichika to his own thoughts once again. Ichika began to remember and think on what Houki had just said.

(What... What... What the hell just happened!?)

Ichika's mind couldn't process the event's that took place in such a short period of time. Not wanting to dwell on it, Ichika shook himself out of it.

(Enough of that... I need a shower; I didn't even get to take one...)

With that Ichika got off the bedside and made his way to the bathroom before closing it.

The end...


	8. Chapter 196: Temptations

**A/N: Heyyy guys :0 Another update once again!**

**If you guys want to join my discord to stay up to date on when I put out a new chapter, please add me: Kano #6890. After that just send me a message saying you want to join discord server and I'll let you join.**

**Also, at one point I would like to confirm I will be doing Side stories and specials for TBT.**

**As I write this, I'm already working on the next chapter so expect that in the next... 5-11 days at tops.**

**Also, if you guys have any suggestions fort TBT (Truth be told) please let me know ;)**

**I also have other projects im going to work on alongside this, but this will never change that this is my number one priority! The projects are in concepts at the moment but they are.**

**DXD Harem fanfic: Started writing**

**HOTD (high school of the dead) harem fanfic: In works to start writing soon**

**Majikoi harem fanfic: Already started**

**Fate/stay night fanfic: in works**

( ) - Thoughts

[] - on the phone etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos nor do I own the OC's put into this story, they both belong to Izuru Yumizuru and Imherepresent.

Chapter 196:

IS Academy.

It had been a full day now since Ichika had returned to the IS academy alongside his comrades and his sisters. It was currently early in the morning when Ichika had woken up due to being used to being awake so early in the morning. Ichika had gotten himself ready to begin the day to unpack and clear any sort of rubbish that was laying in his new found room.

The room which Ichika was now staying in was bigger than his previous room and even had a different bed this time instead of two separate beds. The bed Ichika would sleep on was a king-sized bed.

Heading towards his walk-in wardrobe, Ichika turned the light on and had a look on what clothes of his that were left. Ichika's new IS uniform had yet to show up so Ichika was forced to scavenge in his wardrobe for whatever normal clothes that he had.

Unfortunately for Ichika most of the clothes that was in his new wardrobe no longer fitted him since he had grown. The only clothes left that seemed to fit him was a plain white t-shirt and a varsity jacket which was all black and a pair of ripped jeans.

(Whoever was hired to choose my wardrobe was either someone from the fashion world or didn't know how I dressed at all...)

Letting out a sigh of confusion Ichika proceeded to strip and put on his outfit of the day. Whilst putting on his said outfit Ichika began to hear a knock at his door.

"Ichika? You in there? It's me Houki." A voice behind Ichika's door proceeded to call out. Which indeed seemed to be Houki herself.

"Just a second!"

Finishing putting on his outfit Ichika made his way to the door to find out what his childhood friend wanted. Opening the door Ichika came face to face with Houki who seemed to be wearing a cute red summer dress with a jacket over the top. Ichika couldn't help but be stunned at how beautiful Houki looked in this attire.

"hika? Ichika are you okay?" A concerned Houki called out to him in an attempt to snap him out of his stupor.

"Yeah I'm fine... Sorry I couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful you looked today that's all."

Hearing that caused Houki to blush at the thought of Ichika calling her beautiful. Knowing why she came here for, Houki quickly snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Ahem! Anyway! Ichika I came here today to ask if you wanted to come into the city with me? I need to pick up a few things for myself." Houki said with a look as if she also had something else in mind.

"Couldn't have had better timing Houki, I need to get myself some more clothes today as this was the only outfit that could actually fit me."

Looking at Ichika's attire, Houki realised how different it was to his normal clothes he would usually wear. However, Houki's mind began to drift into different territories when seeing in Ichika in this said attire.

"Oh god... You look so sexy in that attire..." Houki muttered under her breath quiet enough for Ichika to not hear.

"Hmmm? What was Houki? Did you say something?" ichika questioned.

"Nothing at all! Let's get going so we can be early!"

Making their way out of the room, Ichika began to think about last night's events that happened. Ichika expected Houki to bring it up last night's events right away, but Ichika considered that she didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

Ichika realised that he had yet ask Houki what she was supposed to be getting in the city. Ichika caught up to her because Houki was a few steps ahead of Ichika.

"Speaking of which Houki, what are you getting from the city? I'm only coming for clothes and whatever else you want to do."

"Well... I was going to get myself some clothes as well as look around the city for anything that I could get to take back to the academy." Houki said whilst trying to navigate throughout the hallways of the new IS Academy.

"Actually, what about the other girls? Did you ask them to come with us?"

Ichika's question caused Houki's poker face to crumble. Instead her expression showed that of someone who had been caught in a trap.

"I... I asked them but the others said they were staying in bed for extra sleep." Houki lied to cover any truth getting out.

Ichika didn't think anything of it as he probably would get extra sleep if it wasn't for the fact he was used to getting up at early hours of the morning.

(With the girls)

The girls walked up to meet each other between everyone's separate rooms. They seemed to be looking at Ichika's room in specific as if they were planning something. The girls noticed that Houki wasn't with them meaning she didn't hear the knock.

"Rin-san go and wake up houki make sure she isn't in Ichika's room." Cecilia said to Rin who almost protested but didn't want to run the risks of Houki being up to something.

"Ugh... fine..." Rin complained

Rin knocked on Houki's door but got no sort of response from inside Houki's room.

"Houki... I'm coming in." Opening the door, the lights proceeded to turn on to reveal a messy bed and no side of Houki anywhere to be seen.

(Oh no... Don't tell me...)

"Rin-san Ichika- san is nowhere to be seen!" Cecilia said whilst leering in Houki's door frame.

Rin had a gut feeling that this would happen as Houki would always be the first one up out the girls. Letting out a sigh out of frustration Rin grabbed Cecilia hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Cecilia wake up the other girls! Houki's trying to get ahead of us again!" Rin exclaimed before knocking on Charlotte's and Tatenshi's doors. Whilst Houki did the same for the other girls.

"What's going on?"

Charlotte said tiredly not realising what was happening just yet. The other girls that had just been woke up and came to their doors.

"Houki is trying to get ahead of us again! Her and Ichika are having a rendezvous somewhere! We need to find them!" Rin explained what was the situation was.

"..."

"..."

"..."

All the now woken up girls had gone silent for a second.

"Ehhhh!?"

They all exclaimed in unison.

(Back with Ichika and Houki)

Ichika and Houki were now sitting on the train watching the view from the train of them making their way into the city. Both were sat awkwardly next to each other without saying anything. Ichika couldn't help but believe he was a big part on why it is now awkward to get a conversation with Houki. Ichika knew he couldn't keep up this tension with Houki so he thought about talking to her about the 'situation' that occurred last night.

Ichika decided that now wasn't the best time due to the people potentially being able to recognise him or Houki.

"Hey so I was thinking about us doing something fun whilst in the city after we have gotten everything we need?" Ichika attempted to break the ice that was the awkwardness.

"Sure!" Houki said with delighted tone and a smile on her face which showed she was happy about Ichika asking her.

"What were you thinking about us doing?" Houki continued.

"What about bowling? I'll kick your butt at it!"

Ichika suggested bowling which made houki giggle a little.

"Was that a bad suggestion?"

"No not at all actually, I think it could be a great Idea." Houki replied.

Ichika was happy that Houki found his suggestion a good one as he wanted to play bowling again as he hadn't played it in quite a long time. Other than Houki and Ichika doing something fun together, Ichika knew he needed different clothes for different 'Activities' or as Ichika would call it. Not only that but the clothes he was once able to wear back at the academy, now no longer fit him.

Houki who was in deep thought what to do in the city couldn't help but let her mind slip to the events that occurred between her and Ichika. Houki couldn't help but feel sad that Ichika stopped going the full way with her instead continuing, however she couldn't help but smile when she thought about Ichika's motives for stopping.

[{The Train is now beginning to stop. Please proceed to the exit}]

Ichika and Houki began to get up from their seats and proceeded to wait at the exit.

"So... what first Houki?" Ichika questioned.

"You mentioned earlier that you need some new clothes, right? Why don't we go ahead and look around for any clothing shops."Houki replied before turning to Ichika and let out a smile towards him.

The doors of the train began to open allowing the pair to finally get on with their day. Houki and Ichika proceeded to walk out of the train and head towards the city. Whilst walking Houki couldn't but wonder back to what she had to said to the girls previously.

(Flashback)

The girls had finished training together and was now in the new cafeteria, the girls included Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Tatenshi and Kanzashi. The atmosphere seemed to be really good between the girls who were in communication. However, Houki was the only girl that wasn't talking. She seemed lost in her thoughts and slowly the girls began to notice it

"Hey are you okay?" Charlotte asked Houki with a concerned tone and a worried look. The other girls also seemed to divert their attention from each other to Houki. It took a while to snap out her thoughts but when Houki came to, she saw everyone staring at her.

"Are you okay Houki? You seemed to be in deep thought since we finished our training." Charlotte questioned houki with a concerned look spread across her face.

"I-I'm Fine... I just... Have something to tell you girls..."

The girls couldn't help but be worried for Houki even though they considered her a rival for many things, they were more importantly friends.

"You know you can talk about it with us, right?"

"I agree with Rin!

"Whatever it is Houki-san you must tell us now."

"Yeah! Come on Houki! Tell us!"

Letting out a sigh Houki hoped that they understood and made their own judgements after what she was going to say.

"Listen girls something big happened between me and Ichika last night..." Houki tried to explain before being cut off abruptly by some of the girls.

"Ehhhh!?"

"That's unfair Houki-san!"

"I thought we all agreed to no get ahead of each other!"

Some of the girls tried to stay silent and composed but their demeanour showed otherwise, Kanzashi for example gave Houki a cold stare and Rin looked like she was about to explode any second now.

"Something happened between me and Ichika... We almost did it..." Houki explained before her face flushed red.

"Ehhh!?"

The girls had mixed expressions. Shock, anger and sadness. The girls couldn't help but feel this way as they were in love with Ichika as well. However, Houki couldn't help but consider how these girls felt, she knew she wouldn't have liked it if the roles were reversed.

"Listen girls... I don't think we should let this change anything..." Houki said.

The girls gave her confused looks as they didn't quite understand what Houki was trying to say to them. Houki had a feeling she didn't word it correctly enough. She wasn't quite sure on how to word it herself.

"I-I-I believe that Ichika isn't the type of man that can choose one of us in the situation that we put him in."

Cecilia specifically began to realise that Ichika was in a bad situation when it came to choosing the one, he loved out of her and the girls here. She couldn't help but feel horrible for putting that sort of pressure on Ichika to choose.

"Houki-san you are right." Cecilia stood up and turned to Houki with a small smile. Admittedly Houki couldn't help but be surprised that Cecilia was the first one to agree with her.

"Yeah..."

"Your right..."

"Never thought I'd agree find something to agree on you with."

Some of the girls said whilst the rest nodded in understanding. Houki smiled a little. Rin and Charlotte seemed to be drifting off into their minds wondering. Houki had one last thing to say before they ended this specific conversation.

"Listen girls... I think Ichika's the type of man that would rather choose none of us than choose one of us and leave the rest heartbroken." Houki honestly explained. Judging by the tone of her voice, Tatenashi in particular knew she was telling the truth.

"..."

The girls couldn't know it was true themselves.

"What do you suggest we do Houki?" Laura questioned. The girls looked towards Houki as if she was their leader.

"I don't know, I think we should just understand what's going on with Ichika and each of us spend some time with him equally so everyone can understand what I meant." Houki explained. The girls took some time to process everything they have just been told before making their opinion known.

"I agree with you Houki! I think we deserve to spend time with Ichika." Charlotte agreed with Houki's statement.

"Right..."

(Flashback end)

Houki and Ichika were now in the mall in the city browsing the different shops that the mall had to offer. They both seemed to not be able to find a clothing store that they wanted to go in yet. Ichika was desperately in need of clothes as he only had the outfit he came in and the one he was currently wearing. Houki seemed to remind herself that she was going to pick herself up some clothes whilst clothes shopping for Ichika.

"No one of these shops look exactly appealing to me..."

Ichika seemed to say what was on his mind. However, Houki couldn't help but agree with Ichika. Houki knew that they were going to just wonder around for a long time so she proceeded to pull on Ichika's arm towards a store.

"Hey Ichika! Let's check this store over here!"

"Eh!? Okay."

The shop was quite big inside and was split into two sides, one was female section and the other a male section. Ichika knowing it would be easier for him to find himself some clothes rather than Houki's clothes, Ichika thought about getting the hard part done first as he knew what the girls was like.

"Hey Houki, you mentioned that you were going to grab some clothes yourself so why don't we grab your clothes first?" Ichika turned to Houki and questioned her with a smile.

"But... didn't we come here for you?" Houki turned her attention from a jacket that she was holding to Ichika, he just waved it off wanting to spend time with his childhood friend.

"It's fine Houki. It isn't all about me today, and I think you'd look cute in some of these outfits." Ichika confidently stated before turning around and showing Houki an attire he had been eying since walking into the store.

(Ichika had been thinking about me when we are supposed to be here for him...)

Houki couldn't help but blush faintly, she felt happy that Ichika had been thinking about her. The outfit Ichika was showing Houki was a black dress with a cropped light blue jacket.

"I-Ichika we d-don't have too!" Houki tried to persuade otherwise but it seemed that Ichika wasn't having any of it. As Ichika was about to reply to Houki a woman came up to the pair.

"Excuse me sir... can I assist with you and your girlfriend with anything?" The woman questioned. Ichika seemed to take notice that this woman worked here.

"W-W-We're No-" Before Houki could complete her sentence Ichika intervened. Houki blushed so red that her face started puffs of smoke because of too much heating up.

"Do you know where the dressing rooms are?"

"Of course, Sir. Please follow me."

Ichika and Houki followed the woman, But Ichika turned to Houki and noticed her face was red.

"Are you okay Houki?" Ichika asked worryingly, he couldn't help but be concerned for his childhood friend. She turned with her face completely red.

"This woman thinks we are a couple..." Houki said before they had arrived at the dressingrooms.

"We have arrived. Please feel free to try them on and bring them to the cashier at the front." The woman explained before walking off to help another customer.

"So Houki you want to try this on?" Ichika asked.

"If you want me to Ichika..."

Without needing to say much Houki took the attire from Ichika and walked into the dressing room before closing it.

(I wonder what Houki will look like in that outfit?) Ichika wondered to himself. Ichika began to think about the different attires that would suite Houki before thinking of something explicit. Ichika snapped himself out of his thoughts before going back to waiting for Houki. Houki who had now put on the outfit that Ichika chose out for her, couldn't help but love the outfit.

"Ichika... I'm ready now..."

Houki opened up the curtains in the dressing room she was stood in. Ichika couldn't help but be jaw dropped at How beautiful Houki looked. Ichika took a few seconds to regain his composure.

"S-So.. how does it look?" Houki asked with a blush plastered across her face. Ichika gulped at the beautiful sight of his childhood friend.

"Absolutely beautiful..." Ichika said without hesitation which caused Houki to go completely red. Ichika couldn't help but admire Houki. She was very happy that Ichika thought of her in that way.

"Houki why don't you wear that out? I'll buy it for you."

"W-Wait! Ichik-" Before Houki could say anything, Ichika had gotten the attention of a staff member. That said staff member made her way over to Ichika.

"Hello again, what can I do for you?" The woman asked with a smile on her face.

"Hello! Is it possible for me to pay for the attire and she can wear it out?"

"Of course! Follow me to the front sir and madam."

Ichika followed the woman to the front with Houki who seemed to be blushing still. She began to think about the attire, it was so unlike her to be wearing something this girly. The three had arrived at the checkout point, Ichika gave the money to the woman.

"Thank you, sir, I hope you and your girlfriend have a nice day!" The woman waved towards the pair which Houki took notice of however, Ichika didn't seem to listen to what the last part she said.

(She thinks me and Ichika are a couple...I wonder if that's what other people think?)

"Well do you want to do next Houki?" Ichika turned to her whilst asking the question. Houki thought about it for a few seconds before snapping out of her stupor to give her suggestion.

"Well... I'm starving so I was thinking about grabbing some food?"

"Sounds amazing! I'm starving myself actually."

"Well what did you want to eat? There's loads of places we could go to." Houki responded.

(Next scene)

The girls were now sat inside of a restaurant after looking for Ichika and Houki, but they did not succeed in their search. Along the way the girls found Marika, Emelia, Aila and Sakura.

"We couldn't find Ichika senpai..."

"So much for finding Ichika senpai and Houki senpai..."

"Ichika-san never seems to change, does he?"

"Well this Is Ichika-san we are talking about here so no he doesn't change at all." Cecilia answered that question with a wry smile.

"Yeah... That's Ichika for you... he hasn't changed since at all." Rin also added to it. This made the girls who didn't know Ichika before the academy question.

"Rin what was Ichika like when you two were in the same classes together before the academy?" Charlotte butted in. The other girls leaned wanting to hear also. Rin let out a sigh.

"Right... where to start? I guess we can start at some of the least interesting parts first to clear it all up before we get into anything juicy." Rin explained to her friends. The girls nodded in understanding what she was saying before letting Rin continue.

"Me and Ichika met during the first month of our high school days, at the time I had no friends and i was being bullied by some of the other students in our class..."

"My how terrible!"

"I'm sorry to hear about that Rin-san."

"It doesn't matter now, it's all in the past. Anyway, instead of being insulted and mocked by our classmates I would always go and sit in the library to escape from them. I always noticed that Ichika would always look at me when I was coming back to class or leaving for break."

"I wonder what Ichika-san wanted at the time?"

"He was probably being a pervert again..."

"You'll understand soon... One time I went to the toilet and when I finished my business and headed back to the library to continue reading, some of my class mates where in library looking through my stuff when I got back.

The girls nodded intrigued on what Rin was going to say next.

"This is where It gets crazy..."

(Flashback)

Rin slammed the door open to see what her fellow classmates where doing rummaging through her stuff. Rin couldn't help but feel enraged that they would go through her stuff without even asking.

"What are you doing?!" Rin shouted towards her classmates. Rin's emotions were plastered across her face. They all begin to stop what they were doing too look over in Rin's direction.

"There you are little twerp... I was wondering where you had run off to." The leader of the group said.

"Yeah I'm here and what of it?!" Rin seethed, clearly full of anger.

"My god... You're so annoying... You remind me of a dog, all bark no bite." Another of Rin's classmate stood forward to explain her opinion on Rin

"Like your one to talk Mikasa..." Rin brushed past her classmate to collect her bag which was now on the table. Turning around Rin noticed the group blocked the doorway to the exit.

(Dammit! Can this day get any worse?!)

"Well...We have you outnumbered here so what are you going to do?" Before Rin could respond a voice spoke out from behind the group.

"Really? You guys are this low?" The group turned around to find one of their own classmates stood right behind them. The person that was stood behind them was none other than Ichika Orimura himself.

(What's he doing here? He shouldn't have come here...) Rin was beginning to get worried of what was about to happen.

"Oh great... Look what the cat dragged in... none other than the little brother of the famous Bryndhildr Chifuyu Orimura..." Ichika rolled his eyes at that un needed comment towards him.

"You didn't need to say that, it's not like no one doesn't know already Itachi."

"What you going to do about it little freak?" Itachi the leader of the group seemed to get frustrated with the appearance of Ichika. Rin began to worry even more.

"It isn't what I can do Itachi, it's what I could do." Ichika responded without an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"That's it!" Itachi lunged forward to attack Ichika but Ichika moved out of the way so Itachi fell out into the corridor for other students to see.

(He seems to be trained...) Rin thought to herself about the little brother of the famous Bryndhildr. The other's seemed to get ready for a fight. Ichika sighed before walking forward.

"I don't fight girls so get out of here." The rest of bullies began to walk towards the exit before Ichika put his arm out. The bullies stopped before looking in fear towards Ichika's way.

"If I see you bullying her again or even bothering her... there will be consequences..." The bullies couldn't help but run of scared with the look Ichika gave them and the tone in which he spoke. Icy cold, was unlike Ichika, but he despised bullies.

Ichika turned to Rin with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, as you heard I'm Ichika Orimura the little brother of Chifuyu Orimura." Ichika introduced himself as friendly as he could.

"Ahhh! I'm Lingyin Huang... But you can call me Ling... Or! Huang...Whichever one you prefer!" Rin said embarrasingly.

"Nice to meet you Ling! I hope we can get along." Ichika responded with a smile.

"Likewise, Ichika..."

"So... Do you want to come with me to lunch?" Rin's face seemed to brighten up when she got asked that. Rin nodded happily before follow in pursuit of Ichika who left the library with Rin to go to the Library.

(Flashback end)

"Wow... I didn't know how cool Ichika-dono was..."

"Well... It's Ichika-san after all... I expected as such..."

"That was how me and Ichika awkwardly met for the first time. Of course, there's more cool stories I can tell about mine and Ichika's adventures together but that's for another time." Rin crossed her arms and smirked.

"Ehhh?! No fair! Tell us more!"

"Yeah come on Rin-san!"

"Fine so I-"

"Welcome new customers! How can I help you today?"

"Hello, can I place an order please?"

"Sure!"

The girls instantly recognised that voice. Without needing any confirmation, they got up and went to the person causing the commotion.

"What are you doing here?" Rin exclaimed. Annoyed and shocked that Ichika and Houki now showed up after hours of search for them. The girls followed pursuit of Rin.

"Uhhhh... Hey... Guys?"Ichika nervously smiled from the amount of death stares he was being given by the girls. Houki sighed, she knew she should of seen this coming from a long way.

"Oh come on girls don't be too mad now. Me and Ichika came to the city because we needed stuff from here that's all!" Houki tried to convince the girls however, the girls turned their attention to her rather than Ichika now.

"I thought we agreed no getting ahead Houki-san!"

"No getting ahead!"

"Ichika-kun! take me out next!"

Ichika let out a loud sigh before going into deep thoughts.

(Is it weird i'm starting to become very used to this?) Ichika pondered for a while. Before Ichika could realise it, Rin was waving her hand in his face trying to get him out of his deep thoughts.

"Chika? Ichika? hello?" Rin continued to ask whilst waving her hands in his face. The girls seemed to watch Ichika with interest, trying to figure out what he could be thinking about. Ichika was able to snap out of his thoughts when he noticed Rin was waving her hands in attempts to get his attention.

"Sorry... I was in deep thought about a few things that all." Ichika tried to dismiss his daze but the girls looked at Ichika with Interest.

"What were you thinking about that put you in deep thought?" Rin placed her hands on her hips looking for answers.

"Just thinking about how you girls never change that's all." Ichika lightly patted the top Rin's head. Rin went completely red and didn't know how to react. The girls were jealous of Rin.

"No fair!"

"Pet me too!"

"Now Rin-san is getting ahead!"

Houki let out a loud sigh whilst watching the situation go on. The younger girls Marika, Emelia, Shinobu, Sakura and Aila watched the situation play on.

"Now girls, we shouldn't disturb the guests so let's sit down somewhere." Ichika said whilst trying to manoeuvre his way out of the countless girls that stood next to him.

"We are seated over here Ichika-dono."

Finally, able to sit down, Ichika pressed his head against the wall with a relaxed face. Houki and the other girls noticed that Ichika was tired.

"Are you okay Ichika-san? You seem very tired." Cecilia questioned her classmate. Ichika took his head of the wall and let out a yawn.

"Yeah... I'm... Fine, just haven't slept much in a long time that's all." Ichika said in between his yawn. The girls nodded in agreement; the training was rigorous for them so they couldn't imagine what Ichika had been through.

"Speaking of your training Ichika, what was it like?" Houki butted in to question Ichika.

"My training... Well as you girls know now, I have a strange power called [Jusunia Reiki] which I have been training my control over, same can be said with my other power [Jaaku Reiki] I need to learn how to control it to stop me from losing control." Ichika explained to the girls who seemed very interested what Ichika was saying.

"Ichika... What's the difference between [Jaaku Reiki] and [Jusunia Reiki]?" Kanzashi questioned.

"As far as I'm aware, [Jaaku Reiki] brings the darkness out of a person whilst enhancing them. Whereas [Jusunia Reiki] is the opposite in many ways, it takes the light out of someone and fills them with a different feeling compared to its rival [Jaaku Reiki]. Ichika tried his best to explain but didn't know all about his powers quite yet.

"Hey Ichika-kun. Didn't you just mention you also have [Jaaku Reiki] as well? Shouldn't that bring out the evil in you as well?"

"I understand what you are trying to say Tatenashi but you don't have to worry... I'm learning to control [Jaaku Reiki] slowly so don't worry... Even if that means through different ways..." Ichika flashed Tatenashi a reassuring smile. The girls caught on to Ichika's last part.

"What do you mean by 'different ways' Ichika?"

"Do tell us Ichika-san!"

The rest of the girls all nodded in agreement with each other. Houki also nodded along, wanting to get more information out of Ichika. Ichika couldn't help but faintly blush due to how embarrassing he felt saying one of the methods.

"I don't know girls... It's pretty embarrassing..."

"""""Oh.""""""

The girls were now more curious than ever to find out what Ichika was hiding.

"Ichika you know you can tell us anything right?" Rin said giving Ichika a smile. Ichika thought on it for a while. Before letting out a sigh.

"Are you sure you girls want to know? It could change your opinion on me... " Ichika asked whilst looking down, not wanting to face the girls.

""""" Tell us.""""" The girls all said at once.

"One of the ways to train my [Jaaku Reiki] is through sex..." Ichika said. The room had an awkward atmosphere that no one wanted to break.

""""..."""""

"..."

"Ichika-kun is a pervert after all!" Tatenashi said breaking the awkward atmosphere. It didn't take long for the girls to go red when realising what Ichika said.

"D-d-don't worry guys! That's just one of the ways that I can control my [Jaaku Reiki]! I promise!" Ichika stated.

(Oh man... as if today is getting worse!)

(Next scene)

A few hours later...

IS Academy.

Ichika who was now in his room trying to forget today's awkward talk with the girls, there wasn't much said after Ichika explained one of the ways he was able to control his evil power [Jaaku Reiki] Ichika who had been in the shower was currently in his bedroom with a towel draped over his lower half.

Ichika was stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror when a knock came from the door. Ichika walked out to see who that said person was.

"Ichika I'm coming in..." Houki said before opening the door. Houki realised that Ichika was almost naked and quickly closed the door behind her, not allowing anyone to see Ichika in this way. Ichika couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Houki did you need something?" Ichika said whilst leaning back on the edge of his bed. Houki gulped before speaking.

"W-w-well! I just wanted to check on you and see if you were fine! That's all!" Houki nervously laughed. Ichika moved a few strands of his soaking wet hair out of his face before crossing his arms.

"You know you've never been good at lying right?" Ichika questioned Houki with a small smirk across his face. Houki lips began to tremble at the thought of her dirty mind.

"Fine you caught me Ichika..." Houki flung herself into the arms of the man she loved so much. Houki did what had been on her mind which was to kiss Ichika again. Houki wrapped her arms on around Ichika's neck drawing him closer to her, Ichika slid his hands onto Houki's waist, gently grasping her soft skin. Pulling Houki even closer Ichika could no longer keep himself held back no more and the two locked lips.

"Ichika..." Houki began to speak Ichika's name in between each kiss.

Ichika began to push Houki down onto the bed whilst kissing wildly and more passionate. Ichika's hands began to wander on down to Houki's hips. Houki could no longer hold herself back from moaning when Ichika kisses began to go further and further down.

Ichika couldn't help but explore every nook and cranny of Houki's body throughout the kisses without any reserve. Ichika could no longer hold himself back.

"Ahhnn..." Houki let out a cute moan. She began to squirm at the sensations she felt when Ichika kisses began tickling her soft flesh.

Ichika's hand wandered up and grabbed Houki's breast causing Houki to let out a louder but cute moan. To Ichika the moans was nothing more than music that made him want to do more. Devour more. Ichika began to lift up Houki's shirt revealing a black lacey bra was the only thing hold her perk breasts back.

"Ichika..."

"What is it...?"

Ichika seemed to stop what he was doing to see what Houki wanted.

"Enough with pleasuring me... what about you?"

Houki rolled over so she was now on top. Houki began to feel the hard thing underneath her begging to be released.

"Ichika... I feel it..." Houki leaned down and the wild kissing began once again. Houki's hand travelled down to Ichika's towel to help his manhood to be free. Houki moved a little to let the long and thick rob sprang out of Ichika's towel. Houki's hands began to slither around Ichika's manhood.

"Ichika... It's so big..." Houki began to break off the kisses to sit up and crawl to be level with Ichika's manhood. Houki held the towering manhood in her hand that is standing there before beginning to licking it. Houki began to use her tongue to lick the head and then went down to the shaft, Houki couldn't help but enjoy the heat it has and the manly scent it gave off.

"Houki..." Ichika grabbed the hair on the back of Houki's head before forcing her to take his cock even deeper in her mouth. Houki response tightened her throat so that Ichika would feel even better.

Ichika pulled out his cock and left the tip in before thrusting it back into Houki's throat, repeating these forceful thrusts without any sign of stopping whatsoever.

Houki who was moaning in pleasure, she began to feel her throat stretched to fit Ichika's member, something that began to feel more pleasurable than anything.

Houki was beginning to enjoy the roughness that Ichika was doing to her. To Houki this was beginning to feel like a dream coming true.

"You are beginning to enjoy this aren't you Houki?" Ichika began to feel the effects of his [Jaaku Reiki] come out to play.

"Mmmmm..." Houki replied happily with a nod.

Not too long after Ichika released an unbelievable amount of semen into her throat directly, because of the drastic amount some leaked out of Houki's mouth. Houki looked at Ichika with a glazed look in her eye. This only seemed to fuel Ichika's desire more.

"Now for the main part." Ichika lifted Houki to her feet and before putting her on all fours. Houki held on to the bedframe just above Ichika's pillows. Ichika aimed his member at the tip of Houki's soaking wet pussy.

It didn't take long for Houki to feel Ichika's long length stabbing into her, filling her entire womanhood in one big thrust. Tears of joy started to build up in Houki's eyes, her eyes rolled back and her tongue began to hang out of her mouth as Ichika start to move his member inside of her.

Houki began to wildly kiss Ichika as he began thrusting into her pussy.

(This is nothing that I ever imagined it would be like... Sex is... So good!)

Houki locked her legs around Ichika's waist and her used her arms to hug Ichika as hard as she could.

It wasn't long until Houki began moaning loudly as the pleasure began to wear thin. Every thrust sent waves after waves of pleasure in Houki's body. The sound of Ichika and Houk's bodies slapping each other filled Ichika's room as they began getting louder and louder. It wasn't long until Ichika started picking up the pace once again. Already hitting Houki's womb and scraping her insides, stretching them to meet his size.

Ichika picked up the pace even more as he began to nibble on Houki's neck rotating between lightly kissing her neck and biting her neck, giving her hickey's. Houki moaned lewdly in response to Ichika's actions that he was doing to her, this was still wasn't enough to satisfy Ichika.

Ichika pulled his member out half way before thrusting it back in at such force that he managed to pierce and violate the insides of Houki's womb, this was the last straw for Houki as it caused her to lose herself in her mind and climax hard.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Houki couldn't hold back on her moans as she continued to squirt like a fountain.

Ichika responded to Houki's immeasurable number of moans with even more ferocity behind his thrusts and more pleasure during their intercourse. Ichika knew he soon would also climax following Houki's climax.

"Ichika! Ichika..." Houki started drooling at the speed of Ichika's thrusts that drove her to insane amounts of pleasure. This caused Houki to really lose her mind. She couldn't think about anything else other than Ichika and his manhood thrusting into her.

"Guhhhh!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika unleashed his cum deep inside of Houki. A hot gush of cum forced its way into Houki's womb before filling her up and leaking the rest of Houki's thighs.

"Ichika..."

That was the last words Houki said before descending into sleep. Ichika moved Houki whilst she was asleep to rest on his chest.

"..." Ichika was able to recover from the state of lust that he was previously in.

Ichika opened and closed his eyes several times before he began to realise what he and Houki had done. Houki who was fast asleep in his arms, Ichika had his right arm around her waist and his left on her shoulder.

"Sorry... Houki I couldn't stop myself..."

Ichika spent a few a few minutes confused whilst holding the now sleeping Houki in his arms. After a good ten minutes of Ichika thinking he decided that the best course was for them both to get some rest. Without needing to say more Ichika moved his left arm to the lamp and switched it off and fell asleep alongside Houki.

The end.


	9. Chapter 197: The Process

A/N: **There isn't much today but if you want to join the discord server, add me on discord kano #6890.**

I have plans on creating other stories in the TBT universe alongside many other fanfics on different anime's such as HOTD for example or a DXD fanfic.

Lastly, I really recommend you join the discord as there will be reasons to in the future lol, I have some big plans going alongside this story such as getting help to create a wiki so everyone has ways to check for information on anything they need to know. If you want to know more about my 'side projects' and the things I have plans again I urge you lol

Also, for anyone worried about the future of the story that I might not continue it on... well let's say even when it's supposed to be my day off from writing im always working on concepts for TBT whether that be another story such as:

TBT: What if? - this story would be like someone suggesting to me "Hey! What if Ichika was Isekai'd?" Then in a separate fanfic from TBT we would explore it lol it can be any idea's not just that of course, it was an example lol

But yeah you get the point... I write concepts when I finish chapters... such as Ichika or the TBT characters living a different life lol I had a concept at one point of Ichika being a superhero/badass detective alongside Houki and the other girls.

If you're interested in stuff like that add me on discord and confirm you want to join the server :3

() - Thoughts

[] - on the phone etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos nor do I own the OC's put into this story, they both belong to Izuru Yumizuru and Imherepresent.

"Uhhhh..."

Ichika who was now beginning to wake up from last night's events rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wipe away the tiredness that was shown on his face. Ichika let out a yawn before staring for a while at the ceiling above him. Ichika couldn't help but think back to the event that transpired. Ichika began to feel something move next to him and a sudden extra added weight which was on his chest.

Ichika's face went completely blank for a second before his thoughts starting racing throughout his head.

(Last night actually happened... I-I... Oh no... What do I do now? What if it becomes awkward between us again?)

Ichika knew himself that he was beginning to overthink and proceeded to shake himself out of his thoughts. There was something much bigger to deal with after all. Houki who seemed to be resting on Ichika's chest was in a deep sleep. Ichika looked over to his alarm and saw it was currently early hours of the morning, to be exact it was currently 5:09AM.

Finally allowing himself to relax Ichika put his head back onto the pillow before watching Houki sleeping on his chest. Houki seemed to move her head to make herself more comfortable. Ichika couldn't help but smile when he saw Houki's making a contempt face.

Ichika couldn't help but want to stroke the back of Houki's hair. Which he did only to see an even more relaxed face from Houki. Although Ichika needed to get up soon, Ichika spent whatever time he could pampering her and showering her with love.

Ichika couldn't help but sit with content for a while happy in many ways with the situation he was in with Houki, Chifuyu and his other sisters who seemed to be in love with him. However, Ichika was unsure on how the other girls would react if they found out Ichika was building a harem. He shivered at the thought of it.

The other girls were the main problem for Ichika as they had also confessed their love for him in the past. Ichika felt guilty due to not answer their feelings as of yet but sleeping with Houki and his sisters made it worse for him. Ichika just shook the thought out of his head before turning back to Houki one last time before attempting to make his way out of the bed.

Able to make it out of bed finally Ichika walked in to his wardrobe to grab some clothes he can work out in. After grabbing his clothes Ichika made sure to the essentials when waking up. Before long Ichika found himself to ready enough to head outside for some early training. Before opening the door Ichika looked over to Houki who seemed to be hugging the pillow who was supposed to be Ichika with great grip.

"Ichika..." Houki appeared to be waking up from her sleep with a dreary eyed look on her face. Ichika smiled and instead closed the door before walking over to Houki.

"Morning..." Houki tiredly smiled towards Ichika who was now sitting on the edge of the bed right next to her.

Ichika put his hands on Houki's head gently stroking her hair whilst she was in the woes of waking up.

"Morning..." Houki replied giving him a loving expression. Houki proceeded to move her head from her pillow to Ichika's lap. Ichika wryly chuckled at Houki not knowing how to take these types of situations quite yet.

"What are you doing up so early Houki?" Ichika asked Houki who lifted her head a little to answer Ichika's question.

"I can say the same thing about you. You look like you're going to train today." Houki commented on Ichika's choice of attire. Ichika proceeded to nod towards Houki as if he was saying she was correct.

"Yes, actually I planned to train for a while today, I feel like I haven't trained in ages even though it hasn't been long at all." Ichika replied. Houki nodded, understanding Ichika's reason to train.

"Well I suppose I should let you go then..." Houki said lifting her head off of Ichika's lap before adjusting herself back onto her pillow once again.

"One more thing Houki. Remember this Is my room so if the girls catch you in here, they won't be so happy with you." Ichika said. Houki closed her eyes realising what the girls would do if they found her in Ichika's room. Especially with her being completely naked under the sheets.

(Crap! I'm going to have to get up soon!) Houki cursed in her thoughts at her friends in the academy. Houki's mind began to think about what had occurred last night.

"That's fine... I'm going to leave your room soon so I'll lock up but before that Ichika I think we need to talk about something." Ichika turned around to Houki with a confused look before nodding to her. Houki took a deep breath before beginning to explain.

"Tell me Ichika... How do you feel about the other's?" Houki questioned the other's which changed the atmosphere between the two. Ichika stood in silence for a while thinking deeply about what Houki had just asked him.

"I-I... I'm not too sure... I feel something for the others... Just like you..."

"I see..." Houki replied. "Ichika... can I tell you something?" Ichika turned around with a questioning look before nodding for Houki to continue.

"I... As much as I would want you to myself..." Houki paused choking on her words for a second. "I've been... thinking... Things have changed between us... Not just me and you but for all of us... We can't go back to how we used to be... It's too late for that..." Houki finished.

"Houki..."

"Me and the girls didn't give you an easy choice with picking one of us... I understand now that you would truly struggle to pick one of us... And I... I-I don't want you to feel as if you should pick one of us..." Houki finished whilst looking beginning to look down.

"What I'm trying to say... Is... I-I-I don't mind sharing you with the others..." Houki explained. Ichika's face showed visible shock from what Houki had said to him.

"Houki... What made you decide that you wanted this?" Ichika barely managed to question Houki. Houki looked up to meet Ichika's eyes.

"I-I began to realise that the other girls would also feel heartbroken if you choose me over the others... it would be the same if you choose another girl over...Over me..." Houki looked sad at the thought. Ichika felt himself struggle to let out breaths.

"I-I-I..."

"I don't want to lose you... Ichika..." Houki quickly flung herself into Ichika's arms, resting her head under Ichika's chin. Ichika hugged her back tightly. Trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Houki..."Houki looked up towards Ichika. Ichika noticed streams of tears going down her face as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

Ichika brought his hands up to wipe the tears off of Houki's cheeks and her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry but the thought of losing you scares me..." Houki continued to let the tears stream out of her eyes.

Houki's lips trembled as she continued to cry as Ichika comforted her with his hugs. Houki continued to cry into Ichika's shoulder as she began to apologise over and over again over her display. Ichika's thoughts began to drift.

(If Houki's like this... The others could be exactly like this...)

Ichika couldn't help but feeling really disappointed in himself. It made him feel horrible at seeing Houki cry like she was. Ichika pulled back slightly from the hug to cup her chin with his left hand.

"The sight of you crying breaks my heart Houki..." Ichika paused for a second to see Houki's eyes widen. "Where's that beautiful smile I've always admired?" Ichika finished. Houki stared at him for few more moments.

Houki didn't know what she was doing but she leaned in towards Ichika in attempts to kiss him. Houki locked lips with Ichika whom also kissed her back. Ichika put his arm around Houki's waist to pull her closer once again.

After a few more moments, Ichika and Houki pulled themselves back from the kiss. Houki stared at Ichika dreamily for a few moments as Ichika cupped her chin once again.

"There we go... There's that smile once again..." Houki giggled at Ichika before the pair stared at each other for a few moments. Houki placed her four head on his forehead resting together.

"This conversation has made me realise a few things..."Houki reopened her eyes to look at Ichika. He did the same and opened his eyes.

"You girls all hold a special place in my heart... Each of you... You, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Tataneshi, Kanzashi, Yu Na... My sisters... You all hold a special place in my heart... I guess what I'm trying to say... is... I love you and I love them..." Ichika scratched the back of his head. Houki's eyes lit up in happiness.

"Say that again..."

"I love you Houki..."

Houki tightly hugged Ichika as she was very happy to hear those words from his mouth.

"I love you too Ichika..."she replied happily snuggling herself into Ichika's chest.

The pair stood there for a few minutes, letting themselves enjoy each other's company.

(I understand now... I need to make my feelings towards them... known...) Ichika began to ponder on ways he could do just that. After a few minutes of them hugging each other, Ichika and Houki separated with both being completely red at what had transpired.

"So... what now?"

"I'm going to use you shower... No peaking!" Houki said before walking over to Ichika's bathroom door.

"That's fine Houki... I'm going to go train." Houki nodded before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Ichika turned to the exit and took a deep breath regaining his composure and walked over to the door before opening the door to see Cecilia groggily also walking out of her room.

"Hey Cecilia! I thought you'd still be asleep?" Ichika questioned Cecilia who still seemed tired enough to register it being Ichika asking the question.

"Oh Ichika-san... good morning... I'm going for some training..." Cecilia said before letting out a yawn.

(She's clearly not used to being awake this early in the morning... I wonder if training isn't the only reason why she woke up) Ichika thought. Although Ichika dismissed that thought for now.

"That's a coincidence actually, I'm going to train as well. Want to join me?" Ichika asked whilst the pair walked down the hallways of the academy to the gym room.

Cecilia who seemed to wake up enough to realise that this was her opportunity to be alone with Ichika did not hesitate to give him her answer.

"Well I do suppose it's only right that both of us train together considering we will be doing the same sort of training." Cecilia flipped her hair back behind her ears

"Yeah I'm glad you accepted. I wanted to see how you and the other girls have progressed since the break."

"Well rest assured, it's not all been for nothing."

"I expected as such, you are just the type of girl who wants to continue to get stronger." Ichika said which seemed to catch Cecilia off guard, she felt happy that Ichika knew what she was like and felt very motivated by Ichika to prove how much stronger she had become since the last time they properly talked.

"I'll be more than happy to show you how much stronger I have gotten now."

"Hahaha! Well then how do you want to start our training?" Ichika questioned whilst taking notice of the signs indicating where they were.

"What about something simple like... Gym for Instance?" Cecilia suggested.

Good idea actually let's start with that."

Arriving at the lockers Cecilia and Ichika went to their own locker rooms to get changed. Ichika opened up his own locker and grabbed his IS suit before putting it on. Looking around the lockers realised his own personal locker room was a bit spacious for his liking. Dismissing that thought Ichika walked out of his IS Lockeroom to meet back up with Cecilia.

Not long after Ichika walked out Cecilia began to walk out before wavering for the pair to head straight to the gym. The gym didn't take long at all for the pair to get to arrive. Ichika couldn't wait to work out again as he felt like he had been neglecting it for a while. Cecilia looked ready to go as well as Ichika who was just finishing stretching his tense body.

"Ahhhh... You ready for a good work out?" Cecilia turned her gaze to Ichika and questioned him with an excited smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel excited to spend some time with Ichika on her own today. It had been a while since she was able to.

"Yeah actually I feel like I haven't worked out in ages..." Ichika began to stretch himself to relieve any sort of strain his body was going to have before beginning the working out.

"Speaking of which Ichika-san, how should we start of working out today? Something light or something hard?" Cecilia questioned Ichika who had finished stretching. Ichika took a second to ponder on the question.

"Hmm... What about going light today? We did spend the last six weeks training quite hard so I think we should go light for at least for today." Ichika replied. Cecilia nodded before walking over to the treadmill before waving for Ichika to come over.

"Say Ichika-san let's have a race?" Cecilia smirked towards Ichika as If she had something else in mind.

"What's the conditions Cecilia?"

"First one to ten kilometres' wins!"

Ichika nodded before the pair both turned on their individual treadmill's. Ichika knew running ten kilometres was going to be too easy for him so he began to think about doing extra just to feel some accomplishment from today's workout. Cecilia on the other hand couldn't help but be excited to show off how much better she had gotten since the last two had properly been training together. As the two did their run Cecilia every now and then would begin to mess with the settings to go even faster, following her Ichika would always do the same not wanting to be left behind even though he wanted an easy day.

Forty-five minutes later Cecilia and Ichika had finished their 10k after numerous amounts of times of changing the pace. The two seemed hardly tired what so ever and were taking a little break before they continued.

"Say Ichika-san is there anything you want to do next?" Cecilia asked Ichika who seemed to nod and point over to the punching bag's whilst taking a sip of his drink.

The pair made their way over to the punching bag before setting down their drinks to begin.

"Cecilia, I'm going to stand behind the punching bag whilst you use it to stop anything from going wrong." Ichika said.

(This is my chance to show off in-front of Ichika-san...) Cecilia thought whilst putting on her gloves. Moving over to the bag Ichika motioned that he was ready.

"Hyah!" Cecilia began to hit the bag with different combos. Ichika noticed a fatal flaw in her punching which he couldn't ignore.

"Wait hold on a second Cecilia..."

"Eh? What is it Ichika-san?" Cecilia stopped. Ichika walked over to Cecilia before explaining.

"You're not capitalising on your punches. I can see you have the power and the speed however, Accuracy and intention behind your punches lack." Ichika explained before Cecilia's mood sunk a little. Seeing Cecilia's mood change Ichika decided to help Cecilia out.

"Don't be like that Cecilia... We all have things to become better at... I'm not different..." Ichika said whilst head patting Cecilia who seemed to be happy now at receiving Ichika's touch.

"Ichika-san..." Cecilia threw herself into Ichika's arms whilst the opportunity rose. Ichika put his arms around Cecilia to comfort her. Cecilia felt as if she could stay in this position forever.

"Cecilia we can work on your accuracy of your shot's first..."

"hmmm..." Cecilia murmured to distracted with being In Ichika's arm to be paying attention to what he was saying. Ichika on the other hand just let Cecilia stay in his arms for a while before separating a few minutes later.

Ichika had grabbed some pads from the cupboard before putting them on and turning to Cecilia to see if she was ready. Cecilia who was readjusting her gloves to make sure they were properly on. Cecilia who noticed Ichika was staring to at her nodded before beginning some pad work.

"So, I want you to come forward and I want you to throw the generic left hook and right Jab." Ichika explained before putting the pads in the correct places for Cecilia to hit. Cecilia did exactly what Ichika had said to do.

"That's good you've got plenty of power into your shot's. I'm trying to give your punches a target to go for Cecilia. Now let's do that over and over again until it's a habit you can do by Instinct."

After a while Ichika began to notice that Cecilia was beginning to be used to doing the same move over and over again. Ichika decided it was time to change things up.

"That's good Cecilia you are a natural at it." Ichika said before the pair stopped for a quick break.

"Ichika-san why are we doing the basics?"

"Because we need to go back to basics to help your accuracy. Think of the pad as a target, you need a target to determine the best spot to hit if that makes any sense." Ichika explained as best as he could. He didn't know what he was trying to say completely but he could only show it through moves rather than words

Cecilia looked as if she had begun to understand Ichika's reasons to why he was going back to basics instead.

"I'm ready for round 2 Ichika-san." Cecilia said before standing up and beginning to put on her gloves once again. Ichika also stood up and began to adjust the pads on his hands as they felt as if they were becoming loose.

"Cecilia, I want you to do another two-combination punch. This is because you can jab your enemy with a left jab before following up with a right hook." Ichika explained before preparing to get ready to take Cecilia's punches.

Cecilia did exactly what Ichika said and found herself getting more comfortable with throwing punches Ichika's way. Cecilia began to also notice her power and speed were much better now that they had a place to land. Minutes later, Cecilia grew used to the combination and put more power and speed into the combo.

"Excellent! You can tell the difference, right? If you are in a situation where you have to use your skills at a close distance, you can be more accurate with your shots now alongside the training you did with the other girls." Ichika explained impressed on how quickly Cecilia had picked up on his teaching's.

Stopping the pad work for today, Ichika took off his pads and Cecilia took of her gloves.

"Say Cecilia..." Ichika asked. Ichika had been thinking about taking their 'training' to another level. Cecilia couldn't help but be curious about what Ichika was thinking about.

"Hmmm? What is it Ichika-san?"

"How about we have a friendly combat fight?" Ichika questioned. "It's okay if you don't want to! But I thought we could go against each other in combat." Ichika finished explaining his reasoning.

"Well... I suppose we could." Cecilia flipped her golden hair behind her shoulders. "It gives me a chance to show you how powerful I really am." Cecilia finished.

"Great! Shall we go there and get ready?" Cecilia nodded at Ichika who smiled at Cecilia.

Sometime later...

An unknown person had entered midst of Ichika and Cecilia's battle that was about to begin. Getting away from each other both Ichika and Cecilia checked who this infamous person was.

"Hey guys! Long-time no see!" The pilot said amidst the smoke clearly around them to reveal it was none other than the [Cyclone] which was piloted by Yu Na.

"Yu-Na?!"

Yu Na-san!?"

Both Cecilia and Ichika exclaimed their shock towards the return of Yu Na. Yu Na smirked at their reactions towards her. After all, for her it only made her return better.

"Why are you here!?" Ichika asked in shock. Yu Na let out a sigh before giving both Ichika and Cecilia a look which said "Don't go easy on me!"

"I'll tell you about that later!" The [Cyclone] pilot moved at such a speed that should have made it much harder to see however, Ichika and Cecilia were a force to be reckoned with.

Ichika and Cecilia quickly moved out of the way as quick as possible before getting ready to start fighting once again.

(FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

Whatever Yu Na had used had caused the compressed plasma beams to diffuse in multiple different groups of energy. Not only that but it came with the violent effect.

Ichika smiled at the thought of having some friendly combats with his friends. Without further or do Ichika decided it was time to stop fooling around and take this seriously.

"Come out... [Byakushiki]."

The white bracelet on Ichika's wrist began to sparked brightly, in just a second, Ichika is now in the clad of his mighty white armour of [Byakushiki].

A glowing bright light began to form around [Byakushiki's]frame, completely covering it from head to toe.

[IS detected: Now beginning system scan]

[Pilot detected: Now beginning high-speed scanning]

Ichika stood still for a few moments deep in his own thoughts before opening his eyes to face the two girls on the battlefield.

[System scan complete: Welcome back Ichika Orimura]

(It's been a while hasn't it.?) Ichika thought. The two ladies in front of him seemed to be staring in awe of him.

"Well then ladies... Who's first?" Ichika smirked whilst giving the two girls a very dangerous look.

"Well I suppose I should start getting serious right about now huh?"

Cecilia smirked back at Ichika before looking towards Yu Na who looked excited to get going already.

"Well then, you know what to do." Cecilia flipped her hair back. "[Silent Blue tears] activate..." Cecilia announced proudly.

Cecilia's decided that she wanted to use her [Hyper-sensor], Cecilia did not want to go easy on these two after all. Nor did she want to give them any sort of chance at all.

"Let's start."

Cecilia flung herself back before deploying her beam rifle to get a good sight onto the two.

"You want first attack Ichika?"

Yu Na looked over to Ichika with a smirk on her face.

"Ladies first." Ichika gestured for Yu Na to take the lead before he joined in.

"My what a gentleman."

Without needing to say more, Yu Na at such marvellous speed quickly approached Cecilia. Cecilia quickly dodged as quickly as she could.

"Shield BITS deploy. [Prism Mode]!"

The skirt armour on the back of Cecilia's IS flew off and was replaced with dark blue energy shield which surrounded Cecilia.

Cecilia aimed tried her best to aim towards Yu Na however, Yu Na was fast enough that It threw Cecilia off a little.

Cecilia backed off in suspended in her shock for 5 seconds but in that small amount of time, Yu Na already began to catch up and throw a round house kick towards Cecilia's way. Just a second before the kick landed and made impact on Cecilia, Cecilia ducked below it and dodged out of the way to counter Yu Na.

(Not today Yu Na-san!) Cecilia thought before aiming her beam rifle and letting off a shot towards Yu Na. Yu Na tried to defend herself against the incoming shots but it only seemed to make her be pushed back.

"Cecilia." Ichika said which got her attention. "I sure hope you aren't forgetting about me already!" Ichika dashed towards Cecilia in such a speed which almost made it impossible to see.

Cecilia who was in the woes of shock quickly retreated to get a better shot on Ichika with her BITS. Ichika increased his speed and quickly approached Cecilia until he was mere centimetres away from her face.

"I have you now..."Ichika said. Cecilia's eyes began to widen when realising what was about to happen. Ichika swung his own [Yukihira] at Cecilia. Cecilia was sent flying at such a speed that was not see able to Yu Na who had just recovered.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

Ichika looked down to see whether or not Cecilia was already back up but to his surprise Cecilia was in the ground amidst the rubble next to her.

(Woah... Have... I become that powerful?)Ichika thought. Yu Na wasn't going to give Ichika any time to rest. Ichika quickly snapped out of his thoughts before returning to combat.

Yu Na swung a roundhouse kick towards Ichika's way with a ton of power and speed behind the kick. Ichika found himself a lot calmer than he should have been surprisingly. Ichika felt as if he could handle this attack quite easily.

The first kick was towards Ichika's face which he was able to move his body quick enough to dodge the first attack. Yu na used Ichika's shoulders to bounce off of him before aiming her second kick towards his body.

As Yu Na came closer and closer to successfully landing her attack, she became more and more hopeful that she could land a solid attack on Ichika until he caught her leg.

Yu Na was in a worried state as Ichika now had control.

Ichika quickly threw Yu Na away so he could get some rest time.

Luckily, Yu Na broke her fall by landing perfectly on her feet before regaining her composure. Although Yu Na had to quickly flee her position due to Ichika coming towards her like a rocket.

"Ichika!"

Yu Na dived towards Ichika with an excited smile on her face.

Ichika swung [Yukihira] at Yu Na which she predicted Ichika would do. Yu Na quickly dodged the attack and swung a kick towards Ichika's face.

The kick connected with Ichika which sent him flying back a few meters. Ichika landed on his feet and began to regain his composure before he had to dodge another attack. Backing off just enough to figure out what was happening, Ichika realised the attack came from Cecilia.

Yu Na quickly caught up to Ichika and began her relentless assault once again. Ichika dodged and blocked her attacks, but her attacks were so constant that Ichika could not find the right time to attack her back.

That was until Ichika Ichika was able to fire-back with a kick of his own. Both legs got caught up in a tangle before both bounced back. Cecilia changed her aim between Ichika and Yu Na, keeping those two one their toes.

Ichika tightened the grip on his sword and dashed forwards as quick as he could towards Cecilia, Yu Na followed in pursuit on the chase for Ichika.

Cecilia fired a shot towards Ichika who seemingly dodged the shot and instead hit Yu Na who was right behind him. Ichika countered Cecilia's shot with a counter slash of his own.

"Guh!"

Both girls fell to the ground in pain from the attacks.

Ichika who stood in between them and let out a breath of relief. Ichika prepared himself for the two girls to get up and go back on the attack but to his surprise Cecilia sat up slowly and waved it off groggily.

"Ow! Ow! Ichika-san... You hit very hard..." Cecilia said nursing her head. Ichika smiled and walked over towards Cecilia before offering his hand for her to be able to get up.

"Ichika... That hurt..." Yu Na said. She sat up and held her head in attempts to get rid of the pain.

"Sorry girls." Ichika paused. "I didn't know we were taking this lightly..." Ichika scratched the back of head. He felt really bad for hurting his friends in the fight.

"It's fine Ichika-san... I'm just surprised you became so strong..." Cecilia replied. "Your hits felt like a train hitting me..." Cecilia finished explaining what she felt whenever Ichika and her engaged in combat against each other.

"I can agree with her on that..." Yu Na agreed. "After the first hit I decided to be careful of you landing an attack on me..." Yu Na finally stood up.

"I... Think it's the training I went through has paid off..."Ichika tried his best to explain.

"Well... As much as I want to stay with you two. I was supposed to meet up with Tatenashi for reasons which I can't explain at the moment." Yu Na winked at Ichika. Ichika couldn't help but be visibly confused at Yu Na.

"Now bye! Bye! You two!" Yu Na waved back at Ichika and Cecilia.

"Ichika-san what just happened?"

"I'm not too sure as well... I suppose she has important matters to attend to so she couldn't stay long?" Ichika tried explaining Yu Na leaving so soon.

"Well Ichika-san... what do you want to do now?"

"I'm not too sure actually." Ichika thought on what Cecilia asked. "What about you Cecilia? Is there anything you want to do?" Ichika asked the same question Cecilia asked him.

(This gives me chance to show off my newly learnt cooking skills!) Cecilia thought happily. Without needing to say much. Cecilia began to drag Ichika away

"Hey Cecilia! Where are we going?" Ichika asked. Cecilia dragged Ichika towards the exit.

Minutes Later

Ichika and Cecilia finally arrived at the place that Cecilia was taking him to, which was to Cecilia's room. Ichika was confused as to why they were standing in Cecilia's room.

"Umm... Cecilia why are we in your room?" Ichika questioned with confused look on his face.

"Ichika-san! I want to cook you something!" Ichika eyes widened when hearing what she had to say. Ichika got instant flashbacks to the times Cecilia attempted to cook or make any type of food.

"It's fine Cecilia!" Ichika tried to deny Cecilia. "You don't have to make anything I'm fine." Ichika finished explaining to Cecilia.

"Ichika-san! Don't worry... I know how to cook now..." Cecilia proudly said. Ichika smiled towards Cecilia before lovingly patting her on the head.

"Ichika-san..." Cecilia blushed red at the actions of Ichika.

"Okay then... If you know how to cook why don't you show me your skills in the kitchen area?" Ichika questioned. Cecilia's motivation to do well for herself and Ichika in the cooking department. Cecilia nodded excitingly in agreement.

"Great! I'll join as well..." Ichika says before walking over towards Cecilia's kitchen. Cecilia followed in pursuit.

Ichika opened the cupboards to grab some cooking equipment to get started. Cecilia opened the fridge and grabbed the eggs. Ichika made sure the cooker was on properly before they started cooking.

"Cecilia what are we making?" Ichika turned around to face Cecilia who was bringing over the eggs from the fridge.

"I was thinking about making an English breakfast... I've gotten really good at making those so I wanted to show off my skills after all!" Cecilia flipped her hair behind her shoulders before tying it up in a pony tail so It doesn't get in the way.

"Sounds like a plan actually! I was going teach myself actually to learn the English breakfast." Ichika said. "Chelsea, your maid suggested it actually so I was figured I'd get around to actually." Ichika scratched the back of his head.

"Chelsea did? Well..." Cecilia paused for a few moments. "Sounds like her... Well anyway Ichika-san! Get the frying pan!"

Ichika bent down and went into the cupboard to grab the rest of the cooking supplies. After Ichika stood back up he handed the frying pan to Cecilia before taking the sausage's out of Cecilia's hand so he could begin to prepare.

After Ichika cut the sausages to separate them from each other. Cecilia cracked the eggs onto the frying pan whilst leaving it on top of the stove.

Ichika proceeded to put the sausages onto the tray making them have equal amount of room so they can cook properly.

"Ichika can you watch the eggs?" Cecilia questioned. "I'm going to put the toast on slow now." Cecilia finished explaining. Ichika nodded and moved over towards the eggs.

Cecilia put the toast in the toaster and set it to stop minutes from now.

Ichika moved the frying pan around in circular motions, trying to move the egg so it can be cooked properly.

"Ichika-san leave the egg now; it should be fine to cook. I've put the sausage's in the grill and I'll put the beans in the microwave soon." Cecilia explained. Ichika let out a tired yawn before turning around to face Cecilia whilst he waits for the food to cook.

"Are you tired Ichika-san?" Cecilia asked with a concerned look on her face. "If you want you can go rest..." Ichika waved it off as nothing

"I'm fine just need to sleep in one of these days." Ichika laughed it off. Cecilia noticed that Ichika had slight bags under his eyes.

"Ichika-san you've got bags under your eyes..." Cecilia said before walking over and checking out the bags under his eyes. Cecilia put her hands on his cheeks and examined the bags closer.

"I'm fine Cecilia." Ichika put his hand on her wrist, trying to reassure her he was okay. Cecilia paused for a few seconds before letting her hands off Ichika's cheeks.

(DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG)

Cecilia turned around when she heard the toaster go off. Walking over to the toaster, Cecilia proceeded to grab two plates from cupboard's above the toaster and place them down. Cecilia quickly picked up the toast before placing them as quick as she could before burning herself.

"Ow..." Cecilia winced. Ichika walked over and put his arms from behind in attempt to comfort her. Cecilia couldn't help but be surprised.

"Be careful..." Ichika softly said as he checked the red fingertips of her hand.

"Ichika-san..." Cecilia turned around to Ichika with glazed eyes. The same eyes he had seen his sisters had and Houki had, now her.

Cecilia couldn't help but steal a kiss from Ichika from this position. It had been driving her ambition crazy to do it. Cecilia pulled back from the kiss to regain her composure on what just happened.

"Sorry Ichika-san... I cou-" Before Cecilia could continue her sentence, Ichika had forcefully locked lips with Cecilia. This was enough to make Cecilia lose control.

"Ichika-san..." Cecilia couldn't help but passionately say Ichika's names in between their kisses. Ichika used his hands to turn off the stove off.

"Cecilia..." Ichika also did the same.

Getting wilder and wilder in their kisses, Cecilia wrapped her legs around Ichika's waist, still kissing Ichika as wildly as she could. Ichika proceeded to carry Cecilia onto the bed right in front of them.

Cecilia let out more and more moans whenever she felt Ichika's breath briefly. Ichika's hands were at the sides of Cecilia, pinning her down with nowhere to go from here. Cecilia's arms were wrapped around Ichika's neck, making sure to pull him closer for a deeper kiss.

Ichika and Cecilia began to hungrily and messily take each others clothes off at a quick speed

Cecilia's kisses began to be returned with fever and vigour.

"..."

Ichika's hands began to freely wonder down to her hips. Not long after that, Ichika's kisses began to tread down into forbidden territory.

"Ichika-san..." Cecilia said, with a sultry smile. "Ahhh..." Cecilia moaned quietly, trying to be careful to not be heard by anyone passing by the room.

Ichika's hands moved back up to grab Cecilia's breasts, causing Cecilia to have to cover him moan in attempts to stop herself from moaning loudly.

"Ha..." Ichika once again began to feel his sex drive go through the roof. There was no stopping it now. However, Ichika still had a little bit of control left in him.

"Cecilia... Are you sure you're okay with doing this?" Ichika asked with the tiniest amount of control left in him. His libido drove his sex drive in these situations

Cecilia didn't need to answer that. Instead she just pushed Ichika back into another kiss. Ichika took that it was fine and let himself go once again.

Cecilia's hand's wandered to Ichika's bulge, Cecilia undid Ichika's zipper's before Ichika's rod sprang out and rubbed against her womanhood. In response to that action, Ichika's hands wondered down to Cecilia's ass and spread them apart.

"Ahhhm.." Cecilia said in between her's and Ichika's lewd kissing. Ichika however did something that Cecilia was unsuspecting.

"Mmphh!" Cecilia moaned when she began to feel Ichika's fingers stab inside of her and then quickly trying to spread them open.

Both of their tongues began to once again intertwine with each other as they made wet noises from their kissing.

Looking at the vulnerable Cecilia that was beneath him, Ichika couldn't help but feel aroused. Cecilia began to wrap her hand around Ichika's member, gently pumping his rod up and down.

Ichika held himself back from letting out a moan.

"Ichika-san... I want to suck it..." Cecilia's eyes were glazed with a smile on her face.

"Cecilia..." Before Ichika knew it, he was being flipped over by Cecilia and forced to be the one on the bottom.

Cecilia broke of her kiss with Ichika to go down to face Ichika's member.

"Ichika-san... It's so big..." Cecilia before gently licking Ichika's member. "Do you feel... Good... Ichika-san?" Cecilia questioned.

"Yes..." Ichika replied happily with a nod.

Cecilia began to put Ichika's member into her mouth. Cecilia gently began to suck Ichika's member in at a slow pace, Ichika could feel himself being irritated at moving at such a slow pace.

Ichika pulled out his member leaving just the tip on Cecilia's bottom lip before forcefully thrusting it into Cecilia's throat.

"Mmmm!"

Ichika forcefully created the same forceful thrusts into the Cecilia's throat. Cecilia began to make choking sounds. Ichika's forceful thrusts showed no sign of stopping.

(Oh... Ichika-san... I've waited so long...)

Cecilia began to feel pleasure from Ichika's forceful thrusts. In response to Ichika's constant thrusting, Cecilia's throat began to tighten.

Cecilia couldn't be anymore happier that she was having sex with Ichika. It made her happy to no end.

Feeling himself becoming closer and closer, Ichika picked up the pace of the thrusts once again and went even faster. Cecilia's mind went completely numb as she couldn't think properly. Cecilia's throat began to tighten once again to match the pleasure of Ichika's thrusts.

In return this made Ichika feel even better when thrusting into her mouth.

(Ichika-san... I love you!)

Cecilia's eyes couldn't help but roll back when the thrusts became a new level of pleasure.

"Guh!"

Cecilia's throat tightened when Ichika pumped his cum directly into Cecilia's throat. The tightness of Cecilia's throat made sure not a single ounce of cum would escape her throat. Ichika released an unbelievable amount of semen into her throat directly, but because of its how much there was some leaked out of Cecilia's mouth anyway.

"Mmmmm..." Ichika didn't take out as he continued to unleash his load into Cecilia's throat to no end. After finishing cumming Ichika pulled his member out of Cecilia's mouth, leaving Cecilia with strands of his cum mixed with her own saliva hanging from her chin.

Cecilia closed her mouth and swallowed Ichika's cum. The glazed look she was giving to Ichika was enough to express her happiness. After swallowing Ichika's semen, Cecilia smiled in a slutty way.

"Now for the main part..." Cecilia was surprised when she was pushed back onto bottom once again. Ichika aimed his manhood at the entrance of Cecilia's womanhood.

Ichika bit Into Cecilia's neck lightly and then proceeded to suck on it. Cecilia reacted by letting out muffled moans that only Ichika could hear due to Cecilia covering her mouth in attempts to not let anyone outside of her room hear.

"Cecilia... Prepare yourself." Cecilia was already hopelessly waiting for Ichika already and waiting to be taken. It didn't take long for Ichika's long length member to stab into her. Ichika's member filled her entire womanhood in that one thrust. Cecilia wanted to cry out in pain but was able to keep herself quiet.

"Sorry Cecilia..." Ichika apologised for hurting her by taking her first time.

"Ichika-san..." Cecilia paused for a few moments. "It's not your fault... I've waited for this for a long time... Please... Fuck me!" Cecilia exclaimed to Ichika with a blush across her face.

"Are you sure Cecilia?" Ichika questioned. Cecilia nodded in response to Ichika, that was all he needed to hear from her.

Ichika began to thrust forcefully.

Tears of joy began welling up in Cecilia's eyes, her tongue hanged out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back. It almost seemed to be too good to be true.

(This is better... than I- Imagined it to be! It's too good!)

Cecilia locked her arm around Ichika and brought him down as he was thrusting for a kiss. The pair began to kiss each other wildly.

Cecilia locked her legs around Ichika as he thrusted into her.

Cecilia grabbed the pillow from above her and began to muffle herself with it in attempts to stop herself from moaning loudly. Each thrust sent jolts of pleasure throughout Cecilia's body.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm..." Cecilia moaned into the pillow as quietly as she could.

The sound of Ichika and Cecilia's body slapping each other filled Cecilia's room. Cecilia began to feel her womanhood be refitted to fit Ichika's member and Ichika's member alone.

(Oh god! Oh god! Ichika-san!)

Cecilia began to feel Ichika reach her womb which unlocked a new wave of pleasure in her.

Ichika didn't give Cecilia a break, as he began to new depth that had been opened up. Ichika moved in fast manner as he thrusts, he large member inside of Cecilia.

Ichika began to violate Cecilia's womb.

Ichika noticed Cecilia's perk breasts were left alone and abandoned, Ichika stopped biting and licking Cecilia's neck to give her breasts some attention.

Cecilia's pleasure began to become too much for her as Ichika sucking on her breasts began to add on top of that.

"Ichika-san... Ichika-san..." Cecilia started drooling when she began to feel herself cumming. Cecilia couldn't contain herself from cumming anymore and began to climax hard.

"MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..." Cecilia bit down on the pillow whilst muffling the sounds of her moaning.

Ichika felt unsatisfied with Cecilia's reaction and continued the relentless assault on her pussy as hard as he could. Ichika stopped sucking on Cecilia's breasts to begin nibbling on Cecilia's neck once again.

Cecilia moaned lewdly in response to Ichika's actions towards her, this for Ichika wasn't enough for him quite yet.

Ichika pulled out his cock halfway and then thrusting it back with such a force that he managed to illicit another moan from Cecilia.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Cecilia let a bit of her moans out for a split second before going back to making sure no of her moans were let out. Cecilia could not hold back when she felt herself squirting like a fountain

"Ichika!"

Cecilia's walls clamped so tight around Ichika's cock, attempting to squeeze Ichika's cum out of his member. Cecilia let out muffled moans that began to seep through as her moans became louder and louder.

"Ichika-sannnn! Fill me up! Please!" Cecilia's eyes rolled back as she had her biggest orgasm yet. Her walls all closed on Ichika's cock as she continued to squirt.

Ichika matched Cecilia's continuous squirting by unleashing a powerful gush of his own cum, directly poured into Cecilia's womb. Cecilia began to feel assaulted with a wave of Ichika's semen that pumped into her womb.

She could feel her womb being filled completely filled up. It almost made her lose her consciousness.

"Ahhhh..." Ichika pulled his cock out of Cecilia as he completely removed his member from Cecilia. Huge droplets of cum mix with Ichika and Cecilia's cum.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhhh..."

Cecilia felt her body completely weakened.

Cecilia and Ichika took a few moments to breathe before gathering their composure.

"Ichika..."

Ichika turned towards the door to see Houki standing there with her face being completely red. Ichika looked at Houki in complete shock. Cecilia looked towards the door to see what Ichika was looking at.

"Houki-san! It's not what it seems!" Cecilia tried to her best to explain.

"Ichika if you're going to do that with her at least do it with me again!" Houki said charging towards the bed Ichika and Cecilia was sat on.

Before Ichika knew it, Houki was on the bed next to him and Houki claiming his lips. Cecilia couldn't help but be in shock. Houki pushed away from the kiss leaving a strand of Houki and Ichika's saliva on her chin.

Houki turned to Cecilia with a smirk.

"EHHHHHHH!?" Cecilia exclaimed in shock. Ichika was bewildered without anything to say

(WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?)

The end.


	10. Chapter 198: Change

**A/N: Not much too say today except I have a few fanfics coming such as HOTD, in another world with my smartphone, World break, Potential TBT with other anime's crossover.**

**TBT concepts will also be out in the next week alongside the release of in another world and HOTD potentially. I only release stuff I deem good enough, if I have to delay stuff I will but I preferably don't want to lol**

**ALSO, if anyone else who reads this and wants to join my server so you can meet other readers and other writers please message me for more information.**

**This can keep us readers/writers connected. If any of you read any other fanfic writers for IS please let them know that I having a discord page that they can join to interact with other readers and writers.**

**Trying to expand the IS fanfic page and get us more connected together.**

**Discord: Kano #6890**

**But yeah message me on either discord or ****fan fiction**** for a bit more knowledge on whatever you want to know. I'm considering picking up Imherepresents questions and answers fanfic so if you want to know something... go for it. Lol**

**Also, little plug... Check out Xenowishes: Change my mind**

**Very good fanfic I recommend it.**

Chapter 198:

"324...325...326...327...328...329...330..."

Inside of Ichika's IS Academy room.

Ichika's room was full of the scent of a man hard at working out. It was late at night whilst Ichika was working out. Ichika was currently using his floor to do push ups alongside a numerous amount of exercises. Ichika felt as if he could continue working out for hours on end as he barely felt affected by the work out. It dawned on Ichika that normal workouts such as push ups and sit ups weren't going to cut it when it came to a midnight session of working out. Ichika really liked working out at night or when he wasn't supposed to. It made him feel more powerful for a reason which Ichika did not know yet.

Ichika felt himself really get into the midnight workout. Ichika couldn't help but let his mind drift off as he began to think heavily. There were many thoughts on Ichika's mind that he himself didn't know.

"342...343..344...345..346...347...348..."

Houki. Ichika couldn't help but think about his childhood friend Houki Shinonono, someone he cared deeply about. For Ichika it felt weird how fast his and Houki's relationship had evolved by such a small thing like sex.

Moving on, Cecilia was another one that Ichika's and her's relationship had completely changed now. It seemed crazy to Ichika how much things had changed in such a short window of time. And just like Houki... Cecilia's and Ichika's relationship had now evolved and there was no going back.

Coming to mind. Ichika realised that the relationship with the girls were going to continue to change no matter what. It dawned on Ichika that it was becoming really late at night now.

(I should probably get some sleep... Classes resume tomorrow... Should be pretty Interesting... I wonder if I should visit Sakura and the other's after class?)

Ichika shifted his looks from the ground towards the bathroom which was mere steps away from him. Ichika thought about having a shower to relax himself finally.

"356...357... That should be enough for tonight..." Ichika finally stopped working and stood up to take a few deep breaths to relax himself. "I guess... I'll go shower..." Ichika muttered to himself before entering his bathroom.

Ichika walked up to his sink and turned the hot water tap on and put the plug in the sink, letting the water slowly fill up the sink. While the sink slowly filled up, Ichika walked towards his cupboard which held his towels and proceeded to take one out to use.

After grabbing a towel, Ichika turned around and headed over towards the sink before placing the towel, Ichika turned off the tap which managed to fill up the sink halfway.

Ichika bent down slightly so he could begin splashing water on his face to get rid of any sweat on his face. After spending a few moments splashing water on his face, Ichika began to hear the sound of the door knocking.

(It's... 11PM at night? Who could this be? It's probably one of the girls...) Ichika took the plug out of the sink, Ichika stood up properly and grabbed the towel to wipe his face for a few moments.

Finally getting rid of any excess water on his face, Ichika walked out of the bathroom and towards his front door to answer the door. Opening the door, Ichika came face to face with none other than his childhood friend Rin.

"Rin...? What are you doing here so late into the night?" Ichika questioned Rin. She stood completely still for a few moments trying to come up with some excuse as to why she was here.

"I-I couldn't sleep! I was bored... And I was going to see if you were up..." Ichika noticed Rin's tired but yet nervous expression on her face. Without wanting to alert anyone whom might leave their room. Ichika moved to the side to let Rin in.

Closing the door behind him, Ichika turned around to face Rin whom made herself comfy by sitting on the end of his bed.

"Was there anything you needed?" Ichika questioned Rin before walking over next to Rin and sitting down next to her. Rin turned to Ichika and stared at him for a few moments.

"Rin? Is everything okay?" Ichika asked with a concerned expression on his face whilst looking at Rin.

"S-Sorry! I-I've been spaced out all day. I didn't get much sleep last night so I haven't been myself all day..." Rin explained her strange behaviour. Ichika nodded, he now understood why she was being strange.

"You don't have to apologise. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

Rin looked at Ichika with a curious expression on her face.

"Promise me you take better care of yourself from now otherwise..." Ichika paused for a few moments. "Otherwise I'll take care of you." Ichika jokingly said with a smile.

Rin's mind took what Ichika said in a completely different direction. Rin began to imagine what Ichika 'taking care of her' would be like. Ichika began to gently shake Rin out of her deep thoughts.

"Rin? Rin? Earth to Rin?"

"Sorry... I spaced out again..."

"It's fine, I sometimes space out for no reason as well so do not worry about it." Ichika smiled at Rin once again. This time, Rin smiled back at Ichika before the atmosphere fell silent for a few moments.

"Say Ichika, have you used your TV yet?" Rin questioned Ichika.

"No not yet actually, I don't really think about watching the news or anything anymore." Ichika said "For me I tend to avoid watching anything as I always end up involved somehow..." Ichika let out a sigh before laying back on the bed to relax himself properly.

"I agree with that." Rin giggled when remembering something. "I remember when you first were mentioned to have piloted an IS. You might not have known this but... me and Houki actually got a lot of attention from the world as well due to us being connected to you... However, it didn't last long, as soon as you joined the academy... the spotlight was on you." Rin explained

(I see... They got recognised for knowing me... do I really have that much influence in the world now?)

"It still a bit crazy for me that... I hold so much power in the world in terms of status now." Ichika scratched the back of his head.

"Well... I think that power that you're talking about. Is constantly growing within the world." Rin voiced her opinion on Ichika's status.

"You think so?" Ichika took a few moments to take what Rin said in. "You probably right. It still feels new to me and I haven't really felt different. I'm still just a normal person that pilots an IS... However, you know more than anyone Rin that things are starting to change now. More than ever." Ichika explained how he felt about his popularity as an IS pilot.

"Yeah... Things are changing quicker than we realise. Let's take you for example, you definitely haven't realised but...You are a different person now... Much different to where you were when you first started." Rin smiled at Ichika after explaining how she saw Ichika. The atmosphere between the two went quiet for a few moments.

"Do you remember when my sisters all attacked the academy when I had to fight them to save them?" Ichika asked Rin. She just nodded in return to Ichika's question, knowing what he was talking about. "Well... On that night, I... came to the realization that I need to be more than what I was and what I currently am right now. I have these two different powers within me that are constantly fighting for dominance..."

Rin took a few moments to grasp what Ichika was saying. She heard about Ichika's powers a few times but never truly knew what it was.

"Say Ichika... What are these powers that you talk about?"

"One of them is called [Jaaku Reik] and has huge influence over me when I feel rage burning up within me...It brings out my... evil side... Whereas my [Jusunia Reiki] is the opposite and is my dominant power and is the one which I have most control over."

"I see... Ichika I believe that your powers do not define you... You define yourself." Rin passionately replied to Ichika while looking at him with a smile. Ichika took a few moments to think to himself before turning to Rin.

"I know... But they hold something over me... Whether or not I want to believe it. For me... I know it doesn't define me but...Unlike you girls I'm different..." Ichika paused for a few moments. Looking down to his hand, Ichika brought out a ball of his [Jaaku Reiki]. "See this? This is my [Jaaku Reiki] and this is my darker side Rin. I struggle to control this side of me and this side... Is my hunger for more power... my hunger to be more than what I can be?" Ichika closed the palm of his hand and looked at Rin.

"Your right. You are different from us. So am I. I'm different from you, Cecilia, Houki and the others. We are all different in our own ways. You may have some inner dark side within you that holds a part of you but... if it really held that much control over you, then wouldn't you be succumbing to your [Jaaku Reiki]?"

"I suppose you are right..." Ichika looked down towards the floor.

"Hey Ichika..." Rin put her arm around his shoulder and gently pulled him into resting on her shoulder. Ichika turned to Rin with a confused expression. "Just know that... It's okay to not be perfect...No one is." Rin rested her head on Ichika's head.

"Hmmmm..." Ichika had a relaxed expression on his face when resting on Rin's shoulder with her head resting on his. Rin closed her eyes to truly enjoy the closeness between her and Ichika.

"Hey Ichika?" Rin asked Ichika.

"Hmmm? What Is it?" Ichika opened his eyes and turned to Rin with an intrigued expression.

"Let's do something tomorrow... Just me and you."

"Hmmmmm... okay..." Ichika began to yawn.

(Ichika is so cute when he's sleepy...) Rin began to admire Ichika's cute sleepy face. Ichika was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Ichika... I'm going to go back to my room to sleep some more... meet me in the city tomorrow at roughly 1PM... I'll be a bit late but I promise to be there..." Rin unhooked her arm from around Ichika's shoulder and gently allowed Ichika to fall back onto his bed properly.

"I'll... Be... there..." Ichika said in-between yawns.

"Good night Ichika."

"Night..."

Rin began to open Ichika's door and made her way into the hallway before closing it and making her way back to her room.

(Oh Ichika... How I wish I could be in your arms some more...)

(Next Scene)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... None of you whores are going to say anything?" Chigusa spat out angrily. Chisaya, Saya, Chiasa, Misaki and Yuuko glared at Chigusa with evil intent. Chigusa laughed darkly at the sight of her sisters staring at her with such a look.

"There is nothing to say Chigusa so I suggest you shut your mouth before we do something about that mouth of yours." Chiasa had a serious and scary look on her face which would make any person afraid and cower to her.

"You've been getting a bit brave, haven't you?" Chigusa turned her attention to Chiasa. The pair gave each other the same look of hatred. "I'd suggest you watch your tongue otherwise I'll rip it out." Chigusa threatened her little sister. Chiasa rolled her eyes at Chigusa attempt at threating her. The other girls watched the pair argue with each other.

"I'm sure Ichika would have something to say about that." Chiasa bringing up Ichika made Chigusa's aura falter completely. This also got the attention of the other sisters who looked interesting in what Chiasa was going to say next. "Now that I have your attention, I'm sure if we asked Ichika on whether you cutting my tongue from my mouth was a good idea, I'm almost certain he would punish you for that exact thought." Chigusa and the others thought for a few moments in complete silence. Silence wasn't something that happened often in the Orimura Clan.

"I'm sure Ichika would however..." Chigusa paused. "Do you think you're the only one that could get away with Ichika not punishing you?" Chigusa gave Chiasa an evil grin and chuckled darkly. The other sisters were beginning to get bored of this back and forward argument between their own sisters.

"Now, now you two." Chisaya interrupted. Chiasa and Chigusa turned Chisaya. "I'm sure If Ichika was here he would punish all of us equally...Anyway! That's beside the point, my point is that as much as I love to see you two rip each other's throat's out I want to wait until Ichika's all ours... Then feel free to off yourselves when me and Ichika are spending quality time as husband and wife..." Chisaya began her daze at the thought of Ichika becoming her husband.

"There she goes..." Saya sighed at her big sister going into a daze. Turning to her sisters, Saya looked at them with seriousness.

"She wasn't wrong but to elaborate on that point Chisaya made." Saya paused for a few moments to think. "I think we have all been living in the moment since Chi-tsuki. I mean look at us... We are usually planning ahead of our dear little brother whilst we gain more and more power... have we done that?" Saya questioned her sisters.

"""" No...""""

"Exactly... The mere thought of us terrifies those outside the Orimura Clan...Ever since Chi-tsuki however things have changed... I think it might be time to rewind those clocks." Saya stated. The others couldn't help but agree with her statement. They hadn't done anything malicious in a long time now and it was getting to them.

"I can't help feel that you are right..." Chigusa admitted. The others were surprised by Chigusa actually admitting something. "So, what were you in particular thinking about doing to cause some havoc out there?" Chigusa inquired which made Saya smirk evilly.

"I want to get Ichika's attention."

The Orimura sisters leaned in with keen interest to know what Saya had planned.

"Oh?"

"Elaborate on that."

"Interesting I like it..."

Saya laughed at her sister's sudden interest in what she had to say, she almost began to enjoy this attention.

"Well...Considering little brother is still resting from his hard work paying off in training..." Saya stopped for a few moments. "I say we start off easy, we start appearing and surprising little brother once again like we always have before Chi-tsuki..." Saya explained to her sisters who seemed to have faces that suggested they liked her plan.

The sisters all nodded in understanding what Saya was trying to say. For once, the sisters couldn't help but agree on something.

"Well... We can talk about the details in the future but..." Saya paused for a few moments to think. "Ever since Chi tsuki... We have been avoiding talking about the situation am I wrong?"

"Nope, just there's no need to talk about it."

"I agree with her..."

"Me too."

"What she said..."

Saya sighed and placed her hand to her forehead as if she was nursing a headache.

"I thought I was stupid..." Saya started. Earning angry looks from her sisters. "Well if you idiots want to pretend like nothing has changed between us and Ichika that's fine however, don't blame me when me and Ichika live happily ever after..." Saya grinned sadistically towards her sisters. Each of the Orimura sister's auras began to fire up drastically.

"Well anyway... As much as I want to plan out what we could cause next..." Saya paused for a few moments. "We have to take small steps before we can do that..."

"For now, our training takes priority."

"Correct..." Chisaya replied. "Speaking of our training, when will we get to see our dear little brother's training progress?"

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Aunt Izanami said that we will see Ichika's true payoff to training soon enough in battle..." Chiasa intervened which got the girls attention.

"Oh?" Yuuko looked very interested in what Chiasa had to say. "You spoke to aunt Izanami about Ichika's progress?"

"That's correct... I asked auntie about it due being curious about seeing Ichika's progress..."

Ichika's big sisters' minds began to drift off at the thought of seeing Ichika's progress.

Chigusa couldn't help but be curious at how powerful her little brother could be in the future. It made her squirm at the thought of her brother being so powerful. For Chigusa, Ichika was the light of her life. The only person she truly loved with her heart. She would do whatever she could to help Ichika become the man she saw him as.

Before she began to think too much on the subject, Chigusa snapped herself out of her stupor.

"I can't wait to see Ichika..."

The other's turned to Chigusa with a surprised look.

"Me too."

"Same..."

"I miss Ichika..."

"It feels like it's been centuries since I've been with Ichika..."

"..."

Chigusa ceased any sort of movement for a few moments.

"I guess we will have to wait a while..."

"Good point but that doesn't mean we won't get our chance..."Chisaya paused for a few moments. "Besides, I don't know whether you girls are the same but... I plan on visiting our brother very soon... " Chisaya smiled when thinking about their sweet reunion once again now that things have changed.

"I had plans to visit little brother of course however, I want to become even stronger so when we reunite..." Imagining it made Saya excited when thinking about it. "it's exciting to think about..." Saya had an excited expression on her face.

"I'm sure little brother wouldn't be happy if we suddenly appeared in the next coming weeks, right? That would be... interesting... I'm sure Ichika would be angry at us for appearing without any of us telling him we were coming to visit him..." Yuuko smiled.

"I want to see Ichika too...I know pluffy has been wanting to see him too..." Misaki added. She held her stuffed toy between her legs which were crossed. Ichika got her the said toy.

"So, we all want to see Ichika..."Chigusa paused for a few moments. "Let's pay him a visit..."

""" That sounds like a plan...""""

(Next Scene)

The city was packed full of different places that the people in the city visited. Ichika whom was now in the heart of the city, was with his childhood friend Rin. Ichika and Rin hadn't been in the city long and where figuring out what they were going to do whilst in the city. After agreeing to come into the city with Rin, Ichika was set on making the most of this day as, it was the last day before classes began tomorrow. Rin and Ichika were currently walking around the heart of the city, trying to decide what to do first.

"What did you want to do first off Ichika?" Rin had a look on her face that told Ichika that she did not know what they were going to do whilst in the city. It dawned on Ichika that he would have to take intuitive.

"Well I think for now we should grab some food. I'm starving..." Ichika said. Rin began noticing something whilst the pair stood next to each other. They weren't being recognised by the dozens of people here, it felt weird for Rin as they would usually be recognised and chased around by paparazzi.

"Hey uh Ichika?" Rin looked up at Ichika with a confused expression.

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't anyone recognising us? Usually people would be all over us, trying to get information from us... but it's like we do not exist at all." Rin explained.

"I'm not too sure... But it could be that no one has realised we are here yet so let's act natural."

Ichika watched on as people went about their daily lives. For Rin, she felt that there was more to it than people not noticing them but she chose not to question it any further.

"Well then. Shall we get a move on?" Ichika flashed Rin a smile. Rin smiled back and grabbed Ichika's hand and led him towards the shopping district. The shopping district had a variety of different shops such as clothing stores, Food shopping stores, jewellery stores and even some arcade stores with tons of games in them.

For minutes now, Ichika was led by Rin whom suddenly stopped when seeing some of the jewellery in the window. Rin let go of Ichika's hand and made her way over towards the window to look at the jewellery that sat behind the window.

Ichika walked over towards Rin with an interested expression across his face. Ichika noticed that Rin was looking at the different types of necklaces.

(Something must have caught her eye. Let's see what caught her eye exactly.) Ichika leaned over Rins shoulder to look at the section of necklaces Rin was looking at.

"Which one are you looking at?" Ichika questioned.

"This one... Doesn't it look amazing Ichika?" Rin pointed towards the one she was eyeing. The necklace had a heart shaped locket and half of the heart was made of gold and the other half was diamond.

"Yeah it looks amazing..." Rin admired the necklace for a few moments before snapping out of her daze and turning to Ichika.

"Yeah it reminds me of you Rin." Ichika said. Saying that made Rin's face go completely red. Rin turned away trying to hide her face from Ichika.

Ichika noticed Rin's sudden strange behaviour and changed his focus from looking at the necklace to her.

"What's the matter Rin? Are you feeling fine?" Ichika put his hand on her shoulder in concern.

"I-I'm fine! Anyway!" Rin let out a cough before continuing. "Let's get going!" Rin said before dragging away Ichika once again.

(I'll be back for you soon necklace. Guess I'll do it in secret later.) Ichika thought to himself as he was being dragged towards a random direction by Rin.

Minutes passed by when Ichika and Rin finally decided on something. That something was to go to a clothing store for both men and women. Entering the clothing store, the pair entered the store with no idea with what they were supposed to be doing what so ever.

Ichika took the initiative and walked in-front of Rin and walked over towards the women section. Rin followed in pursuit. Spending a few minutes browsing, Ichika came across a dress that he imagined Rin in.

Right now, Ichika and Rin looked like a couple. Rin clung to Ichika's left arm, like a girlfriend would do to her boyfriend. Because of Ichika's [Jusunia Reiki], Everyone around him except Rin did not notice him as Ichika Orimura. This was because he was unconsciously manipulating the people around him to make them not notice him. Luckily, the closeness between Ichika and Rin would have gained the attention of anyone around them if it wasn't for Ichika's aura. Rin clinged to Ichika's arm as they both looked at the clothes.

"Rin this dress would really suit you." Ichika pointed to a dress on the wall.

"Really? You think so?" Rin looked at Ichika.

"Of course."

Ichika looked at Rin who was also looking at him. Ichika for a few moments felt tempted to kiss his childhood friend. Ichika shrugged it off and focused on something else.

Moving along, Ichika looked at the different clothes surrounding him and Rin, Ichika found it hard to focus when he felt his darker side come out to play. Ichika pushed against his own temptation to 'claim' Rin for his own. For a split few seconds, Ichika's left eye glowed a blood red colour before returning back to his original eye colour.

Ichika closed his eyes for a few moments before re opening them. Rin noticed the stressed the face and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ichika... Are you okay?" Rin asked out of concern.

"I'm fine... I just feel a bit depleted today..." Ichika said before stretching his arms and letting out a loud yawn.

"I see..." Rin paused for a few moments. "Why don't we do something more relaxing? Like watch a movie... or go have a meal?" Rin made suggestions on what to do. Ichika took a few moments to think before making up his mind.

"I like the sound of going to the movies actually..." Ichika was on the verge of letting out another yawn. "We could buy some food beforehand and take it into the theatre? It sounds pretty good to me." Ichika said.

"Sounds like a plan to me... well then shall we get going?" Rin questioned Ichika. Ichika nodded in return and walked arm in arm with Rin. Ichika and Rin walked out of the store and made their way back into the district.

Ten minutes into Rin and Ichika heading into the theatre. On the way to the movie theatre, Ichika and Rin came to a stop.

Rin and Ichika came closer and closer to a scene happening in next to the theatre.

"I know it was you!" The man raged. "You tried to steal off of me! How dare you!" The man was angry with the young girl. Ichika began to walk up to the two.

"I told you! It was- "before the girl could continue. She was interrupted by the man swinging at her. The girl braved herself to be hit. However, she was never hit in the end.

Opening her bright orange eyes, she saw a figure standing in front of her. Stopping the man from hurting her. She couldn't help but be in awe.

"Sounds like she didn't do anything… I'd suggest you run before I break every bone in your body…" Ichika coldly told the man. The man had gotten on the bad side of Ichika and was deeply terrified before scrambling away in fear.

Watching the man run away in fear made Ichika all the angrier that he let him go. Shaking that off, Ichika turned around to the younger girl to check if she was fine.

Turning around Ichika came face to face with a girl who had light pink hair with bright orange eyes. Her hair was in pigtails and her look seemed to suit her rather well. The girl was sat on the floor in shock and looking at Ichika in awe.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Ichika bent down to check on the girl. Ichika flashed her a smile which got her heart racing.

(That smile…)

"I-I'm fine… just shocked that's all…" the girl replied with a blush on her face. Ichika stood up properly and offered his hand as a helping hand for her to get up. The girl noticed Rin whom was right behind Ichika watching on.

"What's your name?" Rin asked her.

"My name is Alys Crystal!"

"I see… well my name is Ichika and you can call her Rin." Ichika replied with a warm smile towards the girl.

"Well then! I'm forever grateful master!" Alys bowed towards Ichika. Rin began to get tick marks above her head. She began to feel her blood boil.

"…"

Ichika had a blank expression as he did not know how to react.

"Hey um…" Ichika paused for a few moments. "I don't think calling me master isn't going to work so call me by my first name."

"I'll just call you big brother instead!"Alys ignored what Ichika said.

"You can't call him big brother!"

"Ehhh?! Why not?!"

(Today's going to be longer than I want it to be…)

(Next Scene)

After the events of today occurred, Ichika sat in his room with the necklace he secretly bought whilst Rin was dealing with Alys Crystal. Ichika was now waiting on Rin to come to his room so he could give her the present he got her.

Ichika was sat on his bed whilst waiting for the door to knock, completely in a daze thinking about everything that had took place today.

Ichika couldn't help but start to think about the new girl he met. None other than Alys Crystal. She was someone whom Ichika saved today. Ichika thinking about it never got to ask her about where she had come from. Her accent sounded so unlike anything he had heard before that he was curious to know where she was from

Then there was Rin, spending time with her today although it was interrupted by the arrival of Alys. It was still very fun to spend time with her as he felt as if he hadn't gotten to spend any time with her for a long time.

The door began to knock whilst Ichika was in midst of thinking.

"Ichika?" Rin said from the other side of the door. " can I come in?" Ichika snapped out of his stupor and back to reality.

"Come in Rin." Ichika replied back to his childhood friend.

Without needing anymore confirmation Rin entered the room to be greeted with Ichika who was seated on his bed.

"Hey Ichika. What was the reason you needed me here? Is it something important?" Rin continued to ask Ichika questions. Ichika just smiled and lifted himself from the laying position to face Rin properly.

"I just wanted to give you a little present." Ichika reached into his pockets and pulled out a box with the necklace that Rin had been eyeing before. "Here. Catch." Ichika tossed the box towards Rin, who caught the small box with relative ease.

Opening the box, Rin noticed that the box contained a necklace which she was looking at earlier when her and Ichika were in the city.

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Ichika you didn't have to buy this…" Rin looked very happy with the present that Ichika gave her but also couldn't believe Ichika was giving her such a expensive necklace.

"I wanted to." Ichika smiles at Rin. " besides I noticed you were looking at it. So when I told you to go ahead I went and bought that."Ichika said.

Not knowing what to say, Rin launches herself into Ichika's arms. Ichika couldn't help but be surprised by Rin's sudden actions.

"Thank you… Ichika… it means a lot to me…"Rin hugged Ichika with great intent of not letting go. Ichika instead hugged her back tightly as he could without hurting her. Both of them hugged each other for a few moments without a word being uttered by the pair.

Finally letting go of each other. Rin looked up towards Ichika who was also looking at her as well. Before the pair knew it, they were leaning in for kiss.

Ichika and Rin locked lips with intent on not stopping anytime soon. The kiss between Ichika and Rin soon turned into the pair kissing each other wildly

"Ichika…" hearing the manner that Rin said his name was almost enough to make Ichika lose himself in the heat of the moment.

"Rin…"Ichika flopped Rin so that she was now on bottom and he was on top. Ichika pushes Rin down onto the bed before continuing to kiss each other once again. Rin put her arms around Ichika's neck and Ichika arms began to free roam down to Rin's hips.

"…"

Ichika's kisses began to go further on down. Ichika's hot breath began to tickle Rin when his kisses made his way down to her neck. Rin experience happiness beyond her belief and beyond what she could ever anticipated.

Ichika's hands made their way to Rin's breasts and began to grope both her breasts. In response to Ichika, Rin let out a moan.

Ichika's kisses made way to Rin's collarbone. Rin bit her lip in attempt to hold herself back from moaning loud. Rin began to grab and pull at Ichika's t-shirt in attempt to get it off Ichika.

Ichika stopped kissing Rin for a few moments to allow her to take his shirt off. Before going back to making out once again. Rin couldn't fathom what was going on but she began to enjoy it more and more.

Before Rin knew it herself, she was instinctively prying Ichika's trousers' off. Whilst the pair was kissing, Ichika grabbed her breasts and her ass without an ounce of restraint. Ichika began to move his hands to hems of Rin's skirt.

Rin did not stop Ichika's curious hands wandering around Rin's skirt in search of a way to take of her skirt. She grabbed Ichika's muscular back and his chiselled abdomen.

Rin began to feel Ichika's hardened rod on her entrance. Rin moved her hands to grab the hard rod of Ichika's. He gritted his teeth in attempts to hold back a moan.

"Hmmm... You like that Ichika?" Rin smirked at Ichika when seeing his attempts at trying to hold his moans back. Rin was tired of playing around, now was when things got a lot more pleasurable for the pair.

Rin pushed up Ichika slightly so he was on his knees, Rin pulled the edges of Ichika's boxers down so she can see the erect rod of the man she loved so dearly.

Rin grabbed Ichika's rod and began to softly stroke Ichika's rod up and down. Rin moved herself closer and closer to Ichika's rod and began licking it.

Rin used her tongue to lick the head and then went up and down the shaft. Licking it, Rin noticed the very manly scent that his penis held. Rin fixed her hair and began to give Ichika the full package.

Rin's mouth covered half of Ichika's manhood; Rin was beginning to feel engrossed when wildly sucking Ichika's cock without any restraint. Rin didn't stop to even breathe once. Ichika couldn't do anything but make small moans as the wet and hot mouth of Rin covered his manhood.

"Ugggh...huhhh...ugggghh..." Rin made lewd noises as she began to pick up the pace when sucking on Ichika's manhood. Rin's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

(I can't go back now... This is too good to ever stop...Ichika... I want more...)

Rin's saliva ran down Ichika's manhood as she took all of Ichika's rod into her mouth. The feeling of her mouth being filled up felt really good for Rin. The technique from Rin's fellatio pushed Ichika to his limit; It wasn't long until Ichika unleashed his first load into Rin's mouth. Rin couldn't help but be surprised by sheer amount of Ichika's semen that was released.

The white liquid started dripping from Rin despite her trying her best to contain it all within her mouth. Rin covered her as she released Ichika's cock. Rin began to swallow the load in her mouth and licked the remaining left on her lip and her chin.

"haaaaaa..."

"haaaaaaaa..."

The two were still in the woes of pleasure. Rin crawled her way towards Ichika who was now laying down on the bed. Rin hovered her entrance just above Ichika's rod, now ready for the main event.

"I can feel It Ichika..."

Without any warning, Ichika thrusted into Rin's virgin pussy. Earning a surprised and loud moan from Rin. Rin's eyes rolled back into her skull when feeling Ichika's manhood inside of her.

Rin was in more pleasure than in pain, the entry made her feel very good. Ichika began to plunge deep inside of Rin at a slow pace, to let Rin get used to the pace.

"Ichika... Ichika... Ichika..."

Rin began to call out as Ichika's thrusts made her feel more pleasure beyond what she believed was ever possible. Her tight pussy began to be refitted by Ichika's manhood. Ichika's cock began to hit spots where she was weak and kept on hitting it until Rin began to feel herself being overridden in pleasure.

"Rin..." Ichika said repeated a few times. Ichika began to pick up the pace when thrusting into Rin's tight pussy. Lust began to build up in Ichika as he thrusted into Rin over and over again.

Ichika and Rin's feelings began to clash, leading to their levels in pleasure continuously growing as they began to become one with each other. Ichika grabbed Rin's thighs and spread them apart. Ichika became even more forceful with his thrusts towards Rin.

Rin threw her head back in pleasure and even began to drool. Ichika was beginning to become quicker and quicker with his thrusts. Rin's womb was almost penetrated by Ichika's manhood. Rin's tongue hung out in pleasure.

(Oh god... Oh god... Oh god! We can't go back now! This is the best feeling...)

Rin's mind began to blur as she approached her first climax. Rin's legs twitched at the feeling of her pussy climaxing. Chigusa began to surrender under the pleasure of Ichika's cock pummelling her at a ferocious pace. The pleasure that Rin was feeling was far too intense for Rin to even begin thinking about anything else.

The lewd noises of their skins slapping together echoed throughout Rin's bedroom.

"Ichika! Ichika! Oh god!"

Ichika suddenly pulled his cock out from inside her for a few moments before he rammed it back inside Rin's pussy, completely spreading apart Rin's pussy fully in a few thrusts.

(Ichika... Your... too... good... )

Rin felt too much pleasure for her to comprehend. Ichika did not stop for a single second even when Rin continued to climax. Ichika relentless thrusts continued to stab into Rin's womb. Ichika showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

Ichika was too far gone to care about the small things. Ichika grunted as he continued his assault on Rin, Rin on the other hand was un able to think in the slightest due to the pleasure. Rin's began to feel numb.

"Don't stop..."

Ichika began to feel himself soon to reach his climax. Knowing this, Ichika instinctively began to pick up the speed of his thrusts once again. Rin feeling the even quicker thrusts of Ichika's manhood caused her to cry out in pleasure.

"I'm going to come again... Ichika..."

The speed and ferociousness began to quicken the pace of Rin's second climax. Rin began to grip the bedsheets and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

Rin let out a loud moan as she cummed intensely and so quickly that it looked she was peeing herself. Rin's pussy began to clamp down Ichika's cock.

"ISHIKA!"

Ichika wasn't able to hold back any longer, Ichika unleashed his load directly into her womb, filling her until it started leaking out of her pussy.

Rin's body went completely limp after she and Ichika came, Ichika hadn't gone limp just yet as he unleashed a few more loads inside of her.

Ichika wrapped her legs around Ichika's waist, keeping him from trying to part from her. Rin didn't want the feeling of her intimate connection with Ichika to disappear any time soon.

"Ichika... that was very... good..." Rin smiled towards Ichika with pleasure expression. Rin pulled Ichika into her for a kiss. The two kissed each other gently which lasted for a few minutes.

Ichika moved beside Rin, she placed her head on Ichika's chest and she began to collect her thoughts whilst resting herself.

"Ichika?" Ichika opened his eyes and looked at Rin.

"What is it?"

"What are we?"

(Next Scene)

Currently at the IS Academy, in class with the first years.

Time 09:30: PM

For most of the first years, it was very weird being back in class once again. It had been a while since they were forced to learn once again. Some missed it more than other's and some didn't miss the pain of doing the work the IS teachers set them. However, most were just simply happy to be back at the academy.

The first years were in their own separate group talking amongst each other. Shinobu whom already seemed to be fast asleep before class even started was getting odd looks from classmates. Emelia Moretti, a friend of Shinobu was currently watching her.

(Shinobu must be really tired...) Emelia sympathised with Shinobu's sleeping state. (Better wake her up before class starts...) Emelia walked over towards Shinobu before crouching down to check on her.

"Shinobu? Wake up..." Emelia gently nudged her friend. "Class is going to start soon and if you don't wake up... You're going to be in trouble." Emelia noticed Shinobu began to move now as if she was beginning to wake up. A few moments later, Shinobu moved her arms and began to drearily look around to gather her surroundings.

"You've finally woken up..."

"Hmmm... What's... Going on Emelia-dono?" Shinobu stretched her arms above her head before laying back in her chair. Emelia stood up from her crouched position

"Class is going to start soon so, I wanted to wake you up before you got in trouble." Shinobu smiled at her friend's kind gesture at getting her out of trouble before she was disciplined for it.

"Thank you Emelia-dono I appreciate it!"

Shinobu's energetic nature was starting to come out. Emelia nodded and smiled.

"No problem." Emelia turned around to look for one specific person. "Say, don't you think everything has been quiet since we came back to the academy?" Emelia turned around to face Shinobu

"You make a good point..." Shinobu looked like she was deep in thought for a few moments. "I wouldn't worry about it! Everyone is probably getting used to being here again!"

"Right..."

Emelia turned around to look at one specific person, that person was none other than her good friend Marika. When Emelia turned around to face her friend, she caught Marika looking at her with a smile before turning back around to talk to some other classmates once again. For now, Emelia decided to smile back before turning back around,she would see what her friend Aila was doing. Aila was sitting on her own reading a book with a blank expression. it felt weird being back in class once again.

"Class is goi-"

Before she could continue, Emelia was interrupted by the sound of the door to the class room opening.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" a voice called out. Out of interest, Emelia and Shinobu turn around to see who the mystery person calling out to them was.

That mystery person was none other Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-dono! You sure took your time getting to class, what were you doing before you came here?" Shinobu questioned her friend with an interested expression. Emelia also seemed interested to know now that Shinobu had raised the question.

"Well...I was heading to class when I saw Ichika-senpai and the other's also going to their classes. We stopped to talk for a little while but that turned into Houki-senpai and Rin-senpai were arguing about something to do with Ichika-senpai again..." Sakura explained. The two other girls nodded, understanding why she took so long to come to class.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?"

The three girls turned around to see who the person talking to them was. It was none other than Ran Gotanda. A classmate of the three girls and a friend.

"Nothing much unfortunately, we were all just talking about Ichika-senpai and the other's before class starts." Sakura explained to Ran.

The atmosphere between the girls was very calm with no hostility in site. Emelia who was beginning to feel curious to see what Marika was up to other than reading.

"Speaking Ichika-san..." Ran paused for a few moments to think. "I haven't seen him since we all returned so, I'll visit him soon... Maybe I can make him something? His favourite food? So many choices..." Ran began to go off topic. Ran begun to think of different ideas to make for Ichika. The three all sighed in unison when they realized that Ran had gone off into her own world.

The three girls decided to leave Ran to her own Imagination instead of bringing her back to reality. There was an awkward atmosphere for a few short moments when one of the girls intervened.

"Hey girls..." Sakura started. "Did you hear about the new transfer student? She's going to be introduced today! I'm curious to see who she is!" Sakura saying that got Emelia and Shinobu to look at her curiously.

"Ah new transfer student?"

"Why this late in the year?"

"Why would there be a new student?"

Sakura, Emelia and Shinobu turned around to see who asked the last question. It was none other than Marika. Marika had a happy expression across her face and no sign of any other emotion but curiosity. followed by Marika, it seemed that Aila also overheard their conversation but wasn't interested. The three girls couldn't help but be surprised that it took them a new transfer student to get them interested into the girl's conversation.

"Are you going to continue?" Marika gave Sakura and the girls a look a reassuring smile that told Sakura specifically 'you can tell us'. Sakura didn't quite know what to say in response.

"I overheard it from one of the teachers..." Sakura started. "They were talking about the new student transferring."

The girls were quite disappointed at the lack of Information that Sakura had on the new student. Letting out a sigh, Emelia began to speak but was interrupted before she could begin. Marika looked very interested in what Sakura had to say.

"Oh? Please do say." Marika spoke out.

"I did hear the teachers talking about there being more transfer students sometime soon... They also were heavily discussing something about Ichika-senpai now that I think about it..."

The girls had a now found interest which was both the Ichika rumours and the new students in the future.

"I see..."

"Interesting... I must say it's quite interesting for new students to be transferred."

"What about the rumours surrounding Ichika?"

The girls had an interested expression plastered across their faces.

"Well from what I overheard..." Sakura paused for a while to give herself some time to remember what the teachers were saying. "They were talking about Ichika-senpai having some sort of fetish..."

The girls stood in silence for a few moments. The atmosphere was very quiet amongst them as they began to think about what Sakura had told them.

"So, what you are saying..." Shinobu paused for a few moments. " Ichika-dono has a fetish?" Sakura nodded in response to Shinobu's question.

"""" He has a fetish?"""" The girls all said unison.

"Why don't we ask Madoka-dono?" Shinobu questioned the others. Madoka who was currently slumped on her desk just like Shinobu, began to feel presences come near her as they came closer and closer.

Madoka poked her head up to see who was heading towards her, it was none other than her classmates.

"Great... They can't give me a break..." Madoka muttered under her breath before her classmates arrived at her desk.

"Hey Madoka-dono..."

The atmosphere between Madoka and the girls was very tense and awkward at the same time. Madoka really did not want to talk to her classmates, which when they came to talk to her, Madoka could not help but feel very agitated. Letting that go, Madoka knew the only way to get rid of her classmates where to let them get what they wanted. Which was information, Madoka knew that at least.

"What do you want?" The tone of Madoka's voice was that of a person who didn't want to bothered. The girls took note of that.

"We were wondering..." The cold look that Madoka gave went completely unnoticed by Shinobu "Have you heard about the recent rumours surrounding your brother? We were all just curious so we wanted to know whether or not if you heard about it or knew if It was true.

Madoka took a few moments to think however, she had no idea what the girls were talking about when it surrounded whatever rumours surrounding her brother once again. The girls anxiously stared at Madoka awaiting her answer.

"Well my stupid Nii-Nii is always being stupid and getting stupid rumours around him because he's stupid..." Madoka paused for a few moments. "What are the rumours surrounding my brother this time?" Madoka questioned the girls.

"You didn't hear?"

Madoka looked at the girls with a confused expression.

"No?"

"Sakura-dono here..." Shinobu pointed out Sakura causing Madoka to look over towards her. "Heard one of the teachers talk about senpai having a fetish." Silence was all that was heard after what Shinobu said. Madoka took time to register what Shinobu had just said.

"Oh? My nii nii has those sorts of rumours going around..." Sakura could have sworn she saw a murderous intent behind Madoka's aura.

Before the girls could say anything else, they were interrupted by their teacher.

"Everyone! Please go back to your seats! We have a very important announcement!" Maya got the attention of her class.

Without any hesitation the girls began to split up to go and sit in their own separate seats. The teacher walked in front of her class before looking around to see who was present. Madoka whom was still in deep thought about what Sakura had told her, which was enough to make Madoka not pay attention to class.

All of the first years got back to their seats and began to pay attention to the teacher.

"We have a new transfer student today..." Once the Maya mentioned the transfer student. The gossip began to spread amongst the first years. "Due to the transfer student being such a genius and a prospect... We, the Academy decided that she could be enrolled this late into the year." The teacher finished.

(A new girl? Nee-san didn't tell me anything about a new classmate joining the class...) Madoka thought. Brushing it off, Madoka instead waited patiently for the teacher to announce the new student.

"Well then... Please introduce yourself Alys." Maya said.

The door to the classroom opened a girl stepped foot inside the classroom. That said girl earned many looks from her new classmates. Alys the new transfer student had slightly pale skin tone with light pink hair that reached down to her waist. Alys also had minor number of white highlights alongside her bright orange eyes. Alys had her hair styled as twin tails to keep her long hair from obscuring her vision.

Alys walked to the front of the class, standing before a board. Grabbing a pen, Alys began to write her name on the board before turning around.

"I'm Alys Crystal! Nice to meet you guys! I'm Ichika's little sister!" Alys Passionately exclaimed the last part which got the attention of Madoka. Tick marks began to appear on her forehead.

"You're Not Ichika's little sister! I am!"

The class turned around to Madoka who was now stood up challenging the new transfer student. Her classmates could tell that Madoka was annoyed by the new girl claiming to be her big brother's little sister.

"Who are you again?" Alys questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Ichika's little sister! My name is Madoka Orimura... Don't forget who's the little sister here." Without needing to say anymore Madoka began to sit back down in her chair once again.

"So, your big brother's other little sister?" Alys paused for a few moments. "Well! Just because your related doesn't mean your big brother's true little sister!" Alys realised that is was fun to tease Madoka.

The girls were watching the spat between Alys and Madoka with amused faces.

"You're not Nii-san's little sister!" Madoka paused for a few moments. "Besides... How did you and my brother even meet anyway?" Madoka questioned Alys whilst glaring at her.

"Girls... We really must get class going..." Maya Yamanda tried to intervene between the spat between the girls but wasn't heard. The rest of the class all listened in, intrigued to find out how Alys met Ichika.

"Big brother saved me actually! That's when I knew that big brother was the only big brother for me!" Alys explained with a smile across her face. Madoka began to feel tinges of irritation and anger build up within her.

"Calling Ichika-nii 'big brother' isn't something you can do just because he saved you!" Madoka started. "Only true little sisters that have bonded with their big brother can call have the title of little sister. Besides you to aren't related!" Madoka crossed her arms and smirked with satisfaction.

Oh? Have you bonded with your big brother enough to earn the title of 'true little sister'?" Alys retorted with a smirk on her face.

Madoka froze up for a few moments when thinking about what Alys had said.

"Well! Me and Nii-san will be spending countless times together soon! After all!" Madoka glared at Alys. "Nii-san promised me to!" Madoka smugly said. Although it was untrue. Madoka was trying to use anything to get leverage over Alys.

"I guess we can ask big brother after class!"

"You can't ask him!"

"EHH?! Why not?"

"B-because I said so!"

"Fine...You win for now homewrecker!"

(What was that you whore?) Madoka held herself back from saying what she was thinking.

"Now then Alys!" Maya interrupted. "Please sit down at that seat over there and I we will get started!" Maya explained.

Alys walked over towards her seat and sat down before beginning to pay attention to Maya.

(Just you wait... whore...) Madoka angrily thought as she glared daggers into Alys.

The end

**PSSST! Leave a review as i'd appreciate the feedback :)**


	11. Chapter 199: Feelings

**A/N: I finally have uploaded another chapter lol... after two weeks? but yeah i now have a schedule which i will leave at the bottom of the A/N. Continuing on, I wanted to say a few things I want to address and tell the people that like TBT and TBTR... Starting off I just wanted to say for anyone concerned that my version of Truth be Told will maybe no longer be TBT as we know it... I can say and im sure my friends in my discord server can back me up on this... I refuse to make my version of TBT something that makes it not TBT.**

**If you are confused on what I mean, I'm basically saying that I refuse to make a massive and drastic change to the story-line to make it something else. I want to keep TBT strictly the TBT that Imherepresent left it. That is why i use the same style as Imherepresent when it comes to writing as I want people reading this to feel like this is TBT. If I don't do it like that then my job as a writer has failed...**

**Anyway, I just want to remind new people that if you haven't checked out the Original story, Please look up Infinite stratos: Truth be told: to get the original story. I picked up the story as myself and loads of others wanted to see TBT at-least be picked up. TBT for me is the only proper fanfic I truly loved other than a few others. So again go check out the original author. Imherepresent is his name and he made this masterclass of a story before me. That is why I refuse to make my version of TBT something else.**

**I also wanted to mention that I will be cutting back on the Lemons a little as I realised that maybe I should of spread them out to have more of a development on each character. I'm trying to equal everything in TBT and give a level playing field when it comes Ichika's harem lol. I also don't want TBTR (Truth be told: Resurgence btw) To be just a sexfic. I have some big plans to do with the story.**

**A few more things I want to add. If you want to know more on how I will take TBTR and suggest your own idea's for the story to be used potentially used in the future. add me on discord at Kano #6890. Message me saying you want to join so i know. My discord for Truth be told and IS in general is slowly but surely building a community. So if there's any writers out there reading this... join the discord as we are constantly expanding to all fans of every fanfic lol. Shout to Gunvolt, my proof reader for my chapters as he corrects any grammar issues I have! I appreciate it Gunvolt :) **

**Also RIP Imherepresent **

**If you didn't know. :( **

**My Schedule: Truth be told Resurgence, Majikoi fanfic, Truth be told side stories, In another world with my smartphone harem fanfic (doesn't have a proper name). I will be building on top of these fanfics before I create more lol I have like seven different more stories I want to use my spare time to look into lol. Again message me on discord if you want to ask questions about any stories... look at the end of the chapter for a surprise after you finish reading ;) some extra info for fans of Imherepresent and TBT in general. Also leave a review as I want to hear your feedback. It's much appreciated.**

( ) - Thoughts

[] - on the phone etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos nor do I own the OC's put into this story, they both belong to Izuru Yumizuru and Imherepresent.

Ichika was laying down on his bed with a tired expression, today was going to be especially difficult for Ichika had a tough day with training his Reiki on his own and spending time with the girls whilst it was the weekend. For Ichika it had felt like a long time since he truly had a break. He felt himself getting more and more tired each passing day, He thought that maybe it was time to let himself rest, it was a weakness of his. Not allowing any time for himself to truly relax, Ichika felt as if he hadn't relaxed since before the events of Chi-tsuki. Ichika began to feel tears well up in his eyes when he began to feel himself yawn as fatigue tried to consume him.

A few moments after yawning, Ichika decided to sit up as he wanted to get the day started already, Ichika's tired attitude towards today's activities made him just want to give up entirely however, Ichika knew he would regret it tonight or tomorrow. Letting himself adjust to being fully awake, Ichika began to force himself out of bed. Ichika began to notice a something strange. An arm that came from under the quilts was wrapped around Ichika. Ichika took a few moments to think about the potential person under his bedsheet that had slept beside him.

(It could be Laura... She's always trying to find her way into my room at night... On the other hand, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Madoka either...) Ichika thought to himself, Ichika couldn't imagine any but those two trying to get into his bed whilst he was unconscious.

Having his theories in mind, Ichika pulled the bedsheet down bit by bit to reveal the person that shared the bed with him. It was none other than his younger sister Madoka Orimura. Madoka looked at peace as she held onto him. Ichika couldn't help but let out a wide smile on his face when he saw Madoka's cute side come out to play. It made Ichika feel happy that Madoka was able to seek comfort in him.

Although for Ichika, as much as he wanted to dote on his little sister, there were bigger things to do today. Turning around, Ichika looked towards the clock that was on his wall. Seven thirty in the morning for Ichika this was the latest he had slept in for a long time. It still wasn't enough sleep for Ichika, he felt as if he could sleep for a long time.

Snapping out of his thoughts about his sleep, Ichika turned back around to grab one of the pillows, replacing himself with the pillow for his younger sister, Ichika did not want her waking up until he left. It would give her a few minutes of extra sleep. Finally, being able to get up, Ichika made his way into the bathroom to do the essential's in the morning such as brushing his teeth and taking a shower to kickstarting the day.

Half an hour later, Ichika felt much better compared to how he felt when he first woke up, although there was still a part of Ichika that was still tired. Getting rid of the thought of him being tired, Ichika walked back in his room now fully clothed. Seeing his sister whom had been hugging the pillow he placed in replacement to him. Ichika walked to the side of his bed. Ichika reached down to gently shake his sister in order to wake her from her sleep.

"Madoka?" Ichika questioned his little sister. "Madoka? Are you awake yet?" Ichika gently shook his little sister awake. Getting no response, Ichika did the same thing until he finally got a response.

"Nii-chan... Turn off the lights... It's too bright..." Madoka complained as the lights hurt her eyes when she opened them. Ichika chuckled lightly in response to Madoka.

"Madoka its time to get up..." Ichika told his little sister as he gently pulled the bed sheet of his little sister. Madoka in response began to tug the bed sheet's back to cover her face from the light.

"Hmm… don't want to..." Madoka turned over with the bed sheet. "I could just sleep forever..." Ichika could see a smile when Madoka turned around. He assumed that she felt really comfortable.

"I know the feeling..." Ichika said whilst looking at his sister. "However, Madoka what would it take for you to get out of bed and come train?"

"I don't want to train..." Madoka said sleepily as she turned over and buried her face in her pillow. Ichika chuckled and the adorable actions of his little sister before letting out a sigh.

(She must really be tired if she's wanting to stay in bed.) Ichika emphasized with his little sister before walking to her bed side. Ichika sat on the bedside causing Madoka to feel the sudden weight on the bed before opening her eyes to see what the cause was.

"Nii-chan..." Madoka said whilst looking at Ichika with tired eyes. Ichika couldn't help but notice how cute his little sister looked. Wiping the thought of his mind he turned to face his little sister before pulling her cheek.

"I know your tired... I can see it in your eyes but..." Ichika smiled at his sister. "We've got classes once again and we don't want to make Chifuyu-nee angry. Right?" The very thought of feeling her elder sister's wraith made Madoka shiver at the thought.

"I suppose you right..." Madoka sat up. "I heard one of them talking about asking me to come to the lounge room sometime for a 'girl's night only'." Madoka finished before rubbing any signs of tiredness from her face.

Ichika had an idea on whom would be going to ask his little sister that. Ichika couldn't help but wonder whether or not it was the best course of action to get his sister to bond with others.

"I forgot Satella-san mentioned the new arrivals of the lounge rooms actually..." Ichika remember. "I wonder if I should check it out when I have some free time?" Ichika thought out loud. Madoka was not paying attention and was already off the bed and making her way towards the bathroom.

"It's most likely not worth your time Nii-chan." Ichika snapped out his thoughts and stood up and turned around to see his little sister was already preparing herself for the day in his bathroom. "Besides... What reason would you have to use those useless facilities anyway."

"Good point." Ichika thought. "You never know, things have been pretty quiet around here as of late so I'm expecting it to stay that way for a while." It took Madoka a few moments to realise what Ichika was saying before agreeing with him. It was very true, it almost felt weird.

"Turn away Nii-chan..." Madoka commanded. Ichika did what she said. Madoka began to put on her uniform on. "I do admit, it's been too quiet as of recent. I don't like it..." Madoka admitted. Ichika did wonder how long it would stay quiet. Ichika hoped forever but he knew he would be a fool to think it could continue forever.

"Our elder sister's being out there too..." Ichika paused. Madoka paused for a few moments to analyze her brother. "I was thinking about asking Tabane to get Shiori for me so I can get in contact with our Nee-sans..."

"..."

"Madoka?" Ichika questioned. Ichika almost felt himself be tempted to turn around and check up on his little sister. Ichika held back on that feeling but instead allowed Madoka to answer herself. Madoka finished getting changed and stood at the door of Ichika's bathroom.

"It's always about our Nee-san's huh?" Madoka muttered just loud enough for Ichika to hear. Ichika turned around to face his little sister. "It's nothing Nii-chan... anyway you aren't wrong. It's only a matter of time until our sisters get bored and decide they want to cause havoc again..." Madoka said with a blank expression on her face.

"Yeah..." Ichika turned back around to face the exit out of his room. "We are running on borrowed time... I think I need to get in contact with them as quick as possible to eliminate the possibility of anything bad happening anytime soon." Ichika said making his thoughts known.

Madoka could see why Ichika thought that, but knowing her sisters, Madoka highly doubted that Chigusa and the others would stop. A part of her did not want her big brother to be in contact with their sisters. It made Madoka fear the possibility of Ichika being tainted by one of them. For now, Madoka put that feeling in the back of her mind.

"I'm very confident that our Nee-san's will not listen Ichika." Madoka pointed out.

"Leave it to your big brother Madoka." Ichika said before walking up to her and ruffling his little sisters' hair. Madoka found herself trying her best not to convince herself that she was enjoying this feeling. Ichika stopped a few moments later before walking towards the exit. Madoka watched on as Ichika opened the door before turning to her.

"What are you waiting for?" Ichika questioned. "We both have classes soon and we don't want to be late, now do we?" Ichika finished his sentence with a smile. Madoka trudged her way to her brother before walking past him and into the corridors. Ichika closed the door behind them before catching up to his little sister.

"I forgot to ask something."

"What is it?"

"What were you doing sleeping in my room?"

"Shut up nii-chan, baka!" Madoka said before punching his shoulder and walking off with a faint blush on her face. Ichika stood still as he watched Madoka walk on without him.

(I just remembered, I need to get in contact with Tabane and Shiori...) Ichika thought. Ichika began to think of the different ways he could get in contact with Tabane or his aunt. They weren't the easiest people to contact. Struggling to think Ichika came to one conclusion.

(I don't need to overthink this... One of them will come to me instead.) Ichika let himself think for a few moments before snapping back to reality.

"What am I doing?" Ichika questioned himself. "Classes are going to begin soon... I can't be late." Ichika began to get a move on towards his class.

(Next Scene)

(I wonder where big brother's classroom is?)

Alys thought as she sat on a table alone with just her and her tray which contained her lunch. It had been the second day being at the IS academy and everything was finally beginning to feel like normal to her. Alys knew it being normal for her being used to being here was unusual, but Alys found a strange feeling residing inside the heart of the Academy. It always seemed to be vibrant and full of life with some of best potential IS users known as of yet. Alys knew this as she had done research prior to joining the academy. One name that had always caught her attention was none other than the only male pilot at this academy.

Ichika Orimura, when Alys looked at him, even in the recordings she watched, she couldn't help but be in awe. She felt there was more to him than what he displayed in battle or what he put on display around academy in the way he acted. Something about Ichika to Alys just screamed power. It was a rather an unusual thing for her to think but Alys couldn't help but be fixated on the true potential Ichika could hold. Alys thoughts began to run wild as she imagined herself being able to figure out the reason why Ichika is the only male IS user. Alys wanted to laugh at such a stupid thought. There was always more than what she or anyone else knew. She could practically sense it.

Although Alys was interested in Ichika's IS and abilities in being able to pilot an IS. There was something more. When she met Ichika for the first time, she knew he was more than just his IS. Alys considered Ichika Orimura to be different from what she had known people to be like her whole life. Ichika brought a warm feeling that made it hard to not be around. She felt that for the first time when Ichika had saved her during his time in the city with Rin. Alys remembered the feeling she was left with when she realized how different Ichika was. Alys remembered the feeling of her heart pounding. The aching and feeling of her face going slightly red when Ichika helped her deal with the common low life idiots that had attacked her when she least expected it.

Alys' thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps heading towards her booth that she was sat at. Alys opened her bright orange eyes to see who her guests were, Alys immediately recognized the girls as Ichika's 'other little sister's' friends.

"do you mind if we sit here?" One of the girls asked Alys.

The girl had light brown hair that was divided into braided pigtails that were hanging from the front. The girl had clear blue eyes and a smile to go along with her look. Alys recognized the girl from her appearance to be Emelia Moretti. A classmate of hers and a famous idol.

"Of course." Alys reasoned to Emelia with a smile before moving over to let Emelia and her friends sit in the booth next to her. Some of the girls went around and sat at the opposite end of Emelia. Alys's seat was directly in the middle with no escape what's so ever. After a few awkward moments, one of the girls decided to break the ice between them and Alys.

"Well Alys I'll like you to meet these girls..." Emelia started. "Shinobu here is quite dense and an airhead so don't mind her." Emelia said with a smile whilst gesturing to a girl who appeared to be the Shinobu that she was talking about.

Alys noticed Shinobu's dark green hair that was tied into a ponytail of some sort. Alys had noticed earlier that Shinobu was wearing short green pants and wondered how someone like Shinobu had managed to get away with wearing that. Alys's had heard from many that the IS academy was quite strict on its clothing. What surprised Alys was how she never noticed Shinobu's out standish green pants before.

"Air... head...? What is an airhead? Is it cool?" Shinobu consistently questioned the girls and Alys.

"Well anyway..." Emelia paused for a few moments when thinking about who she should introduce next "Meet Marika! Now with Marika she's quite the noble girl. Very prideful but she's what English would call 'up their arse' if I phrased that correctly?" Emelia was more concerned on whether or not she said what she intended it to be. Alys wore an amused smile when she heard that Emelia say that about her friend.

"I'll have you know I'm quite the opposite! My ass is quite alright actually!" Marika claimed. Emelia smiled as she found the cute actions of her friend adorable. Marika leaned over the table as she was beginning to defend herself. However, was silenced by the head pats from Emelia.

"Now, now, Marika I was just joking we all know you're not up you aren't up your own arse. Or well most of the time you aren't anyway." Emelia finished Marika's introduction with a smile.

As soon as Alys heard Marika combat Emelia's introduction of her, Alys knew the exact type of girl she was. The girl she had heard about when researching in the past. Alys sighed in relief when she realised her research was beginning to pay off. Although Alys realised that Marika was shorter than she expected, If Alys didn't know any better. She could have assumed that Marika was an elementary school student inside of the IS academy.

Alys couldn't help but be in awe of Marika's skin tone, when thinking about it, Alys wanted to facepalm when she remembered that she read an article about Marika being the princess of Saudi Arabia. She should have remembered that Marika would have had the tan coloured skin of a person from Saudi Arabia. Alys couldn't help but be jealous of how silky Marika's jet-black hair that came down to her shoulder's looked.

"Next up is Aila..." Emelia pointed towards the girl that she was saying was Aila. "Now Aila's different from the rest. She can be quite... cold? I guess would be the best way to put it. She rarely makes any expressions... Aila can be quite harsh but she means well..." Emelia giggled nervously after finishing her sentence. Alys took that into mind when looking at Aila herself.

Alys could tell herself that Aila gave off a cold demeanour but she took Emelia's word for it when she said that she 'meant well'. Alys wondered how much of that was true. Snapping out of her thoughts, Alys saw Emelia staring at her with a concerned look. Aila greeted Alys by nodding towards her.

"Sorry!" Alys apologized. "I was in deep thought as I've heard and read a lot about you guys as you all are frequently mentioned across the world with big brother and the other students." Alys explained. The girls had curious expression their face's that told Alys that they wanted to learn more about themselves from an outsider's view.

"Please elaborate on how the world views us." Emelia replied with a curious look in her expression and tone. The other's except Aila did the same. Alys was surprised that the girls wanted to know more about themselves. She thought for sure that these girls would know how the world views them.

"W-well..." Alys paused for a few moments, she didn't know who to start with. "I guess we can start with you Emelia..." Alys finished her sentence. Alys's shyness began to kick in.

"Um obviously I heard about the world-famous singer from Italy herself. You are a famous idol that is talked about in all parts of the world..." Alys paused for a few moments "Not only that... but your pretty popular in the shipping fandom..." Alys finished her sentence. Emelia was intrigued more than ever.

"Oh? What's the shipping all about? Is it what I think it is?" Emelia asked with an intrigued tone in her voice. Alys was bombarded with questions from Emelia to the point where she had to silence her and let herself explain.

"Your rank Sixteenth on shipping fandom on big brother's list... Over 140 Million people in the world ship you and big brother together..." Alys finished her sentence. Emelia blushed and began brushing her hair as she began to speak out loud.

"Oh my... I didn't know I had many supporters for me to win over Ichika-senpai's heart..." Emelia said out loud with a blush on her face. Shinobu and the rest of the girls had a blank expression on their faces as they watched their friend gush over what Alys told them. Shinobu looked up from her eating her food with a curious look on her face.

"Um..." Sakura interrupted. "Where am I ranked in the fandom?" Sakura asked. Alys took a few moments to figure out who the girl was asking her the question. Aila silently watched on as she continued to listen.

"You are Sakura Tachibana, right? "Alys questioned Sakura whom nodded in response. Confirming her suspicion, Alys began to think where on the list Sakura was. "Well if I'm remembering correctly... you were in Thirteenth place last time I checked. Your supporters whom want you to be with Ichika are very dedicated and often do lots of fanart of you and Ichika together." Sakura immediately began to blush at the thought of her and senpai together.

"I didn't know me and senpai had such devoted and loyal fans that wanted us to be together..." Sakura covered her face to try to hide her blush. Alys saw Sakura blushing and giggled nervously. Shinobu looked like she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"COME ON IKKUN!"

Alys leaned over the table to get a better view on who had just shouted that out. Alys didn't want to believe it but she only heard one person ever call her big brother that from others told her. The girls also did the same thing and tried to get a better view. For a few moments, everything fell silent and quiet. Alys and the girls were silent.

"IKKUN THIS WAY!" The girls saw a woman with rabbit ears and a dress to go alongside the attire, running past the cafeteria where the girls were inside of. The girls confirmed that to be none other than Tabane Shinonono. Emelia and the others weren't surprised as much as one individual. Alys was in shock at seeing the creator of the IS dragging her big brother down the corridor.

"Was that Tabane Shinonono.?" Alys questioned out loud. Tabane and Ichika was long gone as Alys asked the question.

_[How odd... The creator Tabane Shinonono dragging your brother around, I'm not sure if I should be concerned, or amused]_ Eisblume said with an amused tone. Eisblume was none other than Alys' personal IS. Because Eisblume was Alys' personal IS, only she could hear him. Alys wasn't able to render what Eisblume had said to her as she was still in shock from seeing such a scene.

"Okay..." Alys placed herself back onto the seat properly once again and tried to regain her composure. Alys took notice that the girls were unfazed by seeing Tabane Shinonono dragging her big brother around. The girls sat back in their seats as if nothing happened.

"Um..." Alys spoke out. "How come you guys aren't in the slightest shocked or stunned about seeing Tabane Shinonono?" Alys asked with curiosity lingering in her tone.

"You get used to it.

"I'm more concerned about senpai being dragged around." Sakura added.

"Ichika-dono will be fine!" Shinobu exclaimed with a smile.

"..."

"I take it back..." Alys leaned in on the back of the chair. "This academy is really weird after all..."

_[I cannot deny that, although I think this may be a nice change of pace for you Alys.]_ Eisblume said to Alys. Emelia and the others thought that Alys was saying that directly to them.

"Welcome to the IS academy?" Emelia said with a wry smile.

(Things are only going to get weirder from here aren't they?) Alys questioned herself in her own thoughts.

_[Oh, most definitely, especially now that you are under the same roof as your big brother.] _One could almost see the steam coming out of the blushing Alys' ears as her IS continued to mentally tease her with great glee and to her classmates growing confusion.

(Next Scene)

Ichika still did not know what Tabane wanted. Tabane had dragged him out from his room as the classes ended an hour prior to her doing so. Tabane's energetic behavior never failed to impress Ichika when he never expected it. Although Ichika sensed there was something off with the way Tabane acted, Ichika decided not to act on that feeling for now. Instead Ichika went along with whatever Tabane had planned for them. Ichika felt slightly tired but decided he wanted to actually go along with whatever Tabane had planned anyway.

So far, Ichika was still left with more questions, as Tabane had brought him out into the city for reasons Tabane was holding back on mentioning. Tabane had shushed him every time he attempted to ask her, and she would shut him down by saying that they were going somewhere "special". It got Ichika curious on what she had in mind. Ichika watched the happy and giddy expression of Tabane and couldn't help but think there was something he wasn't getting quite yet. He also couldn't shake off a weird feeling he got from Tabane.

For now, Ichika gave those thoughts a rest as the place Tabane began to quickly approach wherever she wanted to go. Whilst they were in the city, Ichika had been brought to the quieter and more local area of Tabane's and Houki's home or at least, former home of theirs. They were mere minutes from being at the Shinonono residence. Ichika couldn't help but wonder whether or not Tabane was going to go there with him in tow. Although, it didn't seem like it at the moment, Ichika made sure to keep the idea in the back of his mind just in case.

After spending a few minutes or so, passing by bushes and trees throughout a forest that Tabane was dragging him through. Ichika began to see a strange light as they began to come to an exit on the other side of the forest. A myriad of colors began to be seen as they moved closer and closer until the pair finally got out of the forest.

"We are here Ikkun!" Tabane exclaimed before wrapping her arm around his, bringing him closer to her. Ichika couldn't help but feel her breasts pressing up against his arm. Snapping out of his lewd thoughts, Ichika's attention got caught by something else entirely.

The sound of fireworks could be heard soaring through the air as they began to inevitably explode in the air. Letting out different embers and sparks that coated the sky in color. The fireworks began to shine over the city as they were fired one after another. Ichika watched in amazement. It made Ichika chuckle internally at the thought of something so simple like a firework going off could amaze him. Ichika just couldn't help but see the fireworks as something that was beautiful to look at. Ichika turned to Tabane who was also looking up towards the fireworks display in admiration. After staring at Tabane for a few moments, Ichika realized that Tabane must have slithered her hand in his as they were both holding hands as they watched.

Ichika smiled at how cute Tabane looked, although he was very surprised still that she would bring him out here with just the two alone. Although Ichika did remember something he had been meaning to see Tabane for a while. It was mostly luck that Tabane had come to get him. Ichika was relieved that he did not have to wait too long to get Tabane to do something for him. While Ichika did not agree on Tabane dragging him out of the academy, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to ask her what had been on his mind for quite some time.

"Tabane?" Ichika tried to get the rabbit's attention. After a few attempts at trying to get her attention from the fireworks display. Tabane finally turned around to face Ichika with a curious look.

"I've been meaning to ask you." Tabane's thoughts went wild when she thought of the different things that Ichika could ask her. Tabane's mind started wondering so far that she could imagine Ichika asking her to get married.

"No Ikkun! Your too young! You wouldn't want an old hag like me!" Tabane said her thoughts out loud as she imagined Ichika asking her to marry him. Ichika in reality was looking at Tabane with a very confused expression. A few moments later, Tabane snapped herself out of her own thoughts as her thoughts were becoming lewder and lewder.

"Tabane? What's the matter?" Ichika questioned the scientist with a concerned expression. Ichika got closer to see if Tabane was fine.

"I'm fine Ikkun~!" Tabane jumped into Ichika's arms. Tabane marveled at the feeling of being held in Ichika's arms. It almost made the hidden feelings that Tabane had put in the back of her mind disappear. Tabane found great comfort residing in Ichika's arms. Ichika could sense something was indeed bothering her.

(There is something wrong... I must get to the bottom of it... this feels like loneliness... surely this isn't coming from her...) Ichika identified the feeling he was getting from Tabane. Slowly but surely everything was beginning to click.

Ichika tried to pull away but Tabane's stubbornness to not leave Ichika's arms made it near impossible for him to leave. Although Ichika realized something that he had never experienced before. A strange feeling coming from Tabane that he had never noticed. For Ichika, it felt like she was clinging onto him with clear desperation. Ichika didn't know whether or not what he was feeling was real, but Ichika could not put the feeling aside.

Instead Ichika decided he would confront Tabane instead.

"Tabane?" Ichika asked the scientist with a serious look. Tabane moved her head from Ichika's neck and looked up to meet Ichika's serious face. "Is there something you're not telling me or anyone else?" The scientists face changed for a few moments to a shocked expression before turning to a blank expression instead. Tabane knew what Ichika was talking about. she released herself from Ichika and turned away, refusing to meet Ichika's serious eyes.

The air between the two stayed silent for a few moments. Tabane looked towards the sky with a sad expression. Ichika watched Tabane for a few moments. She made no movements, not a single one. Instead she chooses to keep looking up into the sky. Ichika took a few moments to think before coming back to reality with a renewed look in his eyes Ichika walked a few feet in front of him until he was close enough to wrap his arms around Tabane as a way of comforting her. Tabane had a surprised expression.

Tabane turned around to face Ichika with the surprised look on her face still visible. Ichika moved his arms from around her shoulders and instead cupped her chin so she couldn't look away. Ichika could tell there and then, there was something behind Tabane's actions. Ichika wanted to punch himself for being so oblivious to it.

(I'm so stupid... It's clearly a front she puts up to hide how she feels...) Ichika was mad at himself for not noticing sooner.

"Tell me what's wrong..."

Tabane tried to avert her eyes from Ichika's but to no success she found herself trapped. Looking into Ichika's eyes she began to feel her true emotions surface themselves for the first time in a long time. Tabane didn't know what to say, her mouth was left wide open as the tears began to flood down her cheek. Seeing Tabane cry for the first time was enough to make Ichika a few things he had never understood before. Ichika let go of her chin and wrapped his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Ikkun..." Tabane uttered as she began to enjoy the embrace of Ichika.

"..."

Ichika refused to say anything as he looked into the sky and hugged Tabane without any attempt to let her go. He had a blank expression on his face when heard Tabane's sniffles. After a few moments, the teen looked down towards Tabane before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry..." Ichika apologized. "I didn't see it earlier... When you hugged me earlier...I began to feel something from you I've never felt before... a brief feeling of loneliness..." Ichika explained how he realized Tabane's true feelings.

"That's quite impressive Ikkun..." Tabane made a few more sniffles before moving her head out of his chest.

"Tabane..." Ichika said. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Instead of being serious. Ichika smiled at her warmly. That made Tabane feel at ease.

"I'm sorry Ikkun..." Tabane wiped a few more tears that remained on her cheek. "I-It's a silly reason... I shouldn't be getting upset over something so simple..." Tabane admitted before trying to regain her composure.

"Tell me..." Ichika grasped her waist and held her hand. "It's bothering you badly... I can tell that at least. I might be dense but I'm not stupid." Ichika replied. Tabane knew she had no way over getting around it.

"Ikkun..." Tabane had a look on her face that read 'you're not serious?' however, Ichika was waiting for her response in patience. Tabane let out a breath before responding.

"Fine I'll tell..." Tabane looked away for a few moments. "Ikkun... do you know how lonely it is when I see you with everyone else?" Ichika stayed silent and looked at Tabane.

"It's so hard..." Tabane admitted. "You and the rest at that academy get to live their life's normally whilst I have to sit in darkness... admiring from a far... watching on as you and Chi-Chan go and live your lives... It made it even harder when I fell in love with you... You have no idea how lonely I've been this whole time..." Tabane finished. She allowed Ichika to take that information in for a brief moment.

"Tabane..." Ichika started. "I understand truly now... however, I believe truly that the only one stopping you is you. Tabane I would love for you to be around more. You're always doing whatever you want so I personally assumed that you had no time. I know that I should have been in touch with you a lot more Tabane. That's on me. I take the blame for that but what is really stopping you from not being lonely?" Ichika asked Tabane.

"Ikkun some would say I'm too powerful for my own good. Being the creator of the IS, the very thing you pilot means I had to abandon what I once knew as my normal life..." Tabane admitted with a sad expression on her face.

"Tabane I couldn't care less about the IS when it comes to the people, I care about..." Ichika paused. Ichika pondered on whether or not he should tell a secret of his own. Ichika made up his mind shortly after. "Tabane you aren't the only one with problem's you know that?" Ichika asked Tabane. Tabane looked down in attempts to not look him in the eyes.

"Tabane... I have a family that is definition of evil... I have sisters out there that want me so bad they are willing to kill you and the other's just so they can be with me... In many ways Tabane I'm fighting a losing battle. I'm stretched thin. How am I supposed to change the opinions of my family on how they view the outside world? I don't want all of you I have grown to have a bond with to suffer at the hands of my own family... it's the last thing I want..." Ichika found it increasingly harder to continue to talk.

"I'm sorry Ikkun..."

The pair looked at each other with sad eyes as the atmosphere became quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to use my own problems like that..." Ichika apologized before looking down. Tabane walked up to him clutched his cheeks.

"Don't be like that Ikkun... We both have our own problems going on..." Tabane said with a sad smile.

"What I mean..." Ichika put his hands on Tabane's waist. "Is that don't have to feel lonely... If you ever feel lonely... come to me or the other's Tabane... I care about you... We care about you..."

Tabane truly smiled bright when she heard Ichika say those words. It made her heart go a flutter. Ichika looked relieved as he saw the smile on the woman's face. The atmosphere between the two became quiet for a while as the pair enjoyed each other's company. Meanwhile Ichika was regaining his composure and thinking about everything that had happened. Ichika didn't regret this revolution they had. It helped both of them out tremendously. Now Ichika knew Tabane's true feelings and the both of them would be able to work through it together.

"Ikkun..."

Ichika snapped out of his thoughts to meet the eyes of Tabane. Ichika found those eyes alluring and hard to stray from. Ichika could see the love Tabane held for him in her eyes. Without even realizing it, Ichika felt the graze of Tabane's lip hit his without him realizing. Instinctively Ichika smashed his lips against Tabane's in a battle of dominance.

Tabane began to kiss Ichika back as she felt her arousal rise from the way their tongues battling for dominance. Ichika who began to take dominance in the kiss. Tabane let out a moan of pleasure. as she began to feel surreal pleasure coming from their kissing as it began to heat up.

Tabane instinctively wrapped her legs around Ichika's waist as he began to carry her to more of a secluded spot as the two remained kissing. Tabane's hands began searching for the buttons to Ichika's uniform as she began to one by one undo them in an attempts to get Ichika's clothes off with great haste.

Ichika's hands began to slither under Tabane's skirt and grip the woman's ass. In response to that, Tabane let out a moan in between their kissing. He began to fondle the firm and round ass that he was dealing with. Tabane pushed the jacket uniform off of Ichika which left him in a shirt and his trousers.

Ichika did the same and began to tug at the hem of Tabane's dress as he wanted it off to reveal the beauty that lay underneath. Ichika placed Tabane on the grass so that the pair could get a better taste of each other. The make out session between the two soon became very heated as they progressively took it to the next level.

Ichika's hands wondered around Tabane's dress to finish getting it off. It took a few moments of trial and error before Ichika was finally able to get it off her body. Pulling the dress off of Tabane, Ichika came face to face with the magnificent body that lay before him. Without much thinking Ichika began to wonder down until he reached Tabane's neck. Ichika nibbled on her neck as she let out loud and continuous moans that only seem to increase.

Tabane clutched Ichika's back in return. Ichika bit down hard enough for him to create a hickey on Tabane's neck. The mark was left behind on her neck as the two resumed kissing once again. Tabane began to tug at Ichika's shirt. Tabane tried to lift the shirt over Ichika's head. Ichika moved his arms to help Tabane to get rid of his shirt. Chucking it to the side, Tabane's hands began to wonder up and down, feeling Ichika's abs and his muscles as Ichika molested her mouth.

Tabane marveled at the feeling of tracing her lover's abs up and down. She couldn't feel any happier as she was with the one person, she loved the most. Ichika broke the kiss off with Tabane and wondered down until he got to Tabane's breasts. Ichika reached his arms around Tabane to get rid of the purple lacy bra holding the true potential of Tabane's breasts back.

Finally unhooking the bra. Ichika threw it to the side alongside his other clothes and Tabane's clothes too. Ichika grasped Tabane's left breast with his hand and began to suck the right breast of Tabane. Tabane began to squirm at the pleasure of Ichika sucking and groping her breasts. It made Tabane feel pleasure beyond what she imagined. Tabane covered her mouth slightly in attempts to hold back the moans that were begging to leave her mouth.

The moans coming from Tabane were music to Ichika's ears as he rotated between sucking and groping the two melons that Tabane had been keeping away from him for so long. Tabane's face flushed red with pleasure as she couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was having. For Tabane, there was no turning back, she wanted Ichika desperately more than ever.

(Ikkun is so experienced with stuff like this... Is this why the others want you so... badly... I can't... stop... Ikkun I want... more...) Tabane thought whilst the pleasure began to get to her.

Ichika enjoyed seeing Tabane trying to hold back her moans. It made Ichika want to try even harder to bring her more pleasure than she could imagine. Tabane did something Ichika wasn't expecting her to do quite yet. Tabane suddenly flipped it so Ichika was now the one on bottom as she lifted herself to a seated position. Tabane leered over Ichika with a loving expression as her hands wondered closer to Ichika's sword that was now awakened.

Tabane's hand began to rub against the sword that lay beneath the fabric of Ichika's trousers. Tabane could feel the hard rod of Ichika. It was bigger than she expected. Tabane started to undo buttons on Ichika's trousers before pulling them down a few moments later. Tabane could see Ichika's penis begging to be released from his underwear.

Without much thinking, Tabane pulled Ichika's boxer's down and came face to face with her lover's penis for the first time. Tabane couldn't help but be surprise at the size of Ichika's rod. It was more than enough and Tabane knew she was going to enjoy it more than anything. Tabane began to wrap her hands around the hardened flesh and give it few pumps as Ichika's sword began to get harder. Tabane smiled when she saw Ichika holding back a moan as she continued to slowly pump his rod.

"You like that Ikkun~?" Tabane smiled seductively as she began to pick up the pace. Ichika gritted his teeth in response and nodded. "Good... I am too~" Tabane moved her mouth closer to the rod to lick the tip.

Tabane licked the tip and along the length to add extra pleasure that Ichika couldn't avoid. Ichika's moans only seemed to increase as he felt the pleasure begin to heighten even more. Tabane smiled as she saw Ichika was now letting out moans. Tabane grasped Ichika's rod as she licked the sides and then the top whilst keeping her eye on Ichika to watch his expression.

Tabane repeated this action for some time as she began to pick up speed and intensity. Tabane began to lick Ichika's shaft more and more as she became more engrossed in what she was doing. Tabane couldn't get enough of the action and wanted more. She truly understood more than ever why Ichika's sisters wanted him so bad, she wanted Ichika herself so bad.

Tabane stopped with the licking on Ichika's penis and instead focused on the ball's underneath. Tabane took one of them into her mouth as she continued to repeat to use her soft hands to pump Ichika's sword. Ichika gritted his teeth in response and tried to hold back the moans of pleasure he was receiving. Tabane repeated this motion for a while as she rotated before going back to focus on Ichika's rod.

Tabane took the penis into her mouth as she felt her throat devouring the penis. Tabane proceeded to take the penis out of her mouth before putting it back in. Ichika could feel Tabane's warm tongue licking his sword as she began to take his length in and out of her mouth. Tabane repeated it over and over as her throat began to adjust to take Ichika's length in her mouth.

Tabane began to suck Ichika's cock without an ounce of restraint.

"Uggggggh... uggggggh... huggh..." Tabane began to make lewd noises as she began to pick up the pace with sucking on Ichika's cock. The thought of stopping any time soon did not occur once in Tabane's mind.

(Ikkun... I can't get enough of this... I see now... I know why other's want you... They should know of this amazing gift you have...)

Tabane swallowed Ichika's manhood but could only cover half of his rod. Because it was so big, this only made Tabane want to suck on it more. Ichika had been robbed of any self-control was left to release nothing but small moans from the mouth of Tabane. Enjoying the heat that Ichika's penis gave off, Tabane dared not to even consider the thought of stopping any time soon, it was simply too good for Tabane to consider the notion.

Tabane was left with the feeling of Ichika filling up her throat, it made her feel really good that she decided to stay like that for a few minutes. Tabane had reached her limit but prevailed and forced herself to swallow Ichika's sword continuously. Tabane's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she began moving her tongue once again on the parts it can touch on Ichika's manhood. Saliva began to drip from Tabane's mouth. Tabane raised her head slowly, releasing Ichika's manhood from her mouth before she started again sucking on it wildly as ever.

(Oh god... Ikkun...)

A few moments later Tabane slowly raised her head once again allowing Ichika's manhood to be free. Tabane grasped the towering rod and gave it a few pumps before putting it back in her mouth to start sucking with great intensity once more. Tabane began to notice the very manly scent Ichika's manhood held. Tabane used her wet tongue to lick the sides of Ichika's manhood whilst it was halfway in her mouth.

The loving technique of Tabane's fellatio was pushing Ichika closer to his limit, Ichika wasn't sure how long he was going to last before he came. Tabane forced the entire length of Ichika's manhood into the back of her throat before quickly moving her head up to let Ichika's penis be free before Tabane began to repeat it. Tabane rolled her eyes when feeling Ichika's manhood fill her throat.

(Ikkun... no going back now... I want more...)

A few moments later Ichika felt himself reach his own climax as he came from the intense fellatio Tabane was giving him. The amount surprised Tabane as it began to fill her mouth. Tabane greedily tried to keep the thick white liquid in her mouth rather than letting it go to waste. Tabane released Ichika's manhood before covering her mouth in an effort to stop his cum from leaving her mouth. Tabane swallowed the load before licking the remaining cum left on her chin.

"That tasted so good Ikkun~…" Tabane smiled seductively before moving mounting herself on Ichika's crotch. "You know what happens next right?" Tabane asked before slipping off her own underwear and tossing it to the side. Ichika smirked evilly at such a question.

Tabane's body was completely exposed to Ichika. Without wanting to waste time, Ichika quickly aimed the tip of his manhood at Tabane's vagina. Ichika reached up and grabbed the glorious melons of Tabane before beginning to play with them with rough vigor.

Moments later, Ichika inserted the tip of his manhood inside of Tabane. Ichika's cock began to slowly be devoured by the walls of Tabane as her vagina clamped down on Ichika's length. Tabane felt the feeling of pleasure echoing loudly within her body. Tabane's lust began to grow more intense as Ichika's cock began to explore her virgin pussy.

"Oh Ikkun..."

Tabane wanted to feel the experience of having Ichika's manhood being fully inside her. Tabane's greedy body wanted more by each passing moment. Without thinking, Tabane placed herself down to take Ichika's full length inside of her. Tabane threw her head back in pleasure as she felt Ichika's manhood completely inside of her.

Tabane's eyes rolled back as she couldn't stand the amount of pleasure she was already getting. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes from the feeling of Ichika's cock. Ichika moved himself up a little to start groping Tabane's breasts once more. Tabane hung her tongue out from her as she wanted to scream so badly but refrained from doing such.

"Ikkun... This is too good..."

Tabane squirmed under the pleasure. Ichika on the other hand was growing bored of Tabane not being used to his size already. Ichika grew tired of waiting and released his cock slowly before slamming it back in with one big thrust. Drool dripped from Tabane's tongue as she felt Ichika's powerful thrust send a jolt of pleasure throughout her body. Tabane couldn't think about anything else as her mind went numb.

"Ikkun... you are so big~!"

Ichika could see the love in her eyes that she held for him. Ichika smirked and began to thrust slowly, allowing Tabane to get used to the feeling of his manhood. Every thrust was already beginning to feel like heaven for Tabane. She couldn't believe such a pleasure existed. Her thoughts were reduced to nothing more but mush.

"You've felt nothing yet..."

Ichika began to release his cock slowly from Tabane's vagina before plunging it back deep into her pussy and reaching his lover's womb completely. Tabane began to cry out in pleasure as Ichika continued to thrust into her. Lust began to build up in Ichika as he wanted to dominate Tabane more and more as he thrusted into her more.

Ichika's thrusts grew more and more intense as Tabane's pussy began to be refitted by his large cock. Ichika's thrusts became unrelenting and much more forceful as he continued to thrust with all of his lust. Tabane's breasts began to jiggle as she bounced on Ichika's cock.

"Ikkun! Ikkun! Ikkun~"

Tabane repeatedly called out Ichika's nickname that she gave him as he thrusted into her tight pussy. Ichika was pounding the spots where she was weak and would continue to do so until Tabane had gone numb. She felt her pussy being tainted and threw her head back in pleasure as she the pleasure was immense. Ichika let Tabane take control as he focused on her breasts.

The sexual hunger that had been building up in Tabane was slowly being satisfied bit by bit. Ichika moved his hands from Tabane's waist to grab her bountiful breasts that bounced whilst Tabane rode Ichika's cock. Ichika sat up slightly as he began to suck on Tabane's breasts as she rode him. Tabane gripped the back of Ichika's neck as she bounced up and down.

"Ikkun! Ikkun!"

Tabane began to wildly call out his name in ecstasy. Ichika became hungrier and sucked on her breasts with greater intensity as Tabane bucked her hips on Ichika's tool. She drooled from her mouth as the pleasure became far too much for to handle. Tabane made sensual moans every time her wet lips massaged Ichika's manhood. Ichika's testicles pushed against Tabane every time she brought herself down on to him.

Ichika let the breast out of his mouth and continued to squeeze the glorious breasts Tabane was blessed with. Tabane responded by bringing herself down onto Ichika's cock once more. Tabane clenched Ichika's manhood tight as she brought herself down.

"Ikkun... This is so good!"

Ichika shifted his hands onto her hips once again and thrust upwards. Tabane's moans came to be Ichika's rewards from his consistent thrusts. The sound of their skin slapping against each other should have been heard but, Tabane thought past that a long time ago. The pair had nothing to worry about after all. Tabane leaned over towards Ichika and began kissing him in such state.

Ichika used her hips as leverage as he thrusted into her more and more. The erotic sensations coming from Tabane's body was proving too much for her. Ichika continued hammering into the woman as they continued to make out. Ichika smirked when he saw the pleasured face of Tabane as he continued his relentless assault on her tight pussy.

"You are loving this aren't you?" Ichika questioned before beginning to nibble on her neck some more. Tabane moaned in delight to Ichika. Tabane wasn't the only one enjoying it. Ichika was also loving every second of it.

"IKKUN! Ikunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tabane wasn't able to stop herself from coming quickly, Ichika's thrusts were making Tabane very sensitive

Ichika picked up the pace causing Tabane to get louder as he began hitting Tabane's womb and scraping her insides, stretching them to his size. Ichika pulled his cock out halfway and thrusted it back in without giving Tabane a break. He began to explore new depths that had been opened. Ichika was able to violate the insides of Tabane's womb causing her to lose her mind more.

Tabane continued to moan lewdly as Ichika explored the inside of her womb. Ichika moved in a crazed manner when thrusting deeper and deeper into Tabane.

Ichika pulled Tabane down to kiss her wildly. Ichika could feel himself nearing his own climax, whilst he wasn't there Ichika began to go even quicker with the thrusts. Tabane's legs gave out on her as she now was laying on Ichika's chest, taking the relentless attack on her pussy. Tabane was reduced to a pleasured mess.

"Ikkun! Pleashhhhh!" Tabane's voiced slurred in between the kissing. Tabane's walls clamped hard around Ichika's manhood, squeezing down on Ichika's cock. Attempting to squeeze the while coveted liquid held up within it.

"Nooooooohhhhhhhhh! Ikunnnnnnnnn! Fill me up!" Tabane's eyes rolled back as she began to experience her biggest orgasm yet, her walls closed on Ichika's cock as she continued to squirt.

Ichika's own climax matched Tabane with a powerful gush of his cum that went directly into Tabane's womb, Tabane could feel the intense wave of pleasure spread throughout her body as her and Ichika finished their last dance. Tabane's could feel herself almost losing conscious from the feeling of her womb being filled.

Tabane began to feel the comforting warmth that spread throughout her whole body. Tabane felt at an unusual piece in her own presence. It was something that she couldn't explain with just words.

"Ahhh... ahhhh... Ahhhh..."

With Tabane's entire body being completely weakened, Tabane rested on Ichika's chest.

Ichika had come back to reality to realize what had just happened. Rubbing his eyes to wipe away the tiredness, Ichika let himself regain his composure. Ichika closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest a little before dealing with everything in-front of him.

Tabane whom was still conscious and resting on his chest was also still in the woes of ecstasy. The sweaty bodies of Tabane and Ichika were stuck together like glue.

"Tabane?" Ichika asked as he re-opened his eyes. Tabane slowly sat up to see what Ichika wanted.

"Hmmm... What is It Ikkun?~" Tabane asked with a tired smile.

"I need to go back to the academy." Ichika said. "If I'm gone too long, Chifuyu will start looking for me and we don't want to deal with my sister annoyed..." Ichika scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"No worries Ikkun~." Tabane stood up. Although she was wobbly at first. "I'll teleport us there!" Tabane exclaimed whilst showing her naked body as she pressed a button from one of her tools. Before Ichika knew it, everything had gone white leaving Ichika unable to see for a few moments, Ichika quickly closed his eyes for a few moments.

The surroundings began to change and reveal Ichika's room as they both knew it. Ichika's room was even how he had left it this morning. Ichika took a few moments to let everything sink in before saying anything.

"I shouldn't be surprised at this point..." Ichika said before getting up and walking over to the pairs pile of clothing they had left on the floor.

"Correct Ikkun~!" Tabane nodded. "It's like we never left in the first place! Although Chi-chan knows by now... Probably!" Tabane seemed very happy which also made Ichika happy. Ichika still couldn't get over how Tabane managed to do it. Ichika's tired brain didn't want to think about it no longer and switched off entirely. Ichika smiled at Tabane before she laid on the side of his bed.

"You never cease to amaze me Tabane..." Ichika said with a smile before standing up from the ground and walking over towards his bed. "Well... I'm going to sleep... Today's been a long day and I need to sleep..." Ichika said as he was getting into bed. The sudden feeling of tiredness washed over Ichika's thoughts and consumed his body.

"Good idea!" Tabane exclaimed as she also started to climb into bed next to Ichika. "I'm so tired Ikkun! Cuddle me!" Tabane cutely demanded with her arms outstretched. Ichika blinked a few times before going along with it. Ichika was too tired to argue. Ichika wrapped his arm around Tabane's waist before bringing her closer.

"What if..." Ichika started. "What if someone walks in on us?" Ichika said before he let out a tired yawn. Ichika closed his eyes in tiredness. Tabane looked as if she already was ten steps ahead of Ikkun.

"If anyone walks in! They will just see you sleeping!" Tabane said. "Decoy-kun here helps me out with these types of problems!" Tabane exclaimed as she showed the tool she was talking about. Ichika opened his eyes slightly to see what she was talking about.

"Hmmm... Amazing..." Ichika said before letting out a yawn and laying on his back. Tabane adjusted herself so her head was resting on his chest and his arm was around her. "Night Tabane..."

"Night Ikkun..."

Tabane admired the sleeping expression of the face she loved so much. Tabane smiled when she could see how tired Ichika was. Tabane stared at Ichika for a few moments before deciding to place her the tool she held in her hand on the cabinet beside them and flick the light off. before turning back around to move closer to Ichika.

(No going back now Ikkun... I love you and I will show you one day just how much I do...) Tabane thought to herself before eventually drifting off into the land of dreams.

The END

**I may or may not be planning to bring back these Fanfic's of Imherepresent.**

**Truth Be told: 4th wall interview - Is something I'm looking into for people with questions about the story at a later date when this fanfic gets more popular.**

**Truth be told: Recollections - Working on it and trying to figure out where to take the story so it makes sense.**

**The big sister, the little brother and the Rabbit! - Another one that i'm still working on at the moment. **

**I can't say too much as I have my life going on but I am working on them and just know there's a document of my first attempt at writing them that I might upload to a concept fanfic lol.**


	12. Chapter 200: Revealed Cards

**A/N: Took a while to do this chapter as i have a life out of COVID now! Yay... why can't i just be a neet and stay inside and write!**

**But in all seriousness these next chapters will display where the story is going whilst giving idea's on how its going to be taken so feel free to make your own theories lol. (Could go full British mode and be like 'innit bruv' but its to cringe...Yikes) Yes i am British... big yikes. (Crazycrumpets knows ;))**

**More chapters coming soon as i am more motivated than ever to write but i have so little time to do write at the moment lol barely got this out. my other stories are also overdue for chapters lol i got to get on top of this quick. **

**Add me on discord Kano #6890 for the IS discord, no longer just TBT discord as we expand and we move and grow the IS fanfic community on here, so if you write feel free to join lads!**

"Hmm..."

Ichika enjoyed the feeling of the air against his face. It being so early on in the morning made It feel better for himself and he couldn't comprehend how. Ichika loved getting up early to train. There was just something peaceful about training on his own so early in the morning. For a while now, Ichika had been having a rhythm of getting up early to train whilst the other's rest in the academy. It was one of the only times of the day where Ichika felt at peace. Ichika ceased the moment as much as he could.

Ichika after finishing his training, was currently sitting on a small hill watching over one of the many arenas for the academy's IS users to train at. The teen didn't have much to look at when it came to the arena as it was completely empty, instead he chose to admire the surroundings around him and really take in the beautiful scenery around the academy. Ichika's sword lay next to him on the verdant grass as Ichika had placed it down next to him right after he finished training. Ichika's mind began to drift off onto other thoughts that had been clouding his mind for quite some time.

(I really need to establish a connection with aunt Shiori so I can contact our family already... Not to mention sort out my relationship with the girls... Things are complicated indeed...) Ichika let out a loud sigh when realizing the small problems were bothering him the most.

Ichika thought about establishing contact with his family. he felt it was necessary as a way of stopping his family causing him or his friends unneeded problems. It mostly made sense to him at some degree. Although he couldn't shake off the feeling of being a bad relative for establishing contact for that reason alone. Thinking about it in another way made Ichika feel terrible about himself as he never considered how his family felt. Ichika knew his sisters would love nothing more than to be around him right about now. Ichika smiled at the thought of spending time with his family.

(I wonder if it's possible yet... surely... Let's calm down here Ichika. We need to take this one step at a time...) Ichika talked to himself in his thoughts. Instead of staying lay down on the grass, Ichika sat up and took his surroundings in. Letting out a breath, Ichika put any thoughts into the back of his mind for now.

Ichika noticed the beautiful sky as the sun continued to rise. The myriad of different colors in the sky made Ichika speechless at such a view. Ichika knew he wasn't one to admire scenery, but he made exceptions for times like these. Reaching down, Ichika picked up his sword and continued to look at the sky.

Ichika held his breath for a few moments as he felt a cold breeze pass by him. It was enough to make his skin shiver at the feeling. The IS pilot's skin pricked up after the cold breeze touched any open skin that was being shown. Ichika's attire consisted of a t-shirt and black pair of shorts with some running shoes Ichika scratched the back of his head and made a small smile when he began to feel the presence of someone behind him. Ichika knew who it was already as the person stood behind him was that of someone important to him.

"Hello Ichika."

Ichika smiled brightly when the person he needed to talk to the most had come to him instead. Ichika couldn't help but wonder on whether or not it was a coincidence that she was here. Ichika let out a breath before turning around. Ichika met eye to eye with a blonde bombshell. The woman smiled back when she noticed Ichika's smile. The two remained like that for a few moments before Ichika decided to speak up.

"You know Shiori. You're just the person I needed to talk to actually." Ichika gave Shiori an amused smile. "It's almost like you know what I'm thinking and where to be at the right time." Ichika chuckled towards his aunt. Shiori raised her eyebrows and giggled.

"Isn't that a coincidence Ichika?" Shiori rhetorically asked as she stepped forward with a warm smile. "I was just about to check on you actually. I wanted to see your progress, but I believe I've seen enough to know about where you are already." Shiori held out a towel from her hands and towards her nephew. In response Ichika lent forward and took the towel out of her hand and began to wipe any sweat left off of his face.

"Yeah I believe I have improved somewhat from the training..." Ichika stopped wiping the sweat off of his head to look at his aunt. "Aunt Nobume suggested for me to look into making my own techniques that only I can use, however it never went too well for me, although I did create one particular technique actually." Ichika remembered one of the techniques he had created since he had started his training.

"Oh?" Shiori's curiosity began to get the best of her "Do tell Ichika."

"I never really continued to build on the technique..." Ichika responded to his aunt. "The name I gave it was something like... 'Endless Thorns'? The concept of the attack was supposed to slow down the enemy in their attacks. The attack didn't use that much energy or power, but the damage was so little when in combat which was its drawback... however, there was one benefit... if it was used against an opponent in a fight that lasted a long time. It would slowly break them down until they could no longer fight." Ichika finished explaining what the technique he created was.

"Interesting and a different form of technique..." Shiori began to see the idea behind the type of technique. "I think the long term affects in battle would outweigh the negatives in battle per say... if I may request something. Have you thought about teaching a technique like that to your little sister?" Shiori put her hand on her chin and began to think more.

"That kind of technique would suit her..." The more Ichika thought about how Madoka fought her opponents, the more Ichika could imagine her using a similar technique. "I don't think I could teach her that type of technique... but I can imagine Madoka being the type of fighter to grind down her opponents throughout the battle... That I cannot unsee." Ichika continued.

"Yes, we both know what type your little sister is." Shiori's mind began to drift off onto other techniques that the Orimura clan was well known for. "I do believe you could teach Madoka it... besides... maybe she could really learn a thing or two by spending time with her beloved onii-chan." Shiori smiled as she finished her sentence. Ichika could understand where Shiori was coming from.

"I was thinking the same thing..." Ichika thought about how his little sister fought in battle. It was becoming increasingly clear on the type of fighter she was. "I was thinking... Madoka seems like the type as I mentioned earlier... plus she could add more to the attack if she wanted to... I'll propose the idea to her later actually." Ichika placed the back of his hand under his chin whilst thinking. Shiori found couldn't help but find her nephew cute when she saw his serious expression.

"My oh my... you are cute when you are serious Ichika." Shiori smiled passionately at her nephew. Ichika looked up from the ground and dropped his arms before letting out an expression an amused expression.

"I mean I suppose?" Ichika thought about what his aunt said. "I don't think I'm really the cute one but who am I to talk?" Ichika smiled at his aunt when he heard her giggle from his comment.

"I expected you to blush and try to explain why you weren't cute whilst going red Ichika... I suppose I should have realized that you have become a man now... I am quite disappointed in myself for not realizing it earlier." Shiori shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the clear sky that reigned over her and Ichika.

"When you are around girls that are constantly testing your limits... you begin to change bit by bit... you can decide whether or not it's for the better or for the worst." Ichika chuckled slightly. "Talking about change and Madoka actually... we had a wager that I regret... just a small amount."

"Oh?" Shiori looked down and towards her nephew with keen interest. "Please do tell. You got me very intrigued." Shiori waited for Ichika to continue.

"Well... Me and her had a wager on a game of shogi and it turns out I am not that good at the game after all..." Ichika chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "The wager was to do anything with her for a day. I'm expecting that she will take advantage of that win one of these days and force me to do her bidding." Ichika finished explaining with a wry expression. Shiori let out a cute giggle from hearing her nephew's story.

"Oh Ichika... you never fail to disappoint." Before Ichika knew it, he was being hugged by his aunt tightly. Ichika enjoyed the embrace his aunt gave him. It was like no other feeling he had felt for a long time. Ichika allowed himself to enjoy the hug his aunt gave him by closing his eyes. "Oh... I just realized how tall you have gotten... how come I didn't realize before?" Shiori gently pulled back from the hug and admired her nephew's stature.

"Probably because your always doing other things and coming by whenever you choose." Ichika moved a few strands of hair out of his face. "Speaking of which... have you seen mom or my other aunt's recently?" Ichika questioned as the two finally broke their hug. Shiori stopped herself from responding for a second but then realized that Ichika already found most of the missing information out in Chi-tsuki.

"She's fine actually... Although I could tell that she misses you dearly..." Ichika nodded with a small smile and looked at the ground. "What about you? Do you miss your mother?" Shiori watched Ichika like a hawk. Ichika let out a breath before replying to Shiori's questions.

"Yes of course I do..." Ichika gulped before looking up towards the clear sky. "I often ask myself... 'wonder what mom is doing?' or 'how is mom feeling?'. Sometimes I wonder what she looks like? I can imagine how beautiful she must be but the image always escapes me..." Ichika closed his eyes as if he was letting it sync in. Shiori let herself process what Ichika told her for a few moments.

"Well... you have been gone for a long time Ichika..." Shiori let out a breath and made a sympathetic expression towards her nephew. "I'm sure that your return in the clan would send everyone into shock and anyone that knows the clan into shock as well." Ichika nodded at his aunt's comments. He understood what she was trying to say.

"I'm wanted that much by the clan huh?"

"You might not realize it yet Ichika, but you have so much in our family..." Shiori smiled sadly. "You have your mom... me... aunt Shizuka... aunt Minazuki... Your sisters... the maids... even some of the lower branch of our family love you Ichika..." Shiori explained to her nephew." Even though Ichika mentally didn't know what Shiori was talking about. Ichika felt as if he knew exactly what she meant by that. Ichika for the first time in a long time felt conflicted.

(I have so much there and so much here... I love my family so much... but I also found myself loving my friends and family here too...) Thinking about it even more made Ichika feel more conflicted as he thought about it. Ichika knew his family were the opposite of a normal family and fought against what he and his friends fought for now.

"Family is a big piece of why I was going to try to get in contact with you actually." Ichika pointed out. "I need to see mom and the others again... how am I supposed to stop our family from doing anything crazy when I don't even have a way to be able to talk to them when its needed?" Ichika explained to his aunt. Shiori thought about what Ichika said.

"I do not know whether you are ready yet..."

"It isn't about me being ready Shiori... we are living in a very strange time... if I'm not ready now. When am I going to be ready?" Ichika interrupted his aunt before she could continue. Shiori pushed a few strands of hair out of her face to look at her nephew properly. Ichika did the same and looked right back at her with a serious expression.

"I suppose you are right..."

"One last thing aunt Shiori..." Shiori nodded for Ichika to continue on. "I love the people I have at this academy and by no means will I be abandoning that but... we can't keep playing these 'you aren't ready' games... It's getting old. I'm no longer a child no more." Ichika said calmly. Shiori widened her eyes in response to Ichika.

(He's really grown up now... Nee-san...) Shiori admired her nephew with a proud smile.

"So how do you want to do this? I was thinking we go somewhere more private to discuss this in greater detail I suppose." Ichika pointed out.

"Good point..." Shiori felt lingering feelings about setting up connection between Ichika and the clan still. "Although I cannot help but feeling unsure still..." Shiori confessed to her nephew. Ichika nodded as he understood why.

"I understand but Shiori I hope you of all people understand my longing to see the family that raised me until..." Ichika stopped himself as he knew Shiori already got the answer.

"I know..." Shiori looked at the ground below her. "I just wanted to wait a bit longer and let you grow as a person-" Before Shiori could continue, Ichika cupped her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes as he wore a serious expression.

"I know you are worried... I do not blame you a certain bit but do not even consider anything bad coming from this... I know we haven't talked properly in quite a while, but I do not want to see you doubting yourself." Ichika said whilst he looked into his aunt's eyes. Shiori's eyes widened as she took the words of her nephew in.

"Ichika..." Shiori stared at her nephew with warm eyes as she began to see the man in him. Ichika pushed her gently into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Shiori smiled as her head nestled on his chest. "Your mother would so proud of how much you have grown..." Shiori closed her eyes. Ichika lifted his eyes from his aunt and looked out to the distance.

"I will admit I have grown but not as much as I want to." Ichika looked down to his aunt whom moved her head and looked up at Ichika. "You would be surprised at how much dad influenced me that day... It made me realize that I have to take control of the situation instead of having no authority or say in the matter whatsoever." Ichika made a wry smile as he looked into his aunt's eyes.

"Your dad huh..." Shiori looked out to the distance for a few moments before turning around. Ichika continued to watch his aunt. "Your mom had to take over all those years ago when your father became fatally Ill..." Shiori smiled sadly. Ichika nodded as he took it in.

"Don't worry." Ichika moved his hand to stroke a few strands of hair out of his aunt's face. "You can only beat a man so much before he rises from the ashes. I have a feeling that things are going to change now that I know about most of it."

Ichika moved his arms to his side. Shiori hummed and put her arms around her nephews' neck and brought him into a hug. Ichika responded by putting his arms around her waist and closing his eyes to enjoy it whilst it lasted. After a few moments of enjoying each other's company, the two reluctantly let each other go.

"If It makes you better, why don't you be by my side when we finally visit that crazy family of ours?" Ichika asked with an amused smile. Shiori nodded instantly.

"Of course!" Shiori smiled at her nephew. "Anyway... weren't we supposed to go into greater detail somewhere else?" Shiori giggled.

"Oh yeah..." Ichika chuckled awkwardly. "Shall we go? I'm kind of running on a schedule here as I got class today and then I got to talk to Chifuyu about a few things after words." Ichika explained before scratching the back of his head.

"Of course, Follow me." Shiori smiled at her nephew before turning around and walking away with her nephew in pursuit.

**(Scene Change.) **

"The world has surely changed since back then..." A man said out loud.

Currently the man stood next to the window watching the rain pour down onto the grass outside of his house. The room only had one source of light which came from the candle on his desk. Behind his desk stood Three separate bookshelves that were stacked to the brim with books. Each of them seemingly gathered their own dust from being there so long. The man did not bat an eye lid towards that. The man continued to stare out the window. It was almost as if the man was watching for something in particular.

The man moved his eyes quickly when he saw lighting in the distance. The man analysed where it was and continued to watch the rain pour down on the window. The building which the man was currently residing in was nothing short of being abandoned. The building looked as if it could collapse any moment. There were several small holes in the roof that allowed rain to drip into the room. The sound of the rain dripping onto the second floor which the man was currently on was all could be heard in this quiet building.

(Things have certainly changed since then... For better or for worse... I guess we will find out eventually... I suppose...) The man thought to himself. Without batting an eyelid. The man turned around slowly and walked towards the desk and looked down and picked up a book that had picked up dust.

Wiping the dust from the book, the man opened the book to the first page and began to inspect any little information that he could. The handwriting he knew instantly was that of someone he knew very well from his earlier days. The man narrowed his eyes when a certain part of the first page caught his eye in particular.

'Miyuki wanted us to start developing good relationships with those outside of the clan. I do not support that idea in the slightest, but I have reason to believe this could be used to my advantage... Miyuki has seemingly forgotten the mantra of the clan. We do not forgive. We do not forget. We do not spare... We only slaughter. She will learn that after I put my plan into action... We will setup those who are stupid enough to believe we are willing to cooperate...Soon they will understand.'

"Oh? So, Tatsuya was already planning this in the first place before asking me..." The man put the book down and rubbed his face. "I shouldn't be surprised... after all the man is always ten steps ahead of everyone else..." The man let out a breath and picked up the book before feeling the ever-growing presence of someone else's aura get closer.

The man put the book and laughed internally when he realized who it was. The man could tell by the aura who she was. Even though the man hadn't been around in a very long time. It was hard to forget an aura like it. Although the man could tell the aura was much different than he expected it to be.

"Come in."

The man leaned against the desk as he waited for the door to open and reveal the person he was expecting. The big doors slowly began to open and reveal a woman similar to Izanami Orimura. Although just from looking at the woman. The man could tell that it was not his niece. The man wondered what who the woman was if she wasn't his niece.

"You aren't Izanami."

"That's correct." The woman walked past the desk and past the man. "I'm her clone. She sent me as she got word you were back in town." The woman appeared to be none other than Nobume Orimura. Nobume walked over towards the shelves of books that was in-front of her before picking out a single book in particular.

"I never saw my niece as the type to be cloning herself. I do admit." The man stood up straight from the sitting position on the desk. "So, if your Izanami's clone... Why are you here in the first place? Oh wait... Let me guess she doesn't trust me being around I suppose?" The man smirked as he realized why pretty quickly. Nobume wiped the dust that had gathered on the book and turned around to face the tall man.

"You could say that Tadao Orimura..." Nobume looked Tadao in the eye with a cold expression. "The least we need is you interrupting us when we are trying to bring back Ichika back to the clan... Either go back to what you were doing, or we will have to use force." Nobume threatened with violence. Tadao smirked at Nobume's threat. Instead treating it as a joke.

"Well when you go back, tell Izanami that my promise has now been fulfilled and I am now free to do anything I want in the world." Tadao hovered over Nobume with a serious expression. "You may as well tell Izanami to be careful on how she words her sentences... she doesn't want to make an enemy of me, does she?" Nobume began to feel Tadao's aura completely surrounding her. Nobume knew it wasn't long until her aura broke under such a pressure.

"Making such a bold statement like that will cost you your life if Izanagi found out wouldn't it?" Nobume asked with a serious expression on her face. Tadao's aura instantly stopped being as menacing as it was when he was serious. Instead it calmed down to tempo that Nobume could handle. "We both know that if my husband found out... You would be dead in the matter of days... Maybe less..." Nobume claimed with an evil smirk on her face.

"Speaking of Izanagi..." Tadao seemed to of stop resonating any malice aura towards Nobume and instead decided to keep it under wraps. "How is he? I haven't heard or seen him since he took over the leadership." Tadao took a few steps back and leaned on the desk whilst giving Nobume a curious look. Nobume took a few moments to think about how she should answer such a question before hand.

"Izanagi is fine. For now, me and the others have relieved him of his duties as leader so he may rest his tired body." Nobume lied. Tadao took a few moments to think back to the past between him and his nephew. "Izanagi began resting after Chi-tsuki occurred and he had to help his son defeat his daughters. "Nobume continued the lie even more. Tadao got more curious to hear that Izanagi had a son.

"It's about time he had a son." Tadao mind began to wonder at what Izanagi's son would look like. "Speaking of which one of you gave birth to his son? It doesn't matter who, but I assume that the boy will indeed be a force to be reckoned with." Tadao thought about the potential of the next heir to the Orimura clan.

"Izanami did."

"Izanami did? Well consider me surprised... I thought for sure that Shizuka or Shiori were the two that were going to give birth to the next son... Well when I settle in and return fully which I will... I will visit the heir and see what monster he could become." Tadao said with peaked interest into Ichika.

"You cannot see Ichika." Nobume stated with a serious expression. "Ichika is currently out there in the world in that IS academy with his sisters. He is not ready to be brought back into the clan yet. Which is why you must leave... You will ruin that if you step into the outside world." Nobume finished her statement before drawing to a close.

"At the IS academy? I thought the clan sent one of the lower branches Orimura males into the academy to kill them. I didn't expect the only male in there to be that of Izanami and Izanagi's child... What an odd turnout of events... I must say I didn't expect to hear that." Tadao was slightly shocked to hear all of this. Although Tadao didn't show it. It still felt surprising to hear.

"Yes... Ichika is currently piloting an IS and training all the time from what we can see..." Nobume stated with utter confidence in the ability of her son's training. "Ichika's still learning but he's getting there quicker than any of us expected..."

"I see..." Tadao got up and straightened himself properly before picking up the book from the desk. "I will be back soon to talk, to have a meeting with Izanagi, and meet the son soon enough... For now, I've got a goose chase to start... Miyuki and Tatsuya won't find themselves, so I need to catch up before they slip away."

Tadao stepped closer towards the window and opened it before turning around to face Nobume one last time. Nobume stared with a blank expression as she watched Tadao smirk at her for seemingly no reason.

"Now one more thing." Tadao pointed towards the bookshelves next to the desk. "If you want to find a few things about or family... I would try those books on the shelves... When Tatsuya abandoned this place, he left a fountain of knowledge behind." Tadao said before stepping onto the ledge of the window before disappearing into thin air.

Nobume continued to watch for a few seconds as she felt the terrifying aura of Tadao Orimura disappear alongside him as he got seemingly further away. Nobume watched the rain for a few moments before turning around and walking over to the bookshelves. Nobume noticed most of the books never had a title on the side. Picking out a random one.

Nobume wiped the dust with the sleeve of her Yukata and opened the book. The pages looked creased and damaged with some of paper missing from the pages. Nobume ignored the state of the book and began to read whatever the book was about.

_'TEST SUBJECT: 0-' 'Day-0' _

_'My findings are obsolete, today I was demanded by the Lady of The Night. None other than the latest member leader of the Orimura clan. Whilst I would love to continue to talk about our mistress... She sent me the corpse of a lower branch Orimura female to run multiple tests with. We have yet to come to an agreement on what type of tests should be ran with this female. She suggested for me to run tests to see how the Orimura blood works. I suggested to take the blood and try to see the results of injecting a normal human with the Orimura blood. She had scoffed at such idea, but I believe that everything I've learnt about the Orimura blood so far... could suggest that we could see some rather 'interesting' results... Unfortunately, we have not come to a compromise quite yet, but I believe after showing the Lady of The Night the reasons behind me wanting experiment with the blood... she will understand and give me the green light on the studies... I will report back to this journal with any results I find in the future...' _

_-Orimura Tootso_

Nobume stopped herself from reading anymore as she thought about saving the rest for later. Nobume recalled a previous memory from her past about the book.

(If memory serves me correctly. My master read this as a kid... How interesting, I think I will take a look at this book myself and look into it...)

Before Nobume thought anymore. Nobume stepped back from the mountains of books on the bookshelves and walked towards the open window a few meters away from her. Nobume for a few moments, watched the rain fall down from the sky onto the broken-down buildings that surrounded the old Orimura household. Nobume stopped herself from watching the endless rain pour down and turned around to look at the long-abandoned room one last time.

(Izanami-sama will not be happy to hear Tadao Orimura's response... Thing's might begin to escalate sooner than we are going to expect... I just hope that Tadao doesn't interfere with Ichika's training...)

Without giving it more of a thought. Nobume disappeared from room and into the night with speed that no normal person could ever hope to see. The building stood dark and empty like it had been for years since Tatsuya and Miyuki had abandoned it.

**(Scene change) **

""""...""""

The Atmosphere in the spacious room was very awkward and tense. The girls continued to look at each other as they looked at each other for answers. Every moment that passed made the atmosphere all the more awkward.

A soft breeze could be felt from the windows that were unseen by the girls due to one of them closing the curtains. No light came through the window and into the room as the sun had now gone down, leaving the academy in the shadow of the night. All classrooms had now been locked up and made sure to be secure. All students were sent back to their rooms to sleep the night away.

"Why did we all gather in Ichika-san's room again?" Cecilia questioned her friends with a confused expression plastered across her face.

Currently, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Huang Linying, Tatenashi Sarashiki, Kanzashi Sarashiki and Yu Na had all gathered in Ichika's room.

The girls were all doing their own retrospective things, Kanzashi was currently watching anime on her device. Houki was engaged in a conversation with Charlotte about the first years in the IS academy. Tatenashi chose to open her schematics for her IS to mess about with. Yu Na leered over Tatenashi's shoulder, trying to talk to her cousin and see what she was doing. Tatenashi continued to ignore her.

Rin sat on Ichika's bed lying down as she continued to read a book. Although Rin had a tinge of red on her cheeks as she realized that Ichika's pillows smelled good. Luckily for Rin, none of the other girls had noticed. Laura did nothing except analyze her friends and listen in on any conversations that were being taken place. Cecilia sat on the end of the bed as she began to grow impatient. Cecilia looked like she was waiting for someone to arrive.

"I don't believe they gave us an exact reason..." Laura let out a cute yawn. "I could sleep right about now... let's get this over with already..." Laura stretched her arms above her head before letting out another yawn.

"My thoughts exactly..." Cecilia sat straight up. "Although considering we are in Ichika-san's room... I wonder if we could do it again..." Cecilia mumbled the last bit quietly. Laura did not catch the last part and looked at her friend with a confused expression.

"What did you say?" Laura's interest began to grow bigger. "I didn't hear what you said..." Laura looked at Cecilia for answers. In return Cecilia blushed and waved it off.

"N-nothing!" Cecilia tried to convince her friend. Laura analyzed her friend for a few moments before waving it herself off.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway." Laura replied to her friend. "I wonder what is taking my wife so long. Shouldn't he be here? Usually he'd be here by now but he's not." Laura pointed out. Cecilia thought about it for a few moments.

(Doesn't sound like Ichika-san to come to his room this late... usually he'd be back by now.)

"Well I suppose you are right." Cecilia pushed a few strands of her golden hair behind her ear. "It does seem odd that Ichika-san hasn't return yet... Usually Ichika-san returns an hour or two ago but today he's taking unusually long..." Cecilia mind began to wonder on the different things Ichika could be doing.

"..?" Laura looked at her friend with a suspicious stare. Cecilia noticed out of the corner of her that her friend was looking at her weird.

"What is it?"

"You don't happen to stalk Ichika do you?"

"EHHHHHHH!?" Cecilia exclaimed loud enough to get the other girl's attention. Especially Rin whom jumped out of her skin when she heard her friend exclaim so loud.

"You do, don't you?" Laura smirked at her friend when she noticed Cecilia going slightly red. The other girls looked curious on what Laura and Cecilia was talking about.

"I DO NOT!" Cecilia tried to sway Laura's mind from thinking she was a stalker. Cecilia let out a few coughs to regain her composure before she continued. "A maiden like me would never result to something as low as 'stalking' someone..." Cecilia turned her head and stared at the wall with an annoyed expression.

"Hang on girls..." Tatenashi managed to stop Laura replying in time. "Who is stalking who?" Tatenashi asked with a slight evil smirk on her face. The other girls listened in with leering looks.

"Cecilia here has been stalking my wife!" Laura explained what her and Cecilia's conversation was about.

"I do not..." Cecilia almost wanted to give up with trying to convince not only Laura but everyone else. "Ichika-san happened to get back to his room when I normally do." Cecilia hoped that saying that was enough to convince her friends.

"I see..." Tatenashi grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Although I have to admit, I wouldn't call it stalking but I do my own research on our Ichika-kun..." Tatenashi admitted to her friends. The girls thought about what Tatenashi said for a few moments.

"We all have our own way of watching over Ichika." Houki spoke out before the other girls could say anything. "Whether that be as something as extreme as watching over him... but I believe in many ways it can be justified." Houki let out a cough before saying the last part. The other girls seemed to agree with her.

"Ichika is a very high profiled person these days." Charlotte pointed out. "If we don't at least keep an eye on him then who knows what could happen between now and the future." Charlotte explained to her friends.

"You can also add the fact that Ichika seems to chase every big boobed sherlock..." Rin's breast complex came out to play.

"Or Ichika being the only male to ever pilot an IS." Kanzashi added.

"Or the fact that Ichika's family is some weird powered crazy family that for some reason attack the place where Ichika resides in?" Yu Na pointed out. The girls gave Yu Na a blank stare.

"What?" Yu Na made a confused expression. It took a few moments for Yu Na to realize why they were staring at her like that. "Too soon?"

"""" Not Really."""" All the girls replied in unison to Yu Na's question.

"I think it's about time we actually talk about Ichika's sisters." Tatenashi initiated the conversation to the other girls. "I think we have been avoiding the matter of the subject for too long..."

"True..." Houki thought back to the previous encounters with Ichika's sisters. "They are very different to how I thought they would be..." Houki thought about Ichika's sisters she knew quite well. Such as Chifuyu and Madoka.

"Yes, they are definitely different..." Tatenashi specifically looked at her sister and saw her eyes go cold. Tatenashi grew curious and instead waited for her sister to continue. "Especially when his eldest sister decided to kiss Ichika-kun in-front of us..."

Different auras began to grow around each individual girl. Each of the aura's held malice intentions behind their aura's but what lay in their eyes were worse. The girl's eyes went hollow at the reminder of Ichika kissing another girl. Some would say the girls were going yandere.

"It's the classic case of Ichika going for an older woman with big breasts again...I could kill Ichika right about now..." Rin reigned her yandere aura back when she realized something. "Although it wasn't his fault. It was an unexpected and I assume it was more or less the same for Ichika as well." Rin calmed down mostly. Once the girls took what Rin said into account, they followed in pursuit and did the same.

"I suppose you are right. After all, Ichika-san would never cheat on me with another woman!" Cecilia proclaimed as she gushed about her and Ichika's moments together.

"Huuuh!? Why are you pretending that you and Ichika are dating all of a sudden!?" Rin arched her eyebrows as she looked at Cecilia with an angry expression.

"Well you wouldn't understand Rin-san..." Cecilia smirked with evil intention towards her friend. "After all, me and Ichika-san have tasted each other..." Cecilia announced with an evil expression as if she had won the 'race'.

"""" HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?""""

All the girls exclaimed in a shock, with the exception of Houki and Rin.

"WHAT!?" Laura exclaimed with shock lacing in her tone and in her expression.

"Oh my..." Tatenashi said before covering her face with a fan from her sleeve that had the word 'surprised' written on the fan.

"..." Yu Na watched on and eagerly waited for Cecilia to continue on at one point.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Charlotte also exclaimed with shocked expression.

"..." Unlike Yu Na, Kanzashi refused to say anything. Instead her malicious aura began to grow around her as she felt rising anger.

"Um..." Houki intervened before any of the girls can say anything else. All eyes turned to Houki as they waited for her to continue. "Cecilia isn't the only one... I also did it with Ichika too..." Houki said as she turned to Cecilia to look at her 'rival'.

"Errrr..." Rin turned her head to the side with a slight blush going across her face as she did so. The other girls turned to Rin in suspicion. Rin glanced over towards the girls for a split second and knew she had to come clean also. "Me and Ichika did it as well..."

"I see..." Charlotte's eyebrow started twitching in anger. "I didn't know Ichika was such a pervert..." Charlotte's lip also began to twitch as she wanted to let out a fit of rage.

"Was it good?"

All of the girls turned to Tatenashi whom was the one asking the question. Houki, Cecilia and Rin went slightly red when confronted with the question. The other girls awaited the responses from the three girls.

"Yes...It was very good..." Houki out of the three spoke out for them.

"I see..." Tatenashi let out a sigh with a complicated expression. "I shouldn't be surprised... I suspected Ichika-kun to gifted in that area..." Houki and the other two looked at Tatenashi with a confused expression.

"You aren't mad at us for that?" Rin asked with confusion in her tone.

"Not really." Tatenashi let out a small smile. "I figured it was going to happen sooner or later and to be honest I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier." Tatenashi put her fan back into her sleeve for another day.

"And you aren't mad because?" Charlotte spat out with slight anger in her tone. Tatenashi took a few moments to think about why.

"I have no reason to be because Ichika-kun is a different type of man." Tatenashi pointed out before continuing. "Ichika-kun is the only male IS pilot... he's got more about him that's special... that draws girls in. What I'm saying is that I am not mad at those three because they aren't our enemies... our enemies are those who dare test us. Not those three." Tatenashi explained to her best ability.

"Do you even love Ichika?" Charlotte said with a serious expression as she waited for her to respond. The other girls also watched Tatenashi like a hawk. Tatenashi let out a slight giggle when Charlotte challenged her love for Ichika.

"I used to ask myself, do I love Ichika Orimura?" Tatenashi replied before thinking about her question. "If you would have asked me months prior maybe not but Ichika-kun has done a lot for me and what should be being asked... is how didn't I fall for him sooner? To answer your question yes I do..." Tatenashi's expression became serious as she averted her eyes Charlotte.

"Yet you allow those three to sleep with person you love?" Laura also turned to serious as she questioned Tatenashi as well.

"What a stupid question to again ask me." Tatenashi replied with annoyed tone lacing in her throat. "Do you really think Ichika-kun could make himself pick one of us when he knows it would break the other hearts?" Tatenashi narrowed her eyes at the others.

""""..."""" The girls stayed silent as they thought about what Tatenashi said.

"Think about how Ichika feels for once. Ichika is probably tormented at the thought of picking just one of us. He might not show it but why would he?" Tatenashi rhetorically asked the girls. The more thought they put into what Tatenashi was saying, the more they realized how right she was. "We put our hearts on the line and expect Ichika to pick us. Don't forget there is most likely other women that love Ichika just as much as us..." Tatenashi explained with a slightly more relaxed expression on her face.

"Are you saying that we should share him?" Yu Na stepped forward with an intrigued expression whilst the other's waited to hear her response.

"I'm not too sure myself..." Tatenashi let out with a sigh. "What I do know is that I would rather it be one of us having our moments with Ichika than some whore who wants Ichika for everything he has." Tatenashi replied before making a sincere expression on her face.

"You are right."

The other girls turned to Charlotte who agreed with Tatenashi. Charlotte stared at the ground for a few moments before looking up with a newfound resolve.

"I think in many ways we let our love for Ichika divide us..." Charlotte confessed. "We all got caught up in our own desires of Ichika picking one of us specific that we unintentionally all became enemies for Ichika's love. Look where that almost lead us... if it wasn't for Tatenashi here I think our relationship with each other would have been divided because of something we can't control." Charlotte stated. Slowly but surely the girls began to see what Charlotte was trying to say.

"Although I'm not too sure I agree completely with the two of them but..." Houki paused to think for a few moments to think. "I think we have been to pretend that we live in some sort of fantasy world where Ichika will pick one of us with precautions... besides... I don't want what we all have going to be ruined from something that was bound to happen." Houki moved to the other side of the room alongside Tatenashi. Charlotte followed as well.

"Well... I would rather any of us than any whore that would be with Ichika that doesn't love him for him..." Kanzashi reluctantly followed behind Houki and Charlotte a few moments later.

"Well?" Tatenashi looked at the other girls.

"I'm not too sure myself but I'm willing to understand what you girls are trying to say." Yu Na replied before walking over to the rest of the girls leaving Cecilia, Rin and Laura.

"Well I suppose it is better than some floozy being with Ichika without loving him." Cecilia pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "The mere thought angers me severely... I must say..." Cecilia said before walking to the sides of the girls.

"Wife is definitely unique... Whilst it pains me to admit this... you are right..." Laura followed her friends' other side as she left Rin on her own.

"Rin?" Houki asked getting her attention.

"Hmph!" Rin blushed for a few moments before walking to the side of her friends without saying a single word.

"I half expected you to pick a fight with us like some sort of outlaw Rin." Tatenashi said with a smirk as she teased her friend.

".." Rin turned her head to the side with a blush becoming more and more see able. "Don't get the wrong idea! I'm doing this for Ichika!" Rin stated with a blush going across her face. The other girls smiled at Rin's poor attempt at trying to convince Tatenashi otherwise.

"I just realized..." Tatenashi cupped her own chin as she came to a realize something. "This is the first thing we have agreed on in a long time." Tatenashi made a surprised expression. The other girls nodded as they also agreed with her.

"Well its ha-" Before Cecilia could continue, the sound of the door to Ichika's room began to unlock.

"I'm finally alone..." A voice said behind the door as the door began to open and close behind the person. The mysterious person hadn't realized the girls were in the room. The person turned around and noticed the girls stood next to each other near the curtains. "Or not..." Ichika stared at the girls with a blank expression. The girls also did the same.

"Ummmm... Hi?" Ichika greeted the girls with a confused expression breaking onto his face. "Is there some sort of party in my room that I didn't know about?" Ichika tried to break the awkward atmosphere between him and the girls with a joke.

"Welcome home honey!" Tatenashi exclaimed before lunging at him and hugging him. "Would you like dinner first? Or maybe a bath? Or... maybe... Me?" Tatenashi lured Ichika by pressing herself against him.

"Onee-sama!" Kanzashi rushed forward and grabbed her sister's arm to try to pry her off.

"Wife! You are finally back!" Laura quickly hugged Ichika with her arms wrapping around his chest.

"Ichika-san!" Cecilia also came forward and pressed her breasts in between Ichika's right arm.

"Ichika-kun you are finally back." Yu Na quickly hugged Ichika from behind.

"hahahaha..." Charlotte giggled awkwardly as she watched the girls all hug Ichika alongside Houki and Rin.

"HEY! Let Ichika go!" Rin exclaimed as she tried to pull Laura off of Ichika.

"Why didn't I expect this..." Houki facepalmed.

(CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?) Ichika exclaimed in his own mind as he had no idea what was taking place.

**The end**

**Also would anyone like to see Ichika being ****British**** and being like "Houki you looking kinda fire today innit?" yes im British btw lol**


	13. Chapter 201: Strange Times

**A/N: Just the basics today, not too much to say than there will be more chapters as I want to at least hit 16 chapters by Christmas.**

**I'm already working on the next chapter and have made significant progress so if I keep this up, I might be able to get a chapter out within the next 3-6 days?**

**Anyway last thing, if you want to get in touch with me or join my discord, add me:**

**Kano #1948**

**Also just like to ask, would everyone who reads TBT like to see the return of imherepresent's other TBT related stories**

**Can't say too much on the matter but I might work on it if it is requested, to let me know. Post a review below or simply message me on discord or fanfic. Pick your liking.**

* * *

Chapter 202: Strange Times

"What's with those stares that you girls are giving me?"

With an awkward smile, Ichika tried to keep himself calm and composed in such a tense atmosphere that was being caused by the girls that surrounded him. Currently, Ichika was surrounded by many different girls that he shared a connection with. Some of them were his underclassman and most of them save for a few teachers that watched over the group, were his classmates that he adored ever so dearly.

Lingering around her older brother, Madoka watched from a far as she seethed in silence from all of the girls surrounding her sibling. Madoka currently sat on table alone as she watched him from a far enough distance.

Ichika on the other hand, made sure to pay extra attention to the little things his friends did. Such as, Cecilia sipping the tea in-front of her in silence as she waited with patience, Rin holding herself back from exploding her frustrations, Houki staying silent and not paying attention to anything happening. Ichika couldn't help but pick up the smaller things the girls did.

(_Houki looks uninterested, Cecilia's mind is clearly somewhere else and Rin looks like she is about to launch an attack on me any moment... How did I not notice this sort of thing before? Was I really that stupid?_)

The atmosphere coming from the girls made Ichika think about prior moments from the past with his classmates. Ichika had an idea on what could cause the individual girls to become uninterested, tense or not focused. Without giving it too much of a thought, Ichika also waited patiently for his own suspicions to be confirmed.

"You girls want to explain why you are huddled at our table..." Tick marks began to appear on Rin's forehead as her teeth clenched in frustration.

"Isn't it obvious Rin-san?" Cecilia closed her eyes as she took a sip of her tea. Rin's eyes landed on Cecilia as she waited for her friend to continue. "They clearly came here to get in 'my way'." Cecilia placed her tea back onto the table with all eyes watching her.

"That's definitely right..." Rin relaxed and leaned back before realizing what Cecilia meant. "Hey! Wait a minute! What do you mean 'your way'?" Rin's eyes watched Cecilia like she was a enemy that she had to conquer.

"Now that you have brought the situation to our attention." Houki opened her eyes and met eyes with a familiar blue haired girl. "Say, what's the student council president doing here? I would have thought you would have had a handful of tasks to carry out." Houki narrowed her eyes at one of her 'many rivals' for Ichika's affection.

"Don't be like that Houki." Tatenashi smirked like a Cheshire cat at her friend. Houki watched her friend like a hawk as she knew she was right not to trust her. "Besides... remember what we discussed last night? Wouldn't want to break that apart...right?" Tatenashi's expression seemed particularly evil to Houki. Ichika whom was sat in between all of this, had his interest peaked.

"What exactly did you girls discuss in my room whilst I was out training that night?" Ichika decided to bite the bullet and ask his interests away. The younger girls, Sakura, Emelia and Shinobu also became curious.

""" Nothing."""

Charlotte, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Laura and Yu Na all spoke out at the same time.

Ichika took the response by the girls as something they weren't ready to share yet and instead of persisting, Ichika made his mind up to give the girls time to tell him instead.

The Younger girls however, were now more curious than ever to find out what happened.

(_I wonder if something happened with our senpai's? That can explain why they are being so... Different? Maybe that's the wrong word to use but, I feel they aren't on the same page with each other.)_ Emelia analyzed and watched her upper classmates' expressions as she made a note of their actions

"Seem's like something happened when they were in Ichika-dono's room? I wonder what happened?" Shinobu's curiosity continued to grow as she continued to think about it.

"You girls have been acting awfully strange in the last twenty-four hours." Ichika pointed out the obvious. Sakura, Emelia and Shinobu couldn't help but agree with Ichika as they watched their older peers' expressions. Houki's expression in particular, turned coy as she tried to avoid eye contact with Ichika and her kouhai's.

"Indeed, we have Ichika-san." Cecilia made eye contact with Ichika whom sat up straight with a curious expression plastered across his face.

"Want to start explaining why? If we do not sort this strange behaviour quickly then it can cause issues in training and potential battles." Ichika's expression quickly turned to a concerned expression as he waited patiently for an answer from his friends. The girls made eye contact with each other as they waited for one of them to speak out first.

"I think you might be looking a bit too much into it Ichika-kun." Tatenashi smiled as she made eye contact with Ichika. Giving her a disproving look, Ichika was not deceived by Tatenashi's answer and remained persistent with his glance. "We just disagree on a few things, no big deal. You forget in many ways Ichika-kun... Us ladies here are rivals in more ways than one." Tatenashi finished what she was trying to say.

"Rivals? Why do you girls need to be rivals?" Ichika asked a question that should have seemed obvious to anyone, Ichika had a decent idea on why they considered themselves rivals but felt he did not get the true picture. Ichika could not help but feel like he was left in the dark in this specific subject.

"Not a word from you Tatenashi-san." Cecilia spoke out before her friend could say anything she wasn't supposed to. "She is right Ichika-san, it isn't how you think it is. All of us are very similar... we strive to be the best in all categories..." Ichika couldn't help but wonder what Cecilia meant by 'categories'. The girls nodded in agreement at Cecilia's response.

"I understand why you girls have some sort of rivalry... I think?" Ichika scratched his chin as he thought about the rivalry between his friends. "However, I do believe that it should not let it separate you. I believe that you girls are unique individually... but as a group? A force to be reckoned with." Ichika spoke out with honesty lingering in his voice. In response to Ichika's bold claim, some of the girls began to blush slightly at hearing his opinion on them.

"My oh my... Ichika-kun you sure like to flirt a lot with us..." Tatenashi put her signature fan with the word 'womanizer' written on the front of it. Rin particular began glaring daggers at her childhood friend and clenching her fist on the table that they were sat at.

"Uh oh... Rin-dono is getting angry! Ichika-dono! Please can you calm her down before she disturbs the others..." Shinobu noticed Rin's anger from Tatenashi's comment.

"Looks like Rin-san is getting angry again... I wonder if this is over the comment over Ichika-san's perversion again." Marika eyes watched over Ichika and Rin as she waited patiently alongside the others.

"Oh? Rin senpai seems to have been agitated by Tatenashi's senpai's reply, I wonder how Ichika-senpai will handle an angry senpai?" Emelia put her hand on her chin as she narrowed her clear blue eyes at her older friends.

"I wouldn't say I am flirting, think of it as me giving you girls a compliment on your abilities and how you are in general." Ichika smiled coyly as he scratched his cheek uncomfortably in-front of the girls. "I mean... you girls all have unique traits about you that make you different and special so the fact that you girls feel the need to compete against each other... baffles me." Ichika expression turned serious for a few moments.

"Ichika..." Houki had a light blush on her face as she put down the rice ball she was about to eat. Rin, Charlotte, Cecilia and Laura also blushed lightly at Ichika's attempt to settle the 'rivalry' between all of them.

"This might be a strange thing to ask Houki..." Ichika scratched the back of his head slightly whilst giving her a warm smile. "Can I have one of your Rice balls? I'm feeling a bit hungry..." Ichika chuckled awkwardly as the atmosphere between Houki and Ichika was abnormally different from their usual atmosphere. The girls sensed 'danger' of Houki getting 'ahead'.

"Of-Of course!" Houki stuttered as she handed the rice ball in her hand that had a bite out of it. The girls watched in horror as they noticed there was a bite in the rice ball. Ichika took a bite out of the rice ball.

"Was- Was it good?" Houki was intrigued to hear Ichika's response. Rin's aura began to give up as her eyes became 'Yandere like'. Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura also began to manifest some of their 'inner yandere'. The other girls, Yu Na, Tatenashi, Kanzashi and the three kouhai's watched in amusement as they saw where it was going.

"It's very good!" Ichika exclaimed with shock as he took another bite out of the rice ball. "Did you make these yourself? If so, you should really be making more of these!" Ichika complimented Houki's food. The ever-growing aura of the girls lurking next Ichika began to loom over Ichika and Houki whilst the two were fixated on each other.

"Maybe I will!" Houki placed her hand on her cheek as she imagined cooking for Ichika, however for Ichika, he took notice of the girls lurking aura.

"Ummm...girls? What are you doing?" Ichika asked with an awkward smile. Ichika met eyes with a soulless Rin. Ichika saw the different aura's behind the girl's frame as they leaned over across the table.

"Did you see what I saw...Cecilia?" Rin stared with empty eyes as her aura continued to grow around her skinny frame.

"Indeed, I did...What shall we do girls?" Cecilia's dark blue frame crowded around her body like armour. Cecilia brushed a hair strand behind her ear as she eyes became more lifeless to the human eye.

"This can only be fixed by...death..." Charlotte tilted her head slightly as her own lifeless but yet powerful aura began to clash with Cecilia's and Rin's. Ichika couldn't help but be surprised by the aura that was created by the three.

"I agree with Charlotte... Death is the only option to fix this..." Ichika had an idea on why the girls were acting different from their usual self. Laura's own ever growing aura began to grow around her like a cloud.

Ichika chuckled lightly as he realized that he had been through the same scenario before. Cecilia in particular noticed Ichika not taking them seriously and became slightly angrier. The ever-growing aura's that surrounded Ichika made Tatenashi question how the situation was going to de-escalate.

"Relax girls..." Ichika patted the heads of Cecilia and Rin as they leaned over the table whilst giving him lifeless death glares. The two were caught off guard and were snapped out of their 'yandere like' daze. "The last thing I want is you two to get irritated by something I did without the intention of angering you." Ichika smiled softly which caused Cecilia and Rin to blush heavily like two schoolgirls that was complimented by their crush.

"Ichika..."

"Ichika-san..."

Ichika smiled earnestly as he tried to reassure the girls with his smile, the two began to go a heavy shade of red as they continued to be patted on the head by Ichika. However, by calming Rin and Cecilia down, Ichika left two more girls out of the equation

"Well... This is a turn of events? Impressive... Ichika you sure have changed, unconsciously haven't you? I'm impressed... I wonder how much you have changed." Tatenashi smiled as she watched the scene unfold in-front of her. Tatenashi crossed her arms as she watched on alongside the other girls.

(_Oh my, Ichika-senpai has the girls wrapped around his finger... How interesting._) Emelia made a small amused smile as she watched over her older friends with a keen interest. Shinobu also did the same as she was amused by the situation that had un-folded in-front of her and the others.

"Well enough of this for one night." Ichika rubbed his eye as he leaned back onto the back of his seat. "Have you girls seen how quiet it has been the last month? It's almost terrifying how unsettling it's becoming." Ichika scratched the back of his head wryly.

"You make a good point actually; it has become increasingly noticeable that any enemy we have faced in the past had gone completely radio silent." Emelia agreed with Ichika whilst she adjusted the two blue ribbons in her hair.

"I'm sure that we are living in a very strange time Ichika-san, this is most likely the case of the enemy waiting to strike the perfect time." Cecilia pointed out before crossing her legs as she narrowed her eyes towards Ichika.

"When they strike, we will be ready, I'm sure of it!" Charlottes confidence began to rub off onto the other girls and Ichika.

"She makes a good point, I'm sure when those sisters of yours come knocking, we will send them back." The girls nodded and agreed with Laura

"Maybe who knows?" Ichika smiled sheepishly as Laura reminded him of his sisters being in the equation. The girls picked up on this and narrowed their eyes at Ichika.

"You seem unsure about your sisters, Ichika-kun." Tatenashi pointed out before crossing her arms as she waited for a response.

"... I am and I am not at the same time...?" Ichika couldn't find the words to explain his relationship with his sisters back in the Orimura clan.

"It's hard to explain... I truly do not understand myself." Ichika averted any eye contact from any of the girls. "I will be able to find the words to describe it but for now I think I am going to call it a night."

"Oh?"

Ichika gained curious looks as he sat up with a small smile and he looked around the table with a raised eyebrow.

"Before one of you girls ask, I am fine. I just want to take a shower now as Natasha should be done by now." Ichika stood up and stretched his whole body.

"Sounds like an inviting invitation, Ichika-kun." Tatenashi grinned like a Cheshire cat as she tried to tease Ichika.

Ichika chuckled lightly as he maneuvered his way past the girls. Ichika locked eyes with Tatenashi after being free from sitting at the table.

"You know, you might want to be careful just in case I decide to actually extend the invitation to you." Ichika's comment caused Tatenashi to go very red as she began to blush.

""""EEEEEHHHHH?!""""

The girls began to feel outraged by Ichika's comment. Tatenashi on the other hand began to daze off into her dirty thoughts with Ichika involved.

"I believe that is my cue to go. The girls might actually kill me if I stay in here for another moment!"

Ichika left quickly with an eccentric pace as he overheard some of the girls complains with his comment.

"Ehhh?! Did Ichika-san actually mean what he said?!"

"Here we go again..."

"Wife is becoming increasingly arrogant with his remarks!"

"Surely Ichika has to be joking..."

"HE'S ALREADY GOT ONE BIG BOOBED SHERLOCK IN HIS BEDROOM! WHY DOES HE NEED ANOTHER?!"

The girls were left without answers in the growing atmosphere of emptiness as the skies that lurked over the academy began to go dark.

* * *

The room was filled with nothing but darkness, save for a light that showed what was visible in a small part of the room. Other than that, darkness loomed in a spacious room that was filled up to be like a bedroom.

The walls in the room appeared to have wear and tear as it looked like the room hadn't been used in a considerable amount of time. A few sword-like holes in the wall appeared in the walls as the light just about made it visible.

In the middle of the room, next to the lantern that was on the table next to bed. Appeared to be a woman with jet black hair and blood red eyes as she admired the untidiness of the room. She looked around the room with admiration as the room clearly meant something to her.

"All these years later... this building that he used to stay in, still is standing comfortably...

The woman wore a military like combat outfit as she sat down on the fragile bed next to her. Bewildered, the woman continued to look around as she began to cast her mind back to the past.

"Ahhhh... I must get mother to send some slaves to rebuild this masterpiece of a mansion that he used to stay in... it's only right as this is his only home after all...

The woman stood up and stretched her arms like she was trying to embrace the room she was in. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to remember the memories that had been locked away in the mansion

"If only that bitch of a sister, Chifuyu didn't have to ruin it all... we may have been married by now or better yet..." the woman's thoughts began to cloud up with dirty thoughts as she trailed deeper into her own desires.

"So, this is where you have been this whole time? Not that I blame you though if I am being honest."

"Oh, it's you." Chigusa's expression quickly turned platonic as she faced one of her sisters who was standing at the door frame of the room.

"This room brings back so many memories, just the thought of the memories that me and Ichika created in here is enough motivation to show him how much I love him."

The woman walked into the room and brushed her red hair behind her shoulder and smirked at her older sister before looking around the room herself.

"I must say I'm shocked at how badly it's been looked after... I might have to complain about it to mother, after all this room is our little brother's room. Surely we would be bad big sisters if we allowed the condition of this room to worsen?"

"I was thinking the same thing Saya." Chigusa smirked at her younger sister before returning to her usual resting expression.

"Did we actually just agree on something for once? I must say Chigusa, we might be into something here." Chigusa rolled her eyes before her eyes peered over Saya's shoulder and noticed a wooden drawer in the corner of the room.

"Count yourself lucky that we agree on something, also try not to be too cocky otherwise it might cost you."

Without needing to say anymore, Chigusa walked over towards the drawer with a growing interest as wanted to find out what items it contained of Ichika's. Chigusa continued to feel her sister's eyes following her as she was mere steps away

"Oh? What has caught your attention this time?" A drawer that might contain some valuable items of Ichika's

"Wouldn't they has taken the stuff out of Ichika's drawer after the collapse?" Saya raised her eyebrow as she began to grow curious.

Before Saya knew it, she began to walk over to Chigusa to find out.

Chigusa opened the top drawer slowly as she hoped some of Ichika's stuff would still be there. Luckily for Chigusa, the top draw revealed an old and worn-out photo that she had taken with her little brother when he was a child.

"This is..."

"I recognise this photo, isn't that the one that he used for a booklet full of photos around here somewhere?"

"Indeed, I had this made for him... I'm surprised it's still in one piece..."

Chigusa picked up the photo and admired it for all of its glory, although there was a few scratches on the photo. The picture overall looked intact and in well-conditioned. Chigusa's eyes widened as the picture she held brought back many memories she cherished.

"Well, Ichika did always look after the pictures he took of us, the Yukata I made for him when he was five is in my room." Saya put her hands on her hips as she remembered a memory from the past.

Chigusa couldn't stop admiring the picture of the two as she was bewildered by the existence of the photo, she had thought for a long time that most photos of her and Ichika were long gone. But thinking back on it, Chigusa's mind couldn't recollect any memory of them being destroyed, just lost.

"I'm very surprised that photo's like these exist still, if this still exists, imagine what could be lay around in our little brothers' room."

Looking at the photo, Chigusa let out a genuine smile as she admired herself and Ichika. In the photo, Chigusa and Ichika sat under a blooming tree as Chigusa hugged her brother from behind. Ichika had one eye closed and wore a dark blue yukata. The Chigusa in the picture, had a smile on her face as she enjoyed the comfort of her little brother.

"Wow... you seem very happy in this photo nee-san." Saya leered over Chigusa's shoulder as she also looked at the photo

"Indeed.

(_Photos like this remind me why I love you so much Ichika._)

Chigusa's fingers glazed over the crinkles that was in the photo. Chigusa closed her eyes to think about her brother as she couldn't wait for more moments with Ichika.

* * *

"Come on..."

An impatient Chifuyu Orimura tapped her nails on the table as she waited for her coffee mug to fill up. Chifuyu could feel the warmth of the coffee touching her skin.

As the cup began to fill up, Chifuyu stood up straight and gripped the mug with her one hand as she waited it to finish filling up. Moments later Chifuyu heard the sound of the Coffee machine stop dispensing any liquids from going to the cup.

Chifuyu turned around slowly with the mug in hand and proceeded to walk towards the exit of the teacher's kitchen. The room was very dull but quite spacious with plenty of cupboards holding different kitchen appliances. Although the room wasn't used much, Chifuyu was one of the only ones that used it alongside her partner in crime Maya.

"Hot... I should have added some cold water so it's drinkable now." Chifuyu used her right arm to open the door that stood in front of her. she made her way into the noiseless corridors of the IS academy that she was so used to seeing being populated with students.

Being slightly surprised at how quiet it was, Chifuyu found herself being able to think without any distractions for once. Chifuyu knew that the academy hallways were always vibrant with life, seeing how quiet and dark it was out, she couldn't help but be on her guard for any unexpected enemies at the academy.

After a few moments, Chifuyu stopped at a door she recognized instantly from the number. Chifuyu stood in-front of the door for a few moments.

"No... Ichika's probably resting by now, I'll visit him after I've finished marking those exam results." Chifuyu stopped herself from entering her little brothers' room.

Chifuyu let out a sigh before closing her eyes for a few moments, Chifuyu used her free hand to rub the tired expression off her face before blinking a few times. Without thinking too much, Chifuyu reluctantly turned around set her sights for the room she was originally intending to go to. Chifuyu felt a tinge of tiredness creep into her body as she got closer and closer to the room.

"hmmm... I'm not at my best today... I might get Ichika to pamper me already. It's been a while since last time."

The mere thought of Ichika pampering her made Chifuyu look forward to such an occasion. A small smile spread across Chifuyu's lips as she began to think of the different ways, she could get Ichika to look after her. Chifuyu shook her head slightly and let out a breath before regaining her lost composure.

Mere moments later, Chifuyu arrived at the front of the office before opening the exit and entrance door. Chifuyu took a few steps into the room before noticing the stares she was getting from her fellow colleagues in the academy.

"""..."""

Chifuyu gripped her coffee mug tighter and narrowed her eyes at her friends. Satella, Natasha, Natalia, Iris and Maya also looked at Chifuyu with a blank expression that told Chifuyu that she interrupted something.

"What's going on?" Chifuyu refused to show any bit of expression on her face. Iris giggled nervously and took a step back and waited for her friends to explain. "Actually... Forget it... I don't want to know after all..." Chifuyu batted an eyelid and walked over towards her desk with the coffee mug in hand.

"We were just discussing about the file in my hand." Satella explained with wry smile as she held up a folder. Chifuyu took a seat at her desk before narrowing her eyes at Satella and the four. "Although I'll get to that part later, Chifuyu have you heard about the rumours going around in the academy recently?" Satella narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"I heard about that rumour from one of my students, I have yet to find out whether it's true or not." Maya replied. For Maya, such a rumour stuck out like sore thumb. It was hard not to have an opinion on the matter.

"What is it this time?" Chifuyu internally groaned and rolled her eyes.

"there's rumours beginning to flood the school that your little brother has some sort of harem going on..." Natasha made a wry expression. The other teachers did not know how to react such a rumour.

"Let them continue to make rumours about my brother all they want." Chifuyu picked up her coffee and had a few sips before placing the mug down carefully. "Whether or not my brother has a harem. They are still not a match for me, simple as that." Chifuyu opened the booklet on her desk and began to flip through pages. The other teachers all wore surprised expressions.

"Chifuyu, you do realize what you just said... right?" Satella waited in anticipation for her friend to answer her back. Maya, Natasha, Natalia and Iris also waited eagerly to see how Chifuyu was going to respond.

"You are looking too much into it." Chifuyu did not pay attention properly to her friends, Instead Chifuyu chose to focus on what was in-front of her.

"Are we?" Satella placed her arms on Chifuyu's desk and leaned down to face Chifuyu. "Or are you secretly trying to stop us from realizing that you are a bro con?" Satella smirked as Chifuyu looked at her with a stern glare.

"Now now..." Natalia put her arm on Satella and forced her to stand up straight. "Even if Chifuyu here is a bro con, it doesn't change the fact that Ichika might be running around with a harem full of those girls." Natalia smiled slightly as brought the rumour back up once again. Maya put her hand on her chin and began to think for a few moments.

"Would it be bad if Ichika actually had a harem?" The other women and Chifuyu went silent as they did not know how to respond to Maya's question.

"I wouldn't believe so..." Satella pointed out. The women stared at Satella with a confused expression. "What? We all know that Ichika is a very special person and I'm sure that if the right women came across... they would share him." Satella explained as best as she could. Although it did not help the looks, she was being given by her friends.

"That's a surprise coming from you." Natasha smirked as she met eye to eye with Satella. "I thought you would say the opposite as we all know you would jump at the chance of claiming Ichika for yourself."

"Oh?" Satella narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Now... don't single me out here, you would do the same thing and you know it." Satella continued her stare down with Natasha. Natalia, Iris and Maya all watched with interest whilst Chifuyu.

"How do you know that?" Natasha narrowed her eyes as she also looked at the other teachers around her. "It's not like I give off any sort of weird behavior like I care about Ichika, am I right?" Natasha tried to put herself higher than the other women. Satella let out a sigh before putting her face in the palm of her head.

"Talk about being completely oblivious to your own actions..." Satella closed her eyes alongside the other teachers. Natasha couldn't help but be confused at each teachers' actions. Natasha began to feel her heart rate pick up as she could not stop herself from overthinking.

"Come on guys..." Natasha giggled nervously as she began to bite her nails. "It's not I actually like Ichika... surely you could tell...Right?" Natasha tried her best to convince her friends otherwise, but they were not having it.

"And I thought Ichika was dense..." Natalia rubbed her forehead with her palm before placing under her arms under her breasts. "It's clearly obvious your deeply in-love with him Natasha. Don't even try to hide it." Natalia smirked at her cousin. Maya watched over the squabbling between her friends with a nervous expression as she did not want to get involved.

"HUUUUUUUH!?"

Natasha shouted, Natasha's faced seethed with an angry expression as she got redder and redder. Natalia moved her arm from under her breasts and grabbed something from her pocket.

"Ufufufufu~ I've even got proof if you want to see it." Natalia waved her finger in the air before her cousin could say anything. Natalia pulled a mobile phone out of her pocket and dangled it in-front of Natasha and the others.

"Remember grandma's birthday? Well... I may or may not have stolen camera footage nearby you and Ichika~" Natalia placed one hand on her cheek as she began to fantasise over the evidence.

"GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Natasha lunged for the phone but to her failure, Natalia already predicted Natasha's movement and moved out of the way before she could get caught.

"'Ichika... I like you...'" Natalia repeated something Natasha said in the video on the phone she held. "Then grandma was all like 'I want as many grandchildren you two can make!'." A heavy blush began to appear on Natasha's face as she struggled to get the phone. Natalia faintly blushed at the perverted thought of Ichika and Natasha doing something they shouldn't be.

"This must be really embarrassing for Natasha." Satella observed from a distance as she and the others watched the two cousins go back and forward.

"I think the term 'embarrassing' for Natasha must be an understatement..." Iris giggled and proceeded to play with her hair.

"To think this is over Orimura-kun..." Maya laughed wryly before turning around to face her friend. "What do you think of this, miss Orimura?" Maya noticed her friend was not paying attention to the scuffle going on in-front of her.

"Miss Orimura?"

"I have no proper opinions on the matter..." Chifuyu dropped her pen and looked towards the other women.

"I could have sworn I heard an annoyed tone lacing in your words Chifuyu." Satella narrowed her eyes at Chifuyu and smirked slightly. "Are you perhaps annoyed?" Satella proceeded to continue to push forward. Chifuyu nodded slightly in response as her eyes landed on Satella.

"You could say that." Chifuyu closed the booklet and pushed it to one side. "If only you knew the type of person Ichika is going to be and who he is." Chifuyu replied vaguely. Satella was left with more questions than answers.

"Oh? I figured there was more to Ichika than what is being shown at this current point in time." Satella placed her hand on her chin to think.

"However, I'll bite. What is the type of person is Ichika going to become?" Satella stared at Chifuyu with burning curiosity. Maya and Iris also made sure to pay attention as well, the cousins were still fighting over the pre-recorded video of Ichika and Natasha.

"Even I as someone who is very 'close' to Ichika, I cannot predict that as of yet." Chifuyu stood up from her chair. "However, my family are persistent that only his harem could match him." Chifuyu bent down slightly to grab her mug before standing up straight.

"You are in the harem, aren't you?"

Maya and Iris eyes widened as they were shocked by the boldness of Satella's question. Satella decided to take a stab in the dark with her prediction. Chifuyu eyebrows raised before she her mouth resembled that of a smirk.

Chifuyu walked around her desk and over towards Satella before taking the folder out of her hand. The teachers watched on as Chifuyu walked away as she reached the door. Before leaving the room, Chifuyu turned around one last time.

"Don't get cocky ladies... Just remember I have been ten steps ahead of anyone when it comes to Ichika." Chifuyu smugly looked at the teachers before turning her heels towards the door and leaving.

Maya, Iris and Satella stood completely still as they tried to comprehend what Chifuyu had just said. Letting out a breath, Satella looked at the ground before regaining her composure.

"Did she just..." Iris almost did not want to believe the statement Chifuyu just made.

"She did." Satella responded instantly, Maya let out a breath as she tried to comprehend everything that was said. "Is it weird that I find the thought of Ichika claiming Chifuyu kind of hot?" Satella asked out loud. Maya's expression went completely blank.

"Stop being a pervert Satella." Iris said with an annoyed tone. "We should get back to work... I haven't marked those papers yet..." Iris nursed her forehead; Iris found a feeling of tiredness enter her body as she relaxed.

"""" Right...""""

With that, the group of women split off and went back to their own desks.

(_Oh right... I never got to give Chifuyu the full details on that document I gave her... Oh well she'll figure it out anyway._)

Without needing to think on it anymore, Satella snapped herself out of her thoughts before walking over towards her own desk.

* * *

The head of the sixth division currently resided in Antarctica for a special reason that only she and a few other members of her virtue knew about.

The sixth division headquarter was built deep into Antarctica as far from society as possible, the headquarters were built deep into the grounds that made it hidden from the naked eye.

The head of the sixth division, known as Daniela Cascade, a tall, busty and beautiful woman that was in her mid-twenties watched over the great achievement that was lay in-front of her.

In-front of Daniela, a large capsule that reached the ceiling, inside of it lay a beautiful naked woman that had beautiful blonde hair and a hour glass figure that most women could of only dream of.

That woman was known to be Charline Lavigne. A woman who was long thought to be dead over these years by the people who cared for her.

"Today is the day, the day we release her from the cage she has been in all of this time."

Daniela smirked and tucked her platinum hair behind her ear as she stood in awe of the woman in the large capsule.

"Are you sure she is ready to be released yet?" a voice called out behind the head of the sixth division.

"I am more than confident that she is, after all the order came from Izanami-sama so this must be the right choice." Daniela turned around to face the other busty blonde that came into her vision.

Squall giggled before walking over towards Daniela and the large capsule with a familiar face that Daniela immediately recognised.

"Autumn and Squall, I must say... I did not expect you to be here when you have got other 'things' to tend to." Daniela curtly said before turning back around to face the large capsule alongside the two women.

"That has been dealt within the last few days, surely you did not expect us to miss this right?" Squall crossed her arms as she stared at the capsule with a smirk across her face.

"... Good point, well this 'achievement' of the [Phantom Task] will shock the whole world. Maybe enough to bring the world to its knees maybe?" Daniela rhetorically asked as she stared at the naked woman within the capsule.

"Maybe so... I believe with everything going to plan so far, 'scary nights' for those that oppose us is looking more and more likely by each day." Autumn grinned wackily as she giggled lightly. The two nodded as they couldn't agree more.

"Very true, Izanami-sama and the other Matriarchs have prepared for up-and-coming moments like these, with a few hiccups here and there... The plan is finally unveiling itself. "Daniela pointed out as she turned to the two other women.

"I wonder how those at that stupid academy will fare once this begins?" Squall snickered at the thought of them doing well.

"I believe they will do fine."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Squall and Autumn couldn't help but have confused expressions as they were left confused by Daniela's sudden reply. Daniela narrowed her eyes into a serious expression as she gazed at the figure in the capsule.

"After Watching Ichika Orimura and the others for a while, you realize that there is more to Ichika Orimura than we know and more to those women at the academy." Daniela thought the several tapes she reviewed on Ichika Orimura.

Squall and Autumn were left thinking for a few moments as they processed what Daniela said.

"Well, that hasn't been shown too much yet if I must say." Squall argued against the head of the sixth division.

"You will understand in due time, just pay close attention to them, specifically Ichika Orimura."

Daniela turned around and made her way towards the exit. Squall and Autumn narrowed their eyes at the head as they turned around to watch her leave.

"Now, Izanami-sama and the other's will be here soon to 'initiate' the process, when they do, I want you two on your best behavior." Daniela ignored the stares she was given by the two.

Before Squall and Autumn could say anything, Daniela completely vanished from their field of view.

The two remaining women in the room turned around to face the large capsule that contained an important person for the future.

**The end**


	14. Chapter 202: The Otherside

**_I've been feeling slightly tired for the last few days so I will take a break sometime after January for a while? Until then, I'll continue to almost upload a chapter weekly as I'm motivated to reach 17 chapters or if I can, 20. _**

**_Expect a chapter very soon, just need to rest up before I rediscover my form. _**

**_ If you want to contact me or get into the Infinite stratos fanfic community: _**

**_Discord: Kano #1948 _**

* * *

In the dead of the night, Natasha Fairs, a IS teacher, a user and a roommate to Ichika Orimura. Natasha scurried around her room at Quarter to one in the morning whilst looking for a flashlight. Although Natasha was making a lot of noise, Natasha had no idea why her lamp refused to turn on.

_'Come on... where is it...'_

Natasha became weary as she tread as she couldn't see much that was in the room. The room that Natasha and Ichika stayed in, was a spacious room that was currently in complete darkness, save for the moon shining into the room through the curtains

_'Goddamnit! I'll just turn the lights on...'_

Natasha turned to her right and began to slowly approach the exit of the door where the light switch for the lights were able to be turned on and off.

_'I cannot see anything... why do I have to wake up now?'_

Natasha was mere footstep or so away from the light switch as she approached it with caution not to bump into anything or make noise. Natasha knew that Ichika was a light sleeper so whenever she woke up at night, Natasha always made a note to be quiet.

Unfortunately for Natasha, she stepped a little too close to the light switch and stumped her toe into the wall.

"Ow!"

_'Motherfu-'_

Before Natasha could continue, she was stopped by the moans and groans of Ichika slowly starting to waking up.

"Hmmm... Natasha?"

Ichika, whom woke up from the movement of Natasha, not being able to see, Ichika strained his eyes to the best ability to see his roommates' figure. The tired eyes of Ichika Orimura soon stopped straining themselves as Ichika felt a new sense of tiredness overload his senses. The room was submitted into darkness all of a sudden which made Ichika on guard ever so slightly..

"Ichika? I'm here, I'm pretty sure that the power went out... if I can find my desk, there should be a flashlight in there somewhere."

Ichika could faintly hear the rummaging of his teacher as she searched the room in complete darkness. To Ichika's own surprise, he could tell distinctively where Natasha was in the room.

_'Huh... I can tell where she is... so this is the fruits of my training... I'm too tired to react to this information at the moment... I'll wait until tomorrow before I start thinking too deeply into this.'_

Hearing the sounds of Natasha tapping on the sound of a wooden drawer stuck out to Ichika as she was opposite to where Ichika stood currently. knowing where he was currently, Ichika sat on the side of his bed as he waited patiently for the blonde bombshell to find the torch that she was talking about.

"Hmmm! I found it! Give me a moment Ichika..."

Ichika could tell by the tone of Natasha's voice that she was certain that it was the flashlight. Ichika closed his eyes and used the palm of his right hand to rub his tired and heavy eyes.

A few moments later after fiddling with the torch in her hand, Natasha finally managed to turn it on. In response Ichika opened his eyes with the light blaring directly into his eye line.

"Too bright Natasha..." Ichika looked away as the teacher didn't realize she was shining the torch in his face.

"Sorry!"

Natasha quickly moved the torch away from Ichika so the light was no longer in his face. Now that the pair was able to see properly, Ichika stood up and walked towards the window in-front of their beds and pulled the curtain apart from each other.

"It's not just us Natasha, many of the rooms have been encased in darkness like ours, I assume it's a specific power outage." Ichika analyzed from checking his surroundings outside.

"I assume that Satella and the others are already looking into this by now, it only appears to be this building and not the defenses." Natasha looked out the window as she said her own thoughts out loud.

"Agreed." Ichika let go of the curtains and walked over towards his bed. Natasha watched with a curious expression, just before she could speak, Ichika interrupted her. "I'm certain that not everyone knows about the situation at hand so I was thinking we could let everyone know before something happens." Ichika grabbed the black jacket that lay on his bed and turned to Natasha.

"Hmmm... you make a good point... plus we can go assist with the situation downstairs if we need to." Natasha aimed her torch at the ground to avoid the light in Ichika's eyes

Ichika's eyes caught site of a heavenly view as he noticed Natasha's pointy nipples sticking out of her light blue tank top like a sore thumb. Not wanting to be caught staring at her perky breasts, Ichika turned his head to the side with a slight blush on his face as he avoided the temptation to stare.

_'Get it together Ichika... now is not the time to be staring at her magnificent breasts of all times! Jeez... now I sound like a pervert! Just great!'_

Ichika internally screamed at himself for the thought of wanting to look at his roommates breasts. Natasha noticed the light blush on Ichika's face and wore a confused expression as she was left in the dark.

"Ichika? What's the matter all of the sudden? It's very unlike you to act like this all of a sudden." Natasha asked with a worried tone lacing within her voice for Ichika.

Ichika eyes remained on the pretty face of Natasha as he avoided eye contact with her breasts.

"N-nothing! Anyway we should see how the other students and teachers reacting to all of this commotion that has been caused in a small window of time." Ichika walked towards the door a mere metre away from Natasha and the bed.

Nodding to Ichika, Natasha followed in pursuit behind Ichika as she brushed past Ichika whom held the door like a gentleman she thought he was. In response, she blushed a little which went unnoticed by Ichika.

_'My oh my, what a gentleman Ichika. The small things do not go unnoticed.'_

Natasha whom was in front of Ichika, smirked like a Cheshire cat when Ichika was not able to see her properly. Ichika stopped ever so slightly as stood in front of two doors on each side of him.

"Natasha." Ichika gained the teachers attention whom turned around and faced Ichika with her eyebrows raised in response. "Houki and Cecilia's room is these two, they might not be awake as they were turning in for the night."

Without needing to say anymore, Ichika knocked on Houki's door first before turning to Cecilia's door and knocking as well. Ichika turned back to Natasha with an earnest smile as he waited patiently for any signs of the girls answering the doors.

After waiting a few moments, Ichika figured out the girls were indeed asleep still. Letting out a sigh, Ichika scratched the back of his head as he waited a few more seconds before accepting that they were not coming out.

_'It's a good thing they are still asleep, at least it'll be blown over when they wake up from their sleep.'_

Ichika without wasting any more time, continued to walk down the corridor with Natasha following as they approached the end of their section of dorm rooms. Before Ichika could argue and say anything, Natasha grabbed Ichika's arm as they made it to the end of the corridor.

"Natasha... what are you doing?" Ichika blushed lightly as he felt the soft sensation of Natasha's breasts pressing against his arm.

"Hmmm? What's the matter Ichika?" The busty blonde looked at Ichika with an oblivious look that told Ichika that she didn't understand what she was doing to him.

'She doesn't understand what she is doing to me... doesn't she?'

Ichika let out another sigh and smiled wryly at Natasha before turning the corner with them being very close to each other.

"It's nothing Natasha." Ichika focused on what was in-front of him and tried to grab the flashlight that was in Natasha's hand.

Ichika's hand covered Natasha's hand as he pointed the flashlight in front of them so they could see clearly. Unbeknownst to Ichika, Natasha's began to blush as she relished the feeling if Ichika holding her hand.

_'Ichika's holding my hand... Ichika...'_

A sultry smile began to appear on Natasha as she recognised what was happening, her eyes began to become glazed as she stared at Ichika with warm eyes.

_'Ahhh... it's like a dream come true... I hope this never ends...'_

Natasha's thoughts got the best of her as she was wrapped up in her own world. Ichika on the other hand, focused on the endless corridors that they walked down. Their light source being the torch meant that Ichika had to keep an eye out for any movement.

"I know that but how did something like this happen? The academy is a prestigious place, and this should not be allowed to happen."

Ichika and Natasha heard a familiar voice from deep into the hallway that they currently could not see as of yet. Natasha whom snapped out of her own thoughts, turned to Ichika who stopped in his tracks.

"Hello?" Ichika raised his voice slightly to try to get the attention of the voice of the person he recognised. "We have just come from the second years dorms. I'm assuming that you are younger years?" Ichika spoke out loudly enough for the voice down the hallway to hear.

"Ichika-dono!? Is that you?" Ichika instantly recognised that voice as it got ever so closer to him and Natasha. "Do you know what is going on? Me and Marika here split up with the others to find out." Shinobu and Marika's figures began to appear from the shadows as they approached the two.

"Ehh! Shinobu? Marika? Is that actually you?" Ichika struggled to make out the faces for a few moments before they stepped in-front of the flashlight. The two younger girls had to avert their eyes from Ichika due to the torch being in their eyes.

"Ichika-dono... the flashlight is in our eyes..." Shinobu averted her head to the side as she waited patiently for Ichika and Natasha to move the blaring light out of their faces.

"Sorry."

Ichika moved Natasha's hand which held the flashlight in the palm of her hand. Shinobu and Marika without the light in their face no longer, approached the two with a small smile.

"Ichika-dono, what is going on here?" Shinobu asked with a curious tone lingering in her voice as she raised her eyebrows at Ichika.

"We aren't too sure to be exact, but me and Natasha here came to the conclusion that the power for the building is gone." Ichika responded with a wry smile and Natasha nodded to back up Ichika.

"Ehhh!? Really?! How did the power go out?! Surely the people who create the building would of came up with ways to keep the power on."

"I know that is not how it works in this new building... Natasha giggled awkwardly as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I assume that the new building runs on a separate power-station as everything seems to be fine outside." Ichika scratched the back of his head as he commented with his limited knowledge.

"Well it's rather foolish for them to allow something like a power outage to happen." Marika added as she folded her arms alongside narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sure there are reasons for this to happen that we do not know." Natasha brushed her long golden hair behind her shoulder. "Have you seen the others? We need to let the others know before mass panic throughout the academy occurs." Natasha placed her hand on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"Sakura, Emelia and Aila were still asleep when we came here... to find the others. "Marika explained vaguely with a blank expression on her face.

"Hmmm I see..." Ichika let the information sink in for a few moments.

"Marika-dono you forget to mention that we saw the teachers earlier." Shinobu added onto Marika's explanation.

"You saw the teachers earlier?" Natasha narrowed her eyes between the two girls.

"We saw Orimura-sensei and Calling-sensei, they were heading to find the other teachers and figure the power outage out." Natasha nodded and scratched her forehead.

"Right... can you lead me to them? We can finally figure out what is going on." Natasha asked Marika specifically whilst the other two listened in.

"I can, as long as we can fix this issue so I can go to bed already." Marika rolled her eyes slightly before her eyes landed on Ichika. "Are you two coming with us?" Marika asked Shinobu and Ichika.

"I'm going to look around and see if I can find the others, the chances are that we aren't the only ones wondering about in the academy." Ichika explained as he looked past the girls and into the abyss of the darkness.

"I'll follow Ichika-dono." Shinobu added with a small smile.

"Me and Marika will catch up with the teachers and fix this problem as quickly as possible." Natasha walked closer to Ichika until she was invading his personal space. "Be careful Ichika, we do not know what is lurking within the shadows."

Without needing to say anymore, Natasha leaned in and kissed Ichika's cheek. A moment later, Natasha pushed back and blushed lightly whilst looking at the lipstick print, she left on Ichika's cheek.

"""" EHHHHHHHH?!""""

Shinobu, Ichika and Marika were left shocked by Natasha as she brushed past the three and headed into the opposite direction.

"Come on Marika, show me where they are heading." Natasha stopped in her footsteps and ushered her student to pick up the pace.

Marika quickly made eye contact with her two friends and turned to Natasha before brushing past Ichika and Shinobu and catching up with the blonde busty bombshell of a teacher.

"Let's go Shinobu."

* * *

Being on the southeast side of the IS Academy, Chifuyu, Satella, Iris and Natalia were currently in the main operating room trying to fix the power outage that was happening within the dorm rooms of the IS academy.

The room appeared to be quite spacious in terms of size as the four women watched and communicated with each other about the main problem occurring with the academy.

"This isn't working..."

Currently, Chifuyu and Satella operated on the holographic keyboard as they typed away with electric speed. Not being able to figure out the solution to their problems quickly was starting to annoy Satella in great amount.

"Are the generators that power the main department of the academy no longer usable?"

"Hmmm... I'm not too sure... so far there is no sign of the reasoning's why the power has gone out..."

Satella continued to look for any sort of evidence to suggest that the generator was no longer working, Chifuyu on the other hand, remained silent as she typed away alongside Satella.

**[Initiate power grid reboot sequence: 1%...38%...84%...99%...100%...Reboot Startup]**

**[Power Grid Status]**

**[Generator 0A1 Status: Startup Successfully]**

**[Generator 0A2 Status: Unsuccessful Launch Sequence]**

**[Generator 0A3 Status: Unsuccessful Launch sequence]**

**[Backup Generator 0BU1 Status: Active – No Abnormality]**

Chifuyu narrowed at her holographic screen as she remembered seeing the blueprint to the new and improved academy. Iris lingered over Chifuyu's shoulder as she began reading the information on her screen.

"What?

Iris rubbed the temple of her forehead as she let out a sigh of frustration. Natalia snickered in response to seeing the visible frustration on Iris's face.

"One third of the main generators is online but the other two are having issues. As one isn't enough, the backup generator activated to keep the key systems running." Chifuyu explained curtly as she shakes her head in annoyance.

"Agreed."

"So much for a 'new and improved academy', Jeez... just when I thought my day was getting better... it continues to get worse." Iris rubbed her eyes as she began to feel the woes of tiredness waving over her.

"Highly doubt it's getting better from here... luckily we do not have to teach those meddling students of ours tomorrow." Natalia giggled as she met eyes with Iris for a few moments.

"Last time I checked, you sat in that dimly lit room and did examinations on the students. Or am I wrong?" Iris smirked at the busty blonde doctor. Satella overheard this and giggled at the bickering of her two friends.

"Hey! I actually do quite a bit other than just doing physical exams! Your just jealous that I get to do a physical examination on Ichika soon." Natalia smirked as she tried to make Iris jealous.

Why do you have to do the examination? You'll probably just end up making Ichika embarrassed." Iris raised her eyebrows at Natalia.

"What reason could Ichika possibly have to be even slightly embarrassed around me? If you are talking about Ichika's member, I'm sure he's more than fine in that area..." Natalia bit the tip of her nails as her thoughts began to run wild.

"You will not be seeing Ichika's anything as that is way over the guidelines around here." Iris pointed out curtly as she watched Natalia's every move with precision. Unbeknown st to the two women, Chifuyu twitched her eyebrows in irritation

"Ehhh? Why not? I've got to make sure he is perfectly healthy down there."

"Because I said so and I'm sure the others would also agree with me on this matter specifically." Iris verbally put the nail in the coffin when it came to Natalia's own fantasies.

"You ladies are no fun." Natalia pouted as she realized, she was not going to have her way.

"It appears that we may need to split up and change the main generators to a back up one instead." Satella turned around changed the subject from one matter to another.

"Oh? How do you want to do this? Should we keep two here whilst the other two split up to replace the generators?" Iris enquired as she waited for a response from one of the two.

"No need." Chifuyu also turned around to make eye contact with the three other women. "Satella you stay here and wait for the generators to be connected, Miss Shepard and Miss calling, make your towards the second generator I will deal with the third." Chifuyu gave very specific orders which the ladies all agreed on.

"Well luckily I have arrived to help out."

The four ladies turned around to the entrance and exit of the operating room. There at the entrance stood a busty blonde with a slender waist whom currently wore a light blue tank top and shorts to go along with the attire.

Behind her, stood a small girl that had tan coloured skin and lengthy her black hair to add to her character. Her purple eyes stood out as the four ladies instantly recognised the young girl behind Natasha.

"Oh? It's you? Didn't we tell you and the Ninja girl student to go back to bed?" Satella wore an amused face as she teased the young girl.

"I helped her get here and besides I can help." Marika argued.

"We know you can but that is not the point, something as simple as this we can fix on our own." Iris added.

"Ladies she's here and that's that." Natasha made the final point before moving out of the doorway. Marika nodded and wore a platonic expression.

Marika followed Natasha as they approached the four ladies, Chifuyu currently had her back turned from the other women.

"Say, what happened to the ninja warrior girl? Did you split up and go separate ways?" Satella crossed her arms as she listened with intent.

"She's with Ichika-san at the moment, they were going to look for others who didn't understand what was going on." Marika explained vaguely before her eyes narrowed from one teacher to another.

"Might I add, the academy feels different to walk around in the night. It has this ominous feeling to it as I walk around it." Natasha made her point clear on how she felt whilst she walked around the darkness of the academy.

"The academy at night always feels different so you are not alone." Iris agreed with Natasha to some extent. Satella and Natalia nodded alongside Marika.

"Aren't you supposed to be splitting up and fixing these damn generators already?"

Chifuyu turned around with a scowl as she narrowed her eyes at each of them individually. Iris scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Satella wore an amuse expression as she watched Chifuyu.

"Miss Hansenberg go to generator 0A3 with Miss Fairs and Marika here, Miss Calling and Miss Shepard, go to generator 0A2 and fix the issue already."

Chifuyu demanded with an annoyed tone lacing in her voice as she spoke out to the ladies.

"Fine, you are no fun Miss Orimura."

"On it Chifuyu-sensei."

"I know right? She really needs her brother to lighten her up."

Chifuyu rolled her eyes at the last comment from Satella as they approached the exit of the operating room. One after another, the girls followed behind each other before the exit closed, leaving Chifuyu alone in the room.

_'Thank god finally peace and quiet... haven't heard that much talking since I was in the Orimura clan... what was the name of that fool who thought he could marry me when I was younger? Orimura Takazaki? It's hard to remember trash sometimes.'_

In attempts to get rid of the thoughts that lingered on the Orimura clan, Chifuyu wiped her face with both palm of her hands in attempt to drain her thoughts. After reopening her eyes, she took a few moments to regain her composure before bringing up the holographic screen once again.

Chifuyu quickly moved through the menus on the screen like it was second nature to her until she landed on the camera's, Chifuyu had the idea of watching the women throughout the academy as they made their way to their individual destinations which were the generators.

Chifuyu pulled up the first camera within the academy which was located in the middle of the academy, none other than the lunch hall for all students of the various different years to go on break. However, the lunch hall resembled nothing like it usually did as it was mostly booming with life throughout the day.

Because of the lunch hall was being incased in darkness, all Chifuyu could make out was the individual objects that lay throughout the room. The long tables within the lunch hall remained there alongside the chairs.

Chifuyu spotted a clock on the wall which read the time it was currently at. Not seeing a sign of life within the camera's, Chifuyu decided not to stick around and watch the camera any longer.

_'Hmmm... No signs of life anywhere in this academy, I don't know whether that should be a good or bad thing.'_

Chifuyu scrolled through the various amounts of camera's that were available to look over and watch. Instead of watching one or two individually, Chifuyu minimized them and waited for any glimpses of life or anything that catches her eye.

Sitting back, Chifuyu let herself distress as she stared at the ceiling.

_'I wonder whether it's possible for me and Ichika to get away from here and start a separate life entirely?'_

Chifuyu found herself unknowingly smiling at the thought of her and Ichika getting away. Her thoughts drifted on quite a bit as she imagined what her potential life with Ichika could be like.

_'Maybe start a farm somewhere in the corner of the world? Or maybe start a business and live a calm life in somewhere the others can't reach? Now I'm just rambling... that could never happen.'_

The very thought of getting away with the person made her imagine the life they 'could' have. Chifuyu thought of it as the 'good life'. Although an impossible one, Chifuyu could only pray for it to happen.

**[System breached: Unknown Intrusion detected...]**

Chifuyu sat up straight as soon as she heard the announcement of the systems being broken through. Chifuyu began typing as she tried to deal with the system breach.

Her eyes narrowed as everything on her screen began to disappear until the holographic screen and keyboard completely disappeared from Chifuyu's keen eyesight

_'The hell? Chiasa... is this your doings?'_

Chifuyu waited patiently for any signs on his younger sister as Chifuyu had a hunch that she was the one responsible for the System shutting down. Chifuyu leaned forward grabbed the flashlight from the desk and stood up before aiming for the exit.

**[System complete: Welcome-]**

Chifuyu stopped in her tracks before turning around to see the malfunctioning system that appeared to be taken over.

Chifuyu took a deep breath before becoming increasingly aware of her surroundings, she didn't trust anything she saw and heard for the time being.

Chifuyu took a few steps forward towards the desk in attempts to pull the Holographic screen she used to monitor the situation with the other ladies. To Chifuyu's dismay, nothing appeared.

**[System connected: Welcome User Testament.]**

Chifuyu's eyes began to widen as she instantly recognised the name that came from the system in-front of her. Chills began to run down Chifuyu's spine as she was now in no man's land.

A scowl appeared on Chifuyu's face as she grew weary about the interception.

[Now, Now Chifuyu Orimura, I'm not here to harm you, no not today...]

Chifuyu's breathe steadied as the voice that was Testament's became eerie enough to keep Chifuyu on her toes.

The doors behind Chifuyu began to click as they lock behind her, leaving Chifuyu trapped in the operating room.

"Testament, why now of all times? Is this you that damaged the generators?" Chifuyu demanded answers.

[Ufufufu! My... aren't you the feisty one? Hasn't your mother taught you to be patient?]

"I've heard this before Testament. You are just rehashing old points from an old point in the past." Chifuyu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as stared out into the darkness.

[My oh my... You are straight to the point aren't you? I was only playing games with you...] Testament followed her comment up letting out a giggle that made Chifuyu feel uncomfortable.

"Enough with the petty games already, I'm done playing around. Tell me, was this you're doing?" Although Chifuyu could not see Testament. She could imagine the creepy smile that was being plastered across her face.

[I'll leave that up to you to figure out... hehehe! But... For now, we need to move onto pressing matters.]

"Go on..."

Chifuyu waited patiently for Testament to reply. Although, Chifuyu's mind wandered about whether or not Testament was the true culprit behind the power outage

[Hmmm... Well before I Say anything Chifuyu, let me tell you this... we and the others are getting tired of playing around.]

Hearing this, Chifuyu's thoughts crossed the likes of Orimura clan and the other [SAIS]. Chifuyu closed her eyes and nodded as she took the cryptic and vague information she was given...

"It's the least of my concern." Chifuyu paused for a few moments. "When you get the chance, tell that mother of mine that no matter how many barrages of attacks she sends, no matter how many enemies she sends, her goal of bringing Ichika back to the Orimura clan will never work in the ways she thinks... she doesn't want to admit that I have won already."

Chifuyu smirked already, she had a feeling that as a whole, her mother was behind Testament contacting her. Chifuyu felt a sudden rise in confidence levels.

[hehehe! She doesn't see it that way... however once again, whilst the situation does require Ichika, that isn't what I am here for... I'm contacting you to let you know that things are going to get rather interesting from here...]

"Such as?"

Chifuyu was getting tired from Testament eluding from the main point that brought here. Chifuyu could imagine Testament grinning like a Cheshire Cat as tried to waste time.

[Hmmm...Make sure that boy toy of yours and those students prepare for a little fun... hehehe...]

Chifuyu could practically sense the malicious intent lacing in [Testaments] words. Feeling slightly irritated; Chifuyu gritted her teeth for a few moments before letting a breath.

"Want to elaborate with more information?" Chifuyu demanded with a passive aggressive tone lingering in her voice.

[Hmmm... That is only for us to know dear...What I will say is wait your turn... Chifuyu Orimura... hehehe...]

"Wait!"

**[System Notification: Testament has Now logged out.]**

"Goddamit!"

Chifuyu banged her fist on the desk in front of her in frustration. Being in the dark began to to frustrate her to no end. Chifuyu wanted to gain more information from Testament but was unsuccessful in the end.

'I might have to call on Tabane to get rid of any lingering traces of them being able to get back into the academies systems.' Although she did not want to call on the rabbit, Chifuyu felt as if she had no choice to fall back on the mad scientist in the end.

"Miss Orimura?"

Hearing the sound of the door open behind her, Chifuyu turned around to see Satella, Natasha and Marika standing in the doorway with a confused expression. Noticing Chifuyu's scowl, Satella decided not to press for information, instead choosing the easier route and telling Chifuyu everything she had gathered whilst trying to repair the individual generators across the academy.

"You may as well call that Rabbit in; she would know how to deal with this more then we know how to…" Satella giggled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head

"Unfortunately, it's true… I'm not too sure how to describe it but… it's totally out of my league…" Natasha added to Satella's point.

"…" Marika did not say anything but nodded to further confirm Satella's explanation.

"I see…"

* * *

Within the living headquarters of the IS academy being encased in darkness, many of the students did not know what was happening with the power outage. However, most of the students were supposedly asleep during the power outage that has occurred in the academy.

Ichika and Shinobu had split up from Natasha and Marika a mere few minutes ago to search for other students that were enrolled into the IS Academy. Currently, Ichika and Shinobu walked throughout the hallways with a torch resting in Ichika's hand.

Shinobu wrapped her arm around Ichika's arm as they walked back into the dorm section of the academy. So far, Ichika and Shinobu had not encountered a single student that roamed the academy.

'Why am I even surprised... it's quarter past one in the morning... I highly doubt we will see anyone in the next few minutes or so.'

Ichika closed his eyes for a few moments as he began to feel the results of staying up longer than he should of. Shinobu on the other hand remained vigilant as she watched her surroundings in suspicion.

Ichika picked up on this as he noticed Shinobu looking back into the darkness of the hallway constantly. Ichika reached for Shinobu's hand and squeezed it gently

"Thanks, Ichika-dono."

"No problem Shinobu, I could see that you are on your toes tonight." Ichika made a genuine smile as he comforted Shinobu.

"I cannot shake this feeling of something laying within the shadows." Shinobu peered over her shoulder as she checked her surroundings once again.

Ichika chuckled before he and Shinobu made a sharp turn around the corner as they approached the rooms for the first year.

"Shinobu, if I remember correctly... you are roomed with Ran right?" Ichika used his right hand to brush a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Hmmm... I am Ichika-dono, although I left the room quietly without Ran-dono..." Shinobu giggled slightly as she pushed her hair shoulder length emerald green hair behind her shoulder.

"I just realized Shinobu, you have your hair down... I don't think I've seen you with your hair down before." Ichika tried to recall a moment in time where he saw Shinobu with her hair down.

"Ah! Oh... Yes! uhhh... when the power went out... I couldn't find the bobble to put my hair into a ponytail..." Shinobu bit the end of her nails.

"You should let you hair grow out... although I like your hair short, I think you would look much more beautiful with longer hair." Ichika gently caressed Shinobu's hair as he smiled warmly at her.

"Hmmmmm... but my hair always gets in the way Ichika-dono!"

Whilst Shinobu considered growing her hair out, the pros were being outweighed by the cons. However, Shinobu's thoughts were unconsciously influenced by Ichika's words.

"Well whether you change your hair length or not, I think at the moment it's perfect the way it is." Ichika came to a stop as he lifted the torch to show the door number.

Ahh! Here we are! Let's try not to wake up Ran in the meantime..." Shinobu picked a card out of her pocket that she was going to use to open the door.

Taking her sweet time, Shinobu finally pulled out her key card and placed it in the scanner which began scanning the card.

**[Access Denied: Card not readable.]**

"Ehhh?!"

'She's not scanning the key card properly...'

Ichika found Shinobu's reaction to her card getting denied priceless, especially her facial expression she wore on her face. Shinobu continued to try to use her card on the system.

**[Access Denied: Card not readable.]**

**[Access Denied: Card not readable.]**

**[Access Denied: Car-]**

Before the system could finish, Shinobu pulled her card out of the scanner and turned to Ichika with a wry smile as Ichika watched in amusement.

"It seems like I am not going to be able to go back to bed tonight... can I stay in your room? Ichika-dono?"

Shinobu watched as Ichika reached out to grab something in Shinobu's hand. Seeing what Ichika was after, Shinobu handed him her key card as he wore an amused smile.

Ichika approached the scanner as he pressed the card on the scanner the right way unlike Shinobu who put it upside down. Shinobu leered over Ichika's shoulder as she watched him.

**[Access Allowed: Welcome Shinobu Kirigakure.]**

The light on the scanner turned green and Ichika turned around to face Shinobu. In response to Ichika, Shinobu looked at Ichika in amazement as he handed the key card back.

"Whoa... how did you do that Ichika-dono?! Are you secretly some genius?" Shinobu followed behind as Ichika opened the door to Ran's and Shinobu's room.

"Hmmm... Shinobu... close the door... you're letting in a draft..."

"Sorry..."

Shinobu slowly and quietly closed the door behind her as the two entered Shinobu's and Ran's room. The room was encased in darkness as Ichika flipped the torch in his hand into a darker setting. Ichika did this to avoid to waking up Ran.

"It's fine... what are yo- Ehhhh?! Ichika-san?!

Ichika's attention turned to Ran as she now sat up and wore a shocked expression on her face. Shinobu giggled awkwardly as she tried to find the words to explain. Luckily for Shinobu, Ichika beat her too it.

"Relax Ran... I'm here for a reason..." Ichika smiled reassuringly as he made direct eye contact with his good friend. Ichika turned his attention to Shinobu for a moment before turning to Ran.

"To put it simply, the power has gone out for the academies student rooms. However, the emergency power for some of the doors and computers are still functional. Originally me and Shinobu met up to see if any other students were in distress... but with it being so late... no one is really awake."

Ichika scratched the back of his head as he explained the situation to Ran, Shinobu nodded and backed up Ichika's explanation. Ran nodded and closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"Ahhh... I see... I thought you came into the room to do perverted things to me..." Ran blushed lightly as she placed her hand on her cheek as she her mind trailed with dirty thoughts.

_'Why does everyone take me for being a pervert...'_

Ichika sighed as he did not understand why the girls considered him as a pervert. Shinobu watched her two friends with an innocent expression as she did not understand what Ran was getting at.

Although, Ichika and the two girls were sat in silence not realising the elephant in the room. It didn't take long for Ichika to pick up what lay in front of him.

_'Oh wow...'_

Ran and Shinobu's attention was caught by Ichika staring at Ran, Ichika's expression was that of a surprised expression as he continued to stare at Ran

"What is it Ichika-san?"

Ran looked down to see where Ichika was looking directly. Before Ran knew it, her cheeks began to go a deep shade of red as she looked up at Ichika with puffed out cheeks. Ran quickly covered herself with the bedsheet whilst she was in her bra and panties.

"ICHIKA-SAN!"

"OWWWW!"

The screams of Ichika and Ran can be heard echoing throughout the soulless hallways of the IS academy as it reached every corner of the academy.

Many minutes later...

"Owww..."

"Sorry Ichika-san... you saw me in such a state. It was a reflex..."

"I'm still confused, what was so bad about Ichika-dono seeing you in your underwear?" Shinobu couldn't understand why Ran acted out in violence towards Ichika as he saw her in her underwear.

"Because it's not normal for a man to see a woman in her underwear when they aren't dating." Ran tried to explain as vaguely as possible. The moment of Ichika seeing her in her underwear continued to play in her mind.

"Hmmm? But Ichika-dono has seen other women in their swimsuits, right? What's the difference?" Shinobu couldn't wrap her mind around Ran's explanation. Ichika chuckled awkwardly in the background as he listened to the two roommates.

"It's just different! How would you feel if Ichika-san saw you in your underwear?" Ran asked her emerald green haired roommate. Shinobu tilted her head in response.

"I wouldn't mind, it would be no different from Ichika-dono seeing me naked." Ichika rubbed the temple of his forehead as he took what Shinobu into account. Ran's jaw dropped as she didn't want to be believe what her friend just said.

"EHH?! Shinobu! You aren't just supposed to be casual about Ichika seeing you naked body!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's in womanly for a woman to just say that they would show their body off!" Ran tried to convince her roommate that she was the one right in this situation

'Why am I even here? I just want to sleep the night away already... it's too late in the night...'

Whilst Ichika leaned his head back on the wall as he wanted to so badly drift off into the abyss of sleep. Ran and Shinobu continued their bickering while Ichika tried to keep himself awake

Ichika currently sat on Ran's bed which was in the top left corner of the spacious room that was being shared with her dark green haired friend, Shinobu.

"Ichika-san? Are you okay? You seem kind of out it right now..." Ran approached her own bed and crawled next to Ichika to also lean against the wall. Shinobu watched Ichika as well as she noticed the tiredness building up on Ichika's face.

"Probably because I am..." Ichika turned to Ran with a tired smile on his face. "Sorry... I feel like I haven't slept in a long time." Ichika said with a tired voice.

"Ichika-dono why don't you sleep in here for the night? I'm sure you are as tired as it is..." Shinobu showed genuine concern for her senpai as she approached the bed and sat on the opposite side of Ran.

Ran and Shinobu sat next to Ichika, Shinobu on his right and Ran was on his left. Ran noticed that the covers weren't over the three as they sat with their backs against the wall. That didn't last too much longer as Ran reached out and grabbed the bed sheet and pulled over the three.

_'Ichika-san... you look so cute when your sleepy...'_

Ran blushed slightly as she admired tired expression that Ichika wore currently.

"Hmm... sleep here? I don't know, I need to go back sooner rather than later to check up on Natasha." Ichika let out a yawn and covered his mouth instinctively.

Ran smiled genuinely and leaned her head against Ichika's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Shinobu leaned forward and saw her friend do this and also followed her.

"Hmmm?"

Ichika felt the weight of the two girls using his shoulder as a head rest. Ichika adjusted her arms slightly until he wrapped his arm around Ran and Shinobu's waists. The warm bodies of the two girls next to him made Ichika become even more relaxed.

"Ichika-san, have you ever wondered about what the future could hold?" The red asked Ichika with a thoughtful smile on her face.

"Yeah of course I do, not all the time but I do. Sometimes I would imagine what it would be like to live in a perfect world." Ichika spoke his thoughts out loud to the girls, although it was very much true.

"Really? What is your perfect world?" Ran looked up at Ichika as he stared elsewhere. Shinobu listened in with intent as she had grown curious.

"My perfect world? To be honest I could go on and on about my perfect world, but the circumstances do not allow me to have my ideal world." Ichika made a slightly sad smile as he thought about it more.

"Hmmm... I heard about what type of people your family is... especially your sisters... I mean your other sisters." Ran corrected herself before she fumbled her words anymore.

"Yeah...I have a love, hate relationship with my family... I love them so much in ways I don't even understand myself, yet I also hate the fact that they divide me so much." Ichika chuckled at the thought of his sisters.

"We understand Ichika-dono, it must not be easy to have people here that you care about and also have your family out there." Shinobu stared at Ichika with a warm smile before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know what my sisters are like, they are the most passionate women I've ever met but they drive me crazy knowing the trouble they can cause." Ichika fiddled with flashlight as the three sat in darkness with only the torch as their light source.

Ichika oddly found it amusing to think about his sisters.

"Is Miss Orimura and Madoka also in that statement?" Ran asked with curiosity lacing her tone. Ichika took a moment to think

"Chifuyu and Madoka would be also be in that statement as well, and my aunts and mother if you want to include them." Ichika added his mother and aunts into equation.

"Ahh... Miss Orimura and Madoka are quite strict when it comes to being around us, I wonder why that is?" Ran asked herself out loud, Ichika let out a chuckle as he confirmed Ran's point.

"Don't let the behavior of the two fool you." Ichika maneuvered his arms and slowly sat up before rubbing his eyes. "As much as I would like to relax...I cannot rest while I don't have answers to the questions I have." Ichika sat up and stretched.

"I've been wondering where Marika-dono and Fairs-dono has been...hopefully they are fine." Shinobu pointed out before scratching her cheek and pushing her hair back

"I've been thinking the same thing."

"Good point, where did they say they were going?" Ichika asked the million-dollar question as he looked back at the two girls as they sat up straight.

"I don't think we asked..." the red head scratched the back of her head. "Shall we find out?" Ran questioned the two as she made eye contact with them.

"Originally I wanted to sit back and wait for this to blow over." Ichika stood up and offered his hands for the girls to get up. "Seems like I cannot wait no longer."

With that said, the three shortly left the room and began their hunt to find Natasha and Marika.

* * *


	15. Chapter 203: The Otherside Part 2

_**A/N: A shortish chapter today! **_

_**Train to survive is coming next as I realise that its a ****necessity**** now, i've already started redoing TTS (Train To Survive) Part 7, its coming soon and then I will redo the other TTS chapters. A hundred percent.**_

_**More chapters are coming soon, alongside TTS and the other stories of course.**_

_**Still considering doing imherepresents other stories, such as recollections and the big sister fanfic, if its something people would want to see?**_

_**If you want to join the discord server, Kano #1948**_

* * *

_'It appears that Marika is not here.'_

Sitting up in complete darkness, Aila moved her short dark blue hair out of the way as she began to feel the woes of waking up. Aila wiped her face as she tried to get rid of the tiredness from being exposed across her face.

Sitting in the darkness, Aila allowed herself to think as she wondered where her small but badmouthed roommate had disappeared to. The room seemed to get colder as she continued to think, her light blue eyes stared into the darkness of the room as she was frozen for a while.

_'I really should get up and see what she is up to now.'_

Aila's mind crossed over a numerous number of thoughts as she tried to take a shot in the dark about what her roommate could be up to in the night. She threw the covers over as she slowly stood up from the bed.

Aila stood in her revealing underwear as the covers fell off her properly, the curtains revealed the moons light which reflected into the room Aila and Marika stayed in, this made Aila's attire noticeable to anyone that walked into the room.

_'She's probably running around and causing trouble for the others, not that anyone could be up at this hour.'_

Aila walked around her bed to reach her wardrobe which held various amounts of clothing for different times she needed them, Aila picked up an easy to get on attire which consisted of blue shorts and a large jumper which covered her body and showed her legs off.

_'What would she be doing up at this time anyway, usually she would head back to bed.'_

Even within her own thoughts, Aila's almost monotone like voice remained the same. It was the least of her concerns as she put on a easy to go attire, soon enough Aila found herself almost ready to go as she slipped on a pair of bunny slippers before turning towards the door.

_'Guess I'll find the answer to my questions, soon enough.'_

Aila approached the door with her new attire and a mindset to find her roommate who she hadn't seen since going to sleep.

Aila pulled the handle of the door and slowly opened the door as it made a slight creaking sound. Aila opened it enough to slip her slender body into the hallways of the academy.

Aila looked back into her room one last time as she tried to remember if she had left anything before she left, nothing came to mind for Aila, without thinking on it, Aila closed the door behind her.

_'Why is it so dark out in the hallways?'_

Aila narrowed her eyebrows unconsciously as she asked herself the question she wanted an answer for. Aila shivered ever so slightly as she began to feel a gust of cold air pass by her. As a reflex, Aila crossed her arms and started to make her way down the empty and dark hallways in search for answers.

_'Why am I so uneasy? It's not like I haven't been through the academy when it's like this... but tonight it's different..'_

Aila couldn't describe what made the night different in her eyes. Something threw her off about the empty and dark hallways, Aila made another note to keep an eye on anything that may be eluding her.

"She will not be happy with our answer Natalia, she can't be when we do not know how to explain it ourselves."

Aila narrowed her eyes as she heard a voice coming from either direction as she approached the end of the hallway, Aila had the choice to go either left, which was near the operating room and the lunch hall or the right which held the other dormitories for the different years.

"Well it's not like we didn't try to fix it, how were we supposed to fix something out of our hands?" The second voice questioned the first one as they slowly approached Aila whom waited patiently at the end of the hallway.

_'Those two voices sound Miss Calling and Miss Shepherd… could it be those two?'_

Aila thought to herself as she waited patiently for the two teachers to see her, although it crossed Aila's thoughts on why the two teachers were still up, she considered the fact the two teachers might have been busy and were now heading to bed.

"Miss Sheperd? Miss calling?" Aila called out with a monotone voice as she wanted to confirm whether it was the two teachers or not.

"Is that you Aila? What are you doing up so late at night?"

Natalia and Iris came into the view of Aila as they were mere a few feet away. Natalia wore her traditional outfit as she came into the view of Aila. The two teachers noticed the blank expression that Aila wore as they saw their student.

"It is me yes."

Aila spoke to the teachers vaguely. The two teachers looked at each other for a few moments before turning to the blue haired girl and nodding. Aila raised her eyebrows at the two teachers.

"Right... Well do you understand what is happening?" Iris rubbed the temple of her forehead.

"I don't, is something supposed to be going on?" Aila tilted her head in confusion, however her facial expression did not show her confusion.

"The academies generators are currently sustaining a few unknown damages to them, power in the dormitories have gone out temporarily." Iris explained the scenario happening within the academy.

"I see..."

Aila's expression turned to a thoughtful one as she realised where her roommate Marika had gone. Natalia put her hand on her chin as she watched her student.

_'She is quite...monotone and cold, I would be interested to find out about her past.'_

Natalia watched her young student as she analysed her. Iris raised her eyebrows as she became curious on what the dark blue haired girl was thinking.

"Something up? You seem like you have realised something." Iris watched Aila with keen eyes as she waited for a response.

"Marika wondered out of our room while I was asleep." Aila explained vaguely as she wore a cold expression, Iris and Natalia figured her expression was her default expression.

"Oh? She was with us earlier at the operating room, we split up to fix the generators and she went with the other two teachers." Natalia explained to Aila as she took it all into account. Iris nodded as she confirm Natalia's explanation to Aila.

"I found it odd that Marika had left the room without a reason, now I know it wasn't for nothing." Aila nodded slightly as she realised what situation the academy was in.

"We saw her with Shinobu earlier before Shinobu split up to be with Ichika and Marika lead Natasha to us." Iris explained vaguely as she adjusted her blazer.

"I see..."

"Yes, we were just about to head back to see the others and let them know about the situation at hand." Natalia pointed out what they were planning to do shortly after the conversation

"Which reminds me, you can get back to resting now as we have the situation under control."

Iris tried to coerce Aila into agreeing going back to her room. Aila stared at Iris with cold eyes as she wore a blank expression on her face.

"I will once I talk to Marika."

Iris facepalmed as she realised how tricky it was going to be to convince a girl like Aila, Natalia giggled as she watched her friend and her students. Instead of putting up a fight, Iris just let out a sigh and nodded in response.

"Fine... as long as you kids go to bed soon... I swear the students here will start giving me frequent headaches..." Iris held her forehead as she imagined the annoying feeling of having a headache.

Aila nodded in response as her expression refused to change by any sort. Natalia watched over the two as she wore a smirk on her face.

_'Interesting... I'll keep an eye you... Aila Argyros...'_

With that, the three walked down the dark hallway as they made their way to the operating room where the other teachers were currently at. Although the atmosphere between the three remained awkward, the three women had one objective, that was to make their way back to the operating room.

"I never knew how creepy this academy could be at this time of night... it's like something out of those creepy horror films you can see at the cinema." Iris looked over her shoulder as she checked her surroundings and made sure that the blue haired girl was still following in their trails.

"Oh? Are you afraid of a bit of darkness?" Natalia smirked as she crossed her arms, Iris glared at the nurse in response.

"Like you should be talking miss big tits." Iris rolled her eyes as she heard Natalia snicker, Aila continued to watch the two women talk to each other.

"You've been talking about my breasts and the other teacher's breasts for a few weeks since we got back... could it be you have become jealous of our breasts?" Unbeknown to Natalia, she was beginning to annoy Iris.

"What, no?"

"Hmmm... your body language tells me different."

Since when you knew body language?!"

"Since when did you become jealous of other people's breasts?"

"I told you I am not!"

"I don't know why you are so jealous of breasts anyway, I'm sure Ichika will love your pair."

"Why is Ichika involved all of a sudden?!"

"When isn't he involved?"

"That isn't a proper answer!"

_'They are still talking about their breasts. Odd... especially when they brought Orimura-senpai into the mix.'_

Aila continued to watch the two teachers go back and forward with their exchanges with a cold expression to match her demeanour.

"Enough of this stupid back and forth remarks already, we can discuss whatever you want to call this conversation at a later date." Iris rubbed her face as she felt the irritation and tiredness come to fruition.

"As much as I enjoy teasing you, I agree." Natalia's expression changed to her a blank expression as she agreed with the smaller teacher.

"Right... we know the generators have issues surrounding them, I'm thinking of suggesting to Miss Orimura that we get rid of the generator instead of repairing it." Iris let out a breath as she vaguely explained, closing her eyes, Iris calling began to feel a headache coming on.

_'So, this is what Miss Orimura feels like when Miss Shepard, Miss Fairs and Satella decide to get on her nerves...'_

Shaking her head, Iris turned her head to the Aila and Natalia whom were looking at her with curious expressions.

"What?"

"" Nothing...""

Iris figured the two women next to her wouldn't answer, instead of pursuing it anymore, Iris ignored her curiosity and proceeded with her next point.

"This does not concern you Aila but Miss Shepard, after all of this blows over, make sure to hand over those medical papers to Miss Yamanda." Iris reminded the busty blonde teacher of her role as the nurse of the academy.

"You know I will hand it in, once I do a personal health check on Ichika of course..." Iris looked over towards her friend and noticed the sultry smile on her face as she thought about the 'check up on Ichika'.

_'Not this again...'_

"We will have Ichika perform a health test on himself." Iris rolled her eyes as she explained curtly to the nurse.

"How could we have Ichika do the health test on his own when he doesn't own the equipment?"

"It's simple, we can give him the equipment after you have finished with the first years health test."

"What if Ichika does not know how to use the equipment properly? Wouldn't it be better if I was there?"

"No, you will use it as a chance to get in his pants."

"Ehhhh? That's contradicting when I know you would do the same." Natalia's mind crossed Ichika as she waited for her friend to reply.

"Hmmm how would you know that?" Iris verbally challenged her friend as she didn't understand what the nurse meant. Natalia took a few moments to think as she gathered her thoughts.

"So, your telling me you haven't thought about what could be in Ichika's pants? You haven't thought about rubbing your hand against it to feel what he's packing?" Natalia got close and whispered it in her ear. Shivers were sent down Iris's shoulders as she couldn't help but imagine it.

"N-No! Of course, I-I Haven't!"

"Hehehe..."

Natalia backed up as she knew what she said was true, Natalia knew that no matter how much Iris denied it, she had thought about it.

With that Natalia and Iris continued bickering until they reached their destination with Aila watching the two continue their banter from behind.

* * *

Location: unknown.

Time: unknown.

In the heart of Kyoto, somewhere in the mountains, laid a resort which the Orimura clan matriarchs own, currently four particular women who were known as the leaders of the Orimura clan. The four women were gathered at the impressive building that lay behind the trees.

Not only were the four matriarchs of the Orimura Clan gathered there, their daughters that were known as 'the prodigies' were also gathered in the building. From the outside, the multiple different aura's conflicted with each other as they could deter anyone from trespassing in their sacred grounds.

The Matriarchs and the Prodigies all gathered in the meeting room of the building as they sat at a big table with some of the lower branch of Orimura, Nobume, Miko and some of the other servants stood by as they waited patiently for the meeting to proceed.

_'Anytime today... I'm being bored to death here...'_

Chisaya leaned back in her chairs with her hands on the back of her head, as she used her arm as a pillow of some sort. Misaki continued to have her eyes glued on a book as she ignored her surroundings and everyone within it. Yuuko played with her magnificent sword as she used her thumb to gleam over the sword she held.

Chigusa also chose to ignore everyone around her as she played with a sword of some sort. Saya had her arm on the desk as she held her head up with the palm of her hand, Saya looked really bored as she took in the atmosphere surrounding the room. Chiasa had her eyes closed as she also leaned back in her throne like chair.

"Izanami are you going to start?" The redhead opposite Chisaya questioned with a bored tone lacing in her voice. In response, Izanami rolled her eyes and showed the fangs on her teeth.

"Since you asked so nicely Minazuki, we will proceed with the meeting." Izanami said with venom in her tone. Chisaya sat up properly and let out a breath as she prepared to partake in today's meeting.

The prodigies including the matriarch alongside the lower branches of the Orimura clan, made sure to also pay attention to Izanami to avoid the matriarch's wraith.

"At long last, a few days from now we will finally finish what needs to be started... within the days coming, those who oppose us will feel our wraith... in ways they or we could have never imagined."

The prodigies narrowed their eyes in excitement after taking in what Izanami stated. Minazuki smirked evilly as she expected the prodigies to react in such a way.

"That's right, the Tachibana clan and that Dunois family will suffer at our hands, to start we will use Charline, the mother of Charlotte Dunois to cause havoc and reap their souls once and for all..." Minazuki added even more detail onto Izanami's explanation.

"Are we involved or are we going to be left on the sidelines?" Chigusa leaned forward and placed her arms on the desk. Her eyes lit up as she began to feel excited at the potential of fighting her beloved brother.

Shiori smiled awkwardly as she felt like the odd one out within the meeting. Minazuki grinned wickedly before turning to meet the gaze of Izanami.

"Ufufuufu...you will be notified at a later date." Izanami grinned evilly as she could feel the myriad of emotions coming from the prodigies.

"""'...""""

The prodigies chose not to speak and instead kept quiet for the time being. Shizuka who was sat next to her younger sister as she slept without being disturbed.

"Well... I'm sure some of you in here are wondering what I am doing back here after being in the outside world for so long." Shiori said calmly as she spoke with a serious tone.

"The thought crossed my mind once or twice aunt." Chigusa spoke out for the prodigies as they nodded in agreement with the eldest sister.

"Right, I'm here to bring up two different subjects that have brought me here today. One of them being for Ichika as he asked me to and the other being about this supposed attack that will take place." Shiori gave a simple rundown of the reason why she was here.

"Firstly, Ichika is asking for you to contact him, not through me or any other means, but through person."

Shiori pulled a letter out of her lab coat pocket and made eye contact with her elder sister as she handed her the letter which had 'Mom' on the front of the letter.

Touching the letter, made Izanami instantly recognised the handwriting as she was certain that her little sister had indeed handed her precious son letter. It made Izanami excited beyond comprehension to read it. Although instead of reading it now, Izanami restrained herself and put it in the sleeve of her yukata.

"Continue Shiori."

The prodigies sank in their seats when they realised that Izanami wasn't going to read the letter. Without wanting to waste any moments longer, Shiori nodded and cleared her throat.

"Secondly we both know that if this attack hits badly, Ichika will most likely strike and fight back, if Ichika calls me to aid him, I will without hesitation help my dear old nephew out." Shiori explained to her family before narrowing her eyes at her older sisters.

"Why so? You usually take the laid back approach when it comes to my son." Izanami said with glowing red eyes, all eyes on Shiori began to become a common theme in the meeting room.

"Ichika's words began to move me."

Shiori answered simply, confused expressions were plastered on the faces of the lower branch of Orimura. The prodigies and the other matriarchs wore small smiles on their faces as they knew how influential Ichika could be.

"Why is Ichika Orimura so special?"

Many of the auras from the prodigies began to grow immensely as they seethed in rage quietly. Instead of reacting in a rage full of fury, Izanami and the other matriarchs were just about able to keep themselves under control.

"You... what's your name?"

Whilst Izanami felt sheer rage from the disrespect that was being put on her son. Her mind thought about the different ways to punish a disrespectful lower branch Orimura.

"Sougo Orimura, son of the man you killed during the collapse, otherwise known as Shögo Orimura." The teenager spat out in anger. Instead of slicing the angst teenager on the spot, Izanami suddenly had a change of heart.

"Nobume and Miko, deal with him immediately."

"""" HUUUUHHH?!""""

The sisters of Ichika were left happy as they predicted their mother to of kill Sougo herself, for stepping out of line. Although the other matriarchs were still confused, they were beginning to understand what the eldest sister was thinking as looked at her more. The lower branch Orimura reacts in shock at the same time.

"Having you killed right now would be to easy... how about I make you suffer at the hands of my son instead? I'm sure it would crush you when you figure out the difference in levels between you two." Izanami grinned wickedly at the thought of her son destroying the boy who dared to disrespect him.

"Sounds like a plan, I like the sound of embarrassing the heir in front of his own family."

The teenager stared down the prodigies and the matriarchs with a vicious grin. Including the now woken up Shizuka. Shiori couldn't help but laugh hysterically at such a statement. Izanami waved off Nobume and Miko on the last second, Izanami almost took Suogo's statement as a challenge.

"This reminds me of what happened to your father when he called out Izanagi all those years ago... the best bit about it all was seeing your father get demolished without a fighting chance... are you sure you want history to repeat?"

Shiori's tone halfway through changed to an amused tone to a sinister tone that could scare any Orimura. Sougo gulped as he felt the intense pressure from the leaders of the clan, looking towards the prodigies as he saw their burning hatred for him.

"History will not repeat itself... I may not get my chance to embarrass that son of yours just yet but one of these days I will." Sougo let out a breath as he felt the aura's starting to clash with his own aura.

"get of my sight until I change my mind, see yourself out instead."

Without saying anymore, Sougo turned his sight onto to the door with a new goal in his mind. Smirking, he thought about his deceased father.

_'You failed but I will not, I'm coming for you Ichika Orimura.'_

Sougo's mind casted back towards his thoughts before opening the doors and leaving whilst the prodigies and the matriarchs continued to make eye contact with each other.

"What are you thinking nee-san?"

"... about how much I want to murder that trash."

"Why didn't you end him as soon as he disrespected Ichika?" Shiori raised her eyebrows as she stared at her older sister.

"The idea of Ichika killing him himself would be astonishing and would be good to see, rather than having that trash killed by other means." Izanami smiled evilly as her eyes glowed a blood red.

"Hmmmm... Sounds very Satisfying... the thought of Ichika slashing his head off is enough too..." Saya blushed before she covered her cheeks to stop anyone from seeing her blush.

"I've suddenly lost interest in the meeting."

Izanami stood up and turned her attention to her sisters with a smirk.

"Shizuka and Minazuki take over the remainder of the meeting, or feel free to leave, I do not care no longer." Izanami stepped backwards and into the darkness that lurked around the meeting room.

Izanami disappeared into the shadows of the meeting room, The prodigies felt a bit of relief as the aura of Izanami Orimura disappeared from the face of the earth. Shizuka slumped on the table as she began to feel sleepy.

"Hmmmm...So sleepy..."

"There, There Shizuka, Sleep for now."

A smile appeared as Minazuki gently stroked her big sisters hair in attempts to help her sleep. Saya leaned back in her chair and let out a yawn. The red head felt tired from the information given in the meeting.

"Well if that's it for today, I'm heading to the hot springs to relax." Saya uncrossed her legs and began to stand up. Shiori saw this and raised her eyebrows.

"I haven't even gotten to tell you girls what the rest of ichika's message was."

Before Saya could stand up properly, Saya was pushed back down by a golden aura which belonged to her aunt Shiori, although hearing this come from Shiori's mouth made the prodigies and Minazuki curious.

"Oh? I must say you even have me curious to find out what my adorable nephew wants."

"I'll get to it then."

(Scene change)

"Chifuyu?"

The brown haired busty woman asked the fellow teacher, Chifuyu at the moment, earned the stares of her colleagues as they waited patiently for her to make a decision on how they should approach the scenario they were in next.

Chifuyu's face scrunched up as she began to feel agitated. The idea of contacting Tabane Shinonono to fix the problems that lay within her academy, began to annoy Chifuyu in ways she didn't understand quite yet.

_'The last thing we need is to have her helping out with our problems... I swear at this point, I'd rather depend on those sisters of mine who are whores.'_

Chifuyu let out a breath as she began to sigh in defeat, Chifuyu recognised that she was being stubborn about bringing Tabane into the loop. as much as it irritated the teacher, Chifuyu turned around to face the other teachers and held a stern expression.

"I will bring Tabane into these problems of ours, be on your best behaviour as I will not be long..." Chifuyu turned her eyes towards the doors that lay behind the teachers and Marika.

"You sure you don't want us to tag along?" Satella asked the frustrated teacher. Chifuyu nodded in response as she felt all eyes on her.

"No, I'll get her to come out myself."

Chifuyu brushed past the women as she walked ever so closer towards the exit door. Natalia tilted her head in response and Natasha wore a confused expression as it dawned on her how hard it was to get in contact with Tabane.

"Hold on a moment..."

Natasha tried her best efforts to stop the teacher from leaving the room by getting her attention, Chifuyu turned to Natasha with narrowed eyes as she waited for the teacher to talk.

"Hold on, doesn't Tabane contact you? How are you supposed to contact a feral woman like her?!"

Natasha asked with curiosity lacing within her voice, her thoughts could imagine on the various ways on how one would get such a character like Tabane Shinonono to come out. Thinking about it for a few moments, Satella couldn't help but agree with her fellow colleague.

Natasha and Satella were left wondering how Chifuyu would contact Tabane, Satella was ahead of the other teachers as she already figured out from Chifuyu's look that she had many ways to contact the creator of the IS.

"I have my ways."

Chifuyu looked at the teachers with a smirk before she turned around and waited for the self opening door to open in front of her.

The teachers were left even more baffled and confused by Chifuyu's answers, Natasha's expression was that of a shocked one as she tried to figure the teacher out in front of her.

_'I see... She most likely has some newfound way to contact that Tabane Shinonono... I wonder if it's something as simple as going to pay her a visit?'_

Although curiosity got the best of her, Satella closed her mouth before she could ask Chifuyu the question that was on her mind. Satella made a note in her mind to ask the busty teacher later.

_'For now, we wait, although we need to keep tabs on the system... with what's going on, something else can happen knowing it.'_

Satella watched as Chifuyu left the room and into the hallway as the door shortly closed behind her, leaving Satella, Natasha and Marika left within the operating room.

"Well... Chifuyu is an odd one... I didn't expect her to tell us like that." Satella became bemused at Chifuyu's way of responding to their abundance of questions earlier.

"Miss Orimura is unique in her own way; I shouldn't be surprised anymore..." Natasha faced palmed as she refrained from showing any reaction. Marika rolled her eyes as listened to the two teachers talk about Chifuyu.

"You shouldn't be surprised as much as you are, this is Chifuyu Orimura we are talking about here. And Tabane Shinonono, the two are good friends after all." Natasha nodded as she understood what Satella was saying.

"That is true, although isn't Ichika also close to Tabane Shinonono?"

Natasha asked with curiosity lacing within her voice, the thought of Ichika being close to another woman, irritated her to no end. Satella thought about the question Natasha had brought upon the three, Satella's mind drifted off to the several moments she had witnessed between Tabane and Ichika.

"She's close Ichika, although I'm not too sure how close..."

Satella gulped as she felt a change in her emotion, Satella felt her heart ache as she held her hand on her chest.

_'What is this feeling? What... is this?'_

Satella breathed calmly as she tried to get a grip onto her feelings. Her throat dryer as her breathe slowed to a natural pace.

The two women unknowingly had their feelings for Ichika plastered across their body language. Not being able to recognise it, Satella figured it was down to chest pain.

_'Odd... I'll get Natalia to take a look at this issue.'_

For a few moments Satella wondered whether or not there was an illness. Satella shook her head as she knew she couldn't possibly be coming down with an illness.

"Let's hope that Chifuyu gets back quickly with Tabane so we can all go back to bed already." Natasha brushed strands of her hair behind her ear as she made eye contact with the two other women

"If that's the case Natasha, why don't you head back to our room?"

Turning around towards exit of the room and saw her roommate Ichika Orimura standing alongside Shinobu and Ran. Ichika wore a warm smile as he made eye contact with the women in the operating room.

"Ichika? What are you doing here? I thought you would be reassuring any students that are confused and heading to rest?" Natasha raised her eyebrows as she spotted Ichika's bags under his eyes.

"Hmmm Ichika, you look really tired? You need to rest a while. You can't function on so little sleep." Satella approached Ichika and wiped her hand under his eyes.

Ichika placed his hand on Satella's shoulder as he made a reassuring smile. Satella tilted her head and smirked at Ichika in response to his gesture.

"I can already tell some of you are questioning me and are secretly wanting me to rest, I'd like to reassure you that I'm not as tired as I appear." Ichika moved his arm from Satella and brushed past the older woman.

'I wonder why he looks like he's about to fall asleep any moment now. I swear if that roommate of his has been keeping him up.'

Satella wanted to roll her eyes as she realised how likely it was. Ichika turned his sight to Natasha for a few moments as he spotted her looking back with a warm smile as she appeared to be in a daze.

"Natasha?"

Ichika approached his blonde busty teacher as he waved his hand in-front of her face. Natasha's expression remained even with Ichika's attempt to wake her up from her daze.

"Hmmm... she must be in her usual deep thought 'mode' that she gets when she is thinking about something." Ichika patted his roommate as he walked past her.

"That's this busty blonde for you." Satella smirked as she talked about her friends bust size in front of Ichika.

_'Last thing I needed to be reminded of is her bust size, Satella...'_

Ichika turned around and made an awkward expression as he scratched the back of his head. Marika, Shinobu and Ran eyes landed on Ichika.

"Why does the conversation have to turn into about my bust size?!" Natasha whom was now out of her daze, exclaimed with a passive aggressive tone in her voice.

"You know not every single conversation is about the size of your bust Natasha." Satella giggled as she watched her friend complain.

"I wanted to ask you Ladies something whilst we are all here."

The teachers and their students turned to face Ichika as he wore a thoughtful expression across his face. Ichika looked up and faced the women that stood in front of him, making direct eye contact with each of them.

"Well now there is two things I wanted to ask, firstly have you ladies seen Chifuyu at all? For a situation like this I would expect my sister to be awake. Also, what caused of all of this to happen?"

Ichika let out a breath of relief as he finished asking what had been on his mind. Marika crossed her arms as she waited for one of the others to explain to her senpai all of the detail surround the situation.

"Did you see Chifuyu on your way here?"

Satella asked as she assumed Ichika had saw his big sister on the way to the operating room. Natasha raised her eyebrows as she also assumed Ichika saw his sister on the way.

"I didn't see Chifuyu on the way here, was I supposed to or something?" Ichika scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he figured that he was supposed to.

"I see... I'm not surprised, Chifuyu probably had multiple shortcuts around the academy set up for quick use." Satella placed her hand on her chin as she thought. Ichika nodded as he understood what Satella was saying.

Ichika turned his sight towards a specific person within the room, thinking about it, Ichika hadn't heard a single word be uttered from her mouth yet. Ichika turned to Marika with a warm smile as Marika avoided eye contact.

"Marika do you know what's going on?"

Instead of searching for answers from the others, Ichika asked the small and tanned girl specifically for answers. Although Ichika predicted the reply from Marika, Ichika saw it as a way to get her to open up more.

"Well it appears that the generators in the academy have been taken down... why are you asking me?"

Marika crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Ichika as she waited for a response. Ichika let out a grin as he expected the reaction from Marika. Marika found Ichika's expression slightly annoying as she let out a scowl at the older student.

"Sorry, Sorry, you looked out of it and I figured I'd include you in the conversation so you weren't left out and on your lonesome." Ichika patted the younger and smaller girl on the head as she began to blush slightly.

_'Oh my, this interesting... She reminds me of that English girl, Cecilia Alcott? A close friend of Ichika's. I wonder if Cecilia's personality rubbed off on Marika?'_

Satella watched the two students communicate with each other as she watched over with a small smile, Natasha seemed to be lost in her thoughts once again as she also continued to watch the banter between two friends.

"W-well don't be concerned for me! I'm doing just fine! Hmph!"

Marika continued to blush lightly as she turned her face away from Ichika and the women in the room. Ran giggled slightly as she watched her classmate become tsundere like. Shinobu wore a smile as she watched two.

_'Not all is bad when the night comes out I suppose...'_

Ran realised she was having a good time overall, even with the situation that they were all in. Natasha crossed her arms and smirked at Marika as she realised the younger girl was being tsundere like.

"Now Marika don't be like that, you are allowed to show how you feel you know?"

Ichika slightly teased the tanned girl for not showing her true emotions. Although Ichika mostly chalked it down to the younger girl's personality being a part of her character.

"Who said that I wasn't showing my true emotions? I'll have you know that I am- "

Before Marika could finish her rant to Ichika, a finger pressed against her lips silencing her completely. A faint blush reappeared back onto her face as she was taken back by surprise. The teachers were also surprised with Ichika actions as they made it known by their expressions.

"I know, I know... I was kidding... all jokes aside, I'm considering catching up to Chifuyu." Ichika placed his hand on chin as he began to think. Natasha made a wry expression as she didn't understand what Ichika was getting at.

"Why? I'm sure your big sister will handle the situation fine after she gets that rabbit woman."

"Rabbit woman?"

"Tabane Shinonono."

"Oh shi- "

Before Ichika could continue, he was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening behind Ichika and the group of girls.

Three women walked into the operating room where the girls and Ichika were currently in, Natalia, Iris and Aila walked into the room as they spotted Ichika and the teachers.

_'Well I didn't expect Aila to be hanging around Miss Calling and Miss Shepard... things are strange here...'_

Ran giggled awkwardly as she had a basic idea of how everything was going to go, Ran was very much right. Everything was starting to seem strange at the IS Academy. Although the strange night was far from over. Ran had a feeling it would only continue on this path before they awoke the next morning.

* * *

**_If you liked the chapter, leave a review on what you liked!_**

**_If you had some idea's on what i could do, let me know!_**


	16. Interrupted progress on My fanfiction

Hey guys!

I just wanted to do another update on things, I have recently shown massive symptoms of **COVID**...

Originally this week i was going to upload my debut fanfic of TBT known as:

'Longing, Love and a ton of Lust' -It was supposed to be my own version of Imherepresents lemon fanfiction.

However if the symptoms are true, this means i will have it for a second time ffs...

I wont be uploading that fanfic chapter debut yet... as im typing this im almost in pain, constant shaking, massive headache... teeth chattering... very high temperature (My skin is boiling...)

IF it is **COVID** again, its worse than the first time...

I should of taken notice sooner as i've felt horrible all day but i figured it was me getting up later than usual.

'Truth Be Told: Resurgence' would of also gotten an update this week, a new chapter then a new Train To Survive REDO (TTS)

Although you probably wouldn't of noticed it even if i didnt do an update chapter, I figured i'd let you know as my confidence for writing is pretty much shattered again at the moment.

my other stories on Kaanoo2 and this account will be suspended till i get my confidence back and finally get over my second fight of a maybe **COVID**? lol

give me time.

from a bed ridden kano for the next while.

also i hope you had a happy Christmas and got what you wanted!

-Kano


End file.
